If You Fall, I'll Catch You
by ToDieWouldBeABigAdventure
Summary: Kitty is tired of picking on Marley and her mom and decides to try and make it up to them. Marley Rose may just be falling for Kitty Wilde as she learns more about Kitty and her tough home life. Karley.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I've been watching glee season 4 and I love Karley! I don't think there are enough fics of them together, soo I decided to try and write one. Please read and review, and thank you for giving this story a chance; I hope it's worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

I wake up with my neck aching from being in an awkward position all night. I look around me to see grass and trees everywhere with some tiny hills scattered around. I realize that my neck's aching because I slept up against a tree last night, _damn it I fell asleep again?!_

So you may be wondering why I'm sat in an empty field huh? Well, I'll tell you. I found this place a couple years ago when I was getting away from another fight at my house, the sun was setting and it looked so beautiful, no one else was here and for the first time in my life it felt just a little bit _peaceful._

Now no one knows this about me but I love to draw. So I carry this little notebook around and when I saw this field for the first time I decided to sketch it in my notebook, I found that the best view is at the top of this really tall tree (which is the one I'm leaning on right now) so I climb it and sketch up there all the time. I'm really not afraid of heights at all and I've always been pretty good at climbing trees. It's crazy but I feel sort of safe when I'm up in a tree, like no one can find me or catch me because I'm too high up.

I guess you could call this my secret place, as far as I know no one has ever come here and I'm the only one who knows about it. I come here a lot to get away from home life; me and my mom always get into fights. She changed after my dad died 5 years ago, she's become more angry all the time and I really don't think she cares about me anymore. The thing that I hate most is that ever since my dad died we haven't talked about it once and it's like she completely ignores that it even happened. Which means I haven't been able to talk to anyone about him, no one at school even knows my father died so I can't talk to anyone there and I never see any of my other family outside my mom so that's a no too.

This isn't the first time I've fell asleep here, I've done it many times before just sitting here and thinking until the sun goes down. My mom doesn't even notice I'm not home so she doesn't worry or anything, which I'm actually kind of happy about because it means I can stay out here for longer. I sometimes wonder if I stayed here for a week, if she'd notice I was gone, and if she did would she be happy or sad.

I check my watch and see that its 6:30AM _I guess I should go home and get ready for school now… Greeeeat._

…

When I walk through the door of our stupidly big house, I see my mom asleep on the couch with the tv still on, and she's shivering. Now I may not like her but that doesn't mean I want her to be freezing when she's asleep. So I get the blanket from the back of the couch and put it over her, then I turn and head up the stairs to my room to get ready for school. Instead of my usual cheerio's uniform I put on some jeans and a light red hoodie because it's quite cold today. If you're wondering why I'm not wearing my cheerio's uniform it's because Finn/Mr Hudson said that we should show our personality's more so he told me to wear my own clothes, apart from on game days when I get to wear my cheerio uniform. I think this is ridiculous, I mean how is seeing me in my usual clothes going to show my personality more? Anyway Mr Figgins thought it was a good idea and as much to Coach Sylvester's disapproval, he agreed to Finn's idea. So now I have to wear my own clothes most of the time and surprisingly I don't really mind, I guess I feel more comfortable in my own clothes than I do in my cheerio uniform.

I get my backpack and sling it over my shoulder and head out to start walking to McKinley High School. There are only two good things I can think of about going to school. 1 – Glee. Now when I joined I never thought it would actually be fun, but it is. I enjoy singing and I'm a good dancer too. But I guess the main reason I enjoy Glee so much is because I get to listen to Marley sing. _Marley._ I guess you could say I have a not so tiny crush on Marley Rose. Which is the second reason why school is good, I get to see her. Her adorable smile, her amazing blue eyes, her beautiful figure, her flowing brown hair, just everything about her I love.

But there is a problem. I have been a complete bitch to her ever since she came to this school. I don't want to; it kills me to say all the bad things about her, which are completely not true. I only do it because my mom wants me to be popular, and to be popular I have to be a cheerio, and to be a cheerio I have to be a bitch. I'm also kind of jealous of Marley; she has such a great relationship with her mom, who is a lunch lady at our school.

Marley's mom is quite… big. So all the popular kids pick on her, regretfully me included. At the start of the year I overheard the glee club saying mean things about her although that was before they knew it was Marley's mom. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against Marley's mom, the way Marley speaks about her she seems like a really great person, I only pick on her for the same reason I pick on Marley, to stay popular. I know it's terrible but that's just how it is, lately though I haven't said much to Marley because I hate seeing how sad she gets when I say something about her or her mother.

I've been thinking and I think I'm going to start being nice to her, I can't stand it anymore. I don't care about being popular and since my mom just doesn't care about me at all anymore, I don't think she'd notice if I stopped being such a bitch to people who don't deserve it.

Wow I'm already at school, I didn't realise I was talking for that long. It's still early so Marley should already be here; she gets here early because her mom works here so she kind of has to. I walk in and surprise, I see Marley standing by her locker. Well I guess it's now or never, I slowly start to walk towards her and clear my throat to get her attention.

_**-Marley's POV-**_

When I give my mom a kiss on the cheek goodbye I walk out of the kitchen to my locker. I check my phone for the time 7:30AM, great I still have around 10 minutes till all the other students will arrive. Gosh I'm so bored.

_Well duh, of course you're bored you came to school early!_

Yeah but only because my mom is the lunch lady, she has to get here early therefore so do I.

_Why can't you just walk?_

Because I don't want my mom to be alone in the car…

_Haha yeah right, you're just lazy._

I am not lazy!

_Yes you are_

No I'm not!

_You really are Marley Rose, you're lazy._

You know if I'm lazy that means your lazy?

_What? No it doesn't!_

Umm yes it does, we're the same person!

…_Whatever._

I stop arguing with myself when I hear footsteps coming towards me, and someone clearing their throat next to me. I peek out from behind my locker and see the one and only Kitty Wilde standing next to me in a hoodie and jeans smiling hesitantly at me. _Well that's kinda weird; she never smiles at me…_

"Hey Marley" I'm interrupted from my thoughts when she speaks to me.

"H-hi Kitty" I managed to stutter out. I wait for the insult but it doesn't come.

"I wanted to tell you something" She says to me, _well now she's gonna insult me for sure._

"Um, ok?" I'm getting confused as to why she's even here this early. The small smile drops from her face and is replaced by a look of… Is that regret?

"I just wanted to say that I'm… I'm so sorry" she gets out and releases a huge breath.

_Oh my god did she just?_

Yep.

_And this isn't a joke?_

She looks pretty serious.

_Wow._

Yep.

"What?" I manage to choke out.

"I'm so sorry Marley, for everything. I'm sorry for saying all those horrible things to you which aren't true by the way. I'm sorry for always making fun of you and your mom. I'm sorry for letting the cheerios and jocks pick on you without saying or doing anything. I'm just so sorry for everything Marley and I know this is a lot to ask but do you think you could maybe, possibly forgive me?" she says it so fast I almost didn't get what she was saying, but I got every word and I can't believe this is actually happening. Kitty Wilde, the most popular and beautiful girl in the whole school is apologizing to me and asking for my forgiveness.

_Beautiful?_

What?

_You said she was the most beautiful girl in the WHOLE school?_

…No I didn't

_Uhh yes you did._

No I didn't!

_Has little Marley got herself a little crush?_

Shut up!

It's then I realize that Kitty is looking at me expectantly… Oh yeah I haven't said anything, dammit!

"Oh my gosh Kitty, do you mean that? This isn't a joke?" I ask her hesitantly, I still cant believe this is happening.

"Of course I mean it Marley, and I promise you this isn't a joke" She reassures me, and looks me right in the eye. She has really pretty eyes.

_You are so crushing on her._

Would you just shut up!

"Kitty, of course I forgive you" I tell her finally with a big smile on my face. This is so awesome, now I can see her more.

"Really?" she asks me with just a big of a smile on her face as there is on mine.

"Yes" I nod to her.

"Oh Marley thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me" she says happily and spins me around in a big hug. Wow she may be smaller than me but she's definitely stronger. I laugh loudly at her childness, it was cute.

I can't wait to see where this takes us

…

**Aaaand chapter 1 is finished! So please tell me what you think of it, I do have some ideas where this is going to go, this chapter was mainly telling you about Kitty's life and the start of Kitty and Marley's relationship ;)**

**Please read and review, reviews really cheer me up :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

It's been a week since I've apologized to Marley and I am so glad I did. When we had pulled away from our hug she gave me her phone number and I gave her mine. Ever since then we've texted every day, and I'm no longer crushing on her, I'm starting to really really like her and care for her.

In fact I like her that much I think I'm going to take her to my 'secret place' today, after school of course. I've never took anyone else there before but I trust her and I want to share this place with her.

When I go there and sketch, without even realizing it I start to sketch Marley Rose instead of my usual sketches of the field. There are sketches of her smiling, concentrating and sometimes just her looking bored. I draw her how I remember her facial expressions in school that day, and in every single sketch she looks so adorable and cute.

_Kitty?_

What?

_You are falling hard for Marley Rose._

No I'm no- ok maybe I am.

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

I've had the biggest smile on my face since last week when Kitty apologized, seriously it's like someone put a hanger in my mouth or something, I can't stop smiling I haven't been this happy in a long time, who am I kidding I've never been this happy before!

I mean Kitty is just something else, she's funny she can make me laugh with just one text, she makes me feel good about myself and she's surprisingly a really kind and caring person, and I can see that she does care about me.

My mom noticed the change and is really happy that I'm happy, I can see that she's wondering what changed to make me so happy but she doesn't ask, she says that knowing I'm happy is enough for her it doesn't matter why. I love my mom.

I open up my locker and I piece of paper falls out, I bend down and pick it up and realize it's a note, written in neat handwriting.

_**Marley**_

_**I have something I want to show you, meet me in the auditorium after school? – Kitty;)**_

If it's possible my smile just got bigger, and I turn my head to the side to see Kitty at her locker a few spaces down from mine, she's looking at me expectantly probably waiting for an answer so I nod at her and smile. She smiles widely back at me before closing her locker and walking down the hall when the bell rang.

_Wonder what she wants to show us?_

I don't know but I'm kind of excited

I quickly make my way to first period, all the while thinking about what Kitty is going to show me.

…

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

I'm in my last period and instead of listening to my history teacher drone on and on about the history of medicine, I'm really nervous about showing Marley my secret place. It's not that I don't want to anymore cause I do, it's just I'm worried about how she'll react when I show her and tell her everything. Oh did I forget to mention that I'm going to tell her why it's my secret place which includes telling her about my father and how my mom hates my guts? Well yeah I'm gonna do that.

I don't know how she'll react, if she'll comfort me or not know what to say or just leave me completely.

_Kitty don't be an idiot, Marley's the most caring person in the world she's not just gonna leave you._

Yeah…Yeah you're right Marley would never do that.

_Of course I'm right._

I'm still nervous though. Why can't my history teacher shut up, I'm trying to think about Marley here!

Finally after what felt like hours but which was really just 20 minutes, class had finished and I'm on my way to the auditorium to meet Marley, every step I take my nerves increase and before I know it I'm in the auditorium and I can see a cute looking Marley Rose sitting on the stage waiting patiently. When I close the door behind me she looks up and smiles brightly and all my nerves disappear.

"Hi Kitty!" she says to me happily, this girl is the cutest thing ever.

"Hey Marley, how was your day?" I ask, genuinely interested in if she had a good day today.

"It was good thanks for asking" she smiles cutely "so what did you want to show me?" she asks me eagerly, trust Marley to get straight to the point. I chuckle a bit.

"To show you I'd have to take you there is it alright with your mom if I borrow you for a couple hours?"

"Oh it's a place you want to show me? And yeah of course my mom won't mind"

"Ok good, we're gonna have to walk there though since I don't have a car, is that alright?"

"Yeah Kitty that's fine" throughout the whole conversation the smile never dropped from her face and I suddenly realise a smile had formed on my face too. I reach my hand out towards her and without hesitation she takes it in her own. Her hand is really soft and warm and both our smiles just got brighter.

…

_**Around an hour later**_

Throughout the whole walk to my secret place, our hands stayed interlocked and occasionally swinging back and forth in-between us, we talked and laughed the whole way. It was perfect, just like her.

_Ew, don't get all mushy Kitty._

Hey Marley makes me mushy, I can't help it!

When we reach the bush that you walk through to get to my secret place I turn towards and tell her this is it. She looks around confused and I chuckle slightly at her.

"Not her Marley, it's through that bush" I point towards the bush behind me and her mouth makes an 'O' shape as she nods in confirmation. I lead her through the bush and when we get to the other side I see the familiar sight of trees and grass and little hills scattered everywhere, with the orange glow of the sun. Marley gasps and her eyes widen.

"Kitty, this is… Beautiful" she says in awe. She turns to me and smiles brightly when she sees me looking at her instead of the amazing sight in front of us.

"How did you find this place?" she asks me, and I softly tug her hand with me so we walk towards my favourite big tree.

"It's a long story" I tell her as we walk over one of the tiny hills.

"We have time" she smiles at me and I just look at her for a few seconds before turning to look at sunset.

"Alright long story short, my father died 5 years ago and when he went away it's like my mother did too. We get into fights and she doesn't care about me anymore. One day I was walking around after my mom and I had a fight and I found this place, and I've come here ever since" I tell her quickly and when I said about my father dying she abruptly stops us. When I've finished telling her everything she has tears in her eyes that are threatening to spill.

"Oh no Marley don't cry because of me" I beg her as I wipe away a tear that drips down her face. She closes her eyes and pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'm s-so sorry Kitty, that s-sounds so horrible" she chokes out.

_Dammit, you made her cry!_

I didn't mean to!

_I know, but come on fix it!_

"Marley please stop crying, look at me I'm fine see" I pull away from her and gesture to myself as I smile slightly at her. She sniffs a little and half smiles at me.

"Now enough with all this emotional stuff, I wanna show you something" I tell her as I nudge her playfully. She giggles slightly as I say 'emotional stuff', I've decided Marley's laugh is now my favourite sound and want to hear it more.

I softly pull at her hand again to lead her towards the big tree. Once we get there she's fully stopped crying now and I'm glad, I hate seeing her cry. I gesture to the big tree throwing my arm up in an exaggerated motion and smile cheesily at her, she giggles again.

"What?" she asks cutely, still giggling.

"This tree is the very tree I climb every time I come here to sketch" I tell her, forgetting that she doesn't know that I like to draw. She looks at me in awe.

"You draw?" she asks me.

"Err yeah, a little" I reply sheepishly.

"That's so cool Kitty! Have you got any of your sketches with you now?" she asks me eagerly, I look at her amused and remember I have my notebook in my backpack with all my sketches in it.

"Actually yeah I do" I smile at her and take my notebook out of my backpack and hand to her hesitantly, wanting her to think my drawing are a little good but afraid if she hates them. She takes the book and smiles at me before looking down at it and slowly opening it, the first sketch is of the field when the sun was setting. She looks at it with her eyes wide her mouth parted slightly, I stare at her expectantly.

She looks at me and releases a small breath "you drew this?" she asks in amazement.

"Yes, I know it's not that good but-"

"What?! Kitty are you kidding me, this is amazing" she cuts me off. A wide smile forms on my face and I feel so much relief that she likes it.

"Really? You like it?" I ask her still unsure.

"Kitty I love it! It's so good!" she tells me like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I gesture for her to sit down against the tree next to me, and she does. For the next 10 minutes I watch her as she looks through my sketches of the field with a concentrated look on her face. Each one she says is really good.

When she turns the page for the 5th time, the sketch isn't from the field this time. It's one of the times I sketched her. My eyes widen in panic and she gasps and looks at me with an astonished look on her face.

"Kitty? Is that… Me?" she asks hesitantly, as if she's not sure what she sees on the page is actually her. I freeze in my place.

_You're screwed!_

I know, why was I so stupid to give her the notebook?!

_I don't know but you've been sitting here for a few seconds staring at her and it's starting to get weird._

Oh god, what do I do?

_Say something you idiot!_

"Y-y-yes that's you. Marley I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Kitty why are you apologizing? This is so amazing! I look beautiful" she cuts me off with a small smile on her face. She looks surprised when she says she looks beautiful, and before I can stop myself words come stumbling out of my mouth.

"You are beautiful Marley" I tell her with complete honesty, she snaps her head to look at me, I expected her to be creeped out but she was… Smiling.

"You really think so Kitty?" she asks me and bites her lip, my eyes automatically go down towards her soft lips and I nod slightly, forcing my head to move back up to her eyes.

"I know so" I say softly and she brightly smiles at me and blushes.

"Thank you Kitty, that's really sweet" she says bashfully. I grin at her and slowly take the notebook out of her hands and put it back in my backpack. I take her hand and pull her up effortlessly. I look up to the tree not letting go of her hand, and an idea pops into my head.

I look to her and smile widely, she smiles back hesitantly wondering what I'm thinking.

"You want to go up?" I ask her slightly excited. She looks up at the tall tree unsurely and then moves her head back towards me.

"You mean up the tree?" she asks with a little fear in her voice, I look at her and nod my head. She then starts the shake her head back and forth.

"I'm sorry Kitty but I can't go up there because I can't climb trees and I… I'mafraidofheights" she mumbles really fast I didn't understand what she said last.

"Marley sorry I didn't quite catch the last part, could you say it again, this time a little slower?" I ask her politely because she does look quite scared and I don't want to make her uncomfortable. She takes a deep breath and looks at me shyly.

"I'm afraid of heights" she tells me and blushes, quickly looking down. I don't understand why she's so embarrassed, lots of people are afraid of heights, me not being one of them. I guess that's something we don't have in common then.

"Hey Marley… Marley look at me" I tilt her chin upwards and she hesitantly looks at me and I just simply smile at her, this seems to make her relax a little. "It's alright, lots of people are afraid of heights there's nothing to be embarrassed about" I tell her softly and when she starts to tilt her head down again I softly take both her cheeks in my hands to keep her looking at me, I smile at her assuredly and slowly she smiles back, blushing a little from me holding her cheeks. She's so adorable.

"Listen, I understand you're afraid alright. But I really want to show you this, so Marley Rose will you climb up this tree with me so I can show you the incredible view up there?" I ask her and she looks unsure and looks back up to the height of the tree again and slowly shakes her head once again.

"Kitty I can't, I'll fall" she tells me, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Hey, no you won't. I'll be with you the whole time Marley. If you fall, I'll catch you" I reassure her softly, my eyes not leaving hers. I can see in her eyes that I've almost convinced her because her lips pull up in a little, cute smile.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her, half playfully and half serious. She giggles and looks at me smiling for a few seconds before she nods.

"I trust you Kitty" she tells me softly. I smile at her once more and take a step back from her. I look to the lowest branch on the tree, low enough for Marley to just be able to put her foot on it.

"Okay then Marley deep breath" I tell her playfully, because I can tell she's nervous about this, I take an exaggeratingly deep breath as she laughs and takes a deep breath as well.

"Alright, put your foot on this branch here" I instruct her as I pat the lowest branch. She puts her foot on it and I hoist her up by the waist and tell her to grab on to the nearest branch to her. She squeals slightly when I lift her up not expecting it and I chuckle at her.

"Oh shut up you" she says to me playfully, which only makes me laugh more. After around 5 minutes we're halfway up and Marley accidently looks down and starts to panic slightly. My arms around her waist securely, I know she won't fall but it's just to make her feel safer.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh" she mumbles slightly whilst shutting her eyes tightly trying to calm herself down.

"Hey you're okay Marley, you're alright" I tell her, she looks at me and I smile at her, the corner of her lips turn upward slightly.

"Come on Mar, you've come halfway already in just around 5 minutes, you're doing so great, just a little bit higher and it'll all be worth it" I promise her, the smile never leaving my face while I subconsciously tighten my grip around her waist. She relaxes and a big smile appears on her face as her eyes flutter slightly as she looks up at me.

"What?" I ask her softly smiling.

"You called me Mar" she tells me like it's something amazing.

"Yeah, is that ok?" I ask her a bit unsure on how she'd react to the nickname.

"Yes Kitty it's ok, I've never had a nickname before, I like it" she smiles at me and tilts her head in such an adorable way; it makes me want to kiss her.

"Well then _Mar_" I say 'Mar' a little loud and she giggles.

"Are we going to continue climbing this tree?" I ask her. She thinks for a moment until she nods her head, the big smile still there on her cute little face.

"Yes" she says determined. I laugh at how she can make something as simple as climbing a tree sound so hard.

It takes us another 5 minutes, and along the way Marley made sure she didn't look down again so she wouldn't freak out again, but we finally get to the top and sit on two thick branches next to each other. Marley has the biggest smile on her face and starts laughing out loud, which makes me laugh with her.

"We made it Kitty!" she shouts like it's a great accomplishment, I carry on laughing with her because she is just too cute. Its then she looks out in front of her and gasps loudly, seeing the glow of the sunset highlight the field in an orange colour.

"Oh my… Kitty it's so beautiful" she says in amazement as she can't take her eyes off of the sight in front of her. Whereas I can't take my eyes off of her. The light is hitting her face making it look like she's glowing, and in this moment I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life.

"Yeah it is" I mumble still looking at her in awe, but I'm not talking about the field of course, I'm talking about her. She turns her head towards me and she catches me staring but she doesn't turn away, in fact her head inches closer towards mine.

Our eyes stay connected, occasionally flicking down to the others lips. Our noses touch softly as I close my eyes. Our lips are millimetres apart now and if one of us lean forwards another inch, they would be touching. I decide to be the one to lean forward and slowly our lips meet in a soft kiss.

_**-Marley's POV-**_

Oh. My. God. We're kissing!

_Yeah I can see that, well I can feel that haha_

Shut up, I'm trying to enjoy my first kiss!

…_Sorry_

This is so amazing, I can see fireworks. Kitty is a really good kisser, I knew I felt something for her and now my feelings for her have times by 10. One of her hands is softly pressed against my cheek and one of my hands is pressed over her chest. This is such a perfect moment, and I never want it to end.

…

**A/N: They kissed! Yay, next chapter Kitty will meet Mrs Rose, hmmm I wonder how that's going to go? xp**

**Thank you for giving this story a shot and always remember reviews make me happy, so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

Damn, I am so nervous. After me and Marley managed to stop kissing long enough for someone to speak, she asked me if I wanted to come to her house to stay the night. I was hesitant at first but after getting a text from my mother telling me to not come home because she had "company", which basically means she's gonna sleep with a guy and he'll leave the next morning leaving a few dollars behind. This isn't the first time she's done this, she does it quite a lot actually, and usually every time she does I just sleep against my tree at my 'secret place' but since Marley's offered an actual house to sleep in, I guess I should accept the offer… Even if it means having to see her mother who I've (regretfully) made fun of in the past, and I'm sure she wouldn't want to meet the person who's tortured her and her innocent daughter for weeks.

Marley assures me that she'll forgive me and won't mind but I don't think she will forgive me as easily as Marley did, and to be honest I don't want her to, Marley may have forgiven me but I haven't forgiven myself and I want to prove to Marley and her mom that I'm going to make it up to them so that they can see how I never wanted to hurt them and that I've changed.

So here I am, walking down Marley's street while holding her hand. She seems fine, happy even which makes me relax a little, since seeing her happy makes me happy.

_God you're so sappy_

Oh no, not you again!

_Hey you can't get rid of me I'm you! If I'm gone then so are you_

…I hate you

_Ha, you're basically saying you hate yourself_

Shut up!

_No_

Yes!

_No_

I swear to god-

"Hey Kitty are you okay? You look kind of frustrated?" Marley askes me worriedly, breaking me out of my stupid thoughts

_Hey I'm not stupid, you're stupid_

Oh my god!

"Yeah Marley I'm fine, sorry I guess I'm just a little nervous" I tell her, blushing.

"What? Kitty there's no need to be nervous, my mom is gonna be fine with you being there, she doesn't mind about all that stuff that you did, she understands okay?" Marley tries to reassure me.

"Okay" I mumble after a few seconds of silence. Marley smiles and squeezes my hand, I smile at her and squeeze back, I'm still nervous but not as much as I was before, Marley seems to make everything better just with her smile.

Before I knew it we came to a stop in front of a small but cosy looking little house. Marley's house. I smile a little because it suits her.

"Come on" Marley says excitedly as she pulls on my hand. We walk up some steps to her doorway and she get out her key from her backpack to open the door. Once it's open we walk inside and she drops her keys in a bowl next to the door.

"Mom I'm home!" Marley calls out.

"Hi sweetie! How was your day?" I hear a voice call out from somewhere in the house, it's close by so I'm guessing she's probably either in the kitchen or the living room.

"It was great mom!" I hear footsteps coming toward us after Marley finishes speaking and my heart beats a little faster.

"Well that's good to hear" Marley's mom comes out from a room in front of us and I start to feel that familiar feeling of guilt washing over me again. Marley squeezes my hand as if she knows that I feel nervous and that I need some Marley comforting.

'_Marley comforting'? Really?_

Go. Away.

"Who's your friend Marley?" Mrs Rose asks and smiles kindly at me.

"Oh mom, this is Kitty" Marley smiles at me and I half smile back. I look back over to Mrs Rose to see that she is looking at our linked hands and to my surprise, Is smiling slightly. She looks at me with a knowing look in her eye.

"Ah so this is the famous Kitty Wilde huh?" Mrs Rose says and I look to Marley with a small smile, _does this mean she talks about me?_ I think excitedly. Marley doesn't say anything but just looks down and blushes, she's so adorable.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you dear" Mrs Rose says to me as she holds out her hand, I shake it softly.

"You too Mrs Rose, Marley talks about you a lot and from what I've heard you're a really great person" I tell her, I'm surprised I managed to say anything considering how nervous I am but I seem to have said the right thing since both of the Rose girls are looking at me with a big smile on their faces.

"Well aren't you a charmer?" Mrs Rose tells me and I blush.

"Hey mom can Kitty stay the night?" Marley asks. Mrs Rose doesn't even seem to hesitate before answering.

"Of course she can sweetie, as long as you two get up early tomorrow since it is a school night" Mrs Rose says with a smile toward me, I smile back still blushing a little.

"Thank you mom!" Marley says excitedly and let's go of my hand to hug her mother tightly. I smile at the happy mother and daughter, even though they have so little they're still so happy because they have each other. I just wish I could say the same about my family.

"You're welcome dear, would you two like some dinner?" Mrs Rose asks us and its then I realise how hungry I am, me and Marley were at the field for a few hours and we hadn't eaten for a while. It's also in that moment that my body decides to embarrass myself by making my stomach rumble rather loudly making the Rose girls turn their heads towards me and start to laugh.

"Sorry" I mumble with a small smile and my face turns as red as a tomato. Marley and Mrs Rose just keep laughing and soon I'm laughing along with them.

"I think Kitty would like some dinner mom, and so would I please" Marley tells her mom still giggling a bit.

"Alright, why don't you two come along into the kitchen then" Mrs Rose says chuckling. Marley takes my hand and smiles at me while pulling me to the kitchen which is the place that Mrs Rose was in before. The kitchen is small and has a tiny round table in the corner where Marley sits down and gestures for me to too. I do and our hands stay entwined together and Mrs Rose sets two plates on the table with a slice of pizza on them. The smell makes my mouth water and I almost scoop it up and stuff it all in my mouth, but not forgetting my manners I wait.

"Oooh pizza! Yay, thanks mom!" Marley says excitedly to her mother.

"Yeah, thank you Mrs Rose this looks delicious" I tell her with a smile.

"You're welcome dear but I really just put it in the oven for a few minutes, no need to thank me" she responds with a smile at me.

Mrs Rose sat down with us and the rest of dinner was fun. We talked about lots of things from how Marley and Mrs Rose have never made a homemade pizza before and that I had to show them how one day, to things like our favourite music and funny memories of when Marley was a kid. The last one was probably my favourite part; I can only imagine how cute Marley was when she was a kid. By the time we had all eaten two large pizza's, Mrs Rose offered to show me some baby pictures of Marley and much to Marley's disagreement, I immediately agreed. Which brings us to now with me, Marley and Mrs Rose on the couch with me in the middle with a big photo album in my hands, Mrs Rose pointing ones out to me and Marley next to me blushing like crazy out of embarrassment.

I turn the page and see a picture where baby Marley is sitting in a high chair with chocolate cake all over her face and her smiling wildly at the camera. I laugh loudly and I can feel my mouth starting to get sore from how much I've been laughing and smiling today. I turn to Marley whose eyes are wide looking at the picture I'm laughing at.

"You are officially the cutest baby I've ever seen" I tell her still chuckling slightly. She looks at me and smiles slightly.

"Aw isn't she? Marley was the cutest little thing ever" Mrs Rose says to me and Marley starts blushing again and suddenly snatches the book out of my hands and puts it on the coffee table in front of us.

"Okay that's enough of the baby pictures for one day" she says a little loudly, I laugh a little.

"Aww" I whine a little, playfully. She looks at me and can't help the smile that forms on her face.

"No" she giggles a little. Mrs Rose smiles at the two of us and looks at the clock on the wall and gasps lightly.

"Oh is that the time already? Okay girls I'm going to bed, it was great to meet you Kitty and I hope to see more of you in the future" she smiles at me as she stands up.

"Thank you Mrs Rose it was really nice to meet you too, I had a great time" I smile slightly at her.

"Me too dear. Goodnight Marley I love you, goodnight Kitty" she says as she walks up the stairs.

"Goodnight mom I love you too!" Marley calls out to her mother.

"Goodnight Mrs Rose" I call out as well. Marley looks at the clock and her eyes widen at the time, I turn to look as well to see how late it is. Its 11:00 and I smile at how cute it is that Marley thinks that is really late.

"Oh my gosh it is late. Come on Kitty lets go to my room" She says as she grabs my hand again and tugs me up the stairs, we get to a tiny hallway with three doors, I'm guessing that there's a bathroom, Marley's room and Mrs Rose's room. Marley opens the door on the right to reveal a small but cosy bedroom with flowery wallpaper and a light pink covered bed. It's just so Marley. She looks at me nervously.

"I know it's not much but it's got everything I need really, a bed, a window, a heater-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"No Marley, I mean- I love it" I tell her with a smile. She smiles at me, relieved.

"Really?" she asks me.

"Yeah, really, It's just so you." I say looking around the tiny room. She blushes and pulls on my hand so we're sitting on her bed.

"Thanks Kitty" she says with a smile. I smile back and squeeze her hand.

"Y'know I told you, you had nothing to worry about. My mom loves you" she tells me and then yawns and it's the cutest thing in the world.

"Well that's good to hear but I think Marley's sleepy" I tell her while smiling widely at her. She looks at me with tired eyes smiling sleepily and nods, too exhausted to say anything.

I chuckle at her and push her down softly so she's lying down and stand up to pull the covers over her and kiss her forehead, she looks at me adoringly.

"Will you hold me?" she mumbles and she's too adorable that I just can't say no, so I just nod slightly and get under the covers with her before pulling her towards me and she rests her head in the crook of my neck while I wrap her in my arms protectively.

"Thank you" she whispers tiredly, and snuggles into my side.

"You're welcome. Sweet dreams my beautiful Marley" I whisper back and kiss her temple lovingly.

I look down at her and stroke her hair softly, I see her smile faintly before she's softly snoring and I chuckle at how she can make everything sound adorable.

I look at her for a few more seconds before I close my eyes and surrender to sleep.

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

I open my eyes slowly and all the events from last night come rushing back. Subconsciously a big smile forms on my face as I think about when me and Kitty kissed, to when she met my mom who I know loves her, to when she called me beautiful and kissed my temple. She's just so amazing and every time I think of her I feel butterflies in my stomach. I turn my head to look at her.

Aww she's so cute when she's sleeping.

_You're even more sappy than she is_

I don't care, look at how cute her little face is!

_I guess she is a little cute…_

Come on, a little?

_Okay fine she's pretty damn cute when she's asleep!_

I know.

Its then that Kitty starts to stir and I snuggle into her, wanting to be as close to her as I possibly can. She uses one hand to rub her eyes and looks down to me with a playful smirk on her face.

"Morning beautiful" she says to me and I can't help my smile from getting twice as big.

"Good morning" I say to her and she smiles at me adoringly and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. I lean into her hand and close my eyes.

"Pinch me cause I must be dreaming" she mumbles and that gives me an idea. I pinch her arm not so gently.

"Ow Marley! What the heck?" she yells a little as she pulls away from me holding the place on her arm where I pinched her.

"What? You told me to pinch you" I say with a teasing smile. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't mean it literally" she tells me trying to fight a smile on her face.

"Oops, sorry" I shrug, the teasing smile never leaving my face.

"I'm gonna get you for that" she tells me with an evil smile on her face and she leans towards me and I get a little scared from what she's going to do.

"Kitty what are you-" I stop speaking as she launches at me and I shriek.

Before I know it her hands are attacking my sides and I start uncontrollably laughing as she tickles me.

"No! Haha, stop Kitty hahaha stop haha" I try to tell her but she won't stop and my giggles and squeals just get louder.

"What's the magic word?" Kitty asks me playfully, still attacking my sides with her fingers.

"Please! (giggle) please Kitty haha, please stop it (giggle)" I yell out as tears start to form in my eyes from laughing so hard.

"Hmmm… Okay" she says as her hands abruptly stop tickling my sides and I can finally breathe again. I take in gulps of air as she chuckles at me and I then realise how close our faces are from each other and we both start to lean forward, just a few more inches closer and our lips would be touch-

"Marley sweetie? If you and Kitty are up, come down for breakfast!" my mom yells, breaking the moment and we both sigh as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Dammit" she whispers and her lips rub against a sensitive part of my skin and I giggle. She seems to notice this and pulls away with a half smirk half smile on her face whilst raising her eyebrow at me. I blush and quickly sit up.

"Um we should go down now to get some err breakfast, yeah we should do that" I say quickly and get up to change. I hear Kitty giggle a little as I start to walk towards the door; suddenly I'm turned around and pushed against the door softly as soft lips are pressed against mine. Kitty's hands are on my waist as my arms wrap around her neck and once again I can see fireworks going off behind my closed eyes as our lips move in sync. We stay like this for a minute until I need to take a breathe and pull away slowly pressing my forehead against hers and bite my lip as a gleaming smile forms its way onto both of our faces.

"Wow" I manage to get out as I stare deeply into her hazel eyes.

"Yeah, wow" she says softly as she caresses my cheek with one hand while the other one stays on my waist.

"I'm sorry but I've been dying to do that ever since I woke up" she tells me with a smile, I laugh softly.

"Me too" I say as I lean in for more but once again my mother's voice stops us from doing so.

"Marley? Are you coming down?" my mom calls out and I sigh before smiling at Kitty who's already smiling at me.

"I think we should go down now" I say softly as I unwrap my arms from around her neck and gently tug her hands from around my waist.

"Alright" she says reluctantly and I link my hand in hers as we walk out of my room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

…

_**-No One's POV-**_

"Oh my god, Mrs Rose these pancakes are amazing" Kitty said as she stuffs another mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes into her mouth. Marley giggles at her as Mrs Rose smiles at the two of them, looking at their linked hands knowingly.

"Thank you Kitty" Mrs Rose smiles at Kitty and picks up Marley's and Kitty's empty plates and walks over to the sink to clean them. Kitty quickly gets up from her chair and takes two long strides over to Mrs Rose and takes the dishes out of her hands softly.

"I got it Mrs Rose" Kitty said as she begins to wash them up, Mrs Rose looks a little surprised.

"Are you sure dear?" Mrs Rose asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem really; it's the least I could do" Kitty told her as she puts the dish she washed to the side to start on the other one.

"Oh well thank you Kitty, that's very nice of you" Mrs Rose smiles and goes to sit down next to Marley and continues to read the book she was reading when Marley and Kitty were eating.

Marley was sitting down, watching Kitty dry the dishes with a big smile on her face.

_Aww she's cleaning the dishes for my mom, she's so sweet!_

_Would you stop with the sappiness! You're making me sick_

_Oh hush you_

"Oh look at the time! Come on you two we need to get to the school" Mrs Rose said as she got up to grab her car keys out of the bowl next to the door. Marley got up also and Kitty walked over to her and grabbed her hand, Marley turned her head to Kitty and smiled before pulling her out the door towards the car.

…

After Kitty walked Marley to class she sprinted down the hallway so she wouldn't be late for Spanish, when she got through the door the bell rang signalling that everyone should be in class now. _Phew that was close _Kitty thought as she took her seat when the Spanish teacher walked in.

Okay class take your seats and turn to page 115" Mr Richards ordered the class. It was strange having a Spanish teacher that wasn't Mr Schue, but since he's off in Washington the class had to have a new teacher. Mr Richards isn't that bad but Kitty and the rest of the class think Mr Schue is better and are waiting for his return eagerly.

_**(Marley's class)**_

Marley was trying her hardest to concentrate on what her Math teacher was saying but all she could think about was one Kitty Wilde.

_Gosh I wish she were here, sitting next to me instead of some stupid jock called… Mac? Jack? Doesn't matter, I wonder if she's enjoying her class…_

_Thinking about Kitty again?_

…_Yeah_

_Of course you are_

Marley heaved a big sigh as she looked at the clock and realised she still had another 45 minutes until Math would be over. Marley hated Math, it was the one class she wasn't good at, well Math and Spanish. She just didn't get either of them.

_Okay, just a couple more hours until I get to see Kitty again… That's too long!_

…

_**(Lunch Time)**_

Kitty was pushing her tray along the metal bars while lunch ladies slapped gross looking food on her plate. Kitty grimaced looking at the horrible food on her tray, thinking that she might just go without lunch today. She looked up at the lunch lady who had slopped more gross food on her tray and stopped moving, recognising the kind face.

"Hey Mrs Rose" Kitty said smiling at the fairly big woman. Mrs Rose looked up to her and instantly smiled.

"Oh hey Kitty" Mrs Rose said as she stopped to smile at her.

"Hey have you seen Marley anywhere? I've been looking for her but I can't find her" Kitty said worriedly. Mrs Rose smiled and was about to answer before a soft voice interrupted her.

"I'm right here" Marley came up to the side of Kitty with her own lunch tray, smiling. Kitty turned to her and smiled relieved that Marley hadn't got slushied or something.

"Hey Marley, where were you?" Kitty asked.

"Sorry, I forgot my bag in class, I had to go back" Marley told her with an apologetic smile.

"That's ok, I'm just glad you didn't get slushied" Kitty smiled at her and Marley smiled back and was about to say something else but yet again, a voice interrupted.

"Hey fatty, why don't you go back to your natural habitat with all the other whales?" a jock yelled at Mrs Rose and he and his friends laughed loudly.

"Stop, that's my mom" Marley told them defensively, and I could see it was really hurting her.

"What?! How did you come out of that? Well I guess I can see a little resemblance with the weight problem" the stupid jock said to Marley and Kitty could see tears start to form in Marley's eyes and a wave of anger washed over her.

"That's enough! Knock it off Conners!" Kitty yelled at him warningly and stepped in front of Marley protectively. The idiot looked at Kitty disbelievingly and then laughed.

"Come on Wilde! You're not actually defending these whales are you?" he laughed

"You say one more thing about Marley or her mom and I'll kick your ass. Now knock it off!" Kitty told him and started to walk closer. Conners knew she wasn't kidding and started to get angry too and stepped toward her, they were a few inches apart and a crowd was starting to form around them. Marley was frozen in place behind them, scared of what was going to happen.

"Oh yeah? Like you could kick my ass Wilde" Conners growled, but Kitty wasn't backing down. She was still angry about what this jerk said about Marley and Mrs Rose.

"Oh I could, since you're so pathetic that you still wet the bed" Kitty said, she didn't know if it was true but it seemed to get him angry. So angry in fact that he swinged at Kitty but she ducked and pushed him into the food the lunch ladies were serving. One of the jocks charged at Kitty but she turned him around and put him in a headlock, Conners came up behind her and jumped on her slamming her onto the floor and punched her hard across the face. Kitty recovered fast and flipped them over and threw a punch to his face, right in the nose. The jock that Kitty had put in a headlock slammed into her taking her off of Conners who was holding his nose and crying. The jock and Kitty started wrestling on the floor until Finn came and pulled them off of each other, and dragging them away through the cafeteria doors.

Marley was frozen in place with her hands over her mouth in astonishment at what Kitty had just done.

_She defended me, no one's ever done that before._

…

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but this was a pretty long one so hopefully this makes up for it. I've just been busy with school and… Yeah that's pretty much it I've been busy with school. Hmm Kitty defended Marley, looks like Marley's going to be worrying over an injured Kitty next chapter ;)**

**I know I'm not that good a writer but reviews mean a lot, so review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

Ow my eye hurts, stupid jock, I can't believe he actually hit a girl. When Finn managed to pull me and 'stupid jock's' friend off of each other, he dragged us out to the principal's office, which is where I am now. Sitting in front of Principal Figgins while he argues with coach Sylvester about suspending me or not. Stupid jocks friend got let off with a warning, probably because he's on the football team and Figgins is practically obsessed with McKinley High's football team, even though they never win ANYTHING. The fact that he's even thinking about suspending me after letting the other guy off with just a warning is really pissing me off and it totally isn't fair. But hey, since when is life fair?

"This isn't fair Figgins and you know it, you let the other idiot off with a warning which means you gotta let Kitty go with one to!" Coach Sylvester yelled at Figgins, looks like we're both thinking the same thing.

"Sue Miss Wilde attacked two students for no reason, and we don't condone bullying at this school" Figgins said.

_Did he just say he didn't 'condone bullying'?_

Yes

_That's bull! What about all the slushying?!_

I know, now I'm pissed

_You were already pissed_

Well I'm now more pissed!

"Hold up! If you don't 'condone bullying' then why is every jock and cheerleader allowed to slushy everyone and get away with it? And what do you mean no reason, I had lots of reasons, that prick was saying bad things about Marley and her mom and I'm sick of people picking on them!" I yelled at the stupid ass Principal, he and coach Sylvester looked kind of surprised that I'm defending Marley and her mom, but I don't care I'm tired of this guy letting the popular kids pick on the not so popular kids, it's not right.

"Miss Wilde I don't care what your reason is, you still caused a racket and as for the slushies, they're just having a bit of fun, don't take it so seriously" Mr Figgins replied and I'm pretty sure my face was going red with anger from every word he just said.

Can you believe him conscience?

_I know, who says 'racket' anymore?_

No you idiot! I mean can you believe he said all that stuff about not taking it so seriously

_Oh…Yeah that too_

"I can't believe you, of course I'm gonna take it seriously! It's not funny, did you know most kids who get slushied cry afterwards, you think that's a joke?" I tell him, trying to keep my voice even but it was getting really hard not to raise it higher.

"Please calm down Miss Wilde, and stop trying to change the subject, what you did was wrong and you should admit it" he ordered me.

"Admit it? Alright fine I'll admit it, I'll admit that what I did was what everyone in this school is obviously too much of a coward to do and stand up for Mrs Rose, when she had done nothing wrong!" I yell at him this time.

"Miss Wilde please stop yelling, and what those people are saying are just harmless words and you should learn to just ignore them" he said, and I stood up abruptly.

_Oh no he didn't_

Did you really just do that?

…_It seemed like the right time_

…Alright

"Hell no! I've been ignoring them for too long now and so has everyone else, including you!" I yell at him slamming my hands on his desk making everyone in the room jump.

"Sit down Miss Wilde! Keep this up and I'm expelling you!" he yelled for the first time and I could tell he was scared which made me smile internally a bit. _Yeah you better be afraid._

"Figgins you expel her and I'll make your life a living hell!" coach Sylvester spoke up and I sit down back in my seat trying to calm myself down, hoping that coach will get me out of this mess.

If Figgins was scared before, he's terrified now, I would be too if Sue Sylvester told me she would make my life a living hell, I think anyone would be.

"Okay, okay Sue I won't expel her" he says a little quickly.

_Haha he's such a chicken_

You got that right

"But! I can't let this go unpunished, and since you're so against me suspending Miss Wilde I will give her three weeks detention-" Figgins got interrupted by me.

"Okay is that it? Can I go now?" I say quickly wanting to leave and check on Marley to see if she's okay.

"Not quite yet Miss Wilde, you will also have to help out the janitor every day after school for two weeks" Figgins finishes and even though that sucks, I really want to leave now.

"Okay that's fine, can I please go now" I ask as I stand up and grab my bag.

"Yes, you may go and see the nurse now Miss Wilde" he says, and as soon as I hear the word 'yes' come out of his mouth , I'm running out the door to go find Marley, screw the nurse, I wanna see Marley.

…

I've been to Marley's locker and in the choir room and the auditorium because I know that she likes to hang out there sometimes, she says that it reminds her of when she was a kid and dreamed about being on stage and singing, although she couldn't see the audience because the lights shining on her were too bright, she could hear them and she told me that that's all she needs.

So that means I've pretty much checked all the places she could be apart from one. The kitchen. _Of course she'd be in the kitchen Kitty, you idiot. She's probably comforting her mom or something, how could I be so stupid_ I think as I ran down the halls towards the cafeteria.

_I thought you were always stupid?_

Hey guess what?

_What?_

Shut up!

…_Rude_

I reach the cafeteria doors and burst through them, rushing to the kitchen door. I slow to a walk and push the door open slightly and peak my head around to see Marley sitting down with Mrs Rose hugging her in a tight hug. A little piece of my heart breaks when I see that Marley has tears running down her face. _I am going to kill those jocks._

I open the door fully and walk in hesitantly, not wanting to break their moment. As soon as I step through the door Marley and Mrs Rose's head snap up towards me and when Marley see's that it's me she quickly jumps out of her seat and brings me in a bone crushing hug, clinging to me like I'm her lifeline or something. I cling on to her just as tightly though. I mean god, I've only been away from her for around an hour and I've missed her so much, I want to be as close to her as possible, and from the way she's clinging to me I think she feels the same way.

"Oh my gosh Kitty, are you okay?! I was so worried, are you hurt? How's your eye?" Marley said to me putting her hands all over my face checking for injuries, and I couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked when she was worried about me.

"Marley, hey look at me, I'm fine" I tell her grabbing her moving hands, and looking her in the eye to show her I was telling the truth. She looked back at me unsure and her eyes were still watering but she had stopped crying when I spoke.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked me, holding my face with both hands, and still looking pretty worried about me.

"Marley I promise, I'm okay" I promise her and smile reassuringly at her.

She looks at me for a few more seconds and slowly lets go of my face with her hands and smacks my chest, hard.

"Ow, Marley! What was that for?" I ask kind of surprised, with my hand over the place on my chest where she had hit, which to be honest was kind of stinging.

_You're such a baby, be a man!_

Yeah one problem there, I'm not a guy!

_So?_

"That was for being stupid getting in a fight with multiple jocks" she scolds me with a playful look in her eye. Then as quick as I can blink she pulls my face towards hers and kisses me softly. Wow she can change her emotions quickly, one minute she's hitting me and calling me stupid, the next she's kissing me! But I'm not complaining or anything. Lucky for us Mrs Rose had walked out the room giving us privacy, otherwise this would have been an awkward way to tell her about us, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't love being told like this either.

Slowly Marley pulls away, her eyes still closed and her hands still on my face, like they were before she smacked my chest. She opens her eyes and smiles at me softly. God she is so beautiful.

"And that was for protecting me and standing up for my mom" she tells me and I feel a smile form its way onto my face as well. She absentmindedly rubs her thumb gently over my bruising eye.

"Thank you Kitty" Marley says softly.

"You don't have to thank me Marley, all I did was do the right thing, I'm just sorry it took me so long to do it" I tell her, feeling that familiar feeling of guilt wash over me for how I picked on Marley and made fun of her mom in the past, when they're the two most sweetest people on earth.

"Hey come on, I already told you I forgive you Kitty" Marley tells me sighing, but I still don't understand how she can forgive me so easily.

"Well you may have but I haven't forgiven myself yet" I tell her seriously, and it's true I really haven't, and I will spend as long as It takes to make it up to her and her mom.

"Well you should because you're the kindest, sweetest, funniest, and most honourable person I've ever met" She tells me with a big smile and runs her hands through my blonde hair, and I close my eyes at the feeling and my heart melts at her words.

"God, what did I do to deserve you Marley Rose?" I ask her, because I really don't deserve this amazing, beautiful girl. I open my eyes to see the big smile hadn't let her face and she giggled.

"You punched a jock in the face" she said, and I laughed along with her.

_She's so adorable_

Since when did you have feelings?

_Hey, I have lots of feelings! I feel annoyingness towards you, hate towards the jocks, and protective and loving towards Marley_

Hm I guess we're not so different

_Of course we're not; we're the same person stupid!_

…

After Mrs Rose finished whatever she was doing in the kitchen, she invited me over for dinner, which I eagerly agreed to. When we got to the Rose residence, Mrs Rose told me and Marley it would take around an hour till dinner was ready, so Marley dragged me up to her room. Which is where we are now, sitting on her bed and just talking. Which is a new experience for me because I've never just talked to someone; I mean I've spoken to them but not talked.

"Kitty can I ask you something? And you don't have to answer if you don't want to" Marley says to me and she looks kind of nervous so whatever she wants to ask me must be important.

"Marley you know you can ask me anything" I tell her with a smile, she still looks nervous so I take both of her hands in mine, and this may sound stupid but they fit together perfectly, like two lost puzzle pieces have found each other.

"Um I was just wondering…Kitty how did your dad die?" she asks me and I freeze. She looks scared, like she said the wrong thing, but I'm not angry at her at all just surprised that this topic came up. I sit there a few seconds before answering.

"Car accident" I tell her softly, it's not that I don't like talking about it or anything, it's just I'm not used to talking about it. After he died my mom became a mess and I never had anyone else to talk about him with, I think this is the first time I've said how he died out loud.

"Kitty I'm so sorr-" Marley started, but I cut her off.

"Marley stop saying you're sorry okay? It's not your fault" I tell her with a smile, because she really shouldn't need to say sorry, she has nothing to be sorry for.

"I know but-" once again I cut her off, not wanting her to feel sad.

"No buts Mar, honestly it's okay" I smile at her and squeeze her hands. She smiles slightly when I call her 'Mar' again. She still looks a bit sad so I lean over and kiss her cheek softly, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away to see a smiling Marley. Before either of us could say anything else, Marley's mom called us down for dinner. This was a good thing because I am starving.

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

I'm still struggling to believe what Kitty did for me, that's the first time anyone has EVER protected me and stood up for my mom. She's just so amazing and she surprises me every day, in a good way of course. When she told me about what happened to her dad, it was so sad. I can see she misses him a lot.

Me, my mom and Kitty are sitting at our little round table and eating dinner, which is chicken tonight. We're eating, talking and laughing together. And it's the perfect moment.

_Is there ever a time when you're not sappy?_

Oh shush, I'm enjoying the moment

"So Kitty, the last time we had dinner together we talked about childhood moments of Marley here" My mom starts, and I grimace thinking back to when my mom told Kitty all those embarrassing moments of my childhood.

"Which was completely inappropriate" I tell my mom, throwing a playful glare to her as they both chuckle at me.

"Oh hush Marley, anyway as I was saying, Kitty since you've heard about Marley's 'childhood moments', I think it's only fair you tell us one of yours" my mom finishes and my playful pout turns into a smile when I hear that I get to hear about Kitty's childhood now. Kitty throws her head back a little and laughs.

"Oh no, really? Do I have to?" she asks my mom with a smile, she's so cute.

"I'm afraid so sweetie, it's only fair" my mom replies with a smile of her own.

"Yeah Kitty, it's only fair" I say to Kitty with a smile, happy to get my revenge for Kitty hearing about my childhood, now I get to hear hers, this is gonna be awesome!

"Oh you are just loving this aren't you?" Kitty says to me, throwing a playful glare at me. I can't help but giggle at the look on her face and nod my head. She sighs with a smile and I can see that she's trying to think of a moment. I wait eagerly and I can see my mom is excited to hear one too, even though she's trying to hide it. After around 10 seconds Kitty speaks.

"Alright fine I got one. When I was around 7 years old it was 'take your stuffed animal' to school day, so I brought mine and he was called bunny…which is weird because he was a dog…anyway I brought it in and I got bored, so I decided to start throwing it up as high as I could in the classroom, which was a really bad idea. I must have thrown him too hard because he hit the ceiling and one of the tiles from the ceiling fell off and hit the teacher. Needless to say he was pretty mad and took bunny off me and hid him somewhere. He forgot to give me him back and I never saw bunny again" Kitty finished with her hand over her heart and a playful look of sorrow on her face.

When Kitty had gotten to the part where part of the ceiling hit the teacher my mom and I burst out laughing and didn't stop until a few seconds after Kitty had finished talking. I think I actually have tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.

"Oh my god Kitty is that true?" I ask her still giggling slightly. She looks to me and smiles.

"Of course it's true Marley, every word" she says to me which just makes me giggle more.

"Oh Kitty dear that is truly hilarious" my mom says still laughing a bit, Kitty chuckles a bit too. I manage to stop giggling long enough to speak.

"Well I'm full, thanks mom that was _amazing_" I tell my mom with a smile and wrap my arms around my stomach to show how full I was.

"You're welcome sweetie" my mom smiles at me and picks up mine and Kitty's dishes to go clean them, as she sees Kitty about to get up she quickly says "oh no Kitty it's okay I can clean them up, you and Marley should go and get some sleep, it's been an eventful day".

"Are you sure Mrs Rose?" Kitty smiles at my mom and I smile internally, thinking about how sweet Kitty was.

"I'm sure dear, now you two go on up" she shoos us upstairs, and I grab Kitty's hand as I pull her up the stairs with me.

"Goodnight mom, I love you!" I call out to my mother as I'm half way up the stairs.

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you too! Goodnight Kitty!" my mom calls back and I smile when I hear her say goodnight to Kitty.

"Night Mrs Rose" Kitty yells to my mom as we reach the top of the stairs. I gently pull her into my room and turn the light pink lamp next to my bed on, because it was dark and you could hardly see a thing in here!

"Okay, my mom loves you!" I tell her excitedly, because if my mom already loves Kitty then I think she'd approve easier when I tell her about me and Kitty being together. Kitty looks at me and smiles, while sitting down next to me on my tiny bed.

"I think you've mentioned that before Marley, meaning last night" she says to me and I realise that I did say that last night.

"I know I have but that's just because it's so true" I tell her and she laughs softly. I smile at the sound and can't help the giggle that escapes from my lips. We sit there quietly for a minute, just enjoying each other's presence. Until I have the sudden urge to pee.

"Hey Kitty I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, feel free to look around" I tell her as I quickly jump out of bed and walk fast to the bathroom outside my room.

_Hey _

What?

_Nothing, I just haven't spoken in a while, you miss me?_

Not in the slightest

…

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

I'm currently looking around Marley's room when my phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it out, wondering who could be texting me since I'm with Marley and it's not her. I feel a sudden fear wash over me when I realise it's from my mother and it just reads two words.

_**Home. Now. – Mom**_

I can practically feel her anger through the phone which means if I don't go home then she's going to be even angrier when I go home tomorrow. But I don't want to leave Marley!

_Yeah but you don't want to make your mom even angrier than she already is!_

I know, I know…I have to go home don't I?

_I'm afraid so Kitty, I'm afraid so_

Ugh, this is gonna suck!

_It is Kitty, it is_

Stop repeating everything you're saying!

_Right, sorry_

Marley's bedroom door opening breaks me out of my thoughts and I look up to see the most beautiful girl in the world walk in. Marley smiles at me and I smile weakly back, she notices this and instantly looks worried and walks over to me grabbing my hands.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asks confusedly.

"My mom just texted me telling me to come home" I tell her and her eyes widen and she looks kind of sad that I'll be going now, _I don't want to Marley!_

"Do you have to go?" she asks me sadly and I can feel a little piece of my heart break for the second time today, seeing the sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry Marley, I don't want to but I have to" I tell her and she nods looking to the ground, I put my thumb and finger on her chin lifting her head up to look at me and slowly lean forward, she meets me halfway and our lips touch for the third time.

We kiss for 5 minutes, and as we do it feels like we're the only two people in the world, and she's all that matters to me, right now nothing else matters but her, I don't care about anything else but her. We eventually pull away when I realise I should be going now, and she presses her forehead against mine, gripping tightly at my brown leather jacket. I can tell she doesn't want me to go and that makes me lov- like her even more.

_Whoa were you about to say you lov-_

No!

_Yes you were! You love her!_

Shut up, no I don't!

_Yes you do! Haha you Kitty Wilde are in love with Marley Rose!_

…Please just shut up

Ignoring my thoughts, I bring my hand up to Marley's cheek and caress it gently. She opens her amazing blue eyes to look at me and the corner of her lips pull up into a small smile, and breathes out a love sick sigh. As I look into her deep blue eyes, I'm in a trance. I could stare into her bright blue eyes all day long and not be bored for one second, I'm hypnotised by them.

"Your eyes are so beautiful" I mumble to her absentmindedly, and she blushes and smiles shyly. I smile at how adorable she is, my hazel eyes never leaving her blue ones. It's amazing how if you look closely her eyes are always shining or glistening no matter how light or dark it is, and how there's a hint of green in them, right around the ring of the pupil.

"Thank you Kitty" she mumbles back quietly, she's looking into my eyes now and I can tell she's thinking about something, I just don't know what. It seems to be troubling her though and before I can ask what it is, she tells me.

"I think I might be falling for you Kitty Wilde" she says to me with a small smile, seeing how I will react. I stare at her and the biggest smile breaks out on my face, I'm so happy right now, I've forgotten everything about my mom and the only thing that's going through my mind right now is the one and only Marley Rose. I'm thinking of what to say back to her, when I remember I few words I said to her back when she didn't want to climb the tree but I helped her and persuaded her too, and those few words were the perfect ones to say right now in this moment.

"If you fall, I'll catch you" I say to her softly and she smiles a beaming smile at me and gently leans in to peck my lips, it only lasts for a few seconds but it's perfect. I check my watch and realize my mom had texted me half an hour ago and that I should really get going. I notice a tree right outside Marley's bedroom window and since Mrs Rose has probably went to bed now; I don't want to wake her walking down the hall, so I slowly tip toe over to Marley's window and open it.

"What are you doing?!" Marley whisper-yells at me and I turn to her with a cheesy smile on my face.

"I don't want to wake your mom, I climb trees a lot Marley it's okay I can go down this one easy" I reassure her, she smiles at me and shakes her head before walking towards me and wrapping her arms around me in a big hug, which I eagerly respond to. We hold onto each other tightly for a few more seconds until I gently pull away from her and kiss her cheek. She smiles shyly at me and blushes again and it's one of the cutest things ever!

I carefully climb out of the window and grab onto the branch hoisting myself on the tree and hanging on tightly since it's pretty windy tonight and the tree is shaking slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Marley yells down to me worriedly. I glance up at her once I'm half way down the tree and smile at her.

"I'm sure Marley" I yell back at her, but not too loud since I still don't want to wake Mrs Rose. I jump to the ground and dust my knees off of any leaves. I look back up to see Marley looking down at me from her window with a smile.

"Goodnight Marley" I blow her a kiss and smile walking backwards slowly.

"Goodnight Kitty" she smiles and blows a kiss to me before waving cutely and going back inside her warm house when I turn around and pull my hood up, walking down the dark street, in the cold, night air. It'll take a few minutes to get to my house and I start to get a little scared again, wondering what my mom wants. Hopefully she'll go easy on my, but I fell my stomach sink slightly as I doubt that would happen and start preparing myself for what was about to come.

…

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm really glad you all liked it! Hmm I wonder why Kitty's mom is so angry? So I think this is the longest chapter yet and I would love to hear what you all think, so please click that review button! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

Before I know it I'm standing in front of my door and I'm scared as hell on what's waiting for me on the other side. I try to think of something to calm me down, _butterflies? _No. _Uh, the ocean? _No. _Hmm singing?_ No._ What about…Marley? _All of a sudden all my nerves wash away and I'm not as scared anymore. Funny how just thinking of Marley calms me down and gives me butterflies.

_God when are you ever not thinking about Marley?_

When you're bothering me!

_Ouch, rude much? _

You're rude too

_Anyway! You should go inside now, you've been standing here for a while now and it's cold, so get your butt in there!_

For once I listen to my thoughts and go inside my house and it's just as cold in here as it is outside. It's so different from Marley's house, as soon as you step inside you're hit with a sudden warmth, whereas when you step in mine you're freezing. Her house is cosy, light and full of happiness, whereas mine is the exact opposite.

I close the door behind me and slowly walk more inside the house. Suddenly the living room lamp is switched on and my so called mother gets up from her chair and slowly walks towards me and stops a few inches away from me and I can feel my heart pick up its pace.

"Well?" she demands me, I jump a little from how sharply and loud she said it.

"Well what?" I say confusedly because I honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"Don't act like you don't know" she hisses at me, I step back a little only for her to step forward.

"I'm not acting, I really don't know" I manage to get out, she looks really mad.

"Well then let me refresh your memory, I got a phone call from Principle Figgins telling me that you had gotten into a fight at school defending that fat lunch lady. Do you understand what you've done?! This could ruin our whole reputation Kitty, how stupid are you?!" she growls at me and normally I would be shitting my pants right now, but when she insulted Mrs Rose, all I felt was anger and for the first time ever, I stood up to my mother.

"Don't call Mrs Rose that, she's one of the nicest people I've ever met and I don't regret standing up for her" I tell her keeping a straight face, her face was surprised at first but then it slowly morphed into one of anger again.

"I don't care if she's _nice, _because Kitty_ nice _will get you nowhere in this town. She's just a fat, waist of space and a no good single mother!" she growled again and I could feel anger boiling up in me at every word she just said, and I couldn't help what I said next.

"Yeah? Well she's a hell of a lot better mother than you ever were!" I yell at her and before I could blink her hand came smacking down on the right side of my face. _**SMACK!**_

This isn't the first time she's hit me, but it's definitely the hardest. The side of my face stings a little, but I'm still too angry to even think about the pain right now. I slowly turn my face back around to face her and her face is bright red with anger.

"Don't you dare compare me to that whale!" she yells at me and before she can say anything else, I cut in.

"Stop calling her names, and you're right it wouldn't be fair to her If I compared her to you, she's a better person than you in every way, you're just a drunk-" _**SMACK! **_I get cut off with another slap to my right cheek again, this time harder and I flinch a little from the pain.

"KATHERINE TAYLOR WILDE! You will not insult me in my own home! The Rose's will never be better than me, her or her good for nothing daughter!" she yells at me and I snap, no one insults my Marley and gets away with it.

"Don't say anything about Marley" I growl at her and her eyes widen a little from how I growled at her, but that quickly goes away when she realises what I said.

"Oh this is unbelievable Kitty! Now you're defending both of those _things_?!" she spits it out like they're disgusting, which only angers me even more.

"They're not things! They're people, amazing people, and the best people I have ever and will ever meet. They're caring, loving, funny, kind, sweet and I could go on and on. They are everything you're NOT!" I yell at her and once again _**WHACK!**_ I feel a sharp pain on the right side of my face, but it's different this time, it hurts so much more than all the others. It's then I realized that she didn't slap me like the other times, she punched me and I go tumbling backwards until my legs luckily hit the couch and I fall onto the soft cushions. The right side of my face hurts and this time I can feel it, man I really need to stop getting punched, it's not fun at all.

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU KATHERINE?! YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING TO THE ROSE'S, THEY'RE BAD INFLUENCES AND THEY'LL JUST RUIN OUR REPUTATION!" she screams at me but I'm not afraid of her anymore, I may be in pain but I'm still angry and I won't let her talk about Marley and Mrs Rose like that.

"God all you care about is reputation! I've done everything you said to keep our 'reputation' intact but I'm not going to anymore. I'm not going to hurt people for you ANYMORE" I tell her, but I can't help the wince that escapes through my lips from the pain of moving my face to talk. She notices this and smirks a bit, _bitch._

"Hmm y'know Kitty I really do wish you wasn't so stupid enough to get into a fight, I mean our reputation is one thing but those jocks got a head start on ruining your face" she hisses at me and to be honest I can't believe she just said that, I mean she's said some pretty mean things to me before but wow that is definitely the meanest.

"You heartless bitch" I growl to her and her face goes back to that red shade of anger before she slaps me around the face once more, this time on my lefts cheek _**SMACK! **_I'm glad it wasn't on my right cheek again, sure the one on my left cheek hurt but I don't think my right cheek could take any more pain, it had been slapped (hard) twice and punched once, and it hurt like hell.

"Never call me that again or you'll get a lot worse, now go to your room" she growled at me and I was happy to do so. I sprinted up the stairs to my room and jumped on my bed, after shutting and locking my door. I slowly put my fingertips to my right cheek and pulled them away quickly and winced at the stinging. I got up from my bed and walked into my bathroom to look in the mirror. I could see my left cheek wasn't that bad, just a little red, my right cheek however was a lot worse. It was dangerously dark red and I could see a bruise forming on my jaw from the punch. I tried putting my fingers to it again but cried out a little from the stinging pain.

I needed some ice or something but I couldn't go back downstairs, not now. Not when _she _was down there. I had to get out of here. With that thought running through my head I climb out my window and slowly scale down the tree outside my bedroom. It was still pitch black outside and I could hardly see a thing, I checked my watch for the time and saw that it was 1:00AM. I got to the ground, put my hood up and started to walk down my street, going somewhere, anywhere away from my mother.

I'd been walking for around half an hour, not really knowing where my feet were taking me but it seemed they knew exactly where they were going. Soon I came to a stop in front of a small, familiar looking house. Marley's house. Without thinking I walk towards the tree I had climbed down a few hours ago and started to climb up it this time. It takes a couple minutes but I finally make it to the top and look through the window to see a cute, sleeping Marley wrapped warm in her bed.

A small smile forms it's way on my face from just seeing the peaceful look on her face and how adorable she was with the covers pulled right up to cover her mouth. Smiling though makes me wince again and one of my hands falls from gripping the branch to knock lightly against her window. I see her move slightly before her eyes snap open and she rubs them whilst sitting up slowly and turning to look towards her window. I wave weakly and I can see she know it's me even though my hood is up. She rushes forward and opens her window.

"Kitty?" she mumbles to me and I nod my head slightly, to confirm it's me. She smiles at me sleepily and grabs my hand to help me inside.

"What are you doing here?" she asks me as she pulls me into a hug and I cling to her tightly, taking in the scent of roses.

"I needed to get out of that place" I mumble into her shoulder as she holds me tight. She pulls back slightly and looks at me worriedly, luckily it was really dark and my hood was up so she couldn't see my face.

"What happened?" she asks me worriedly and leads me over to her bed and we sit down while she holds my hands. She turns on the light and I must have run out of luck because she pulls my hood down and gasps, her hands covering her mouth. I can see tears start to form in her eyes and I start to feel sad too, I hate seeing her cry.

"Oh my gosh Kitty" she whispers and slowly reaches out to touch the right side of my face and as the tips of her fingers make contact with my bruising red cheek I pull back quickly, wincing from the stinging.

"I'm sorry" she says quickly pulling back also, her eyes were still shining with tears.

"No it's ok, it's not your fault my cheek hurts like hell" I try to make a joke to lighten the mood but it doesn't seem to work since a tear drops down the side of her face as she sniffs, probably sad about me being hurt.

"Oh no, no, no don't cry Marley, please, please don't cry, if you start crying then I'll start crying" I tell her as my voice starts to crack from almost crying. I take hold of her hands as she giggles slightly and wipes her eyes and nose as she cutely sniffles again.

"Ok but Kitty what happened to you?" she asks me sadly while looking down at our hands and running her thumb softly over my hand and it feels so relaxing. I think of what I should tell her, if I should say the truth about what my mom did or if I should just make something up and lie to Marley.

_What? You can't lie to Marley! _

Oh look whose back…

_Yeah yeah but seriously Kitty, don't be an idiot, if you really care about her then you won't lie to her_

You're right, I can't lie to Marley, I'm gonna tell her the truth about my mom

_That's my girl_

"My mother" I breathe out to her and she snaps her head up to me, her eyes wide.

_**-Marley's POV-**_

Oh my gosh, did she just say her mother?! No way, no way could her mom have done this to her.

_You think Kitty would lie to you?_

No of course not, never. It's just because I have the greatest mom in the world that I find it hard to believe a mother could be horrible to their child let alone hit them!

_Listen Marley I understand but I really don't think Kitty would lie about something like this, and it must have been hard for her to tell you, so you should really say something now _

Right!

"Kitty, did I hear you right just now?" I manage to get out from the shock that I feel, that her mother would do something like this to her.

"Yeah, my mom did this and it's not the first time either" she tells me and I can't help the gasp that escapes my lips at what she just said, _it's not the first time?_

"Why?" I choke out trying to keep the tears back because I know she hates seeing me cry, when I ask her 'why?' I'm really asking her what the heck happened at her house, and she seems to understand that since she answers.

"Well I went home and when I got there my mom was waiting for me and she started to tell me off for standing up for your mom. She called her names and normally I would just stay quiet but I couldn't this time, I was tired of letting her stamp all over people. So, I stood up for your mom and defended her. Needless to say she didn't like that and slapped me, she said some more things about your mom, once again I defended her and she slapped me again" Kitty started and I could feel a few tears run down my face at what this amazing girl did, she stood up for my mom even though she knew she was going to get beat up.

"Oh Kitty" I whispered, I couldn't bare to think let alone see her hurt, she didn't respond to me, only continued on with what had happened.

"But then she said something about you, and I just snapped. She can say whatever she wants about me, but if anyone ever says anything bad about you Marley, they're not gonna get away with it. So I yelled at her to not say anything about you ever again, and that you and your mom are better people than she ever could be and I called her a drunk. She didn't slap me this time but instead, she punched me then screamed at me to go up to my room. I did and I needed to get away from her, which is why I came here, which brings us to now" she finishes and I'm full on crying now, most of them sad tears for my Kitty getting hurt, but a few happy tears that she stood up for me and defended me again.

"Oh my gosh Kitty, you did that for me?" I ask her through my tears, she looks at me softly and brings both her hands up to my face, wiping away my tears with her thumbs and it feels so good. She looks deeply into my eyes, her hands still holding my face.

"I would do anything for you Marley Rose" she tells me softly and I swoon. I break down again and fall into her arms as she holds me and shushes me. She caresses my hair and rocks me slightly and I've never felt so safe in someone's arms in my life. I try to stop crying so I can say something to her, and it's not that hard to because of the way she's holding me, it calms me down almost instantly. I sniffle a little, but I don't move my head from where it's rested on her chest, I just want to stay in her arms forever.

"Y'know I used to get bullied a lot at all my old schools. I never had any friends because nobody liked me and they all picked on me, I mean they still do. I've never had anyone stand up for me before. People always talk about what it's like to have a best friend, how they're the one you share all your secrets with and they comfort you and make you laugh when you're upset, and know exactly the right thing to say all the time, and how they are the ones you go to when you need someone to give you advice or just listen to you. I've never known what that's like, to have a best friend. Until now. You are my best friend Kitty" I mumble into her chest, while closing my eyes at the feeling of her hand running through my hair. I can feel her smile into my hair and I can't help but smile too.

"You're my best friend too Marley" she tells me softly and my smile just got bigger. I've never had a friend before, never mind a best friend.

"I can't believe I have a best friend" I mumble to myself, but Kitty hears me and chuckles softly, one of her hands rubbing my back and the other still caressing my hair. I could fall asleep right now.

"Well I can, I just can't believe nobody's ever wanted to be your friend. You're perfect Marley" she tells me and I giggle softly when she says I'm 'perfect'.

"I'm not perfect" I tell her shyly, I've always been self-conscious about my body and I know that it's far from perfect, no matter what my mom tells me.

"Yes you are" she tells me and I shake my head against her chest, as she nods hers against my head.

"Kitty I'm so not" I mumble into her chest, still hugging her tightly around the waist while she rests her back against the headboard to get more comfortable. We're half lying down now, me slightly on top of her and she's still rubbing my hair and back, but I'm definitely not complaining.

"Marley you so are and anyone who thinks differently will have to deal with me" she tells me confidently and I laugh softly, snuggling more into her and breathing in the scent that can only be described as Kitty.

"If anyone's perfect it's you Kitty" I tell her smiling softly into her shirt, which was now stained with my tears.

"Me? Perfect? No way Marley, I'm nowhere near perfect, but you. You're the definition of perfect" she mumbles into my hair and I giggle again and shake my head shyly, burying it further into her chest to hide my blushing face.

"Kitty stop, you're making me blush" I tell her and she laughs softly into my hair.

"Sorry Marley but I'm just telling you what's true" she says to me with a cheesy smile, which only makes me blush harder.

"You're the sweetest person I've ever met" I tell her as I snuggle impossibly closer to her closing my eyes and I can feel her chuckle again.

"Thanks, you're pretty sweet yourself there Mar" she smiles into my hair and I giggle at the use of her nickname for me, no one's ever called me Mar before, but I really like it.

We don't talk for a few minutes, just lying there, happy and content in each other's arms. To be honest I can't remember a moment in my life where I've felt more safe, happy or peaceful than I do right now in Kitty's arms. I subconsciously smile into her warm chest and I feel her smile into my hair as well, I can only guess she's thinking the exact same thing as I am right now. She lightly kisses the top of my head, lingering for 10 seconds before pulling away and I have the biggest, brightest smile on my face from the cute form of affection.

I turn my head up towards her, the smile never leaving my face and see her smiling down at me also. A piece of my hair falls in front of my face and Kitty gently brushes the strand of hair out of the way, her fingertips brushing against my cheek and staying there. Our smiles don't leave our faces as we lean forward together and softly brush our lips together. It's so soft you would think we couldn't even feel it, but I could feel it just as much as every other time we kissed. I could see the fireworks again and it was a small kiss, but it was a perfect one.

As we keep stealing kisses from one and other, I lift my hand up to caress her cheek, both of us forgetting about her injuries. As soon as my fingers make contact with her face she pulls away abruptly with a gasp of pain, and groans a little.

"I'm so sorry Kitty, I forgot" I gasp out and wrap my hands around her neck, my eyes moving over her face, desperately checking to see if she was okay. She slowly opens her eyes that had been shut tight, from the pain I'm guessing.

"It's okay Marley, I'm fine" she reassures me but I know she's not, and I'm not going to sit by and watch the girl I lo- like suffer.

_Wait, what did you just say?!_

Oh great you're speaking again

_Did you just say you love her?_

…No, I said I like her, LIKED

_No you didn't _

Yes I did

_Noooooo you didn't, you love her_

I do not! Shut up!

_Yeah you do, and I will not!_

Ignoring my thoughts, I focus on Kitty again. Grabbing her hand I pull her up thus destroying our comfortable position. I'm disappointed that I had to get out of her protective arms, but I care about Kitty and I need to help her with her bruising face.

"No you're not fine Kitty. Now come downstairs with me so I can put some ice on your cheek" I tell her as I pull her out of bed and through the door before she can protest. I quietly pull her down the stairs, so not to wake my sleeping mom. Once we're downstairs and in my living room, I gently push her to sit on the couch and go into my kitchen to get some ice out of the fridge. I rap the ice in a towel, so it won't be too cold for Kitty.

When I walk back in the living room I see Kitty sat on the couch casually, with one arm resting on the arm rest, and the other on her lap. She's curiously looking around the room, seeing family photos and some photos of me as a kid. She looks so adorable. I look to the spot next to her on the couch, and think that it would be an awkward position to aid her cheek. Then an idea pops into my head and a thin lipped smile forms on my face as I walk towards her, holding the towel wrapped ice pack in my hand.

She looks back at me and when I reach her, I plop myself down in her lap, wrapping my arms around her neck and kiss her softly on her left cheek, as that one wasn't as bad as her right cheek. She looks at me and smiles hugely while she blushes a little, she wraps her arms gently around my waist and I smile down at her cheerily and she just giggles a little.

"What are you doin' Marley Rose?" she asks me as she motions down to where I was sitting on her lap, but she made no move to unwrap her arms from around my waist, so I'm guessing she was okay with me being there.

"I figured that if I sat on your lap, I could look after your cheek better" I tell her still smiling at her, she raises her eyebrow at me.

"You sure that's the only reason?" she asks me mischievously, I only grin at her.

"Mmmmhmmm, now stop talking so I can look after you" I say to her as she chuckles lightly and nods her head in response. I bring the ice pack up, so it's hovering over her right cheek.

"Kitty this is gonna sting a little okay?" I warn her and she takes a deep breath and nods again, without waiting any longer I gently press the ice pack to her cheek and she yelps a little in surprise at how cold it was and from the pain. I shush her softly while running one hand through her hair, while the other works on her injured cheek. After a few minutes of me softly pressing the ice pack to her face, she stops wincing and hissing in pain, and finally just relaxes while I take care of her.

"Y'know you're pretty good at this" she mumbles softly and I smile at her, still pressing the ice pack to her face as I respond to her.

"Thank you, my mom thought it would be good to teach me first aid when I was little, said it would come in handy in the future, I guess she was right" I tell her distractedly as I carry on working on her cheek.

"Yeah, I guess she was" she mumbles as she leans in to me, I smile down at her. It takes 5 more minutes but soon I stop pressing the ice pack to her cheek, lifting it off to see that it was a lot less red and more of a pink colour now, which was a good sign. There would be a bruise by morning though which makes me sigh a little internally.

"Okay, all done" I tell her as I set the ice pack down on the coffee table and turn back to her. She opens her eyes slowly and looks back at me, a small smile working its way onto her soft, pink lips.

"Wow, it feels so much better, thank you Marley" she tells me softly, and I breathe out a little laugh from how cute she is.

"You're welcome Kitty" I tell her while resting my forehead on her eyebrow, closing my eyes. It's then I realise how exhausted I was, it had been a busy day and it was around 3 in the morning. I snuggle into the warmth of Kitty and she chuckles at me.

"Someone's a sleepy Marley" she says playfully, I nod my head slightly against her and she puts one arm underneath my legs and the other around my back as she lifts me up effortlessly bridal style. I wrap my arms around her neck and snuggle into the crook of her neck as she carry's me upstairs.

Once we're in my room she gently puts me down on my soft mattress, getting in behind me and pulling the covers over us both. She wraps her arm over my stomach and a grab her hand resting on my stomach, entwining our fingers together.

"Goodnight Marley" she whispers into my hair and I smile.

"Goodnight Kitty" I whisper back and snuggle back into her, getting as close to her as I possibly could. I wait a few minutes until I know for sure she's asleep as she is softly snoring into my hair.

"I love you" I whisper into the darkness, as I too fall asleep, dreaming about a certain blonde.

…

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you so much for the review on the last chapter! Every one of them made me smile and I'm very grateful to all of you :) So what did you think of this chapter? I would love to hear all your thoughts on it, so please click that review button! It makes me happy ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

I open my eyes and squint slightly at the light. I look down to see a sleeping Marley, her back pressed to my front and she was snoring softly with her eyebrows slightly furrowed. Could anyone be more adorable?

_It's possible_

I wasn't asking you!

_Then who were you asking cause there's no one else in the room and Marley's asleep_

…I wasn't asking anyone!

_Then why did you ask a question in the first place?_

It was rhetorical!

_You could have made that more clear_

Oh my god…

I ignore my thoughts and take a minute to think about all the events that happened last night. From the argument with my mother, to when Marley called me her best friend, to when she looked after me, to when she sat on my lap, and when we fell asleep in each other's arms. A bright smile forms its way onto my face as I think about that. Before I met Marley I would have nightmares almost every night and I would never get a full night's sleep, but when I first saw her in school that first day the nightmares stopped a little. When I heard her sing for the first time, the nightmares stopped a little more and I got more than just 3 hours sleep. When she talked to me for the first time with that amazing smile of hers, the nightmares lowered down to just 5 nights a week. When I apologized and she hugged me for the first time the nightmares lowered to 3 nights a week. When she kissed me for the first time I only had 1 nightmare a week and got around 5 hours sleep. Last night when we were sleeping in each other's arms, I didn't have any nightmares and I slept for the longest time I can remember, and it was all because of the one and only Marley Rose.

She just makes everything better, no matter what it is. No matter what's happened, she can make it alright. Hell, even if the world was ending, she could make that a happy event too. If you looked up the word 'perfect' in the dictionary, a picture of Marley would be next to it.

_I don't think dictionaries have pictures next to the words_

Why do you have to make everything I say sound stupid?

_Because it's fun_

You're evil

_Evil is a part of life_

You are such a- Marley's waking up, shut up before she hears you!

_Did you seriously just say that? She can't hear me stupid! I'm in your stupid ass head_

Oh…Right, yeah…Shut up

Before I could carry on arguing with my thoughts, Marley stirs and turns her head sideways to look at me with a sleepy smile and I instantly smile back.

"Good morning" she says to me, and her voice is a little raspy from sleep which is really hot.

_God, horny much?_

I thought I told you to shut up!

"Morning beautiful" I say to her and she giggles a little and turns her body around so we are front to front now. She puts her hand on my left cheek, being careful not to touch my right cheek because it was still a bit sensitive. I put my hand on her waist and without hesitation she leans in the give me a morning kiss, me responding instantly. It lasts for around 10 seconds before she pulls away and rests her forehead against mine, I hear her sigh happily and I smile a little.

"Now it's a good morning" I say playfully and she smacks my shoulder lightly as she laughs softly and it is honestly music to my ears.

"So how'd you sleep?" I ask her while pulling her even closer and she doesn't seem to protest.

"Really good, how did you sleep?" she answers with a smile and she seems a lot less tired than she was a few seconds ago. Wow, girl wakes up fast. I guess she's a morning person.

"Like a baby" I mumble to her and she smiles at me, while playing with a loose thread on my shirt.

_Umm actually babies don't really sleep much at night, why do you think the parents look so tired every day?_

Hey guess what two words I'm thinking of right now

_Hmm could they be 'shut up'?_

Yeah, how'd you know?

_I'm your brain idiot; I know exactly what you're thinking all the time_

"That's great" Marley says smiling and I start playing with a strand of her soft brown hair. Watching as it twists around my finger, I pull my eyes away from the strand of hair and turn to look at her to see her staring at me with a wide smile on her face, which makes me smile. I feel myself getting lost in her sparkling, blue eyes as I stare deeply into them. Her talking to me brings me out of my trance.

"How's your cheek Kitty? Are you okay? Does it hurt?" she asks me frantically, starting to get worried again. She looks so adorable when she's worried, let's face it she looks adorable all the damn time!

"I'm fine Marley, honest" I reassure her with a smile and take her hand in mine, our hands resting in between us. She smiles at me, relaxing now that she can see I'm not lying and I really am feeling a lot better, and my cheek doesn't hurt as much now that Marley had looked after it.

I lean in and press my nose against hers lightly, giving her an eskimo kiss, she giggles and returns it. I pull away and laugh at how silly and slightly cute that was. I look at her and see her smiling at me with adoration in her eyes.

"Since when did you like cute signs of affection?" she asks me playfully, raising an eyebrow and I breathe out a small chuckle before answering her.

"Since I met you" I tell her honestly, she blushes and smiles widely shaking her head as she leans in to kiss me again. Our lips meat once again in a soft kiss and her hand comes up to rest on my left cheek. We pull away after a minute, needing to catch our breath. She giggles quietly and I smile leaning in again eagerly wanting to continue what we were doing seconds before. She leans in also but as our lips are about to touch, a door shutting outside Marley's bedroom interrupts us. I look in the direction where the sound of the door had shut, where you could now hear footsteps making their way down the stairs.

"It's okay, it's just my mom" Marley tells me and it's then I realize that I'm not supposed to be here and no matter how much Marley says her mom likes me, I don't think she'd be too happy to hear that I had climbed into her daughters room at night and slept in her bed with her. Even though we didn't do anything, she will probably get the wrong idea, which makes me think that I should probably go now. As much as I really don't want to leave Marley, I don't want her mom to catch us in Marley's bed together either.

"Marley I think I should go now" I tell her softly and her smile disappears and turns into a cute pout. Hey hand tightens around mine.

"Why?" she asks me softly and I look into her eyes and sigh, really not wanting to leave her.

"Because I don't think your mom would like to see me in your bed with you when she thought I already left last night" I tell her with a small smile and she weakly smiles back, looking down. I knew she was sad so I put my hand underneath her chin, tilting her head up and giving her a light peck on the lips, her smile grows slightly.

"Marley you know I don't want to leave you, but I have to" I say to her softly, she presses her forehead against mine and runs her hand through my hair.

"I know, but I really don't want you to go Kitty" she says to me, sadness coating every word.

"Please don't be sad Marley, cause when you're sad I'm sad" I tell her truthfully and I see a small smile creep its way onto her face and she brings her bright blue eyes back up to meet mine again.

"Really?" she asks me and I just nod my head at her with a thin lipped smile. Her lips pull up a little more but she's not fully smiling yet. I have to change that.

"Oh is that a smile?" I coo to her and she hides her face from me while trying to fight her oncoming smile.

"No, Kitty stop" she pushes me away playfully but I just lean in closer and nuzzle her neck while she giggles slightly.

"Nope, I'm not gonna stop until I see that beautiful smile of yours" I tease her and pull away from nuzzling her neck to look at her expectantly. Her lips are pulled up, I can't see her teeth yet but I know she's trying to fight it.

"Come on, please? For me" I ask her with a big, cheesy grin of my own, she shakes her head a little.

"Okay, okay fine" she says to me with a sigh and a big, fake smile on her face. I furrow my eyebrows at her for tricking me because I actually thought she was going to smile for me. I guess she must have found that cute or something because she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face and she laughed at the look my face. I smiled widely at the sound and happy with myself that I had made her laugh and smile at the same time.

_I'm pretty sure you can't laugh without smiling_

Oh great, you're back again, I thought I got rid of you!

_No need to be rude_

She leans into me and passionately kisses me right on the lips. I'm startled at first but don't pull away from her because this is amazing. I feel her slowly slip her tongue into my mouth and I'm surprised that she does because this is the furthest we've ever been, we've only ever kissed we haven't made out before. I'm beginning to wonder why though because this feels so good, and it gets even better when I hear Marley moan into my mouth as our tongues duel and fight for dominance. Why have we never made out before? Oh yeah cause I'm stupid.

_Can't argue with that_

Do not ruin this for me

I carry on making out with Marley for a few more seconds and I never want this to end. Wait a minute…

"You can't do that to me" I breathe out and pull away from her, both of us slightly flustered and catching our breath.

"Do what?" she pants slightly from the lack of air we had.

"Kiss me like that to make me not leave" I tell her knowingly and she looks down sheepishly realizing I found out what she was doing. I chuckle at her softly and sit up on the bed. She follows suit and sits up with me, still blushing slightly from our earlier activities.

"I'm sorry. I just really don't want you to go Kitty" she mumbles to me honestly and I sigh, leaning up to kiss her on the forehead, lingering a little before pulling away. She's looking at me with a small smile on her face now, from my yet another physical sign of affection toward her.

"Marley you don't need to apologize, that was amazing and I told you I don't want to go either. Hmm, what are you doing later?" I ask her, because I don't want to go a second without her, never mind a whole day. Her head snaps up to look at me and her small frown starts to turn into a small smile.

"Umm nothing, I don't think, why?" she answers and I just smile at her and go to pick up my jacket from where I put it down last night.

"Well I'm gonna go to my place, if you want you could, maybe, meet me there later?" I stutter and intentionally curse myself for it, because a Wilde never stutters, but then again I am a lot different when I'm around Marley. She looks at me confused, with her brows furrowed and my heart melts at how cute she looks right now.

"But why would you want to go back there after what she did?" she asked me, now making me confused. I stand there for a moment, still thinking what she meant. Then I realize that when I said 'my place' she thought I meant my house, when really I meant the field…Meadow…Whatever you wanna call it, you know what I mean. I laugh a little at the still confused and a little horrified look on Marley's face.

"No, no Marley, when I said 'my place' I meant the…Meadow place I took you to" I decide on calling it the 'meadow' around her, since it sounds nicer than calling it field and I don't want to confuse her again. Her face lights up when she realizes what I'm talking about now.

"Oh! Well then yes, of course Kitty I would love to meet you there and spend time with you" she smiles at me and I'm so happy she agreed to, because I would really love to spend time with her too.

"Really? That's great Marley, I really love hanging out with you" I breathe out happily, I then realize what I just said and blush a little as her smile widens and her eyes sparkle even more.

"I love hanging out with you too Kitty" she tells me softly and I can feel my face getting hotter from my blush growing redder. I put my jacket on and start to walk backwards towards Marley's window; I'm walking backwards because I want to look at her for as long as possible before she is completely out of sight.

_That's kind of creepy_

No it's not, it's…Sweet

_Creepy_

Sweet

_Creepy_

Sweet!

_Alright, alright no need to yell_

I get knocked out of my thoughts when I bump into something behind me (Marley's little desk) and almost trip over, steadying myself on the wobbling desk. Marley bursts into a fit of giggles and I stand up straight to turn and look at her, to see her holding her stomach and lying on her back giggling loudly and I scowl at her playfully.

"Ha-ha very funny" I say sarcastically and she turns her head towards me, her giggles calming down a little, but still loud and very cute. I can't help but smile at how adorable her giggling was.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it" she manages to get out before going back to rolling around on her pink bed, giggling. I unknowingly start to laugh a little too, not as much as Marley of course. I shake my head at her and laugh even more.

"Why are you laughing?" I chuckle at her as she isn't showing any sign of calming down soon, she takes deep breaths trying to stop herself from giggling, It works a little bit but she's still giggling pretty loud.

"Because! You looked so cute just now and you fell into my desk which was so- haha, so funny!" she finishes as she starts giggling again and I just keep laughing at her, occasionally shaking my head at how adorable she looks right now.

We carry on laughing with each other, her at what I did a few minutes ago and me at how much she's laughing about what I did a few minutes ago. When we hear a knock on Marley's door we stop laughing almost immediately and I look over to Marley in panic, she just stares at me with wide eyes. Luckily Mrs Rose doesn't come inside, but speaks on the other side of the door.

"Marley, are okay in there? What are you laughing so hard about in there?" Mrs Rose asked her and Marley just kept staring at me, silently asking me to help her out. I motion for her to talk, come up with some kind of excuse.

"I- I- I was just…Watching a movie" she stutters and I face palm, because I'm sure if Marley were watching a movie, Mrs Rose would have heard the sound from the other side of the door or when she was coming up the stairs. Mrs Rose seems to voice my thoughts.

"A movie? But Marley sweetie I couldn't hear anything coming up the stairs, are you sure you're alright?" Mrs Rose asked her daughter, concerned. I look to Marley and she's looking at me with a panicked look on her face, I motion to her with my hand to say something, _anything _andfast.

"Did I say movie? I meant book" Marley says nervously, and I hold my breathe hoping that Mrs Rose buys the ridiculous excuse.

"Really? What book?" Mrs Rose replies and I internally curse at all the questions, because Marley wasn't good at this type of thing.

"Uhh…The Lion King" she blurts out and I look to her and mouth the word 'what?!' she just shrugs at me and I cross my fingers, hoping Mrs Rose doesn't come in.

"Oh um…Really? I didn't know that was a funny book-" Mrs Rose gets cuts off by a nervous Marley.

"Oh yeah, really funny. That Simba is one funny little lion" she laughs nervously again, I look at her even more confused. _I guess someone's a nervous talker._

"Oh err…Ok dear, you enjoy your book I'm gonna go back downstairs now" I hear a slightly confused Mrs Rose say through the door.

"Ok mom, I will" Marley answers back and as soon as I hear Mrs Rose walk down the stairs, I turn to Marley with a raised eyebrow.

"The Lion King? Really Marley?" I ask her amused, while she smiles at me sheepishly and puts her hands over her face shaking her head, embarrassed.

"I know, I know, I got nervous okay?" she mumbles through her hands and I chuckle slightly at her cuteness. I walk forwards to her and take her hands in mine, moving them away from her face.

"You're adorable, and you shouldn't hide that pretty face of yours" I tell her softly, I see her blush and then smile widely and before I know it she's leaning in and kissing me softly, it's just a peck this time though. Man I love kissing her.

Our lips stay fused together for another 20 seconds before I pull away and start peppering kisses all over her face, her nose, her cheek, her forehead, which makes her giggle again. I pull back completely after showering her with kisses and walk backwards again, only this time I'm careful of where I'm going.

"Okay I really am going now" I tell her, she replies with a smile, not so sad anymore because she'll be seeing me later. I'm putting my leg over the window and steadying it on the tree before I hear Marley shout from behind me.

"Wait!" she says and I turn around to look at her worriedly.

"What? Did I forget something?" I ask her confusedly, she nods her head and jumps of her bed, walking towards me.

"Yeah, this" she says and before I can reply she's kissing me passionately again, I don't complain and kiss her back just as hard. Both her hands are clutching at my brown leather jacket and my hands are on her cheek and waist. After a few moments we pull away, panting a little. We smile at each other and she says the first words.

"So what time should I meet you?" she asks me excitedly and I chuckle at her.

"Doesn't matter, as long as I see you I don't care when" I tell her softly and she giggles a little before kissing my cheek softly, I close my eyes at the feeling of her soft, pink lips against my hot skin.

"Okay then, but right now I think you have to go right?" she asks me and heaves a big sigh, playfully. My eyes snap open when I realize I do have to go.

"Right!" I say quickly swinging my whole body over the side and get hold of the tree while Marley laughs softly, probably at my childness I'm guessing.

"So, I'll see you soon then?" I ask her while holding the tree branch, looking up at her and she smiles brightly and nods her head.

"Yeah, see you soon" she says to me softly and I smile back nodding my head, saying a quick 'okay' and climb all the way down the tree, I look up to see Marley leaning on her window ledge and smiling down at me still. She waves cutely at me and I wave back before turning and making my way down the street towards my place.

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

I close the window shut and turn around to lean myself against it, letting out a long, love sick sigh while smiling like an idiot. I've never felt this way before about anyone. I've never been in love. Oh my god, I'm in love with Kitty!

_Of course you are dumbass! She's literally all you think about_

I know and there's good reason for it

_Oh yeah? What?_

…She's perfect!

_Oh god, here comes the rant…_

Kitty is so caring, she's INCREDIBLY sweet, she's funny, oh and she's just so cute sometimes

_Marley?_

She's also loving, confident but sometimes shy, she's so kind, she's fun

_Maaarley?_

She's so brave and protective, she's strong, really strong, I mean those muscles and she's just got to have abs…I wonder what they're like?

_MARLEY! _

What?!

_You were going off track there a little_

Was I?

_Yeah horn dog, and you don't need to rant on about how you feel about Kitty cause I already know everything!_

You do?

_Uhh yeah, I'm you remember?_

Oh right, yeah…And I'm not a horn dog!

My thoughts are interrupted by my mom opening up my bedroom door. She smiles at me warmly and I smile back just as brightly.

"Hey sweetie, I was wondering when you were going to come downstairs? It's 3 o'clock now and you've been up here for a while reading your um…book?" she says to me, a confused look forming on her face and a blush forming on mine when she brought up my idiotic excuse earlier of reading The Lion King. I mean really, I couldn't think of anything else?!

"Oh um I'm done reading that now mom, I'll come down in a second, I just need to get changed" I tell her, still blushing slightly. I was never a good liar.

"Okay dear, I'll see you in a few minutes then" my mom says to me while closing the door. I heave a sigh of relief that my mom didn't ask about the book thing again and open up my closet looking for something to wear for when I go meet Kitty. I smile just at the thought of the blonde and get to work on what to wear.

…

I run down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom is sitting reading her book. When she hears me come down she looks up smiling, when she sees me she gasps, I'm confused for a moment before she speaks.

"Marley sweetie you look beautiful" she says to me and I smile widely, _that was the look I was going for. _After raiding through my entire closet, I finally decided on an outfit to wear for Kitty. I thought about it and decided on something cute. I'm wearing my white dress with little pink flowers scattered everywhere, the dress goes up to just above my knees, not too short but not too long either. I have a light denim jacket over it.

"Thanks mom" I smile at her and kiss her cheek before sitting down next to her and grab a banana, suddenly realizing how hungry I was, from missing breakfast AND lunch.

"You're welcome sweetheart but is there a reason for dressing up like this? Someone special?" she asks suspiciously, I blush and look down trying to hide my smile.

"Actually there is mom, someone very, very special" I tell her looking up to see her reaction, she has a knowing smile on her face which slightly confuses me, _does she know?_

"Hmm would that someone be Kitty?" she asks me and I almost choke on my banana, I look at my mom with wide eyes and an open mouth. She's still smiling though so I'm guessing if she does know then she doesn't mind?

"Umm…Uhh…" is all I can get out, I have no idea what to say to her. My mom laughs at me and fortunately decides to speak first.

"Come on Marley I'm your mother! I know you better than anyone, you don't think I've noticed the looks you and Kitty give each other?" she asks me and I find myself gapping like a fish before I finally find words to say to her.

"Mom I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just-" I say frantically before she interrupts me.

"Marley you have nothing to apologize for! I can see Kitty makes you happy and as long as you're happy, I'm happy" my mom smiles at me and I feel tears sting my eyes at how amazing my mom is and leap out of my chair to give her a big Marley hug.

"I love you mom" I mumble into her shoulder as I cling to her tightly, she squeezes back.

"I love you too honey, oh and Marley?" she speaks up and I pull away from her shoulder to look at her questioningly.

"I like her" she winks at me and I find myself blushing again but also smiling, I knew she liked Kitty!

"But if she ever hurts you, she'll deal with me" she says to me, getting in the protective mom role, I giggle a little and nod my head.

"I know mom, but she won't hurt me, she's different" I smile dreamily and my mom laughs once more, it's then I remember that I need to ask my mom if I can hang out with Kitty.

"Oh hey mom?" I ask her getting ready to put the puppy eyes on her.

"Yes sweetheart?" she says looking at me, her smile not leaving her face.

"Um I was wondering, could I please go and see Kitty today please?" I ask her putting the puppy eyes on her.

"Oh no Marley not the puppy eyes" she begs me but I just do it harder, making my lip tremble slightly.

"Okay, okay you can go Marley, just stop with that look already" she gives in and I squeal and hug her again. _Works every time._

"Thanks mom, is it okay if I go now?" I ask her hesitantly and she smiles and nods her head at me. I hug her again quickly and go to the door to grab my shoes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you mom! I'll be back by dark" I tell her and before she can get another word in, I'm already out the door and on my way to the meadow to meet Kitty.

…

When I get through the bush I smile at seeing my Kitty sitting on one of the little hills and drawing in her notebook with a cute, concentrated look on her face. An Idea pops into my head as I smile mischievously and slowly and quietly walk towards her. I'm just I few steps in front of her now and she hasn't looked up from her notebook yet to see me coming. I take two quick steps towards her and wrap an arm across her chest, bringing us both to the ground. She screams a little from surprise and I just start laughing at the look on her face, my arm still wrapped across her chest.

"Marley you nearly gave me a heart attack" she exclaims as she gasps a little for breath, I just keep giggling quietly.

"I'm sorry" I give her a big cheesy smile and give her a kiss on the cheek, that seems to cheer her up and she gets up from the grass, pulling me with her. This is when she sees what I'm wearing and her eyes widen and I start to get self-conscious about how I look, nothing new really.

"Marley you look beautiful" she breaths out and I smile widely, looking to the ground sheepishly and start to pick strand off grass out of the dirt.

"Really?" I ask hesitantly, still not looking up at her. She tilts my chin up with her finger so I we're looking into each other's eyes, her hazel eyes are so pretty.

"Really, you're the most beautiful girl that's ever walked the earth" she tells me with a soft smile and it amazes me at how honest she sounds. I smile brightly at her words and giggle softly.

"Thank you Kitty" I say to her and I take a sneaky look down at her notebook to see what she had been drawing, but unfortunately it was closed. I look back up to her with a glint in my eye.

"What were you drawing?" I ask her batting my eye lashes, hinting at her to show me. She gulps and laughs nervously.

"Err, nothing, nope nothing at all" she tells me, I just raise my eyebrow at her and quick as a flash I snatch the notebook off the grass and start to open it up.

However before I can look inside, her hand reaches out to grab it, but I'm quicker and push her out of the way, she loses her balance and goes rolling down the tiny hill. I laugh loudly at her, she's laughing too but making her way back up the hill so I quickly open the notebook up and look at the latest drawing and see that it's of me. My eyes open wide and I look down at the picture in awe. In the drawing, I'm asleep and lying in my bed with a peaceful smile on my face. Like in every picture Kitty draws of me, I look pretty, maybe even beautiful. I gasp softly and look up to see Kitty standing there with her hands in her pockets, looking kind of sheepish.

"I'm sorry Marley, I just draw whatever is on my mind and lately you're the only thing on my mind, I can't stop thinking about you and I'm sorry if you find this weird and-" before she can carry on speaking, I silence her by dropping the notebook to the floor and bringing her face towards mine in a kiss. She mumbles into my mouth in surprise but I don't pull away from her, only bring her closer to me as she slowly starts to respond to the kiss, holding onto my waist as a wrap both arms around her neck as we continue to fuse our lips together softly.

We stay like that for another 10 minutes. Just enjoying finally being alone together, not worrying if anyone sees us or walks through my bedroom door. We're alone together now, just the two of us. And honestly, it feels like we're the only two people in the world right now and I love it. I love her. I haven't told her yet because I'm scared. I'm scared because I know she probably doesn't feel that way about me yet and I don't want to scare her away, so I'll wait a few weeks until I tell her because I'm not going to ruin what we have.

After 10 minutes of us kissing, she pulls away from me and I almost whine in protest but she just smiles wickedly at me and wraps her arms tighter around my waist. I feel confusion and a little fear of what she's going to do but I have no time to think about as she pulls us to the ground and rolls over so we're rolling down the hill on top of one another and I scream in surprise as she laughs loudly.

We hit the bottom and I land on top straddling her as she's still laughing at me and holding me by my waist. I stare at her few a few moments panting before I start to laugh along with her and lean my forehead against her shoulder as our laughter fills the air. If someone was to walk through the bush now, all they would be able to hear is our loud giggles in the calm and quiet meadow.

I bring my head back up from her shoulder and look down at her as our chuckles die down. We're just smiling widely at each other now as I rest my hands on either sides of her head and lean down slowly and teasingly, when my lips graze hers I am quickly jumping up out of her grasp and walking backwards, away from her with a wicked smile of my own.

"That's what you get when you pull me down a hill" I tell her still smiling as she looks at me in astonishment, I giggle at her face as she shakes her head at me, and a smile slowly makes its way onto her face.

"I'm gonna get you for that Marley Rose" she tells me and my eyes widen as she grins at me and jumps up from her place on the ground as she runs towards me. I turn around and run as fast as I can trying to get away from her, screaming and laughing at the same time. This is probably the most fun I've had in a very long time.

She's a cheerleader so I know she's not running as fast as she can because she definitely would have caught up to me by now, but she's running fast enough for me to need to sprint to try and get away from her.

We carry on chasing each other around the meadow (well her chasing me) for another 5 minutes before she quickly catches up to me as I start to lose my breath from running, screaming and laughing at the same time.

She wraps her arms around my waist from behind and lifts me up off my feet, spinning me around in the air. I scream and start to laugh loudly.

"Hahaha Kitty what are you doing?!" I ask her happily, still laughing as she spins me around. After another few moments of her lifting me off my feet, literally. She puts me down and our laughter calms down as we pant from all the running.

"You're pretty fast Mar" she tells me, her having stopped panting now. I'm still panting a little but manage to get a few words out.

"No I'm not, you were so going easy on me" I shove her arm playfully, smiling. She raises an eyebrow at me and smirks a little.

"Oh really? Marley I was so not going easy on you and to prove it…Lets have a race" she says to me with a smile and crosses her arms. I stare at her for a minute, knowing she was serious about this.

"Hmmmm…Fine, okay but no going easy on me this time" I warn, with a finger pointed at her.

"Mar I thought the whole point of this was to prove I wasn't going easy on you in the first place" she tells me, spreading her arms out exaggeratingly, I roll my eyes playfully and stand next to her, leaning forward slightly getting in a 'race' position.

"Okay so we'll race to…That hill over there" she points to a hill around 100 metres from here and I nod saying a quick 'okay'.

She gets into the position to and starts to count down.

"Okay, 3…2…1…GO!" she yells as we both start to sprint across the grass towards the hill Kitty had pointed at. We're level at the moment and she looks over to me, which makes me look at her and she starts laughing slightly, making me a little confused but my confusion slowly melts away when I see what she does next.

She slowly picks up speed and in a few seconds she is around 10 metres in front of me, and I've been going as fast as I can this whole time. I knew it! I knew she was going easy on me!

I see she's slowing down to a jog as she has already past the hill, a few moments later I do too, but I don't slow down. Instead I run towards her and jump on her back, but she manages to keep her balance this time and takes hold of my legs that are wrapped around her waist, so she's now giving me a piggy back.

"You were so going easy on me" I pant into her ear as she laughs softly and continues to walk around the field with me on her back, my head resting on her shoulder, slightly worn out from all the running.

"Hmm okay maybe I was" she admits and I giggle slightly and tighten my arms around her shoulders, and closing my eyes.

She turns around and starts to walk back to the hill we were previously sitting on. This moment is so relaxing and peaceful, my head resting in the crook of her neck. Her carrying me and walking as the sun turns into an orange glow, lighting up the meadow, making it look even more beautiful.

This moment is perfect. Much like she is. And I never want it to end.

…

**A/N: Sup guys, thank you so much for the reviews. I love every single one I get and I love every single person who gives me one. You guys are awesome! ;) So this is definitely the longest chapter yet and it would cheer me up if you guys reviewed! Please, like I said I love reading them and they make me happy, so please do review. **

**Oh and just to let you guys know, I think this story may last a while. Hopefully that's a good thing? Because I literally have tons of ideas wrote down and I have a feeling this story definitely won't be finishing soon xp So thanks again, I love all the support! So until the next chapter, thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

Marley and I walked around the meadow for 10 minutes until I put her down. Now we're currently leaning against my favourite tree and watching the sun start to set, she's cuddled into my side with her head resting on my shoulder while a stroke her hair.

"Hey Kitty?" Marley asks me and I'm surprised at first because we haven't spoken in 5 minutes, just sitting here all cuddled up.

"Yeah Marley?" I reply to her and she turns her head up to look at me, looking a bit unsure of what she was gonna say next.

"Um how old were you when your dad died?" she asks me quietly and I look to her a bit surprised at what she was asking.

"11" I tell her softly and she nods her head a little before asking another question.

"Do you remember him?" she asks and I half smile at her and nod slightly.

"Yeah, I do" I say to her and she smiles back a little before looking down like she was before.

"Do you miss him?" she asks so quietly I almost don't hear her, but I do and I lean my cheek against the top of her head.

"Everyday" I tell her honestly and I feel her arms wrap around my waist tighter.

"I'm sorry Kitty" she sniffs and I cuddle her closer to me holding her.

"Marley come on, don't cry" I plead her and I hear her stop sniffing, wiping her nose with her hand.

"Sorry" she says to me again and I chuckle slightly.

"Mar, stop apologizing" I tell her and she looks up to me and smiles sheepishly. I lean in and kiss her reddening cheek to try and cheer her up; it seems to do the trick cause when I pull back she has that bright Marley smile on her face, which instantly makes me smile too. I see her shiver slightly, which isn't surprising because she's just wearing a denim jacket over a dress and it is getting pretty cold, I don't really feel it though, I'm kinda warm blooded, also because I've slept outside against this tree when it's been colder, so I guess I'm used to it. I sit up a little to take off my brown leather jacket, leaving me in a light blue t-shirt. She looks a little confused until I wrap it around her shoulders.

"Oh, no, Kitty you don't have to-" she starts but I cut her off.

"I want to, you're freezing Marley" I tell her looking deep into her bright blue eyes, silently telling her that she can't stop me from giving her my jacket. Slowly a wide smile forms on her face and she leans in to give me a peck on the lips that only lasted a few seconds, but I still loved it. She pulls away and tugs the jacket tighter around her cold body.

"Thank you, you're really sweet" she tells me, and I shrug sheepishly and blush a little.

She giggles and leans her head down on my chest and I hold her close. I feel her snuggle more into me and I wrap my arms more around her, I don't think it's possible for us to be closer together than we are right now and I love it.

_You just love that her boobs are pressed against you_

You're disgusting, who's the horn dog now huh?

_Still you, since we're the same person _

God you're annoying

"Oh my god Kitty, you're so warm" Marley breathes out and cuddles even more into me. Huh, I guess it is possible for us to be closer then. I chuckle a little at what she said.

"Warm blooded. It's a Wilde thing" I tell her with a smile, looking down at her. It's true what I said, my mom and dad were both really warm all the time. Of course my mom's not warm anymore because she has a cold heart.

"It's not" she mumbles into my chest and I furrow my eyebrows a little, wondering what she meant.

"It's a Kitty thing" she finishes and I big smile appears on my face and I laugh slightly. I don't reply though, just wanting to enjoy holding her in the peace and quiet for a few moments. However, the quiet part doesn't laugh, for Marley starts bombarding me with questions after around 3 minutes of sitting in silence.

"Hey Kitty?" she asks me happily and I smile at the thought that she is happy.

"Yeah Mar?" I say to her, knowing that she loves it when I call her that.

"Can you do a backflip?" she asks me and turns on her stomach, so she's resting on her front on top of me, looking up at me with curious, sparkling blue eyes.

"Yeah, why?" I tell her because I really can do a backflip, it's pretty easy actually, well for me it is.

_God, cocky much?_

What? I'm not cocky; I'm just saying that I can do a backflip

_Cocky_

Hey, Marley asked if I could do one and I said yes

_Oh so you're blaming your cockiness on Marley now?_

What are you talking about? I would never blame Marley for anything…And I'm not cocky!

Fortunately Marley interrupts my thoughts by gasping excitedly and her eyes doubled her usual sparkle, she's so adorable.

"Really?" she asks, still looking excited and I don't care why as long as I can see that look on her face.

"Yeah, why?" I ask her, a little amused at how excited she was to hear that I could do a backflip.

_Getting cocky again I see_

Shut up I'm talking to Marley

"Well I've always wanted to see someone do one" she tells me blushing a little and I smile at her cuteness.

"Well then I guess I'll be showing you a backflip soon" I tell her and she looks up smiling widely at me and nodding, her cheeks still a little pink.

"I would show you now but I'm kind of enjoying just holding you" I tell her, looking down blushing a little at my confession. She seems to love it because her smile becomes even wider than it was and she rests her chin on her hands staring up at me, batting her eyelashes.

The next few moments were filled with Marley asking me questions and normally if it were anyone else I would probably get annoyed but because it was Marley, I just found it incredibly cute.

"Oh can you do a cartwheel?" she asks me and I nod my head smiling at her.

"Can you do a cartwheel into a backflip?" she asks and I nod my head once again and she looks like she wants to squeal or something.

"Hmmm can you...Play instruments?" she asks me and she looks genially interested which is one of the things that make me smile.

"Yes, I can play guitar" I tell her and she looks at me like I'm amazing or something, which is strange for me cause I'm normally the one looking at her like that.

"Alright, now it's my turn to ask you some questions" I tell her and she giggles and nods her head.

"Okay uhh, what instruments can you play?" I ask her, already sort of knowing that Marley would be able to play an instrument.

"Just one, piano" she says and I smile, that suits her.

"Suits you. What's your favourite thing in the whole world?" I ask her another question and this one she answers immediately.

"My mom…Or you" she says and I blush, but smile at her and shake my head.

"As sweet as that it, it's not what I meant, what's your favourite thing, not person. What makes you happy? What do you love?" I ask her and now she knows she can't say a person, she looks to be thinking hard. I know this cause her face is in that cute thinking pose, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips in a thin line. After a few moments her eyes light up, I guess she's thought of something then.

"I really love roses" she tells me and I laugh a little at how ironic that is, since Rose is her last name and everything. She seems to take it the wrong way and starts to get shy, looking at the ground, I stop chuckling straight away hoping I didn't offend her.

"I know it's silly but-" I cut her off before she starts getting self-conscious again, I can see she does that a lot and I honestly have no idea why, she's the most perfect person in the whole world.

"It's not silly at all, in fact I think it's adorable" I tell her and she looks up hesitantly, smiling a little.

"Really?" she asks, still unsure and I just smile reassuringly at her and lean in to kiss her on the forehead.

"Really" I mumble into her hair and lean back to see a full on smile on her face now and with the sun almost having completely set, shining slightly on her face, she looks like she's glowing.

"Did you know that um, every rose has a meaning?" she tells me looking kind of nervous, my eyes widen a little cause I actually didn't know that.

"Really?" I ask her, suddenly quite interested in roses now.

"Yeah" is her simple answer and she's looking at me timidly, like she's scared I'll make fun of her or something, _I would never do that to you Marley._

"That's really cool" I say with a smile stretching across my face, and I'm really not just saying that I really do think it's cool.

_God, are you in to roses now? You are going soft_

Hey I'm not going soft; I just think it's pretty awesome that every rose has its meaning

_Yeah yeah, face it Kitty, you're going soft_

Whatever, Marley loves roses…Hey that gives me an idea

_What?_

I'm not gonna tell you, this is between me and Marley

_Too bad I already know, I'm you, remember that little detail?_

Dammit!

The rest of the evening is spent with just me and Marley talking and holding each other, just making the most of the time we have together right now. We talk about everything and nothing. We talk about what we love, what we hate and everything in between. We learn more and more about each other.

"Y'know what's sad?" Marley mumbles against my chest as she plays with my fingers, my eyes flick down to her.

"What?" I ask, my lips turning up slightly at how relaxed and adorable Marley looks right now.

"That no one ever writes love letters anymore. I mean you see it in all the classic romantic movies but no one does it in real life anymore and it's sad to think that kind of love might not exist anymore" she tells me and it makes me think, she's right. You never see people do that anymore for the one they love.

"Yeah that is sad" I reply and she turns her head upwards slightly to look at me.

"Do you think that kind of love still exists Kitty?" she asks me and she looks so innocent that my heart melts a little at how adorable she is. I continue to look at her for a few seconds before answering her question.

"Yeah, I do" I say to her and she smiles slowly and nods her head slightly, as if she's silently agreeing with me.

"I think it's just so romantic" she says with a slightly glazed over look in her eye and I can tell she's thinking about something.

"What?" I ask her with a smile at the happy look on her face.

"That somebody can love someone so much and tell them that in a letter" she mumbles while laying her head back down on my chest as I just nod into her hair, pulling her closer, kissing the top of her head.

We stop talking then and sit together in a comfortable silence. It's starting to get dark now, which means soon Marley will have to go home and that thought saddens me, really not wanting this day to end.

"Hey Marley?" I say after a few moments of lying there.

"Yeah Kitty?" she mumbles and I chuckle at how relaxed she sounds that she may actually fall asleep soon.

"It's getting dark, don't you need to go home soon?" I ask her and she shifts in my hold on her, turning her head up to look at me and I see in her face that she really doesn't want to leave.

"Do I have to?" she whines a little and I laugh softly, leaning in to give her a light peck on her cheek, making her blush slightly.

"As much as I don't want you to, yes you do, or else your mom will be really worried" I tell her softly and she sighs nodding her head.

"Ok fine, but just a few more minutes?" she pleads with me and I let out a sigh of my own, looking up at the darkening sky before nodding my head in agreement. She beams a smile at me and rests her head back in its place on my chest as I rest my chin on top of her head.

After around 3 more minutes of holding each other, I hear a loud crackling sound from up above us and my eyes snap open. _Thunder._

"Oh no" I mumble as it starts to rain heavily down on us and that seems to jolt Marley awake from almost falling asleep on me and she lets out a tiny shriek which makes me laugh at her as we already start to get drenched. She attempts glaring at me but it just makes her look cute.

"Ok come on Marley, we gotta go!" I yell over the noise of the rain and stand up pulling her with me. I grab her hand and pull her along as we run across the grass. Another clap of thunder sounds and Marley screams slightly again, I turn my head back to look at her to see if she's alright. She's looks okay; I think the noise just startled her.

When we're half way across the meadow, Marley slips on the wet grass and I turn around just in time to catch her. We're both really wet now and I'm pretty sure I could run faster than I was doing so Marley could keep up with me. So I lift her up and over my shoulder and she squeals in surprise which only makes me laugh softly at her as I start to sprint out of the meadow, with Marley over my shoulder.

I manage to run all the way back to Marley's house with her over my shoulder, even though she protested many times. I finally put her down when we get underneath the tree outside Marley's bedroom window, it's not shielding all the rain off of us but at least it's stopping some of the rain from hitting us. I look at a drenched Marley to see that she's giggling and I'm confused as to why but soon I'm laughing with her because let's face it, her laugh is contagious.

"Why're you laughing?" I ask her, though I have to yell a little over the rain, her giggles don't stop as she answers.

"I don't know!" she yells back laughing and spreading her arms out and twirling around, tilting her head up and sticking her tongue out to catch little droplets of rain. I look at her with so much adoration in my eyes and smile at how beautiful she looks. She notices me staring and stops twirling to look at me with a smile shaking her head.

"What?!" she asks me yelling over the rain, I just smile at her, the adoration for her not leaving my eyes.

"You're beautiful!" I tell her and even in the rain I can see the blush forming on her cheeks as she looks down for a second before looking back up at me, her eyes sparkling even more and the smile on her face even brighter.

She slowly walks towards me and wraps her arms around my neck as she brings her mouth to mine. I wrap my arms around her waist and dip her slightly bringing her as close as possible to me. Her hands come to press against my cheeks, to hold my face in place. The kiss is filled with so much passion, adoration and…_love._

We stay with our lips fused together for another few moments until we both desperately need air and pull away slightly. We don't move from the position we're in though, our foreheads pressed together lightly, her palms on my cheeks and mine on her waist, still holding her in a dip. We both pant slightly from the lack of oxygen.

"I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain" she pants against my lips with a cute smile forming on her face, I go in for more but I loud clap of thunder stops me and that's when we both come back to reality.

She looks up to the sky with a loud gasp and slips out of my grasp, I grab her hand though, preventing her from moving completely away from me, she giggles at me.

"Come on Kitty we need to go inside!" she yells to me and she starts to walk away, our hands falling out of their grasp when we're too far away from each other. I smile at her as she bites her lip staring at me while walking backwards towards her door. Her hand comes up and she makes a motion with her finger at me silently telling me to 'come here'.

I follow after her as she smiles at me and turns around to open her door and we both step inside, sighing happily at the feeling of warmth surrounding us and not being rained on.

"Marley? Is that you sweetheart?!" I hear Mrs Rose shout out from the living room and she sounds worried, _dammit Kitty that's exactly what you didn't want to happen!_

"Yeah mom it's me" Marley answers back and she wipes her hands across her face, trying to make it a little dry. It doesn't work though since her hands are soaking wet too. Mrs Rose walks out of the living room and gasps when she sees how drenched we both are and walks forwards to wrap Marley in a tight hug which makes me smile.

"Marley I was so worried about you!" Mrs Rose said as she clasped on to Marley, I see Marley wriggle a little in her mother's grasp on her which makes me laugh softly.

"I'm fine mom" Marley reassures as Mrs Rose reluctantly lets go of her daughter and Marley steps back slightly with a smile on her face. It's then Mrs Rose notices my presence in the room and turns to look at me, I thought she would be confused or angry that I was here but she surprised me by smiling in my direction warmly.

"Are you girls okay? It's a pretty bad storm out there" Mrs Rose says to both of us, starting to get a little worried again. It's weird having someone worry over me in a motherly kind of way, a good weird though.

"We're alright" I tell her with a smile and she smiles back, it's then that Marley makes the most adorable sneeze I've ever heard. This girl is just too cute. Mrs Rose turns back to her daughter with a concerned look on her face.

"Okay you two you're soaking! You need to get out of those clothes before one of you catches a cold" she tells us softly while ushering us both up the stairs.

"Marley sweetie, lend Kitty some of your pyjamas and she can sleep over tonight, I'm not having you walk home in this weather Kitty" she demands softly and I smile and fist pump internally, _Yes! I get to sleep with Marley again_

_Haha, you know that sounded dirty right?_

…Yeah I know

Once we get in Marley's room, Mrs Rose goes back downstairs to give us some privacy while we get changed.

"Brrrr, I'm freezing" Marley says as she shakes a little while she takes off my leather jacket and slips out of her denim one underneath. Her teeth are chattering slightly and she reaches down to grab the hem of her dress and pull it up and over her head, leaving her in a pink bra and panties. My eyes widen and my mouth drops open slightly at her body and I can't seem to move my gaze off of her, _god she is so beautiful._

If Marley noticed me staring she didn't show it, just turned around to get her pyjamas and she slowly and teasingly pulls on her bottoms and top. She does it at an agonizingly slow pace and I'm starting think she knew I was staring and did that just to tease me. Once she's finished changing she turns back around to look at me with a smile and a little bit of a glint in her eye, _she so knew I was watching her._

_Not really surprised, you were practically drooling in front of her_

I was not!

"So uh, you can just grab some pyjamas out of my drawer and come down when you're ready ok?" she tells me and I nod blushing, not trusting my mouth to speak at the moment. She smiles a quick smile and kisses my cheek chastely before walking out her room and down the stairs to join her mom on the couch.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and start towards her drawer to pick out some pyjamas. I decide on a white t-shirt and some black bottoms. I sigh at the feeling of getting out of those wet clothes and walk out the room to join Marley and her mom downstairs.

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

Man, today was the best day ever! I wasn't completely sure if I was in love with Kitty before, but now I am. I am in love with Kitty Wilde. Gosh, I'm smiling just thinking about her.

When I get downstairs and walk into the living room I see my mom sitting on our couch and reading her book again. _Wow, has she really not finished that thing yet?!_

"Hey mommy" I greet her happily and kiss her cheek while jumping on the couch, now sitting next to her with a big smile on my face.

"Well hey there sweetie, what's got you so smiley?" my mom asks me with a knowing smile on her face, I blush a little but my smile never falters.

"Oh nothing" I sing out a little, I'm still a little giddy from my awesome day with my Kitty!

"Could it have anything to do with Kitty?" she asks me and I giggle a little while nodding my head rapidly.

"Alright, tell me everything!" my mom says excitedly and I get ready to tell my mom about everything that happened today, but I'm interrupted by footsteps coming downstairs.

"I'll tell you later" I whisper to her and as soon as I finish talking, Kitty appears in the doorway wearing my white shirt and black bottoms, I bite my lip and smile because normally that shirt would be pretty baggy on me, but it fits her arms fine, she probably got her biceps from cheerleading but _damn._

"Uh, hi" she says to us, not really knowing what to do. Aww, she's so cute.

_Why are you so sappy?_

Are we seriously going to have this conversation again?

_Guess not_

"Hey Kitty, come sit" I tell her patting the space next to me. She complies and plops down next to me and smiles at me. I smile back, thinking about our kiss in the rain. That was probably the most romantic moment in my life, I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain and I'm so glad Kitty was the one I got to kiss.

"So did you girls have fun?" my mom asks me, I look at Kitty, who looks at me and we smile at each other thinking about the time we spent together today.

"Lots" I answer for both of us and when my mom turns her head back to her book, Kitty quickly winks in my direction and I blush while smiling at her and biting my lip. I am so in love with this girl.

…

_**(30 minutes later) **_

We didn't stay downstairs for long, after a little bit of talking between me, my mom and Kitty mostly consisting of my mom asking what we did today and us telling her most of it, (choosing to leave out the parts where we kissed.) Luckily my mom didn't mention the extra bruises on Kitty's face, I could tell she was curious and concerned about how it happened but I know she didn't ask because she could see Kitty didn't want to talk about it.

Around 10pm we decided to go to bed and get some sleep. My mom bid us goodnight and me and Kitty went into my room, only just realizing how exhausted we were from running a lot today.

I let out a big yawn while crawling in my bed, and getting underneath the covers. I feel the bed shift next to me and I smile, knowing Kitty's now in bed with me.

_Whoa Marley, stop with the dirty thoughts_

I wasn't having dirty thoughts!

_I'm pretty sure you were_

Well I'm pretty sure I wasn't

_No need to act so innocent Marley_

I'm not acting, I really am innocent!

_Yeah okay, whatever you say_

Oh just be quiet

I turn around to face Kitty and wrap my arm around her waist and cuddle into her side, she holds me close, like she's protecting me and it makes me feel so safe.

"Kitty?" I mumble into her chest, I can feel tiredness taking over me and my body desperately wants to fall asleep but I want to tell Kitty this.

"Yeah Marley?" she mumbles back and by the tone of her voice I can tell she was pretty tired too, so I'm gonna say this fast so we can both go to sleep.

"Thank you for sticking up for me to your mom and today was the most fun I've had in a very long time" I mumble to her with a smile.

"You're welcome" she mumbles into my hair and I can feel her smile, I sigh happily and cuddle closer to her.

I close my eyes, and the steady beat of her heart lulls me to sleep.

…

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

Let's just say the weekend was the best days of my life, why? Because I got to spend it with Marley. I didn't sleep at the Rose residence on Sunday night, not wanting to overstay my welcome but I didn't go back to my house either. I went back to the meadow, I've slept there quite a few times before so I didn't mind, and for once in my life I was looking forward to school.

_What? Who looks forward to school?_

Me apparently

_Why?_

Because Marley's gonna be there! God, keep up

_Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the tree today_

Shut. Up.

_Fine, but only cause I want to_

I decide to ignore my thoughts and mess around with stuff in my locker; I got here early because I was getting really bored at the meadow, but I guess that was a bad idea cause now I'm really bored here. I still have another 10 minutes until school starts and I have no idea what to do until then.

I close my locker and lean my head against the cool metal, I haven't seen Marley since yesterday evening and I already miss her. I haven't seen her around school yet but she normally gets here early because of her mom. Hmm, I wonder if she's in the cafeteria?

Without a second thought my feet start moving toward the cafeteria. When I get there I look through a gap in the kitchen door to see Mrs Rose preparing some food and sitting on a stool next to her is…_Marley. _

I smile widely and knock on the door lightly as I take a step inside, they stop talking and their heads snap around to look at me and I smile sheepishly.

"Kitty!" Marley yells out happily and jumps up from her stool and runs toward me. I barely have time to think before she's crashing into me and wrapping me in a big Marley hug. I wrap my arm around her waist and put a hand on the door frame to steady myself from the impact.

"Whoa Marley" I laugh a little at her cuteness and once I've got my balance back a wrap both arms around her and squeeze her just as tight.

"Sorry! I just missed you" she says sheepishly and I can feel her try to pull away but I just hold on tighter, not letting her go.

"I missed you too" I mumble into her shoulder and I can feel her smile into mine. We stay in the hug for another few moments before we hear someone clear their throat. I pull back quickly and look at Mrs Rose to see her smiling at the two of us with a raised eye brow and I blush furiously.

"Hey Mrs Rose, how are you doing today?" I ask politely with a charming smile, Mrs Rose smiles back kindly and in the corner of my eye I can see Marley smiling at me too.

"I'm great Kitty, thank you" she replies and I nod at her, silently saying 'you're welcome' and she goes back to preparing the food for all the greedy teenagers.

"That's good to hear, the food smells great" I tell her, Mrs Rose really is a great cook and all the food she makes is really delicious. I walk to where she is standing and rest my hands on the table, holding me up. I can see a little blush make its way onto Mrs Rose's face and I smile a little at how alike Marley and her mom are.

"Aww, thank you Kitty, you're so sweet" she cooed and now it's my turn to blush and give her a cheesy smile.

"No really, I literally push in line so I can get the food you made" I tell her charmingly with a grin and Mrs Rose pushes my shoulder playfully and giggles, _yup Marley definitely takes from her mom._

"Marley I like this one, she's a charmer" Mrs Rose says to her daughter and Marley blushes and bites her lip.

"I know mom, I like her too" she says smiling in my direction and I smile back, my face heating up and I know I'm blushing…again.

_You've been blushing a lot lately_

I know, the Rose's make me blush alright?

_Oh really?_

Yes! Didn't you say you were gonna shut up?

_I did but I got bored, there's not much stuff you think about besides Marley, so you can see how that would get boring for me, the brain_

…Do you ever take a day off?

_Nope_

Didn't think so

The bell interrupts my thoughts and the conversation Marley and her mom were having, Marley grabs her backpack and slings both straps over her shoulders.

"See you at lunch mom" Marley says to Mrs Rose and kisses her cheek before taking my hand and pulling me out the kitchen.

"Bye Mrs Rose" I yell behind me and wave slightly as Marley pulls us to our lockers, I vaguely hear Mrs Rose say 'bye' back before we walk out the cafeteria.

When we get into the hallway, we drop our hands so no one sees them interlocked, we'd talked about it and whatever we were right now, we weren't ready for the school to know. Marley told me on Sunday that she'd told her mom and when I heard she was cool with it, I was not so surprised and incredibly happy that someone important to Marley knew about us, so I squeezed Marley in a big hug. Marley was going to tell Unique because she…he…no wait she was her friend and she wanted her to know. She's going to tell her today, I'm not sure if Unique will react as well as Mrs Rose did but I don't know Unique that well enough to make assumptions, and if Marley trusts her then so do I.

_Do you really?_

Yes

_Really though?_

Yeah…

_No you don't _

Yes I do! A little bit

_Ha! Just a little bit now_

Can't you annoy someone else?

_I could, but I'm not gonna_

Oh for the love of-

"So I'll see you at lunch?" Marley snaps me out of my thoughts with a bright, Marley Rose smile. I give her a smile back and nod to her. She turns around and walks to class with a bit of a skip in her step and I laugh a little to myself before turning and heading to first period.

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

Okay so I'm in the library with Unique and I'm going to tell her about me and Kitty, I'm really nervous because Unique is my friend and she was one of the first people to be nice to me at this school and I really don't want our friendship to end because she doesn't like the idea of me and Kitty and oh my gosh are my palms sweating? My palms are sweating!

_Yo, Marley calm down_

Calm down? Calm down? I can't calm down! I'm freaking out!

_Well…Stop it_

Wow thanks, I'm completely calm now

_Really?_

No!

"Hey girl what is up with you? You've been acting weird ever since we got in this room full of books" Unique says to me, half joking and half serious and I laugh nervously looking down at my hands. Unique really isn't the biggest fan of Kitty because of when she used to bully me but Kitty's changed now, and Unique doesn't know that so I really don't know how she's going to take this. Okay you can do this Marley, just tell her, she'll be fine with it…I hope.

I suck in a deep breath and try to relax, but when I look back down to my hands they are shaking like hell and I can't control them. Calm down Marley, you can do this, just say it, just tell her. I keep chanting in my head to tell her and when I look back up, Unique is looking at me worriedly now so I decide to get this over with. Man I hope we're still friends afterwards.

"Unique, I need to tell you something"

…

**A/N: Sup guys, first I'd like to say a big thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter and I'm really happy you're all liking this story. So next chapter will have the grease production, wonder how that will go?**

**So how do you think Unique is going to take the news of Marley and Kitty? xp Well you will find out in the next chapter also. **

**Please keep the reviews coming, they make me happy. I love all of them and I love all of you ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**-Marley's POV-**_

"_Unique I need to tell you something"_

"Okay, what?" Unique asks me when I don't make a move to say anything else.

_Come on Marley, she's the closest thing you have to a best friend, besides Kitty of course_

I know, I know! And I want it to stay that way

_Just tell her okay? She'll be fine with it_

How do you know?

_I don't, I just said that to make you feel better_

Well it didn't!

_Jeez, can't blame a girl for trying_

You're really not helping right now!

"Um, it's about Kitty" I stutter and Unique looks kind of mad now, did I say something wrong?

"What did that bitch do now?" she asks accusingly and I feel a little angry that she called Kitty a bitch, but I calm myself down because Unique doesn't know about me and Kitty yet, she probably thinks that Kitty slushied me or something.

"Nothing, Kitty didn't do anything" I reassure her and I can see she doesn't fully believe me but thankfully she lets it go.

"Alright then, what about her?" she asks me curiously and this is it, I have to tell her…I don't think I can do this, yes I can, no I can't, I can do this, oh gosh no I can't-

_For the love of god, just tell her!_

"We're together!" I almost yell and I clamp my hand over my mouth while Unique gasps dramatically, both of us surprised at what I just said.

"Say what now?" Unique asks me when she's calm down from her long gasp; I look down shyly and play with the hem of my sleeve.

"Me and Kitty, we're kind of…a thing?" it sounds more like a question than a statement, but at least Unique isn't freaking out…that much.

"Okayyy…so when did that happen?" she asks me and I'm really surprised with how calm her voice sounds right now.

"Wait, you don't mind? You're not gonna stop being my friend?" I ask her hesitantly and she laughs a little before answering me.

"Marley, girl you're my closest friend at this school, just cause I don't really like somebody you like doesn't mean I'm gonna drop and leave you" she tells me seriously, I laugh and go in to hug her and she happily accepts.

"So, tell me all the deets!" she says to me excitedly and I laugh loudly, the old librarian lady shushes us and my face turns a deep red, whereas Unique just looks annoyed at our interruption. I mouth a quick 'sorry' to the old lady and turn back to Unique, excited to finally have someone to talk to about Kitty.

"Okay so she's nothing like she is at school, she's kind, she's funny, she's incredibly sweet, she's protective, she's cute and she makes my heart go crazy" I tell Unique with a dreamy smile on my face and I can see Unique really wants to squeal with excitement, but doesn't in case old lady shushes us again.

"Oh you got it bad" she tells me and I bite my lip and nod at her.

"So come on tell me, how is she?" Unique asks me and I stare at her confused, _how is she what? _Unique sees my confusion and stares at me with a 'really?' look on her face.

"Kissing Marley, kissing" she finally tells me and I make an 'O' shape with my mouth while blushing furiously.

"She's…Really, really good" I tell her while we giggle together, man it's so great to finally be able to talk about this stuff.

"Come on Marley tell me more, what's it like?" she asks me and I sigh happily, leaning my chin on my hand.

"It's like, we're the only two people in the world, nothing else matters. When I'm with her I feel the happiest and safest I've ever been. I mean when she kisses me, I see fireworks and my heart cartwheels and flips at the same time. When she holds me I feel like nothing can hurt me and when we hold hands, it's like they fit together perfectly and I just…I just…" I sigh with a bright smile on my face, thinking about my Kitty. I look over to see Unique's reaction and she's looking at me with a knowing smile.

"I'm starting to think Kitty Wilde isn't so bad after all" Unique says after a few moments of sitting in silence, I chuckle a little and nod at her.

"Definitely not bad at all…Unique I think…I think I love her" I say to her with a bright smile and this time Unique doesn't hold in the squeal of excitement as she hugs me and I laugh loudly. The librarian lady shushes us loudly and we both throw her a look of annoyance before going back to our conversation.

"Aww, my girl's in love" Unique says to nobody in particular and I giggle again at finally admitting it to someone.

"But hey, if she hurts you I'm gonna kick her Wilde-cat ass" she tells me with a straight look on her face, before we both burst into a fit of giggles again, trying to be quieter this time though.

"She's not gonna hurt me" I promise her, because I know Kitty would never hurt me.

"Okay, so I'm guessing that jacket your wearing is hers?" she asks me and points to the slightly baggy brown leather jacket I'm wearing. I forgot to give it back to Kitty, so I wore it to school to give it to her but I guess I forgot again when she came in the kitchen where me and my mom were…I'll just give it to her later.

"Oh right, yeah, I was cold so she gave me her jacket and I forgot to give it her back" I explain and Unique smiles at me, while I unconsciously pull the jacket closer around me.

"Hmm she gave you her jacket? This is pretty serious huh?" it sounds more like she's telling me rather than asking me, but I answer her anyway.

"Well I think so…It's not exactly official, I mean she hasn't asked me to be her girlfriend or anything yet" I tell her timidly, still wondering why Kitty hasn't asked me yet, starting to get self-conscious again, _maybe it's because of my body?_

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll ask you soon" Unique reassures me and I smile gratefully at her, the bell interrupts what I was about to say next and we stand up from our chairs and grab our bags. We both have a free period now so I'm going to go talk to my mom and give Kitty her jacket back, although I don't really want to because it's really warm and it reminds me of Kitty. I pull my backpack straps over both shoulders and grab my books before walking out into the hallway with Unique.

"So are you trying out for Grease later today?" I ask Unique excitedly, I'm so excited for Grease; it's one of my favourite musicals of all time and I've always wanted to play Sandy.

"Hell yeah! I was born to play the part of Rizzo, who are you trying out for?" Unique asks me and she looks really confident about playing the part of Rizzo, I wish I was that confident about playing Sandy.

"I'm gonna try out for Sandy" I tell her nervously and Unique notices this and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, you're gonna own that part" she tells me and I smile at her, but my nerves haven't really gone away.

"Thanks, but Unique I really have to go now, I have to go and meet my mom and Kitty" I tell her apologetically, slowly starting to walk backwards. Unique waves me off and smiles at me understandingly.

"It's ok, go meet your girl" she says wiggling her eyebrows, I laugh and turn around to go meet my mom and Kitty.

…

_**(In the Kitchen)**_

"So sweetie, are you going to try out for Sandy?" my mom asks me while chopping up some vegetables. I sigh and rest my cheek on my hand.

"Yeah" I say to her but she can tell that I'm not that happy about it and looks at me confused.

"Sweetheart why are you so sad? You've always wanted to be Sandy" my mom asks me, still pretty confused and I sigh again before answering her.

"I have mom but what if I'm not good enough?" I ask her with a shrug and look down, fiddling with the hem of Kitty's leather jacket. My mom drops her knife and tilts my chin up with her two fingers.

"Now you listen here Marley Rose, if there's one thing you are, it's good. And there's no one who could play that part better than you" she tells me seriously and a small smile appears on my face as I lean in to hug my mom.

"Thanks mom, I love you" I tell her while squeezing her and she squeezes me back just as tightly, besides Kitty, my mom gives the best hugs ever.

"I love you too Marley, so much" My mom tells me and I almost tear up at how honest she sounds. After a few moments of holding on to one and other, I pull back and take in a deep breath before saying.

"I need to go find Kitty now mom, I have to give her, her jacket back" I tell her and my mom smiles and nods.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you later" my mom says while going back to chopping up some vegetables and I wave at her and walk out the kitchen, heading into the hallway on my search for Kitty. _Hmm, first I'll try her locker. _

…

Fortunately, Kitty actually was at her locker, clearing it out. I bite my lip and walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder. She jumps a little and turns round to look at me in surprise which I can't help but giggle at. I see her smile when she sees it's me though.

"Hey Marley" Kitts says to me with a big smile and closes her locker while fully turning around to face me, resting casually on her locker.

"Hey Kitty, I forgot to give you your jacket earlier" I tell her apologetically and I move to take the warm leather jacket off, but her hand comes up to stop me.

"No it's ok, you keep it. It looks better on you anyway" she tells me with a charming smile, and I swoon at how sweet she is.

"Really?" I ask her smiling widely.

"Really, really" she smiles and I move forward and wrap my arms around her neck bringing her into a tight hug. She's surprised at first but then melts into the hug with me.

"Not that I'm not loving this, cause trust me I am, but what's this for?" Kitty asks me but makes no move to move away, and I just wrap my arms tighter around her shoulders.

"I missed you today" I murmur into her shoulder and pull her in closer.

"I missed you too Marley" she mumbles back to me, now to anyone passing by this will just look like a friendly hug, but if they look closer they would easily be able to tell that we're a lot closer than being just friends.

A throat clearing behind us brings us out of our hold on each other and we both turn to see who broke us out of our moment. Luckily, it was only Unique.

"Sorry to break this up but Marley I wanted to ask you if you'd wanna audition with me for Grease?" Unique asked me with a smile and I smiled back and nodded in conformation.

"Yeah sure, that'd be great" I smile at her and she gives me a quick 'okay' before walking away, leaving me and Kitty alone again. I turn to her to see she has a big smile on her face; I raise my eyebrow at her slightly.

"You're trying out for Sandy?" she asks me and I'm surprised she knew, cause I hadn't told her yet.

"Um yeah, how did you know?" I ask her and she smiles at me and looks around the hallway to see if anyone's around, there isn't so she reaches out and takes my hand, and I feel sparks ignite inside me when our skin makes contact.

"I know you Marley" she smiles and I blush, smiling shyly back.

"Yeah well, I don't even think I'll get the part, I'm not good enough" I tell her, my mom's helped a little earlier but I'm still self-conscious, especially about wearing that black, skin tight suit, definitely not looking forward to that.

"Hey Marley, listen to me, that part is yours and don't you think for a second that you're not good enough. You're the greatest person at this school, not to mention the best singer by far; I mean you have the voice of an angel" Kitty tells me, looking into my eyes and I can see she's being honest and I nod at her, smiling at her words and leaning into her as she wraps her arms around me protectively.

She holds me for a few minutes before the bell goes and I sigh and pull out of the hug sadly. Kitty notices that I'm sad and smiles cutely at me and tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Hey, I'll see you soon okay?" she says to me, still smiling which automatically makes me smile too and I nod.

"Yeah, see you soon" I say softly and she winks at me quickly before walking away to her class. I sigh happily and turn around to walk to my locker. I open it up and look at the mini whiteboard I put in there that says 'I love my mom', I love that thing. I see in the corner of my eye that someone's coming towards me, so I turn my head and see that Ryder guy, the footballer.

"Hey, I'm-" I cut him off before he can finish.

"Ryder, I know, you were awesome in the last football game" I tell him politely, the main reason I'm smiling is because I'm still happy about my earlier encounter with Kitty. I go to introduce myself, but he cuts me off also.

"Marley Rose, I know, your mom's pretty awesome" he tells me with a smile and I'm surprised for a second that someone in this school other than Kitty actually likes my mom.

"You know my mom?" I ask him, smiling genuinely at him this time.

"Yeah, she's cool, she gives me extra meatballs" he tells me which makes us both laugh a little.

_Um Marley, what the hell are you doing?_

What?

_Why are you flirting with this Justin Bieber guy?_

What?! I'm not flirting! I'm being nice; you should try it some time

_I'm going to ignore that last comment and tell you to stop flirting!_

I am not flirting! Leave me alone

_Fine but this can only end badly_

No it's not; something needs to start to be able to end

…

Okay so a lot happened in the past few days. The audition went great and I got the part of Sandy! I was so happy and I spent the whole night on the phone with Kitty, telling her how it went, she was really happy for me too. Ryder got the part of Danny, which was ok I guess, at least it's not some complete stranger. Kitty doesn't really like him and she's not so happy that we might have to kiss in the play, but once a promised her it wouldn't mean anything and it's just acting, she was ok with it…partly. Jake had also auditioned for Danny but he lost to Ryder, I think he only did it because he might like me, but I'll never like him back, especially since I have Kitty, poor guy.

Rehearsals were fun but when we got to the part where I had to wear that skin tight black suit, I refused to put it on. That's when things started getting bad. I've always been self-conscious about my body, but I've never actually acted on it, well until now. Lately I've been forcing myself to throw up, I know it's wrong and disgusting but I can't help it. At first it was just to get rid of some fat that I saw, but then it started to become a regular thing and I can't seem to stop. It's just, all my life I've seen my mom get bullied because she was fat and I don't know, I guess I don't want that to happen to me, and what that jock said a few days ago (the one that Kitty beat up) about me putting on weight, definitely didn't help.

Man, I feel so guilty and bad that I'm doing this to myself, Kitty tells me I'm beautiful every day and she really looks like she means it but I don't see what she sees. I keep telling myself that I should stop; I know bulimia is a serious problem but I can't stop. I haven't been eating much either, I skip lunch at school and hardly eat anything when I get home, telling my mom that I've had a big lunch and that I'm not hungry, which is obviously a lie.

I've been so busy with Grease rehearsals that I've hardly seen Kitty at all, which is making it worse. Without her with me, telling me that I'm beautiful, I do it more often. I can't tell Kitty about this, it's too embarrassing. Gosh, I'm so hungry. But I can't eat anything, I won't.

Oh great there's the bell, Grease rehearsals now. Yay.

…

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

I'm worried about Marley. I haven't spent time with her in a while now, sure we talk on the phone sometimes but that's it. Every time I see her at school she looks kind of pale and thin. I refuse to think Marley would ever do something like starve herself though; she just wouldn't do that to herself.

_Wouldn't she?_

What?

_Come on Kitty think about it, she's always been pretty self-conscious about herself and she might have acted on it_

No, no Marley wouldn't do that

_How do you know?_

…I don't, I'm hoping

_I think you should talk to her_

And say what?

_I don't know, figure it out yourself, I can't do all the work here!_

Fine, I'll talk to her after the production

We'd had a week of rehearsals now, every day and today was the day of the production. I didn't want a big part, so I was just in one scene, well one song really. I'd been watching Marley in rehearsals and she seemed happy when she was singing, as she always is but when it comes to the last scene, when Sandy changes and becomes a bad girl for Danny, she looks really uncomfortable and she hasn't put on the black suit in any of the dress rehearsals. She's really starting to worry me.

We're more than half way into the production now and I done my part in the play, so I'd gotten out of that itchy white dress and changed into some simple jeans and a black t-shirt, I couldn't stay in that costume any longer, it was gross. I look around backstage for Marley and I can't find her, which is weird because she's supposed to be going on stage soon.

"Hey Unique, do you know where Marley is?" I ask Unique, trying not to sound too desperate but I can't help the worry show in my voice.

"I think I heard her say she was going to the bathroom?" Unique offers and I smile a quick thanks before running off towards the closest bathroom. Once I find one, I walk in slowly.

"Marley?" I drawl out, looking around the lit bathroom.

"You in here?" I ask into what seems like an empty bathroom, I sigh and turn around, about to walk out until I hear a weird gagging noise. My head snaps back around at the sound.

"Marley?" I ask urgently, hoping to god it's not her. I hear another gagging noise and a few choking sounds and quickly walk towards the stall the noises are coming from and open the door. I see my sweet little Marley leant over the toilet with two of her fingers stuck down her throat while tears rolled down her face. My heart breaks at the sight and I quickly spring forward and kneel on the cold, hard floor and gently grabbing onto her shoulder.

"Stop! Marley, stop!" I demand her softly and she turns around and jumps into my arms, sobbing loudly and I run my hand through her hair, shushing her.

"I'm sorry Kitty, I'm so sorry" she chokes out and clings onto me, like I'm her lifeline or something.

"Hey, come on Marley don't apologize. Just, why are you doing this?" I ask her softly, still stroking her hair and rocking her gently.

"I'm…I'm just a joke, everyone makes fun of me and some people call me fat and they're right, I am fat!" she wails into my shoulder and I put both my hands on her cheeks and make her look at me.

"Marley listen to me alright? You. Are. Beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life and those idiots are just jealous of you. Don't listen to them okay, listen to me. You're amazing and you mean everything to me Marley, you're perfect just the way you are. And you shouldn't do this to yourself, alright?" I tell her seriously, looking deep into her blue eyes that seem to have lost some of their brightness. I'm trying really hard not to cry right now, but I know I can't, Marley was there for me when I was hurt so now it's my turn to be there for her.

I wipe away her tears with my thumb softly, as she starts to calm down. I lean up and plant a soft kiss on her forehead, lingering for a few moments before pulling away and looking at Marley to see that she's stopped crying now, only sniffling and she is smiling faintly. She takes a few deep breaths before finally speaking.

"I can't go out there Kitty, not in front of all those people" she says to me frantically and I know she's scared and doesn't want to wear the skin tight suit.

"Hey, yes you can. You can because you're Marley Rose, you're the girl that comes to school every day with a big smile on her face even though idiots make fun of her and her mom, you're the girl that has the most amazing voice in the whole entire world, you're the girl that is perfect and is so beautiful on the inside and out. And if she wants, I know that girl can do anything" I tell her and I see the fear start to leave her eyes, being replaced by a little bit of happiness which makes me smile.

"You really think so?" she asks unsure that I'm telling the truth or not, but I really am, I swear I meant every word.

"I know so Marley" I promise and lean in to softly kiss her reddening cheek. When I pull back I see that some of the sparkle had returned to her eyes and she's smiling faintly at me, I hold her hands in mine and suddenly remember that Marley was supposed to be on stage.

"Come on Mar, I think you're needed on stage…and my butt's getting numb from sitting on this cold, hard floor" I joke, trying to make her less nervous and it seems to work a little since she giggles and accepts my hand in helping to pull her up from the bathroom floor.

"So I guess I have to change clothes now?" she asks me, starting to get scared again and I nod slowly to her. Her breathing starts to get a little faster and I put my hands on her cheeks, making her look into my eyes.

"Hey, hey look at me, I'm right her and I'm not going anywhere okay? You're gonna be fine and you'll do great Marley alright? Just calm down" I tell her softly and she closes her eyes and try's to calm herself down, I decide to try something else and lean forward to press my lips against hers. She's a little surprised at first but I don't pull away, trying to put everything into this kiss. It's not long before Marley melts into the kiss and starts kissing me back as well. It lasts a few seconds but I know that this will help Marley calm down and hopefully get her mind off things for a little while.

I pull away slowly and rest my forehead against hers, her eyes are still closed and she looks like she's slightly in a daze.

"You're gonna be amazing" I whisper to her before pulling away completely and walking out the bathroom, giving her some time to herself.

I head back to the auditorium to see how things are doing and Marley is supposed to be on stage very soon, hopefully she'll come out of the bathroom and get changed. To keep myself busy I go and help out some random person with their costume, seeing that they're having some kind of problem with it.

A few minutes later I start to get really worried again, since I still haven't seen Marley since our encounter in the bathroom and she's supposed to be on stage for the last number in a couple of minutes.

However, my worry is washed away when I see one Marley Rose walking towards me nervously, wearing a skin tight black suit, exactly like the one Sandy wears in Grease. She's got her hair up and is wearing some makeup on her face. To sum it up, she looks…wow.

_Okay, okay keep your thoughts to yourself _

Whatever do you mean?

_You know exactly what I mean, you and your dirty mind_

Can you blame me? Look at her!

_Okay, I see your point but still you horn dog_

I am not a horn dog!

"Hey" Marley greets, looking pretty nervous and I can see she's fidgeting quite a lot.

"Marley, you look…you look…just wow" I manage to get out, still a little in shock at how my sweet, innocent Marley looks. She blushes and looks down to the floor.

"Really? You don't think I look fat?" she mutters and I widen my eyes in shock that she would ever think that I would think that.

"What? Never, you're perfect Marley" I tell her seriously, dipping my head slightly so that she's looking at me and I see her blush deepen as she bites her lip to stop herself from smiling. Our little moment gets interrupted by that guy Ryder; I don't like him, mainly because I know he has a thing for Marley.

"Hey Marley you ready- Whoa, Marley you look great" Ryder says to MY Marley when she turns around to look at him and I swear to god if his eyes don't move upwards slightly, they're gonna have to find someone else to play Danny Zuko because I'll kick his ass.

"Thanks Ryder" I hear Marley mumble to him and before Ryder can open his mouth again, Unique rushes up to us and grabs Marley and pulls her away to get ready to go on stage. Marley turns her head to look back at me and I smile at her encouragingly while giving her a wink, which makes her smile widely. God have I missed that Marley Rose smile.

I walk around to the side of the stage so I can have a good view of the performance and as soon as Marley sang the first few words she was amazing, as always. She has the voice of angel and looking at her now, as she's dancing around the stage she doesn't look like that self-conscious girl that she was a few moments ago, instead she looks confident as she moves and to be honest, Marley looks sexy.

I smile widely and nod my head along to the music as I look at Marley letting go and looking happy again. I don't even notice anyone else on the stage apart from Marley, I don't even care that Ryder is looking at Marley in a weird way, I just care about Marley and all I can see and hear right now is her. Man, she is amazing.

…

_**(Marley's house, a few hours after the play)**_

_**-Marley's POV-**_

God I can't believe I was so stupid, I mean I didn't even think about how much it would hurt Kitty that I was doing this to myself, which makes me feel really guilty. But I can't help but love Kitty even more after all the things she said to me, she was so incredibly sweet and she looked like she actually meant all the wonderful things she said about me.

If it wasn't for Kitty, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have gone out there tonight, especially not wearing that tight suit. She makes me feel better, she makes me feel wanted and I've never felt wanted before.

I've been home for a couple of hours now, which means I've been away from Kitty for a couple of hours and I miss her. I miss her holding me, I miss her kissing me, I miss her sweet words, I miss her charms, I miss her making me feel like we're the only two people in the world, I miss her silly jokes and how she makes me laugh, I miss her romanticism, I miss Kitty.

_Wow, you really miss her huh?_

Yah think?

I've been lying in bed for an hour now but I can't get to sleep, I keep tossing and turning and I've contemplated about texting or calling Kitty, but I don't want to risk it, not wanting to wake her up if she's sleeping because I've noticed Kitty doesn't sleep much. I sigh and sit up in my bed looking at my alarm clock to check the time, ugh 11 o'clock?! I'm normally out like a light at this time of night!

A tap against my window breaks me out of my thoughts and my head snaps towards the sound, _no it can't be. _But another tap against my window confirms my thoughts, _it is, it's her! _I spring out of my bed excitedly and slide open my window and see a cute looking Kitty clinging on to the tree for dear life while she's shivering slightly, I gasp.

"Kitty, what are you doing? Come on inside, it's freezing out here" I tell her as I grab hold of her arm to pull her inside.

"I don't care if the world is ending, I wanted to see you" she says to me, still shivering a little but the colour slowly starting to return to her cheeks. I rub her arms trying to get her warm again and swoon a little at what she just said to me, smiling brightly at her.

"Aww, that's so sweet" I coo slightly at her and she looks to the ground sheepishly. I giggle at her and how adorable she is.

"Yeah, yeah" she says playfully as she opens her arms out wide, an invitation for me to fall into her arms, which I happily do. I squeeze my arms around her shoulders and she squeezes my right back, her arms around my waist.

"I missed you" I mumble into her shoulder, nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck. I hear her chuckle slightly before she answers.

"We've only been apart for a couple hours but I missed you too Marley" she says softly and I smile into her neck and pull back, kissing those lips that I had missed also. She responds almost instantly and kisses me back, her lips are so soft and taste as what can only be described as Kitty. Her lips are so addictive and I can't get enough of kissing her, and I don't think I ever will.

We pull away when air becomes necessary, and she cutely kisses the tip of my nose which makes me giggle slightly. I tug gently on her hand, so she sits down with me on my pink covered bed.

"You were amazing today" she smiles at me and I blush and look down at my sheets, playing with Kitty's fingers absentmindedly.

"Thank you Kitty" I tell her seriously and look into her hazel eyes deeply, she furrows her eyebrows a little and smiles at me.

"It's ok" she says and I can see she looks kind of confused as to why I was thanking her and being so serious when all she said is that I was amazing today, but I wasn't just thanking her for what she said a minute ago.

"I'm not just thanking you for what you just said; I'm thanking you for what you said in the bathroom Kitty. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had the guts to go on that stage today and I definitely wouldn't have been able to put on that tight, black suit. So thank you" I tell her again, she sighs a little and smiles at me.

"Marley there's really no need to thank me, I just gave you a nudge. You're the one that found the confidence to go out there tonight" she tells me honestly and I smile widely and lean in to give her a light peck on the lips.

"Thank you" I whisper against her lips and she smiles and laughs softly.

"You're welcome Mar" she whispers back softly and leans in to give me a quick peck before she starts to pepper kisses all over my face as I giggle hysterically and push her away lightly. _Man, I love her. _

_I can see that_

Oh, really?

_Of course, a blind man could see you're in love with her_

No he couldn't, that's impossible

_Sarcasm Marley_

Oh, right

"Kitty come on, stop" I giggle at her as she still kisses every part of my face she could see. She laughs softly and pulls away after planting a lingering kiss on the tip of my nose. She looks at me with adoration across her face and I melt when I now realise how sincere she was about everything she had said to me in the bathroom and how sincere she looked right now, maybe she does think I'm beautiful? But what if she doesn't? I don't see how anyone could think I'm beautiful, and every time someone says I'm beautiful or pretty I don't believe them and I think they're just messing with me or joking.

I don't believe my mom because she's my mom, so she has to say that because I'm her daughter. I almost believed Kitty, but there's something in the back of my head that tells me she's lying and she doesn't mean it…

"So Marley I came here to see how you were doing" Kitty tells me, knocking me out of my thoughts and I look up to her and smile.

"I'm fine, really, you don't need to worry about me" I reassure her and I admit I'm not telling the complete truth, I don't think I'm fine but she really doesn't need to worry about me. She looks back at me furrowing her eyebrows, checking to see if I'm lying and I think she can tell I am, but I silently plea with her through my eyes to not worry about me too much and to leave it alone. Thankfully she does and lets out a little sigh and looks up at me.

"I'll always worry about you Marley" she smiles and tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear, her thumb rubbing my cheek softly for a few moments as I smile widely at her, sincerely this time.

"But I gotta go now because I'm supposed to be at home, in my bed but I snuck out because I was worried about you and I missed you, but now I don't want my mom to find out because she'll probably go crazy and-" I cut Kitty off bringing my lips to hers and lingering for a few seconds before pulling away and smiling at her, amused.

"You were rambling" I tell her and the sheepish look on her face makes me giggle a little.

"Sorry but I really do have to go now" she tells me sadly and when I hear her say that, it makes me sad too because she's really the only one that can make me forget about my hideous body.

"I know" I say sadly and she gets up from my bed, walking over to my window and says over her shoulder.

"And you're sure you're alright?" she asks unsure, and I smile at how much she cares about me and reassure her that I'm fine.

"Yes Kitty I'm fine, I'll see you soon?" I ask, trying not to sound too hopeful but failing miserably. She climbs out my window and replies while steadying herself on the tree.

"I'll see you soon, sweet dreams Mar" she smiles at me and I lean in to kiss her cheek softly, pulling away to see a big smile on her face.

"Sweet dreams Kitty" I smile at her as she climbs down the tree and I close the window once she's completely out of sight. I lean my head on the cold glass with a sigh, _I miss her already._

...

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

I walk down the dark street with a soft smile and I feel a little weight off my shoulders, because I've finally admitted it to myself.

I'm in love with Marley Rose.

…

**A/N: Hey guy's, pretty long chapter again and this one was a lot more serious than the others, but it had to be done.**

**So good news, it's Easter break! Yayy, the chocolate holiday! Which also means that more updates will be coming because I've got all my stupid homework out the way during the week, just so I could have time to update this story for you because you're so awesome! **

**Please review, favourite, follow and stuff your face with chocolate! :)**

**Happy Easter guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

Okay, so I have to tell Marley that I love her but I have no idea how to go about doing that.

_It's pretty easy, just say 'I love you', three words Kitty I'm sure you can handle that_

Shut up alright, this is Marley, I can't just tell her, I need to do something special

_Why?_

Because she's special, now be quiet, I'm trying to think!

Hmm, I remember her telling me something about love, when we were sitting in the meadow. Something about a letter? A love letter! That's it; I'll write her a love letter!

_What happened to you?_

What?

_You used to be cool, now you're writing love letters?_

Yeah, well Marley changed me and it was for the better

_Ugh, alright fine, what are you gonna write in this 'love letter'?_

…I have no idea

_That's a good start_

Oh shut up

_**(1 hour later)**_

Okay, I'm almost done; just a few more lines then it'll be ready for me to give to Marley.

_Took you long enough_

It would've been done sooner if you'd shut up

_Well_

I put the finished letter inside an envelope, sealing it shut I write 'Marley' on the back of the envelope and put it in the pocket of my black leather jacket. I suck in a deep breath before grabbing my backpack and heading out my bedroom door and down the stairs quickly, trying to avoid an encounter with my bitch of a mother.

Unfortunately, luck was not on my side today, for as soon as I got down to the last step I heard a cold voice behind me.

"Where did you go last night?" she demands more than asks me, I slowly turn around to see her standing at the top of the stairs with her arms crossed and a hard glare on her face, directed straight at me.

"What do you mean? I stayed locked up in my room, just like you ordered- oh sorry, _told _me to" I answer her, for once not faltering. I used to be intimidated by her, but now all I see is a messed up, heartless bitch, and I'm a lot more disgusted by her than I am scared of her anymore.

"Don't you talk to me like that Katherine, now I know you didn't stay in your room, I heard you come in last night. Now I'll ask you again, where. Were. You?" she demands again, sternly, her glare towards me only deepening. I breathe out a disbelieving chuckle, just to irritate her.

"Out" I answer shortly before turning back around and heading for the door, wanting to get out of here. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and fast. I open the door slightly, only for it to be slammed shut from a hand beside me and I look next to me to see my mother, only an inch away from my face, breathing heavily with a bright red face, to put it simply she looked pretty angry.

"You're starting to get on my nerves you little brat. Now answer my question Katherine!" she yells the last part abruptly, which makes me jump a little and noticing this, she starts to smirk. _Bitch._

"I already told you" I say to her, keeping a straight face. She grabs hold of the front of my leather jacket and pushes me up against the wall; _okay I'm a little scared now._

"Were you with _her?_" she spits into my face and I move my face to the side a little, my lips curling in disgust.

"Who's her?" I ask in confusion, oh shit does she know about me and Marley?

_Are you still breathing?_

…Yes

_Then no_

Thanks, you're real comforting

"You know who, that disgusting poor girl, Millie is it?" she says with a disgusted face of her own and I snap my head to hers, I know exactly who she's talking about.

"It's Marley and don't you dare say anything about her" I demand to her and she looks surprised at my deep tone but quickly recovers and looks angry again.

"You don't tell me to do anything Katherine and that girl will always be some worthless excuse for a human being, so don't go defending her" she orders me and now I'm the one that's mad.

"You say one more thing about Marley and I'll-" I start but she interrupts me with an evil laugh, god she's like the wicked witch of the west.

"You'll what? You'll. What?!" she yells at me, her laughing stopped and being replaced by rage. I stand there quietly, at a loss of words to say. She chuckles darkly, her grip on my jacket tightening.

"That's what I thought. Now are you going to tell me where… What's that in your pocket?" she asks me suddenly, her eyes flicking down to my pocket where a white corner is sticking out and my eyes widen in panic. The letter.

_Shit shit shit shit shit!_

"Nothing!" I say quickly, covering the pocket with my hand to so shield it from her eyes. Her head snaps up to look at me suspiciously and I hold eye contact with her, trying to look confident. She once told me that she knows someone is lying when they can't hold eye contact, so for once I'm going to use her advice to my advantage. We stare at each other for another few moments, her eyes studying me and mine trying desperately not to look away. After what seems like forever she stops glaring at me and speaks.

"It better be nothing, because if it's something you'll be in big. Trouble" she tells me, giving me a silent promise and I gulp visibly which makes her stare harden and her grip tighten.

"You'll be late if you don't leave now, but don't think for a second that this conversation is over" she tells me and roughly taps my cheek twice before letting me go and walking back up the stairs.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and clutch the letter inside my pocket tightly before slipping out the door and making my way to school.

…

I sigh when I reach my locker and open it up to put the letter inside, not wanting anyone else asking about it. I'll just give it to Marley after school. When the letter is safely tucked inside my locker, I get out my books for first period and as I do the bell rings. Perfect timing.

I shut my locker and turn around to start to make my way to Math, when I see the most beautiful girl in the world a few rows down from me. A smile forms on my face, all events from this morning disappearing from my mind as I start to make my way towards Marley.

"Hey Mar" I greet her leaning my shoulder casually against the locker next to hers and I see her jump in surprise before she turns to me and a bright smile erupts on her face when she sees me, which just makes my smile grow bigger.

"Hi Kitty" she breathes out and I look around the hallway for a second to see that half the students are gone and the rest are busy making their way to class. I look back at Marley and gently take her books off her and offer her my arm.

"May I have the honour of escorting you to class m'lady?" I say in a posh English accent, which makes her giggle.

"Yes, yes you may" she says back in an English accent of her own and takes hold of my arm while we both laugh softly. As we walk I notice that she's wearing my brown leather jacket again, which makes me smile widely. It looks so cute on her because it's slightly baggy on her.

"So here we are" I say as we come up to Marley's class, she turns to me and smiles brightly. I hand her books to her and she nods her thanks.

"Thanks for the walk" she says to me and I chuckle slightly looking down and shuffling my foot on the floor.

"No problem" I reply, looking up to her with a soft smile.

"I'll see you later" she smiles at me and slowly turns to walk into her class; I nod to her in confirmation.

"Yeah, see you later" I say and walk backwards down the hall until I can no longer see her anymore and start to make my way to class. As I turn around the late bell rings and I groan loudly.

"Dammit!" I scold myself as I start to sprint down the empty hallway to my Math class.

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

I sit in my first period with a bright smile on my face from my earlier encounter with Kitty. She was so cute when she did that English accent and I giggle to myself quietly, thinking about the blonde girl who has my heart. I bite my lip softly, still wondering why Kitty hasn't asked me to be her girlfriend yet. I know for sure that I'm in love with her, but I have no idea if she loves me back.

That's why I'm so afraid of telling her, it's not that I think she'd laugh in my face, Kitty would never do that to me, my fear is a greater one- that she won't say it back.

…

I open my locker up with a sigh, still thinking about my…situation with Kitty. Suddenly I feel a presence beside me and I turn my head with a smile, expecting to see Kitty standing next to me, only to be disappointed to see Jake instead. Now, when I first came to this school, I guess you could say I had a sort of thing for him, but now I know that really it was nothing and I only kind of liked him because he was a little cute. But I could not care less about him now that Kitty is in my life.

"Oh, hi Jake" I mumble, trying not to sound too disappointed that he was here instead of Kitty.

"Hey Marley" he smiled that smile that would make girls swoon, but it had no effect on me. I smile weakly back and turn back around to rummage through my locker aimlessly.

"So I was wondering, you wanna hang out tonight?" he asks smirking, which just annoys me a little. I sigh and turn to him.

"I can't I'm busy tonight, sorry" I apologize but it doesn't sound too sincere, which makes me feel kinda bad.

_What, why?_

Because he's asking me out and I'm just waving him off, like it's no big deal, I don't want to hurt his feelings

_Screw his feelings Marley, he's a womanizer, he doesn't care about anyone's feelings_

No, he's not like that, the least I could do is let him down easy

_No, actually that's the most you could do, the least would be to slap him in his stupid face and walk away_

I would never do that to someone conscience! I'm not a violent person, you know this

_Yeah, yeah whatever_

"That's great I'll- wait, what?" he asks surprised, losing his cool for a second. What a jerk, did he just assume I would agree?

"I can't. I'm busy. Sorry" I tell him slowly and he laughs a little and looks really confused.

"Uh okay, how about Friday?" he asks again, his smirk reappearing on his smug face. He's just not giving up, poor guy.

"Listen Jake I'm not really looking to be in a relationship right now" I tell him looking apologetic, he looks pretty confused again. Man, I wish Kitty was here.

"What? Marley come on-" he gets cut off by a voice from the other side of me.

"She said she wasn't looking to be in a relationship right now, so why don't you back off?" I would know that voice anywhere, I turn my head and my thoughts are confirmed when I see my Kitty standing there with a black leather jacket on, black jeans and a blue shirt underneath, she's standing just a few inches away from Jake while they glare at each other. I can't help the bright smile that erupts on my face when I see that my wish had been granted, and Kitty was here to save me from what was sure to be an awkward conversation.

Before Jake has the chance to answer, Kitty turns her head to me and smiles and nods her head at me "hey" she says and I swear I almost swoon right there in the middle of the hallway, but I don't, as not to raise any suspicion about me and Kitty, after all we are just supposed to be friends when we're in public. So I just smile back and softly say "hi" and we get broke out of our moment by an angry looking Jake.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Jake almost growls out and my eyes widen in panic when the soft look on Kitty's face is replaced by a glare towards Jake. Now I know Jake has anger problems, he almost ruined his chance of getting in Glee club because of his anger, so I'm scared for Kitty. I don't want her to get hurt again; I mean she's barely recovered from her earlier injuries; she doesn't need any more to add to that.

"Who am I? I'm Marley's…friend, and I know that you're just gonna hump and dump her and I'm not gonna let that happen" she tells him and my eyes soften when I hear Kitty falter on the word 'friend'. But I start to panic again when Jake takes a step towards Kitty and she does the same toward him. I put both my hands on their chest, trying to create some space between them but failing since they're both much stronger than me.

"Guy's come on, don't do this" I plead a little with them as they glare daggers at each other.

"You don't know me and since when are you and Marley friends? Last I recall you were a complete bitch to her" Jake remarks and Kitty's glare only intensifies as they both go back to their staring match, while I attempt to push them away from each other, I say attempt because I'm not achieving anything.

_Man, you really need to go to the gym more_

Shut up! They are both freakishly strong

"Yeah I was but I'm changed now and it's none of your damn business when Marley and I became friends" Kitty answers him and he inches closer to her menacingly, only for her to do the same, me with my hands still on both of their chests, trying to put pressure on them.

"Whatever, why don't you just run along and let me ask Marley about Friday-" Jake starts smugly but gets cut off by Kitty again.

"Marley's got plans on Friday alright? She's comin' to the football game to support me when I cheer. Y'know Jake, it's funny, girls don't like it when guys pretend to like them and then just completely blow them off" Kitty says sarcastically and she knows that I really don't care about that, but I'm thankful that she's come up with a reason for me not to want to go out with Jake because as you know, I'm a terrible liar.

"Well y'know what? I don't remember asking for your opinion" Jake tells Kitty sternly and I start to grit my teeth together to try and stop myself from yelling at Jake that I really don't want to go out with him. Kitty starts to chuckle, mocking him and I can feel that something bad is going to happen.

"Yeah you're right, I don't want any trouble because you're a badass. You wanna know how I know you're such a badass? Because you ride a razor scooter, I mean nothing screams badass like a razor scooter" Kitty chuckles again and before I can get in the way Jake shoves Kitty back. Kitty stops laughing immediately and goes back to glaring while slamming her backpack on the ground and shoving Jake back, just as hard.

"Guy's please don't- don't do this" I stutter out, laughing nervously and they ignore me, continuing to shove each other, each shove getting harder and harder each time.

"This is stupid!" I yell out getting kind of afraid when they start to grab hold of each other, and pushing and shoving more roughly.

"Stop!" I plead with them, but they continue to fight over me.

"Stop it!" I demand again, bringing my hands up to cover my face when they start to fight a little close to me. Luckily Finn comes to the rescue and breaks them up.

"Hey, hey come on guys, stop! Cut it out!" he orders them, fisting both of their shirts to keep them away from each other. I look to Kitty worriedly, to see that she's just a little red in the face from anger and a little sweat since they're both panting a lot, glaring at each other like mad now.

"I persuade you to stop fighting!" suddenly Tina comes up in a weird…super hero costume? She stands in a strange fighting pose while Jake and Kitty finally stop glaring at each other and change to staring confused at Tina and now Becky who turns up in a…bee costume? Okay, what the heck is going on?!

"Freeze bitches!" Becky yells while pointing a weird looking laser gun at us. Me, Kitty, Finn and Jake all stare at the two bewilderedly, all thoughts of fighting forgotten.

…

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

This is ridiculous! I should be in the kitchen with Marley and her mom right now, not sitting on a chair on the stage in the auditorium, across from a complete idiot while Finn rants on about something, I couldn't tell you what because I'm not listening.

_Why not?_

Because I want to get out of here and go see Marley!

_Yeah ok, Kitty if you don't listen right now then I don't think you're gonna be seeing Marley any faster_

Hmm, I guess I should start listening now then huh?

_No, really?!_

"-and I really think you guys should start to get along because if you don't then you'll keep fighting and that's not good for glee club or anyone else either" he finishes with what looks to be a pleased smile on his face, probably thinking he's solved the problem. Oh no, this situation is far from over.

"Look Finn I get where you're coming from, I do. But this isn't gonna work alright, I don't like the guy" I tell him pointing to Jake who's still glaring at me, god would he give it a rest already!

"Yeah and I'm not too fond of you either" he tells me and I just roll my eyes at him while Finn sighs frustratingly.

"Come on guys; just…talk to each other? No fighting, no arguing just talk to each other, y'know learn about each other and stuff" he finishes with another proud smile; I sigh and lean more against the chair.

"Look Finn I can't be in the same room with him without wanting to punch him in the face, what makes you think I would do this?" I ask him disbelievingly, Finn stares at me for a few moments and he looks like he's trying to think of a reason, after another few moments a crooked smile forms on his face again when he answers my question.

"Because I know you care about Marley. Both of you, and if you're fighting all the time, that will disrupt glee and you know that Marley loves glee. So if you don't want to do this for me or yourselves or anyone else, do it for her" he says looking proud of saying something wise for once and I look down, thinking it over.

_Are you actually thinking about this?!_

Yeah, and I don't need your help so you can go away now

_Okay first, of course you need my help, I'm the brain so without me you couldn't think it over even if you wanted too and second, Jake is a jerk so why would you want to talk to him?_

I don't want to but Finn has a point, if I don't fight with Jake anymore then it won't disturb Glee and it won't stop Marley from what she loves to do, sing

_Yeah okay, but come on, he's trying to go out with Marley and he's just going to irritate you even more if you both actually start talking to each other_

Conscience I've made up my mind, so you can go now

_Wait, what? Kitty get back here, I'm not finished!_

"Alright, I'll do it" I fill the silence and look up to a smiling Finn.

"For Marley" I finish and he nods to me.

…

_**(After school)**_

Jesus that was a long day. I walk out my last period and down the hallway, heading for my locker. After the talk in the auditorium I didn't have time to go see Marley, so I haven't talked to her since that little…disagreement in the hallway with me and Jake earlier. Which means I haven't told her about me and Jake having to 'talk it out' with each other.

_Great, this is just great Kitty, you got into a stupid fight with Jake and now you have to talk to the jerk until you can both stand each other enough not to fight, oh and let's not forget that he's after Marley, your Marley!_

Would you calm down! Jesus Christ, this isn't a big deal, I'll just talk to Jake sometime this week but right now I need to go grab the letter I wrote Marley out my locker

I speed walk to my locker and open it to quickly grab the white envelope inside and stuff it in my pocket. I put my books from last period inside and shut my locker to see Marley next to me which makes me jump.

"Ah! Jeez Marley, you know how to sneak up on people huh?" I say to her, putting my hand on my heart and trying to slow down my breathing. She giggles at me and places her hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, are you okay?" she asks me, still giggling a little and I smile a little at the sound.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little shocked" I tell her smiling a cheesy smile at her and she blushes a little before speaking.

"No I mean, are you okay from before? Y'know with the fight between you and Jake?" she asks nervously and I sigh a little, but the smile on my face doesn't go away. _Aww, she cares about me._

"Marley I'm fine, it was just a little pushing that's all" I tell her softly and she huffs.

"Kitty that was not 'just a little pushing' that was shoving and roughly" she tells me and I can see she looks worried.

"Marley look at me, I'm fine see" I spread my arms out widely and gesture to my body, she bites her lip and shakes her head before leaning in and wrapping her arms around my neck tightly and breathing me in. I'm surprised at first, but slowly bring my spread out arms around her waist and hug her back.

"I was worried about you, what did Finn say?" she asks into my shoulder and I sigh, knowing that I have to tell her about me having to 'talk' with Jake. I slowly pull away from her and look nervously into her bright blue eyes.

"He said that me and Jake should 'talk it out' and that it would help the glee club if we got along" I tell her, doing air quotes at the words 'talk it out', she gaps for a second and then she looks plain annoyed.

"What? That's ridiculous, how will that help the glee club?" she asks confused with her eyebrows furrowed, which just makes her look incredibly cute.

"I don't know, I guess if we don't fight then it won't disrupt the glee club and we could get more done?" I tell her and she makes an 'O' face and smiles at me.

"Well I'm sorry you have to talk with Jake, I know you don't really like him" she tells me apologetically and I smile at her and shrug my shoulders.

"It's alright, so how are you today?" I ask her starting to get worried again because I know that even though I comforted her last night she's still self-conscious and I want to make sure she's okay.

"I'm ok Kitty, really" she smiles at me and I nod my head, still not fully convinced but letting it go, knowing that it's a sensitive subject for her. I look around to see that the hallway was empty and grab her hand to pull her out the school doors.

"Kitty where are we going?" she giggles as I pull her gently by the hand down the street, I let go of her hand and turn around to her and start to walk backwards as I answer her, smiling.

"I wanna give you something, but I need to give you it in private, where we're alone" I tell her and she seems to understand now where I'm taking her. It's the only place where we can be alone and I don't want anyone to interrupt us when I give her this letter, because this is very important and I'm starting to get very nervous.

"Okay, what do you want to give me?" she asks excitedly with a skip in her step and I laugh at her cuteness.

"It's a surprise Marley" I tell her and she pouts a little.

"Come on Mar, don't pout" I say to her, grabbing her hands and pulling her towards me for a quick kiss which seems to wipe that pout off her face, being replaced with a Marley Rose smile.

"So is your mom okay with you staying with me for a little while?" I ask her, still walking backwards and her swinging our hands in between us.

"Yeah Kitty, she's fine with it, I gotta be back before dark though" she tells me and I nod quickly.

"Okay, that's fine we've got lots of time" I smile at her and turn back around, heading to the meadow, not letting go of her hand.

…

It took us around 10 minutes to get to the meadow and we didn't talk much, but it was a comfortable silence. I was trying not to have a nervous breakdown at how scared I was at giving Marley this letter, because I really am in love with her and if she doesn't love me back, then that will kill me.

We walk to the top of a random hill and sit down on the soft grass. I can see that Marley is really excited about what I have to give to her and that she's dying to ask what it is. I decide to see how much longer she can go without asking, so I lean back on my hands and look at her with a soft smile.

"Okay fine I give in, what do you have to give me?" she asks me with a bright smile on her face and I laugh softly, before I start to get really nervous again.

_Would you just give her the letter already?_

Hey, this is important, I can't just hand it to her like it's nothing

_Ugh, well can you do it faster please? I'm starting to get hungry_

Wow you said 'please' you must really by hungry

_I am!_

"I was wondering when you'd cave" I tell her softly and sit up right. Marley looks at me expectantly and I take a deep breath before looking into her eyes.

"Okay so I've been thinking recently and I knew that I felt…something toward you when I first met you. There aren't enough words in the world to describe how perfect you are Marley. When we kissed and I told you I liked you and you told me that you liked me back, I…don't know how to describe how I felt and how I've been feeling ever since we started hanging out and how I feel every time I'm around you. But I tried to describe how I feel with this" I tell her softly, pulling the envelope out of my pocket and handing it to her. She sits there quietly and I start to get really nervous as she slowly reaches out and takes the envelope from me.

"Everything you should know about how I feel about you is in this letter" I tell her as she breathes out a shaky breath and bites her lip while opening up the envelope.

I can feel my heart going crazy and I watch her as she concentrates on reading the letter. I remember how I thought about how to tell her that I'm in love with her and how long it took me to write it, thinking very carefully. I thought about so hard that I can remember every word I wrote down, and I start reciting what I had said in my head, while Marley read it on the paper.

_Dear Marley,_

_I've been thinking about letters recently. But not just any kind, the love kind. And how it's terrible that no one writes them anymore. So I decided to write one to you. Because I think, I think I might be in danger of falling in love with you._

_You're the first thing I think of when I wake up, and you're the last thing I think of before I go to sleep. I can't seem to think of anything but you and every time I see you my feelings grow stronger. _

_It's like you're an angel who's been sent from above to come and take away my pain. You make everything better by just smiling, you're a miracle._

_You're everything I want in life, everything I need in life. You're the reason I bother to get up in the morning to go to school, you're the reason I laugh and smile, you're the reason I'm alive. Marley, you are my life now._

_The reason I'm telling you this now is because I was afraid. I know, Kitty Wilde afraid? Well I was. But not for the reason that you think. I was afraid that you wouldn't say it back. No matter what you say, I don't think I deserve your love, I'm unworthy of you. But you tell me different all the time which is one of the reasons why I love you, one reason out of a billion. _

_Seriously if I wrote down every single reason why I love you…I don't think there's enough trees in the world for that much amount of paper I'd have to use. Truth is I love you with everything I am._

_I'm in love with you Marley Rose._

_-Kitty_

As soon as I'm done reciting it in my head, Marley finishes and slowly looks up to me with the brightest smile I'd ever seen on her face and I could see tears shining in her eyes. I hold my breath for what she was about to say next.

"I love you back" she says, giggling slightly.

It takes a moment for me to process the words she had said before I'm letting out a laugh of relief and I lean in and she meets me halfway in a kiss filled with love. She wraps her arms around my neck, while I hold her waist and I slowly pull way, both of us with matching bright smiles on our faces.

"Marley, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her softly and she giggles and leaps on top of me.

"Yes Kitty, I'll be your girlfriend" she says and almost squeals and I giggle slightly as she pulls me into a deep, loving kiss that I will never forget.

…

**A/N: Sup guys, I told you I would update more! I'm actually pretty surprised I updated this fast xp The reason this is up so fast is because I watched the new Glee yesterday and it was the one where Marley and Jake say they love each other :( so I stayed up writing all this Karley to get the Jarley out of my head…yuck**

**So since the last chapter was quite deep, I decided to put a little bit of cute things in this chapter, but know that Marley hasn't completely gotten over her bulimia problem yet (like in the show) so there will be some deep, serious things in the future.**

**So I really, really hope you liked this chapter, I thought a lot about how I wanted them to tell them they love each other and I decided to do it like this, was this a good way? Bad way? Please tell me what you think**

**Love the reviews, you guys are awesome! So please, please keep reviewing, they give me lots of support to keep writing and it's so great to see that you are all liking this story :)**

**Hope you guys had a great Easter and that you all ate lots of chocolate, I did and I am not ashamed, it's the chocolate holiday! We can eat however much chocolate we want ;)**

**So thanks again for all the amazing reviews, favourites/follows! You are all awesome and just PM me if you ever wanna talk. Bye for now :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

Sweet Jesus I have never been this happy before in my life! I honestly feel like I could do anything right now.

_Anything?_

Yes, anything

_Could you jump off that building over there?_

I could but I'm not going to

_Why not?_

Because I don't feel like dying today!

Once again I ignore my thoughts and carry on walking down the street as the sun starts to set. I just dropped Marley off at her house, Mrs Rose invited me in to stay for dinner, but I politely declined because I didn't want my mom to wonder where I was. Not that she would but she looked pretty angry this morning so I didn't want to keep her waiting.

Not even she could ruin my good mood though, because I was in love with Marley Rose, and she loved me back. Oh my god, she loves me. She loves me! I'm in love!

"I'M IN LOVE!" I yell out into the empty street, laughing happily.

"Hey, buddy keep It down!" an obnoxious voice calls out to me from a house opposite me, I blush a little but the big smile doesn't fall from my face.

"Sorry!" I apologize to the stranger sheepishly; I carry on walking down the street, thinking about my perfect girlfriend.

Girlfriend. I have a freaking girlfriend! I didn't think this kind of happiness was possible. I mean it's like the world's a little brighter. I didn't think this kind of love was possible, I mean I could never have imagined this kind of love.

Before I know it, I'm standing in front of my house. Wow, that was quick. I open the door and close it behind me before starting to rush up the stairs, trying to avoid another interrogation with my mom. I guess luck was not on my side when I set foot inside this damn house, because as soon as I get to the top of the stairs, I hear I cold, hard voice stop me from getting to my room.

"Hold it right there" my mother orders me and I sigh heavily before turning around to look at where she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where have you been?" she gets straight to the point, oh so now she cares where I am? Once I was gone for a whole 3 days, she didn't even notice.

"Well, hello to you too mother" I say to sarcastically, that seems to irritate her though as she goes red in the face and I can see her clenching her teeth together tightly.

"Don't you 'hi' me, I want to know where you were last night and just now" she tells me, more like demands me actually and I know that if I tell her that I was with Marley then she would go mad.

"Why?" I ask her, because I really have no idea why she is suddenly so interested in where I am all the time. She seems to falter for a second when I ask that.

"What?" she demands and I stare at her, not backing down when she glares at me.

"Why are you so interested in my life all of a sudden?" I ask her and she recovers from her surprise and scoffs.

"I'm not interested in your life, I just want to know where you're always sneaking off to?" she orders again and I shift a little in my place, not being able to come up with a good lie to tell her, so again I settle for answering a question with a question.

"Why?" I ask her again and she just seems to loom plain annoyed at me now.

"Because I am your mother and I have a right to know these things" she tells me sternly and it's my turn to scoff.

"Really?" I ask, looking at her disbelievingly and before any one of us can get another word in, I've turned around and walked into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

Surprisingly my mom didn't try to barge in my room; I only heard a strange groan of irritation from her before she had stomped off to a different part of the house.

Well that went better than I expected.

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

"Oh, Marley…That is just the sweetest thing" my mom says to me with her hand over her heart, after she had just finished reading Kitty's love letter to me. I nod my head happily.

"Isn't it?" I smile dreamily and my mom laughs softly, reading the last part of the letter all over again.

"This Kitty is full of surprises" my mom says and I laugh softly with her, resting my cheek on the palm of my hand.

"Yeah, she is" I say, thinking about my blonde girlfriend. _Girlfriend. _I can't believe that Kitty Wilde is actually my girlfriend! And she loves me! Oh my gosh, I'm in love with her and she loves me back!

_My god you're happy_

I know!

"Hey mom, I think I'm gonna go to bed now" I tell her and she smiles at me.

"Ok sweetheart, goodnight" she says while handing me my letter back, I smile at her in thanks.

"Night mom, love you" I tell her as I turn around, heading up to my room.

"Love you too Marley" she yells, as I'm already half way up the stairs. I run into my room and grab my cheap phone and dial Unique's number. After a couple rings she picks up.

"Waz up?" I hear Unique say and I laugh slightly, because that was such a 'Unique' way to answer the phone.

"Hey Unique, its Marley" I tell her smiling.

"Oh hey girl, I'm guessing there's a reason you're calling me? Could it have anything to do with the Kitty Wilde?" she guesses and I'm a little surprised that she knew that.

_Really?_

Yeah, I mean how could she know that?

_Hm I don't know, because she's all you think about?_

"Yeah it does, she asked me to be her girlfriend" I tell her happily, jumping a little on my bed and I hear that Unique almost squeals a little bit.

"Girl I knew she would ask you!" she tells me and I can hear in her voice that she's smiling.

"That's not all though; Unique she told me she loved me. She wrote me a letter and everything!" I tell not being able to contain my excitement and this time Unique does squeal and I laugh softly.

"Man, she wrote you a love letter? Well let's hear it" Unique tells me excitedly and I sigh happily before reading Kitty's letter out to Unique and once I'm finished I hear Unique let out a sigh.

"Oh my god, I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard, and Kitty wrote that for you?" she asks me, still a little unbelieving and I nod before I realise that she can't see me, _stupid Marley. _

"Yes, every word. She's so romantic, I told her that I was sad no one wrote love letters anymore and now she writes this for me" I tell Unique happily and hold the letter over my heart, letting out a love sick sigh.

"Wow, Marley I think I'm starting to love that girl" Unique tells me jokingly and I chuckle a little.

"Hey, back off she's mine" I tell her and giggle at the thought of Kitty being mine.

Me and Unique talk for another few minutes before I yet out yawn and decide to go to sleep. Now I'm curled up under my soft, light pink covers and I send a quick text to Kitty before I go to sleep.

_**Goodnight, I love you – M**_

A few seconds later, my phone buzzes signalling I had a reply. I quickly flip it open eagerly and smile brightly at the simple but effective words Kitty had sent back.

_**I love you too, sweet dreams – K**_

I put my phone on my bedside table before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep, my dreams filled with my blonde girlfriend.

…

Okay so, wow. So much has happened in the past few weeks; I've gone from happy, to extremely happy, to feeling on top of the world and then back to feeling absolutely horrible.

The day after Kitty had told me she loved me, we were paired together to perform a duet, dressed up as super heroes. I was really excited that I got to sing with Kitty and when we practiced it was fun, until it came to putting on the super hero costume, that's when things started to get bad again.

I hadn't made myself throw up in a few days, but after seeing myself in that costume, I couldn't help it and I did it again. I tried to stop it there, feeling extremely guilty for doing this again, knowing that Kitty cares about me and thinks that I've stopped. But I couldn't stop, when I did it once, I couldn't help but do it again the next day and the next day. Before I knew it, I was doing it every single day and I felt terrible, emotionally and physically.

I am so starving but I refuse to eat anything, because I still see a fat, ugly person looking back at me in the mirror and I hate it. I don't get much sleep either and now I'm sweating at nights when I'm not even hot and it's starting the scare me because I know that I'm doing this to myself and I want to stop but I just…can't.

I'm a lot more weak and tired than usual and I think that Kitty has noticed and she's asks me a few times if I was okay, only for me to lie to her face and say that I was. I can see that she doesn't believe me but I always beg her silently to let it go and don't talk about it, that it would only hurt me more, and being the kind person she is she does let it go.

But right now, I'm starting to get scared. Sectionals is tomorrow and I'm lying in bed, covered in sweat and sobbing wanting nothing more than for my Kitty to be here, holding me and telling me everything's going to be okay.

But she's not here and I can't text her because I don't want to wake her and it would be selfish of me to ask her to come over here, making her walk in the cold just to come and comfort me. But the thing is, I really need her right now. She's the only one that can make me feel better. Without her next to me, I feel horrible and I miss her like crazy.

_I can't take it anymore, I have to do it again _I think to myself as I struggle slightly to get up and walk to the bathroom, but when I do I kneel in front of the toilet and get ready to do what I've been doing every day. _I'm sorry Kitty _I think as I shove two fingers down my throat.

…

_**(Day of Sectionals)**_

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

I'm worried about Marley-

_Again?_

Yes, again!

_Why?_

I was getting to that!

_Okay, well then carry on_

Thank you, so anyway as I was saying, I'm worried about Marley. She's was doing okay a few days after I found her in the bathroom doing you know what, but the past week she's been kind of distant and she's starting to look pale and thin again.

When I ask her how she's doing, she tells me she's fine but I can see in her eyes that she's not. It all started when we did a duet together, everything was great until she tried on the costume, that's when she started getting self-conscious. I managed to get her to perform with me, but after the performance she wasn't the same.

We haven't been to the meadow since I gave her the letter and we only see each other in school and talk on the phone, it's not that we don't want to hang out, it's just we're both so busy practicing for sectionals and learning Korean (I mean really it's hard enough learning the dance moves, Finn needs to add learning a different language to that as well?!) that we hardly have enough time to hang out with each other.

But after sectionals we'll be able to spend more time together and I can find out what's troubling her, so I can help. I hate seeing her like this, and thinking that there's nothing I can do right now to help her makes me feel even worse. I mean she looks so alone and sometimes afraid, when I should be protecting her from everything, I promised her I would. And I never break my promises.

God, I can't wait till after the show. I'll talk to her before we go on stage, maybe that will also be a good thing because I know she can get real nervous and I can try and comfort her. Okay so we're on stage soon, just need to get this dress on and then I can go to the auditorium to watch the warblers. I'll talk to Marley when we're backstage.

_**(Around 10 minutes later)**_

Whoa, I hate to say it but the warblers are really good and energetic. But I don't have any doubt in the New Directions; we'll do great, especially as we've got Marley on our side. I've never heard a better singer than Marley and I'm sure that I never will, she has the voice of an angel, hell a thousand angels. She is the greatest singer I've ever heard and will ever hear.

I look over to where she sits next to Unique and I start to worry again when I see that she looks incredibly afraid and kind of woozy, since she's slightly swaying from side to side. Okay now I'm getting anxious, I can't wait till the warblers stop singing this stupid song so I can see what's wrong with my sweet little Marley.

_She's taller than you dude_

Whatever!

Marley sees me looking at her worriedly and tries to give me a reassuring smile, but it comes out more like a grimace. 'Are you okay?' I mouth to her and she nods her head and mouths back 'yes' but I don't believe her, and just keep staring at her concerned. She starts to look a little nervous and looks back towards the warblers performance while sucking in a deep breath. That was weird, why can't she look at me? Something's gotta be wrong and I don't like it.

I look back to the warblers; I mean seriously how long is this performance? I watch them as they start doing backflips and other gymnastic stuff, trying to get my mind off all the possibilities why Marley is like this.

Could she have done it again, even after I talked to her? But why would she? I can't believe someone as beautiful as her doesn't think she's pretty. In my eyes she's perfect and it's killing me that she can't see what I see. I love her so much and to see that she's in pain, it makes me feel pain and I have to- no, I _need _to find a way to make her feel better, I'll do anything. I'll do anything for her.

After what feels like forever, the warblers finish their performance and they get a standing ovation from the crowd, which makes me nervous wondering if we will get the same. All of New Directions (including Finn) stand up and we start to make our way back stage, while the audience still praise the warblers.

…

Okay so, I've been pacing back here for a few minutes, the nerves starting to come over me as we all wait for our turn to go on stage. I look around for Marley to see her sitting on a chair with her head down, I quickly walk over to her kneel down in front of her and take her hands in mine which makes her head snap up to look at me. I'm not worried of anyone seeing us and suspecting something because most of New Directions are all pacing like I was just a few seconds ago. And even if they do see us they'll probably just think I'm being friendly towards Marley, I mean friends comfort other friends all the time.

"Hey Marley, you feeling okay? What's wrong?" I ask her concerned; I see her eyes start to water as she starts shaking slightly and my worry grows.

"No, no Kitty I'm not feeling okay! In fact I feel horrible and scared and sick and I can't go out there Kitty I can't" she pleads to me and my heart breaks when I see her crying and almost hyperventilating, I take one of my hands from hers and use it to rub her back up and down.

"Hey, hey you're gonna be amazing out there okay-" I start but I get cut off by a frantic Marley.

"No you don't understand, I don't _feel _okay. I'm starving and I'm sweating when I'm not hot and I can't sleep and I just- I just-" she stops from breathing so hard and chokes on her words and I quickly lean forward and wrap my arms around her, cradling her head against my chest and shushing her softly, trying my best not to cry at how broken Marley sounds right now.

"Just don't make me go out there Kitty" she pleads with me once she's stopped crying and her breathing has calmed down to its normal speed rate. She pulls away from me and looks up at me with those big blue eyes and I can see that she really doesn't want to go out there right now, and I can also see that she's not fit enough to go on stage and perform this energetic song, she looks so weak and fragile right now.

"Okay, I'll go talk to Finn alright?" I tell her softly and she nods her head slowly and releases a breath I didn't even know she was holding, I quickly kiss her forehead and walk off the find Finn. It only takes a few seconds before I see him, he really wasn't that hard to find from how tall he is, he's like over 6 feet!

"Hey Finn! I need to talk to you!" I yell over to him and once I reach him he's looking at me kind of confused.

"Uh can't it wait Kitty? I'm kind of busy-" I cut him off before he can finish, whatever he's doing it can wait, because Marley looks desperate.

"Doesn't matter, listen Marley doesn't want to go on" I tell him, getting straight to the point because we don't have much time before we're supposed to be on stage.

"What? She has to go on" he says, almost yelling and I shake my head at him frantically.

"She doesn't want to and I don't think she's in a good state to go on stage right now" I tell him and he looks surprised for a second before he starts to panic again.

"Look Kitty, we can't go on with only 11 members! And we've rehearsed this over and over, we can't do it without her, I'm sure she'll be fine" he tells me and before I can get another word in, people are telling us we have to go on stage now and it's my turn to start panicking because Finn's started to walk away.

"No, wait! Finn!" I desperately call after him but he just keeps walking until he's out of sight, somewhere in the audience. I curse quietly before turning around and rushing back to where Marley is sitting breathing heavily. I grab hold of her hand and pull her up.

"Marley I'm sorry, I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen, you're gonna have to go on" I tell her apologetically and she starts to shake her head at me frantically as I pull her towards the stage.

"No, no Kitty I can't" she chokes out and it kills me to see her like this but I have no choice, she has to go on, so I decide to the best thing I can do right now, and try to comfort her and support her.

"Hey, hey you're gonna be fine alright? You're gonna be fine" I tell her, more trying to convince myself that than her. I feel someone grab my arm and pull my away from a scared Marley, I turn around to yell at the person, only to realise its Jake.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing? Get off me" I tell him, pulling my arm away from him, he sighs frustrated and I get the feeling he only pulled me away because I was close to Marley.

"Get in position" is all he says and I glare at him, only for him to glare back. I sigh and turn to look where Marley was standing, luckily she wasn't alone and Unique was standing with her and smiling encouragingly, I see Marley attempts to smile back but it looks fake and forced. Marley looks nervous and scared as she stands there waiting for the music to start. I take a deep breath as I hear the first few beats to Gangnam Style, hoping to god that this all goes well.

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

_Focus Marley, focus _I repeat over and over in my head as the music starts. I take a shaky breath before I go in to the first dance moves and start singing along with the rest of New Directions. Man, I don't feel too good. No, no I can do this, just keep dancing and singing. Remember wide movements, keep good balance and don't screw up Marley. Just please don't screw up. Focus.

_Okay, half way through_ I think as I jump on Ryder's back and start swinging my arm around in the air. Him spinning me around isn't helping my dizziness though. Oh my gosh, I never realized how much spinning there was in this song, I don't know if I can take this any longer, I need to lie down, I feel like I'm gonna throw up.

I look around for Kitty; maybe if I see her I'll feel a little better. I can't find her, where is she?! Me spinning my head around isn't helping, so I decide to stop doing that. Okay just a few more lines and we'll be done, am I sweating? Oh my gosh I am, all these stage lights are making my head feel weird and that confetti is making it worse.

My hearing starts to get weird, it's like I'm in a tank full of water and I can faintly hear everyone singing. I look to my side to see Kitty looking at me worriedly and I silently beg her to help me and get me out of here.

My sight starts to get blurry and my hearing more faint as we sing the last few lines of the song, I can faintly hear the crowd cheering and it's giving me a headache. My movements are no longer sharp and big, but floppy and lazy. I'm starting to sway and I look to Kitty, scared. _What's happening to me? _I think when I stop singing all together and my breathing picks up, which only makes me feel fainter. Ugh, Kitty please help me! I flop my arms up one last time before giving in and looking at Kitty one last time as they finish singing. I let go and start to fall to the ground, smacking my head on the hard floor. _Kitty _is the last thing that goes through my mind, as it all turns black.

…

**A/N: Sup guys, wow that was intense to write! I hope I did an okay job in writing Marley in this chapter? Let me know if it was good or bad or somewhere in between or whatever.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! It's the most reviews I've had for any chapter I've wrote, so that made me really happy, you guys are awesome!**

**So hopefully you all liked this chapter and please review! It really makes my day! Okay I'm gonna go play some Tomb Raider now and then I'll start on the next chapter for you. Love you guys, bye for now :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

I can't believe this is happening. I keep hoping that it's just a bad dream, and that I'll wake up soon and that everything will be okay, Marley will be okay. But it's not a dream, and Marley is not okay. Which is why as soon as I saw her drop to the floor, I ran up to her and knelt down beside her along with Ryder and Jake.

"Marley? Hey Marley come on, can you hear me?" I said to her softly, trying to keep calm for her. But I'm pretty sure she couldn't properly hear anyone right now since she wasn't looking at anyone in particular and her eyes were half open, half closed. Ryder and I were shaking her shoulder gently, trying to bring her back to consciousness.

"Guys! Guys come one we need to get her to the choir room!" Finn yells at us, I almost start to yell at him but I need to get Marley in the choir room first, then I can talk to Finn.

Ryder puts one of Marley's arms around his neck and Jake goes to do the same before I push him not so gently out the way while glaring at him, what can I say, I don't like the guy! He glares back but before he can do anything else I quickly swing Marley's other arm around my neck and lift her up slowly, along with Ryder.

We quickly but carefully bring Marley into the choir room and her eyes were starting to open up more but she still looked really woozy and pale. Once we reached the choir room me and Ryder gently placed Marley on a chair, holding onto her shoulders to steady her as she was swaying.

"Guys come on, give her some space!" I yell at everyone as they start to crowd around her, bringing my free arm out to push them away gently. They seem to understand and step back a few steps to give Marley some room.

Sam came over and offered her a juice box but she lightly shook her head, still swaying from side to side.

"No, it's okay I'm…I'm fine" she breathes out and obviously she wasn't fine and she need to drink some juiced, I needed her to drink some juice.

"Drink the damn juice!" I tell her frantically, she looks at me and looks a little surprised, as her baby blue eyes went a little wider. I just looked at her with concern strewed across my face. She lightly nods her head and thankfully accepts the juice box Sam was still holding out to her and takes a small sip. I let out a small breath of relief seeing Marley looking a little better, well not exactly better but more conscious.

"I don't get it, what happened?" Finn asked all of us dumbfounded and I turn to look at him my eyes hardening.

"What happened is you didn't listen to me when I told you Marley didn't want to go out there tonight!" I tell him my voice rising in volume, and everyone apart from Marley turns their heads to look at me confused, not knowing what conversation I was talking about. I ignored them though, still focusing my glare on a confused looking Finn.

"What? You didn't tell me this was gonna happen" he says stupidly, my glare on him hardened and he couldn't hold eye contact anymore and started looking anywhere else that wasn't where I was kneeling.

"That's because I didn't know this was gonna happen! But I did know that Marley wasn't okay to go on stage and I told you that, you didn't listen!" I yelled at him and he started to get defensive.

"I didn't know you meant it like this, I thought she was just nervous okay, calm down Kitty" he tells me and I start to get a little angry now, he expects me to calm down after just watching the girl I love drop to the floor?!

"Calm down? Marley just fainted and she can barely hold herself up right now, how can I calm down?!" I yell at him, going to get up but a hand on my arm stops me from doing so and I turn around to see Marley holding on to me and silently telling me 'please don't do this'. My eyes soften at the look on her face and I force myself to relax and kneel back down next to her and start rubbing her back soothingly but also keeping hold of her to make sure she doesn't fall again.

"Look I'm sorry okay but you just need to try and relax so we can find out what just happened" Finn says calmly and I sigh, knowing with irritation that he might be right.

"She hasn't been eating, she's skipping lunch" Jake tells him after a few moments of silence and I'm even more hateful towards Jake now, if he knew she hasn't been eating why didn't he talk to her, try to make her eat something? Or at least tell somebody! Finn nods his head about to say something before his interrupted.

"Because you've been telling her to? You want her to starve herself until she can't freaking stand up right?" Santana accuses me and I freeze and gap at her for a second, surprised that she would claim I would do that, I would NEVER do that to ANYONE, especially Marley!

"What? No, why- why would I want that?" I stutter, looking at Santana, still a little surprised she would say something like that.

"Because you're a crazy, evil bitch" she tells me, leaning forward a little and I look down, away from everyone's accusing eyes.

"Kitty didn't do anything, it's not her fault" Marley says weakly and I look up to her to see she's staring hardly at Santana, but it doesn't look very threatening seeing as she still looks pretty woozy and also because she's Marley, sweetest person earth and couldn't look threatening if she tried, she's just too adorable to look scary.

Before anyone else can say anything Mr Schue is running into the room and gently pushing people out the way so he could kneel down in front of Marley, beside me and Ryder.

"Hey Marley, how you doing? Are you alright?" he asks her like she's just fallen over or something, not fainted and smacked her head on the stage floor!

Not looking to be able to respond, Marley nods her head slightly, looking anywhere but at the rest of us, avoiding our eye contact with her. Mr Schue nods and turns to look at the rest of New Directions.

"Okay, Santana, Puck you stay here with Marley, the rest of you need to get back out there, leaving a state competition is risking immediate disqualification" he says frantically and if he thinks for a second that I'm leaving Marley's side he can think again, screw sectionals Marley's hurt.

"What? That- That's a rule?" Finn asks looking confused again, wait he didn't know that was a rule? Isn't he supposed to be our teacher, shouldn't he already know this? Before Mr Schue can answer him though, coach Sylvester walks in with some kind of rule book. Where the hell did she get that?

_The library maybe?_

Not now!

"Yeah it's a rule, and because you losers have broken that rule, the warblers have won. Congratulations Finn Hudson for the first time in your pathetic existence, the New Directions have lost sectionals. Looks like Christmas has come early for me this year" she gloats and looks pretty happy, but I can't say the same for the rest of us. Most of us are shocked that we lost, that New Directions had lost sectionals for the first time ever.

Marley is the first one of us to recover and starts to sob and leans over, putting her head in her hands. My heart breaks seeing her like this again and I rub her back soothingly, trying my best to comfort her but knowing that there's really nothing I can do right now to make Marley feel better.

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

Oh my gosh, what's wrong with me? Why do I keep doing this? I've just ruined Glee for everyone, because we lost sectionals (because of me) Sue took over the choir room with her cheerios and now we have no place to do Glee club and I'm starting to get scared that everyone will just leave Glee, they're all part of different clubs now anyway.

I haven't talked to Kitty since sectionals, which was three days ago. I miss her like crazy and I want to talk to her but I can't. I'm too embarrassed and ashamed and guilty and I just don't know if I can face her.

When my mom found out what I had been doing she burst into tears, which only made me feel even worse. She's arranged for me to go to therapy sessions, but I don't need to go to a therapist I'm fine.

_Really?_

…Yes

_Marley, let's face it you're not fine, you're far from fine_

…I know, I know okay? But going to a therapist won't make it better.

_Then what will?_

Seeing Kitty! She's the only thing that I need, I know that she can make it a little better, make me better.

I've cried myself to sleep every night since sectionals and I'm doing it again right now, although I can't sleep. I'm just crying while lying on my bed and clutching my pillow to my chest in a tight grip. I feel like I've let down everyone, my mom, New Directions, Kitty. _Kitty. I miss Kitty. _

Looks like luck is fortunately on my side today as I hear a light tapping on my window. My head snaps up in the direction the tapping sound is coming from and I hold my breath, wondering if my hearing is deceiving me. More tapping sounds confirm my earlier thoughts. _It is. It's her. _I quickly spring out of my bed and rush to my window to open it and I see my Kitty clinging on to the tree for dear life while the wind was blowing hard against the tree, making it sway slightly.

"K-Kitty?" I ask disbelievingly, hoping that I wasn't going crazy and I was just seeing things and Kitty wasn't really there. But when she nods slightly with a small smile I know it's her, and that she's here with me. It's then I remember how cold it is out here and that Kitty looks like she's shivering.

"Oh my gosh, come inside it's below freezing out here!" I tell her and help her come inside, once she's in the warmth of my bedroom I shut the window and turn back around to see Kitty silently sitting on my bed, looking down slightly. I immediately get worried when I look at how sad Kitty looks and I also feel guilty, knowing that it was because of me.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" I ask her and wipe at my cheeks, trying to clean any tears that were still there from earlier.

"This is my fault" Kitty mumbles and it's so quiet that I almost don't catch it but when I repeat what she said in my head I let out a tiny gasp, not believing that I had heard her right.

"What?" I manage to get out and that's when she looks up at me and my heart breaks when a single tear drops down her face as she bites her lip to try and stop herself from crying. She looks like she hasn't slept in days and that's when more guilt starts to wash over me.

"It's my fault isn't it? That you did this? I'm so sorry Marley, about what I did to you in the past, all that stupid bullying I did to you, and I never meant to hurt you I swear. Santana was right, this is all my fault I'm so sorry" she says to me and looks down again as another tear makes its way down her face.

I'm completely in shock and I stand there like an idiot for a few moments before snapping back to reality and gasping at what Kitty had just said, I can't believe that she thinks this is her fault! Santana why did you have to put these thoughts into her head?! Ugh, I can't blame her I know she meant well but still, now Kitty thinks she's the one to blame when it's all me. I quickly walk forwards and kneel in front of Kitty taking her hands in mine.

"Hey, hey" I coo to her and she sniffs but still looks down. I feel another piece of my heart break knowing that she was crying because of me, _dammit Marley! _

"Kitty please look at me" I beg her and it takes a few moments but she finally brings her head up and her hazel eyes meet my blue ones. I breathe in a shaky breath trying my best not to burst into tears again.

"This is not. Your. Fault. You hear me? None of this is your fault okay? It's all my fault, all of it is my fault and I'm…I'm so so sorry Kitty" I choke out the last few words as tears start to uncontrollably make their way down my face. I feel strong, protective arms wrap themselves around me and I jump forwards, crashing into Kitty and holding onto her tightly while sobbing and telling her that I'm sorry over and over again as she cradles my head against her chest, one hand running through my brown hair and the other rubbing soothingly up and down my back. This was the first time since a started making myself throw up again that I feel safe, protected and loved.

"Hey Marley, it's alright, you're alright" she shushes me softly and slowly drops to the floor with me, both of us not letting go of each other as she rest her back against my bed and continues to stroke my hair and rub my back while rocking me slightly. My crying has calmed down to little sniffs and I cuddle closer into her chest, listening to the steady, soothing beat of her heart. I've missed this so much; I've missed the way she holds me like this. Because when she holds me like this I feel like nothing in the world could harm me and that I was safe from anything and everything.

"Marley I know that you don't blame me, but I blame myself. Not because of the bullying but…I promised you I'd protect you and I failed. I failed you Marley, I made a promise to you and myself and I failed, I'm sorry Marley I'm so sorry" She mumbles into my hair and I have to bite my lip to stop myself from crying again before I take my head off of her chest to look deep into her eyes.

"Kitty don't you think for a second that you have failed me because you haven't. Right here in your arms, right now I feel the safest I've ever been" I tell her honestly and she brings her hand up to my cheek to catch a single tear that fell down my face, keeping her hand on my cheek I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Marley can I just ask…I just want to know…Why?" she asks me and my eyes snap open to look at her as she looks kind of unsure and nervous of asking that. I'm confused for a moment before I realise what she's talking about and sigh deeply, knowing that I'll have to tell her why I made myself throw up and starve myself sooner or later. And I guess sooner would be better.

"Because…because I just feel…like nothing. I just feel like this unattractive, fat person and I'm nothing Kitty" I choke out looking down and I feel more tears start to make their way down my face again, only to be stopped by Kitty's hands on my cheeks, catching them and her thumbs gently wiping away any new tears coming down. She lifts my head up so I'm looking into her eyes.

"You're everything to me Marley. Everything" she tells me and leans her forehead against mine while I close my eyes once again, feeling butterflies in my stomach and my face heat up at her words. I bite my lip as a small smile makes its way onto my face.

"You really mean that?" I ask her hesitantly and she strokes my cheek softly with her thumb as she nods her head against mine softly.

"I really do" she answers and for the first time in what feels like forever, a bright genuine smile appears on my face.

"I love you Kitty" I tell her opening my eyes to see shining hazel ones looking back at me as Kitty smiles and tucks a strand of fallen hair behind my ear.

"I love you too Marley" she breathes out as we both lean in and our lips meet for the softest of kisses.

…

After that, me and Kitty sat on my bed and talked about things like Glee and how everyone was moving on after just a few days of losing sectionals and the choir room. I mean we could find another place to do Glee, why was everyone just giving up?

We didn't realize how long we had been talking and when I looked at my alarm clock for the time, my eyes widened because it was 2am.

"Oh my gosh, Kitty it's two in the morning, we have school tomorrow we should get some sleep" I tell her and she looks at my alarm clock too as her eyes widen a little at the time also. I hear her sigh sadly and she gets up from my bed and walks over to the window.

"Please don't go" I plead her and she turns back around to look at me for a few moments. I really didn't want her to go, the little time she's been with me just now is the first time I haven't felt terrible in a while and if she leaves now, I don't want to feel terrible again.

"Please" I say to her again as I can see that she was thinking about it, that seemed to have done the trick though as she sighed with a smile and walked over to me while taking off her black leather jacket.

"Alright Mar I'll stay with you" she tells me slipping under the covers with me, I smile brightly at the use of the nickname she has for me and cuddle into her side once she's fully underneath the warmth of my light pink cover.

"Night Marley, I love you" she mumbles into my hair which just makes me smile wider and cuddle closer to her.

"I love you too Kitty, goodnight" I mumble into her chest and after a few moments I hear Kitty's breathing go softer and I know that she's asleep. I giggle quietly as Kitty starts to softly snore and tiredness starts to take over me at the late time of night. I close my eyes and it doesn't take long before I'm falling into a deep, calm sleep.

…

I wake up alone in my bed and although I'm a little disappointed Kitty wasn't here with me, I knew she couldn't stay here all night since her mom would start to question where she was. I've never even met that woman and I already hate her. And I don't usually hate people but she hurt Kitty and for that I hate her.

I went downstairs to get some breakfast, which consisted of a piece of toast with some orange juice. I'm trying to eat more, for my mom's and Kitty's sake and I've gotten back to eating three meals a day, which is apparently a good start even though they're just light meals. I hate how my mom sometimes looks at me, like I could break any second and she hardly lets me out of her sight anymore apart from school and when I go to bed. It's starting to get frustrating but I understand why she's doing it and that it's out of love for me.

After a quick breakfast me and my mom headed out to McKinley High School, and today was normally a day when we would have Glee after school, Finn told us to meet in the auditorium for a meeting and I'm nervous about what will happen. I can't lose Glee, I love singing and Glee club is my favourite time of day (unless I go to the meadow with Kitty). I know that the competition is over but that doesn't mean we can't still have fun in Glee.

I bid my mom goodbye with a kiss on the cheek when the first bell rings and walk out the kitchen, heading to first period all the while thinking about what would happen after school in Glee club.

…

It felt like forever but finally after 6 long hours, school was over and I was making my way to the auditorium, anxiously wondering what Finn was going to tell us all.

I was the first one there and a few minutes later everyone else started to show, after around 10 minutes all of New Directions were standing in the auditorium waiting for our teacher to come and tell us what he needed to tell us. Seconds later Finn burst through the auditorium doors making me jump slightly from the impact of the doors hitting the wall.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" he says rushing up to the stage and I resist the sudden urge to roll my eyes because he always says that because he's always late. I mean seriously what could he be doing?!

"Okay so guys, I called this meeting today to tell everyone that we need to find a place to do Glee club since we don't have the choir room anymore-" Finn starts but gets cut off by Artie.

"Listen Finn, we appreciate what you're trying to do but let's face it, we lost sectionals. What's the point in doing Glee club anymore? Besides we're all in different clubs now" he states gesturing to everyone and I can't help but say something.

"Actually I'm not" I mumble fiddling with my fingers, everyone's heads snap around to look at me.

"Marley this is all your fault anyway" Tina says to me harshly and I look down biting my lip, she's right this is my fault.

"Hey back off, this isn't Marley's fault" Kitty tells Tina and I feel my lips pull up slightly at Kitty defending me, even though I know this is my fault. It's silent for a few moments before Finn decides to try and persuade everyone to stay.

"Guy's come on, this is Glee club. Artie, Tina you've been here since the beginning and these clubs you're all in now it's not you. You can't just leave guys" he tells us and we all stare at each other for a few moment before Artie breaks the silence.

"Sorry Finn, we're moving on. And so should you" he says finally and wheels out the auditorium, a few others following his lead. I look on helplessly as one by one everyone starts to leave, and then I see Kitty start to slowly walk out, I grab onto her arm.

"No, come on, don't leave" I plead her and she shrugs her shoulders and looks apologetic.

"I'm sorry Mar, I have a cheerio's meeting" she says apologizing and I watch her walk out the auditorium along with everyone else, leaving just me and Finn standing on the auditorium stage. I look at him shaking my head and biting my lip to hold back tears; he looks down and walks out in the same direction as everyone else. Leaving me standing alone on the stage, as the lights switch off. I can't believe it, is Glee club over?

…

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

I didn't want to leave Marley earlier, but I had to, coach would throw a fit if I was late to the meeting. Turns out all she wanted to do was brag to us about getting the choir room from the Glee club, so it really wasn't worth it.

I would have kicked Tina's ass earlier for saying that stuff about Marley but I didn't because I know that she was just saying what everyone else was thinking since no one else bothered to defend Marley. I don't want Glee to end, I actually really like Glee and just because we lost sectionals doesn't mean Glee has to be over.

When I got home I rang Marley and talked to her about what happened when I left, when she told me that Glee could be over she started to cry a little and I did my best to comfort her and before I knew it I was agreeing to help her bring back Glee club, and that seemed to cheer her up.

So now we're both sitting on a hill in the meadow and talking about how exactly we would bring Glee club back.

"Hmm, so first we need to find a place where we can practice for Glee" I say playing with Marley's fingers as we discuss what we were going to do.

"Umm, it has to be kind of a big space so we have enough room for dancing" Marley says while furrowing her eyebrows together, making her 'thinking face' which looks beyond adorable. We sit together in silence for a few minutes, racking through our brains trying to think of a place where we can practice Glee. After another few minutes, Marley's face lights up and I'm guessing she has an idea.

"I got it! We could rehearse at the steps outside of school!" she says excitedly and I think about it for a second, wondering if that would work. A big smile appears on my face, realising that it just might work, I look to Marley and chuckle a little.

"Marley Rose, you clever girl" I say playfully and she giggles and unexpectedly jumps on top of me wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace, I manage to catch her and keep balance so we don't fall down the hill like last time.

"We're gonna bring Glee club back" she mumbles into my ear and I nod into her shoulder, pulling her closer into me and breathing in the addicting scent of Marley Rose.

…

So after figuring out a rehearsing place, we then had to figure out how to get everyone to meet there and agree to join Glee club again. That was not easy.

After discussing it and thinking it over, we both decided that Marley would talk to Finn and tell him she'd found a place to rehearse, while I would text everyone who was a part of the Glee club to meet at the steps outside of school and that it was urgent.

It was snowing tonight, so I put a hoodie on underneath my jacket to keep warm and headed out as I got a text from Marley telling me that she was on her way outside with Finn, waiting for everyone to arrive. Luckily I got out this time without any interruption from my mother and as I started to walk down the street, I hoped to God that everyone would show up. If they didn't then we couldn't do Glee anymore and I would hate to stop doing Glee, but I know that Marley would hate it more. After everything Marley's been through she needs Glee, I know that she loves it, every time she sings a bright smile forms on her face and she deserves to have Glee.

It takes a few minutes before I arrive outside the school and when I got there I started to make my way over to the steps. I hear the sound of music and singing and then another voice starts to sing, and I would know that voice anywhere. It's Marley.

When I look round the corner I see her, Finn, Sam, Blaine, Artie and Tina singing together which makes me smile brightly and start to join in singing 'Don't Dream It's Over'. When Marley hears my voice she smiles even more and jumps her way over to me, wrapping her arms around me for a quick hug.

A few moments later and everyone from Glee club is here and singing together, our arms wrapped round each other at the top of the stairs as Finn and Artie look up at us, singing also.

When the songs over, we cheer and have a group hug. Marley and me share a secret smile, feeling accomplished that we had succeeded in bringing Glee back.

…

Once everyone had left and we had all agreed to continue with Glee club. The snow hadn't stopped falling and I many people would hate to walk home in the cold, but I don't mind it if it's snowing. I love the snow, it's my favourite type of weather and Marley looked even more beautiful in the snow.

Mrs Rose offered me a ride home, but I politely declined, stating that I was fine walking home. Marley didn't seem too happy about that and looked a little worried but once I assured her that I liked walking home in the snow, she seemed okay with it but told me to text her as soon as I got home.

The other reason I didn't want Mrs Rose to drop me off is because I didn't want to risk the chance of her or Marley having to meet my mother.

_Well they're gonna meet her sooner or later_

Well, I choose later

I open up the door and step inside my house; it actually feels colder in here than it does outside. Marley's house isn't cold; it's incredibly warm and happy and filled with love. My house however is exactly the opposite. Marley's house is cosy and small and mine is big, too big. Most people would love to live in a big house, but really it sucks when you have no one to share it with and the bigger the house is, the more lonely you feel.

I sigh and start to make my way up the stairs and head into my room. Luckily my mother wasn't here to interrogate me again, actually where was my mother? I check my phone for any texts or missed calls and I find one new text message from my mom. I open it up and groan at what it says.

_**Bringing back company tonight, you better not be there when I get home.**_

Is all it says and I can't believe what she's saying, it's freezing and snowing like hell outside and she's expecting me to just find a place to sleep?!

_**Are you kidding me? Where am I supposed to go, it's snowing outside!**_

I text back and after a few seconds I immediately get a reply.

_**I don't care where you go, just get out of the house!**_

I can't believe that bitch! This is a new low for her, kicking me out for the night when it's snowing and below freezing outside. Well normally I would just sleep at the meadow but I can't do that tonight, I would get pneumonia or something. I sigh as I think of the only place I can go, Marley's house.

I walk out the door and don't bother locking it as I make my way down the street and get my phone out my pocket, beginning to dial Marley's number. It's then I realise I forgot to text her I got home safely so she must be pretty worried since it's been a while since we were singing at the steps. I press the phone to my ear as Marley picks up on the first ring.

"Hello?" she says and I smile at the sound of her sweet voice.

"Hey Marley, its Kitty" I tell her and I hear a sigh of relief through the phone.

"Thank god, I was starting to get worried" she says and I laugh softly, it's so cute that she cares that much about me.

"No need to worry Mar I'm fine but…would it be okay if I could stay at your place for the night?" I ask hesitantly and she replies instantly.

"Of course Kitty that would be fine, you know you're always welcome here but why aren't you staying at your house?" she asks kind of confused and I think of the shortest way to explain this to her.

"Um well my mother has company tonight and I don't really want to be in the house while she does" I tell her, leaving out the part where my mother personally asked me to get out the house, not wanting to upset Marley.

"Oh…well of course you can come here Kitty" she tells me with a hint of sympathy lacing her voice and I smile widely, looking forward to spending a night with Marley again.

"Thanks Marley, I'll see you soon, love you" I tell her honestly and I hear her giggle through the phone which makes me smile at the adorable sound.

"I love you too Kitty, see you soon" she says as I hang up the phone and stuff my hands in my leather jacket pockets as they start to get kind of numb.

…

After around 10 more minutes of walking down the really cold street, I come across a familiar, tiny house. I smile and knock lightly on the door; it does feel a little weird not climbing up the tree though. A few moments of waiting on the door step patiently the door opens revealing a smiling Marley Rose, which immediately makes a smile appear on my face. What? Her smile is contagious!

"Hey Kitty come on in you must be freezing out here" Marley ushers me inside and I nod in thanks as I step in to the warmth of her home.

I chat downstairs with Mrs Rose for a few minutes, but not as long as usual since it is kind of late and we have school tomorrow. She bids us both goodnight, and Marley and I make our way up the stairs and into her small, cosy room.

Marley looks like she's about to fall asleep any minute from the way her eyes are drooping and she keeps yawning. I chuckle at her as she struggles to sit up right from how tired she was.

"Okay sleep head, I think it's time to go to bed now" I smile at her and she smiles back sleepily while nodding her head and falling on to her soft bed, closing her eyes. I pull the covers over her and slip in behind her, wrapping my arm across her waist and she snuggles back into me and holds my hand that is resting on her stomach.

"G'night Kitty" she mumbles and I can tell that she's going to fall asleep any minute now; I laugh quietly at how adorable she is and lean over to kiss her cheek lightly.

"Night Marley, I love you" I mumble into her hair smiling and I feel her shift and bring my arm tighter around her.

"I love you back" she says and sighs happily. I keep my eyes open and listen to Marley's slow breathing go even calmer and I start to think that she had fallen asleep. When she starts to snore softly, it confirms my thoughts and I chuckle under my breath at how she can even make snoring sound cute.

I snuggle more into her and breathe her in as I slowly start to surrender to sleep, thinking of my beautiful, blue eyed girlfriend.

…

**A/N: Sup guys, first off you have no idea how late I stayed up writing this, I was up till 3am guys, 3am! I put the finishing touches in today but wow am I tired xp**

**So I really, really hope you all liked this chapter and hopefully it was worth staying up till 3am to write it for you. Thank you so much for the continued support and all of you who are/have reviewed and favourite/followed this story, I love all of you :)**

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, so please please review! They really do make me happy. So I think I'm gonna take a nap now before watching the grand national (if you don't know what that is, it's basically a really big horse race…yeah) and I've bet on two horses, so hopefully they'll win and I have no idea why I'm telling you this…Sooo thanks again for all the reviews, and bye for now :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**-Marley's POV-**_

So it's been a few weeks since sectionals and I think that the Glee club might be starting to maybe forgive me?

_Well don't sound too sure about it_

Oh be quiet you. I know what I did was wrong and that we lost sectionals because of me but now that Glee club is back on and we have a place to practice, things are a little better. We're all singing again and the others have dropped the clubs that they had joined after sectionals, and I am especially happy right now because we only have a few more days left of school before Christmas break!

I've always loved Christmas since I was a little kid, the tree, the lights, the snow, all of it. There's just something about Christmas that makes you feel happy and lifts your spirit. Even though we don't have much money, me and my mom have always made Christmas time special. We usually get a small tree, hand-made stockings and we use candles for Christmas lights. To some people this may sound not Christmas-y at all, but to me it's perfect.

Although this year, my mom told me that we can't get a tree, not even a small one. When I asked why she said that she had spent all of our money for Christmas on my therapy sessions. That just made me feel even more guilty than I was before, gosh I'm ruining everything, first sectionals and now I've ruined Christmas for me and my mom. I don't even need a therapist, I'm fine!

_Marley you are clearly not fine! Haven't we had this conversation before?_

I am fine now! I swear I am

_Oh yeah?_

Yes

_So you're fine now?_

Pretty sure I just said that

_Marley how can you be fine so fast?_

Two words conscience. Kitty Wilde.

_Of course, why did I even ask?_

Kitty has been so unbelievably sweet these past few weeks. When everyone ignored me she was there, comforting me with her soothing words and holding me close. She didn't ignore or abandon me like I had thought she would, she stayed by me and protected me. For the first few days she was quite distant and quiet, which made me feel guilty knowing that I was the reason she was acting so weird around me. But then I found out the reason she was acting so strange is because she blamed herself for what happened, it killed me that she thought all of this was her fault. It was in no way her fault, it was all mine.

After she had told me that and we had a talk, she went back to normal. When she agreed to helping me bring back Glee club, I was ecstatic. I knew I couldn't do it on my own because no one would listen to me, but if I had Kitty she could get everyone to meet up and listen to what we had to say.

Luckily our plan worked and now the whole Glee club is back and happily together again. Apart from a few strange glances at me, everyone seems to be acting normal again and we are all happy again, mainly because of Glee club but also because it's nearing Christmas.

However, something strange is going on with Kitty, it's like everyone else is happy but her. Sure, when she's around me she seems really happy, as do I. But whenever someone mentions Christmas, she goes quiet and doesn't look excited like everyone else. My first thought was that it had something to do with her mother, but she had never acted this way when her mother had done something, not even when she had hit Kitty did Kitty go quiet and not speak to anyone, she acted as she usually would. So I don't think the cause of Kitty being all sad is because of her mother, it has to be something else. But what?

…

As I rummage through my locker aimlessly, I keep wondering about why Kitty isn't excited for Christmas break, Christmas is the best time of year! How could she not be excited? I'm shocked out of my thinking when someone appears beside me and leans against the locker next to mine. I look at the person who had interrupted my thinking to see that it was Jake.

"Oh um, hi Jake" I say surprised, he hadn't really spoken to me since sectionals and to be honest I didn't really mind that he wasn't bothering- I mean talking to me.

"Hey Marley, so uh how are you doing?" he asks holding his backpack strap and fiddling with it, I'm a little confused as to why he is asking me this or even talking to me in the first place, I think Kitty had made it pretty clear that she didn't like him bothering me.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" I tell him nodding my head once before turning back to my locker and pretending to move things around, hoping that he'll just leave me alone so I can think about why Kitty is acting weird.

"No problem, so uh I was wondering, are you free Friday?" he asks me with his signature smirk that truthfully really annoys me, I stare at him for a second, wondering if he really just asked me out again when I said no the first time and him and Kitty almost ended up in a big fight. I quickly try to think of an excuse.

"Actually I-I have this…thing" I tell him lamely and he stares at me in confusion.

"A…thing?" he asks and I just nod at him, not trusting myself with words.

"What kind of thing?" he asks again and I cringe internally, knowing that I would have to try and come up with a convincing lie.

"Uhh, it's a uh…therapy thing!" I slightly yell, smiling inside that I had come up with a convincing lie for once. He looks startled for a second from my abrupt yelling but then sighs and surprisingly starts to smile. _I just turned him down, he shouldn't be happy._

"Alright, some other time then" he says smirking again and before I have the chance to answer he is turning around and walking away from me down the hall. I sigh frustrated and slam my locker shut.

"Whoa girl, what's with you?" I hear a voice behind me say and I turn around to see Unique standing there with a teasing smile on her face. I sigh and fully turn around to rest against my locker.

"Nothing it's just…Jake asked me out again" I tell her, closing my eyes and resting my head back against my locker. I hear Unique groan.

"Ugh, again?! Man that boy cannot take a hint" she says and I hum in agreement.

"I know, I just want this week to be over" I moan and she laughs slightly as she walks toward me, so only I could hear what she was saying.

"Would this have anything to do with a certain blonde cheerleader?" she mocks me and I open my eyes to turn my head and look at her.

"…Maybe" I smile at her as she giggles. The bell goes off, signalling third period and me and Unique make our way to our classes, still giggling together.

…

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

Ugh when will this day be over? In fact when will this week be over? Actually no, when will Christmas be over?! Now I know you're probably wondering why I hate Christmas time, most people love Christmas, I used to be one of those people. I really did used to love Christmas, loved everything about it but now I hate it.

The reason why is because my dad died around Christmas time, and ever since Christmas has never been the same. Actually I hadn't had a proper Christmas since dad's death, no tree, no lights, no stockings, no presents. I can't remember the last time someone gave me a present for Christmas, because it's just me and my mother now. She manages to get even colder around Christmas and I try to stay away from her as much as I can. Which means I spend Christmas either hiding in my room or sitting in the meadow and my Christmas dinner would usually be a sandwich from some convenient store. It sucks but I'm not complaining since I know a lot of other people have it harder than I do.

Besides now I have Marley and this will be our first Christmas together, so it's not all bad. Come to think of it, where is Marley? I haven't seen her all day.

I begin to walk down the hallway when the bell for third period rings; I sigh and turn around heading for the gym. I haven't been there in a while and since it's the last week of school, why not get a little work out?

…

I've been in the gym for around a half hour now and once I changed into a red and black McKinley tank top and some basketball shorts, I started to work-out on random things in the room. I've mainly just lifted weights the whole time, truthfully I really like working out, it helps me clear my head and sometimes let my anger out when I'm stressed.

When I lift the bar up and rest it on the two bars beside me I let out a breath and sit up slowly on the bench.

"So are we gonna do this or what?" I hear a voice say to my right and I turn my head to see Jake standing there looking irritated. What is he talking about? And why is he bothering me?

_Maybe if you talk to him you'll find out_

Yeah…right

"What?" I ask him confused and he groans and crosses his arms over his chest.

_Geez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning_

You got that right

"Finn told us to talk to each other remember? Might as well get it over with" he tells me and I internally face palm. Jesus, I really don't want to talk to him but if it's for Marley then…I guess I have to.

"Alright then what do you wanna talk about?" I ask him leaning forward and resting my elbows on my knees, looking up at him as he just stands there. _Why is he just standing there? It's kind of uncomfortable having to look up at him like this. _

"…I dunno, you come up with something" he says to me, looking frustrated and like he really doesn't want to be here. _Hey I don't want to be here either buddy but this is for Marley so suck it up and would you please just sit down?! _

I sigh irritated and smack my hand down on the bench, tapping the space next to me. He seems to get what I'm suggesting and sits down next to me but not too close.

"Umm okay…why don't you tell me something about yourself?" I suggest and he scoffs.

"Why should I tell you something about me?" he asks and I drop my head down, running my fingers through my hair frustrated.

"_Because _this is for Marley and if we don't sort whatever this is between us then we'll keep disrupting Glee and if we disrupt Glee then Marley will be sad and I hate it when Marley's sad so would you please just tell me something?" I ask, bringing my head out of my hands to look at him. He's glaring at me which just makes me even more frustrated and I glare at him right back. After a few seconds he sighs.

"Alright fine, what do you wanna know?" he asks me, both of us having stopped our glaring and are now just facing each other with no expression. I think for a moment because I really couldn't care less about anything Jake had to tell me but we had to do this so I had to think of something.

"Uhh…when Finn told us to talk it was superheroes week right? So why don't you just tell me your weakness, y'know what's your kryptonite?" I ask and I saw him thinking for a second before he scoffed and stood up.

"That's stupid" he tells me and I groan and stand up to face him.

"Well tell me something so we can part ways and you can go on with our life and I can go on with mine" I tell him sternly, god I came in here for a work-out not a frustrating conversation with Jake Puckerman.

"Ugh fine…" he pauses for a moment before turning around and walking to his locker, he opens it up and looks like he's rummaging through it, while I just stand there confused, having no freaking idea what he's doing. After a few moments he closes his locker and walks back up to me in two long strides, he looks pretty nervous which confuses me even more. He lets out a breath and hands me a folded up piece of paper, I raise an eyebrow at him before taking it and opening it up. I don't bother reading what's written on there and bring my head up to look at him disbelievingly.

"Seriously, a note? What are you five?" I ask him sarcastically and he starts to look annoyed again.

"Look would you just read it?" he asks me and I shake my head, holding the note back out to him.

"No, tell me yourself. Come on be a man, tell me face to face" I tell him and he sighs before looking around the room, looking anywhere but at me. But after a few seconds he raises his chin and looks me in the eye.

"My whole life I've never felt like I fit in. Not anywhere" he tells me and looks away. I cross my arms over my chest as I look at him curiously.

"Why?" I ask him and he turns his head back around to look at me again.

"I'm half white, half black, half Jewish…and just in case I forget, someone always reminds me" he sighs and looks down, I stare at him for a moment and for once I feel a little bad for the guy. He starts to shuffle uncomfortably since I don't respond to what he said.

"So what's your kryptonite?" he asks me and I sigh and look down, after a few seconds I shake my head slightly.

"Y'know what forget it, this whole thing was stupid" I mumble and push past him to my locker, ready to escape from this conversation before his voice stops me.

"Dude you just told me to be a man so are you gonna be a man or just walk away?" he accuses me and I rest my hands on the locker doors leaning forward slightly with my head down. I almost tell him that I'm not a man but decide against that, not wanting to cause another argument.

I think about what he said to me and wonder if I should tell him my kryptonite, I mean he was brave enough to tell me his and he looked like he was being honest so it's only fair I tell him mine right? If he can do it then so can I. Come on Kitty, be a man.

"I don't know if I'm good enough to do anything" I admit to him and look at him and surprisingly he's not glaring at me for once, he just looks a little confused.

"What do you mean?" he asks and I turn around to rest back against the lockers, looking straight ahead, not being able to look in his eyes.

"I'm not…smart. People think I am but I'm not, I mean I study so hard but whenever it comes to the actual test, it's like my mind goes blank and I can't remember anything. Sure sometimes I get a good grade but that's just out of luck, I didn't know the answers I just randomly scribbled in A, B, C or D. I'm stupid" I reveal and lazily turn my head to look at him to see a shocked look on his face, I let out a breathy chuckle before turning back around and speed walking out the room before he could get another word in.

…

Jesus Christ I can't believe I just told him that, now he'll probably spread it around the whole school. Tell everyone that I'm an idiot who's so stupid she has to rely on luck to pass a freaking test.

Oh my God Marley doesn't even know about this and now I've just opened up and told Jake one of my biggest secrets! Wait, what if she leaves me? What if she realizes she doesn't want to be with some dumb kid?!

_Holy Christ are you that delusional?_

I don't even know what that word means

_Oh my God, listen Kitty Marley loves you, she's not just gonna leave you when she finds out about this!_

Yeah, you're right…Please be right!

I carry on speed walking down the hallway and to my locker; I open it up and grab a spare blue, black and white hoodie and some jeans, since I'm still in my gym clothes and the clothes I had been wearing are back in the locker room where Jake is. I walk over to the bathroom and into one of the stalls to change.

Once I'm fully changed, the bell for fourth period goes off and I sigh and stalk out of the bathroom heading to my locker to grab my books, still hoping to God that Jake doesn't tell all the students of McKinley about my kryptonite.

…

When the bell goes for lunch I rush out of the classroom and head for my locker. It's been a few hours since Jake and I had talked and I don't think he's told anyone, not yet. I say yet because I've been nervous and scared as hell wondering if Jake is going to tell my secret. God, I'm such a scared-y cat.

_More like a scared-y Kitty_

Not the time

_Fine, I'll just annoy you later_

Oh God, please don't!

Before I can carry on arguing with my conscience I feel a tap on my shoulder and it feel to heavy and rough to be Marley so I turn around and am surprised to see Finn standing behind me with his hands in his pockets, looking kind of nervous. I raise my eyebrow at him, wondering why he was here.

"Hey Kitty, could you come with me for a second?" he asks me and starts to turn around slowly starting to walk down the hallway, me following close behind. I'm still confused as to what Finn wants, I did what he asked, and I talked to Jake. What more could he want from me?

We walk for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything before Finn stops in front of some random classroom. I keep staring at him confusedly and he puts his hand on the door knob and turns it. Just before he opens it he smiles at me, almost reassuringly, this only confuses me more.

Once inside I see a middle-aged woman with short brown hair sitting on a chair in front of a table with stacks of paper on piled up on it. She smiles at me but I don't smile back, still confused as to why I'm here.

"Kitty this is Dr Richards, she's going to talk to you about some things" Finn tells me and the lady sticks out her hand towards me and I hesitantly shake it, starting to get nervous. _What does she want to talk to me about? _

"Hi" I mumble to her and she just has that weird smile on her face, which to be honest doesn't look very genuine at all.

"Hello Kitty, please take a seat" she tells me and I slowly sit in the seat across from her, my gaze flicking down to the stacks of paper on the table. I hear a door close behind us and turn around to see that Finn had walked out, leaving me alone with this Doctor lady.

"So Kitty what we're going to do today is just go through some tests, nothing too major don't worry, it's just to see how you're getting on okay?" she tells me and I find myself not being able to speak when the word 'tests' was mentioned so I just nod slightly to her. She hands me one of the papers that were stacked up in the pile and I realise that it's a math test, it's an eighth grade test so it shouldn't be too hard and I start to really wonder why I have to do a test meant for eighth graders.

"Okay Kitty you have 20 minutes starting from…now" she tells me and I flip over the front page to see the first question. As soon as I read it my mind goes blank and I forget everything to do with division. I read the question again and still nothing. Come on Kitty this test is for eighth graders! You can do this just focus…what do you do with division again...wait what was the question? Ugh, why is this so hard?!

I run my fingers through my hair frustrated and move on to the next question. This ones to do with shapes…wait a second how do I find the angle to that? Do I divide something? Times something? Jesus Christ what's wrong with me?!

20 minutes later and I had only completed 5 questions out of 15, God that's not even half! I sigh and hand my paper to Dr Richards, she seems to be studying me carefully and I begin to wonder if she had been doing that the whole time. She quickly scans her eyes over the paper and puts it down on the table. She looks up at me with a smile which starts to make me confused again, is she happy that I failed or something?

"Okay Kitty you did good, now I want to try one more thing before you can go okay?" she asks me and I just nod my head, feeling like she was talking to me like you would a six year old.

"So I'm going to tell you some information about something and then I'm going to ask you some questions about what I told you, sound simple enough?" she asks me and I just nod my head again, I know she's trying to help but could she speak to me like I'm my own age?!

She told me some information about Henry VIII and I tried my best to listen to everything she said, but when I tried to process one thing she went straight on to tell me about another thing, I couldn't keep up with her! Then she started asking me questions about what she just said and I racked through my brain, trying to remember something, anything! But I couldn't and my attempts at answering her questions were all wrong, except for one which was just telling her what the Kings name was. Come on a five year old could do that.

When she said she was done I let out a sigh of relief, I felt like I was going to cry about what just happened, and I was not going to cry in front of her. But I guess she didn't exactly mean it when she said we were done, because she then proceeded to tell me what was wrong with me.

…

When I stepped out of the classroom I saw Finn waiting for me, standing by the lockers.

"Not a brain tumour is it?" he asked me, probably trying to make a joke and I was grateful that he was at least trying to lighten the mood; I let out a breathy chuckle leaning against the wall looking down.

"No…I'm slow…and I may have test anxiety" I tell him, almost choking on my words from trying my best not to let the tears fall and I'm doing a good job so far. I look up to see him standing with his mouth open, not knowing what to do or say. I don't blame him; I wouldn't know what to say either. When I carry on talking I try to keep my breathing under control but it's hard.

"Y'know what it's like? To have a real secret identity? Not like Clark Kent's or Peter Parker but to know inside, you're not who everyone thinks you are…my whole life it's been, 'Kitty just needs to study more…Kitty needs to try and apply herself…work harder, focus, get it together'…but inside Finn I knew they were all wrong, it didn't matter how hard I focused or-or how hard I worked, I was _stupid_. And if anyone ever found that out, if they knew the real me…I'm-I'm sure it's gonna kill my mom, I mean she was a freaking lawyer Finn, how's she gonna feel about having an idiot for a daughter?" my voice breaks and my breathing comes out in pants.

"I'm sure your mom's gonna love you no matter what" Finn tells me and I chuckle humourlessly at that thought, she doesn't even love me now, how is she gonna feel about me when she knows that I really am just some stupid kid. I go to lean my back against the locker, turning my head to the side to look at Finn as I start to speak again.

"Dude you learn to process all kinds of things when your six…when your six, that's first grade and they separate you into these groups, they don't tell you that's what they're doin'…but everyone knows who's in the smart group and who's in the dumb one…you think a six year old knows that her mom's gonna love her no matter what?...I've been carrying-I've been carrying this secret around my whole life Finn, all this time" I tell him shrugging helplessly as my eyes start to water and I turn my head to look away, Finn brings his hand up and places it on my shoulder.

"Well you can put it down okay? Because the only secret is that, your brain works a little bit different than everyone else's, that's it kay?" he tells me shaking my shoulder lightly and I sniff once before turning my head back up to look at him.

"They're gonna start having study sessions for me, help me focus and work on my test anxiety…I'll start working with the special teacher every day after Christmas break" I nod my head, accepting that this is what I had to do. I had a problem and now I'm gonna fix it, I lift my back off the lockers and punch Finn in the shoulder playfully, smiling a little.

"Hey thank you, thank you for helping me Finn. I owe you" I tell him gratefully, nodding at him and he looks down for a second before lifting his gaze to meet mine with a half-smile.

"Actually you owe Jake" he tells me and I'm shocked at first, but then it all makes sense. Jake must have told Finn, and that's how Finn found out. Wow.

…

I make my way over to Jakes locker, planning to thank him when I see a few jocks talking to him-no not talking, _teasing_.

"Oh Jake I have a really good black joke and since you're half black, you can half listen" a guy in a knit hat mocks Jake and claps all his friends hands, I see that Jake is affected by what he said but trying not to show it so I march over there and put my best glare on, directing it to the stupid head jocks. I know from experience how annoying they could get.

"Hey back off Jake" I tell them sternly and the guy in the knit hat scoffs looking at me disbelievingly, I see Jake turn his head to look at me surprised, but I don't look back at him, instead focusing all my attention on the stupid head jocks.

"Haha you can't tell me what to do-" before he can finish I grab hold of his jacket and slam him into the lockers next to Jake. The knit hat guy looks pretty scared for a second which makes me smile.

"I said, back. Off. Jake" I tell him once more, shoving him more into the lockers and he nods his head vigorously. I let him go and he scurry's off with all of his other stupid friends.

"Why'd you do that?" Jake asks me and I turn to him to see him looking at me curiously, I smile at him a little.

"Thanks" I tell him, ignoring his question. He smiles a little and nods his head understanding what I meant; I turn around and walk down the hallway going to my last period. I wonder how fast the news about me being stupid will spread.

…

When the final bell rings I'm relieved that this long school day is finally over, it's been filled with too much drama and emotion and the worst part of it all is that I haven't seen Marley all day! I miss her like crazy and the news about my…sickness shall we call it, has spread like wildfire. Almost everyone in the school knows, most of them keep throwing me sympathetic looks when others just ignore it and try not to look at me, probably uncomfortable. Yeah, it's a little bothering but I know that this will only last for another few days, then another piece of gossip will come along and everyone will start to rave about that.

I spring up from my seat, gathering my books and walking out the classroom and heading down the hall to my locker. When my locker is in view I see a tall, blue eyed brunette standing beside it looking all cute. I smile widely and walk the rest of the way to my locker, when Marley sees me she smiles brightly and greets me with a hug.

"Hey you" she mumbles into my shoulder and then pulls away, even though the hug didn't last long it was still what I needed right now and it's made me feel a little better.

"Hey, how's your day been?" I ask her and open up my locker putting my books inside.

"It's been okay, I've missed you though" she tells me biting her lip which makes me smile, _aww she missed me! She's so adorable. _

"I missed you too Marley" I tell her honestly and then turn back to my locker, rearranging my books.

"So um…I saw what you did for Jake, that was really sweet of you" she tells me smiling and I start to wonder if she knows about my…problem yet, it seems like everyone else does so I'm guessing she knows too.

"Yeah well…it's not fair how some people treat him just because he's a little different" I explain to her and she nods in agreement. I close my locker and lean my shoulder on it.

"I still don't like him though" I tell her playfully which makes her giggle, it's true I don't like him but I don't hate him anymore, I guess I'm on my way to liking him, I'm just not completely there yet.

"I know" she giggles and I chuckle softly with her, her laugh is contagious. After a few more seconds of laughing she slowly stops and turns serious, and I can see a little bit of sadness in her eyes which makes me nervous.

"Kitty I…I know" she tells me biting her lip, I know immediately what she's talking about and sigh, looking down.

"That I'm stupid?" I ask, but it was more of a statement than a question. I feel Marley's arms wrap themselves around me and she buries her face into my neck as I weakly hug her back.

"Kitty listen to me, you are not stupid okay? You're not stupid" she tells me and I can hear her voice crack a little. I hug her tighter to me and relax in the comfort of her arms.

"We're gonna get through this together okay? I'll support you through all of it, all the sessions and everything" she tells me and I smile into her shoulder, relieved that she's not just going to ignore me or worse leave me and also touched that she cares about me so much.

"I love you Marley" I whisper to her so only she could hear me; I feel her arms tighten around my neck as she sighs happily.

"I love you too Kitty" she whispers back, and I smile even more. Maybe this day won't be so bad after all.

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

Wow, today has been very eventful. At lunch when I was standing by my locker, I saw Jake getting bullied by some jocks, I would have went over there but before I could Kitty came up and slammed one of the jocks into the lockers. To say I was surprised would be an understandment, last time I saw Kitty she hated Jake's guts and now she was standing up for him, nevertheless I thought it was incredibly sweet of her.

But then people started acting weird in my next period, the kind of weird when there's brand new gossip and everyone's talking about it weird. I normally don't care about gossip and try to ignore it because usually it's just made up rumours that aren't true. But when I heard Kitty's name, curiosity got the better of me.

I asked Unique if she knew anything about it and she told me that Kitty had gone to this special woman to talk, I was confused by what she meant but that was all cleared up when Unique told me about Kitty's 'problem' as everyone's calling it. I felt so bad that Kitty had to go through this alone all this time and she had been so supportive and comforting to my situation when she had had one of her own. Now it was my turn to be comforting and support her in her situation, I know that this must be really hard for her right now and I'm going to be there for her through it all.

Once school was over I walked as fast as I could to Kitty's locker, making sure I got there before she did so I could talk to her. I got there a few seconds before she did and I managed to put a smile on my face and talk about some other stuff before I talked to her about her…'problem'. When she called herself stupid, I felt like just breaking down right then and there and just holding her tightly in my arms…and I did just that.

When we finished talking I asked Kitty if she wanted to come over to my house for a little while, she agreed immediately and this brings us to now where me and Kitty are lying on my bed and just holding each other.

"…so now I have to see the special teacher every day after Christmas break" Kitty finishes telling me about what exactly happened with the 'special teacher' and Finn and how Jake had told Finn about her 'kryptonite'. I sigh and cuddle more into her.

"Well if seeing her is going to help you then that's good right?" I ask her because she makes it sound like a bad thing.

"I guess but, I just feel so…dumb, I mean I'm gonna be learning things people usually learn when they're six Marley" she sighs and I bite my lip and lean up on my elbow, looking down on her. She looks so sad and it kills me, I put my hand on her cheek and caress it softly, smiling at her.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine okay?" I tell her and after a few seconds of looking at me she finally nods her head and smiles a little. I lean down and press my lips against hers, trying to cheer her up. It seems to do the trick since a few seconds later we're basically making out. Her hands on my waist while both mine are on her cheeks, pulling her closer to me as our tongues dance together in sync.

"Marley sweetie do you and Kitty want some hot chocolate?!" my mom calls from downstairs in the kitchen, Kitty sighs and pulls away, much to my disappointment.

"Every single freakin' time" she whispers and I giggle at her.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" I ask her, she laughs softly and nods her head.

"Sure" she said softly and I lean in to give her a quick peck on the lips before replying to my mom's question.

"Yes please mom, that would be awesome!" I yell back and my mom tells us to come downstairs. I'm a little disappointed that me and Kitty had to break our embrace but it's okay since we get my mom's hot chocolate, it's delicious and it makes it feel like Christmas even more! Oh hey that reminds me, I have to ask Kitty why she's been so sad lately and acts like she doesn't like Christmas.

"My mom makes the best hot chocolate, you're gonna love it!" I tell Kitty excitedly and tug her down the stairs with me as she laughs softly.

"I'm sure I will" she smiles and I smile back as we step into the living room where my mom waits with 3 cups of hot chocolate on the table in front of the couch, it was cold outside so my mom had put the fire on. With the snow outside, the fire lit and the hot chocolate it feels like Christmas already!

"Thanks mom this is awesome!" I tell my mom and sit down next to her on the couch, Kitty following and sitting next to me. My mom smiled and greeted Kitty while handing us our hot chocolate. Kitty takes a sip and her eyes widen.

"Oh my god, Mrs Rose this is amazing!" Kitty tells my mom and she laughs.

"Thank you Kitty" my mom says smiling widely and I take a deep breath because I was about to ask Kitty why she acted like she didn't like Christmas, I wanted to know so I might as well ask her now but I hope I don't make her upset or anything, she's been through enough today.

"I told you she made the best hot chocolate. So um, I want to ask you something" I tell Kitty turning to look at her, she takes a sip of her hot chocolate before putting it down on the table and giving me her full attention.

"Yeah?" she asks me when I don't say anything else, my mom just watches us quietly.

"Well I've noticed that whenever someone brings up Christmas you go all quiet and you don't seem too excited for Christmas like everyone else is. Why?" I ask her hesitantly, she looks down and sighs.

_Dang it Marley you made her all sad!_

I didn't mean to! I hate it when Kitty's sad, you know this

_Of course I know that, I'm you. Just make her not sad_

I think it's a little too late for that conscious, I've already asked her!

_Okay umm then listen to her answer?_

You are no help!

"I-I don't like Christmas because my dad…he died around Christmas. And it hasn't been fun since, in fact it's been terrible" Kitty tells me and I feel horrible for asking her in the first place and also because she doesn't like Christmas. Christmas is supposed to be filled with happiness and joy, not with sadness and grief. I bet Kitty's mom doesn't make it easier either. Before I can say anything, my mom talks to Kitty.

"Oh Kitty, dear I am so sorry that that's what Christmas is like for you and I am truly sorry to hear about your dad, that's just horrible. Listen Kitty I would be happy and wouldn't mind at all if you wanted to spend Christmas with us, even Christmas eve too if you want and I'm sure Marley wouldn't mind either" my mom tells Kitty and I turn to look at her with a smile forming on my face, _did my mom just say that my girlfriend could stay with us for Christmas? That's so awesome! _

"Are you sure Mrs Rose? I wouldn't want to impose" Kitty says politely but I can see in her eyes that she really wants to stay with us for Christmas. Aww she's so cute!

"I love your manners; of course you wouldn't be imposing Kitty! Marley and I would love it if you could spend Christmas with us" my mom smiles and Kitty smiles and breathes out a little chuckle.

"Well then I would love that Mrs Rose, thank you" Kitty smiles brightly and I almost squeal from excitement. Me and Kitty would be able to spend our first Christmas together! Man, I just know this is gonna be the best Christmas ever!

…

**A/N: Sup guys, so Kitty's not as smart as everyone thinks she is huh? So I'm sorry that it kinda took me a while to update, I've been pretty busy and life has been sucky but I'll try to write more now! Except that the next couple weeks are filled with end of year tests which means I'll be busy studying for a while, I'll try my best to fit writing in there too but it may take a little longer than usual, sorry!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, and please keep em' coming! I love all of them and I would love to hear what you all think of this chapter! Bye for now :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

So it's the last day of school before we break up for Christmas and for once I'm actually excited, I can't remember the last time I was excited about Christmas. But this time I would be spending it with Marley; I'm going to be spending it with the girl I love. So I'm certain that this is going to be the best Christmas ever.

Unfortunately, there has been no new gossip to replace the one about me, so people are still talking about me and throwing me glances. It's starting to get frustrating, at first I didn't mind that much but now it's been going on for a few days, can't they just give it a rest?!

It's not just looks either; some of the idiot jocks are starting to call me names. Whenever they do, I just ignore them and walk away but inside it is affecting me because sometimes I believe what they're saying. They've only done it a couple times and normally it wouldn't affect me at all but this is kind of a touchy subject for me, and yeah it's bothering me a little.

But I don't care about that right now, I've been thinking all week about what to get Marley for Christmas and so far…I got nothing. At first I was thinking about getting something expensive for Marley, but then I thought that Marley doesn't care that much for money and that it would probably mean more to her if I got her something from the heart. But I still can't think of anything though, I can't even begin to explain how I feel about Marley, so getting her something from the heart is very hard.

_You're putting way too much thought into this_

Shut up, this is Marley; I wanna give her something special

_Yeah I know but what I mean is you're making this too complicated, first think about what Marley loves_

Umm, her mom?

_Kitty are you kidding me? You can't give her, her mom for Christmas stupid! Think of something else_

Right sorry…When we were in the meadow, she said her favourite thing in the world was roses?

_Perfect! So she likes roses, give her something to do with roses, but make it awesome_

That's your advice? Make it awesome?

_Hey, I'm not gonna do all the work here!_

I sigh heavily and shut my locker; I run my fingers through my blonde hair in frustration. Ugh, why is it so hard to give gifts?!

"Hey Wilde-cat" I hear a voice say behind me and I turn around to see Unique standing there with a grin on her face. I furrow my eye brows and give her a funny look.

"What'd you just call me?" I ask her bewildered, she rolls her eyes. Because Unique is Marley's best friend, we decided to get to know each other more and she's pretty cool. We only have one thing in common so far, we both care about Marley.

"Wilde-cat? Y'know cause your names Kitty and your last names Wilde?" she says to me, looking at me like I'm crazy. I just raise my eyebrow at her and shake my head, she sighs and goes to stand next to me as we start to walk down the hall.

"Whatever, so Marley told me you two are gonna be spending Christmas together" Unique says bumping my shoulder playfully and a smile forms on my face from just hearing Marley's name. When I realize what she said I nod and sigh a little, thinking about what to get Marley for Christmas again.

"Yeah but I'm having a little trouble thinking of what to get her for Christmas" I tell Unique and she makes a humming noise.

"She loves roses, so I'm thinking something to do with that" I tell her and she smiles widely, I don't really know why though, what'd did I say?

"I'm sure you'll think of something, what class you in now?" she asks me when we stop outside her class, I smile at her.

"Got a free period, gonna go do some more thinking of what to get Marley" I tell her, starting to walk backwards slowly. Unique nods her head at me, almost approvingly.

"Okay, see you later Wilde-cat" she smiles teasingly at me and I sigh with a small smile at the new nickname she has for me. I turn around and make my way down the hall, still racking through my brain, trying to think of something worthy enough to give to Marley.

…

I decided to go to the library for my free period and luckily for me, there actually was a book about roses and their meanings in here. When I saw it I immediately picked it up and I've been looking through it for a while now, picking out ones that express a little how I feel about Marley. But all this is going to mean nothing if I can't figure out what exactly I'm going to give her.

Okay Kitty, think. Don't make it confusing; just give her something from the heart. Something from the heart…That's it!

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

Man, I am so excited! Just a few more hours till school finishes and then it will be a few more days till Christmas Eve, oh I can't wait!

I make my way over to my locker and when I open it up a note falls out, a small smile plays on my lips as I bend down to pick it up. In neat script it says _'Marley' _on the front and I would recognise that writing anywhere. Kitty. I open it up and read the few words that are written down.

_**Hey Marley, meet me in the auditorium, love you – Kitty x**_

I smile widely at the note and close my locker before rushing to the auditorium, with a skip in my step. Hmm, I wonder what she wants?

…

As I make my way into the auditorium I look around for any sign of Kitty, but it seems to be empty. Where is she? Is she not here yet? But she told me to meet her.

"Kitty?" I call out and walk up to the stage, as soon as I step onto the stage; I see Kitty come walking out of the right side with her guitar in hand and a cute grin on her face. Had she been there all that time? She just smiles at me and takes my hand to pull me over to where a chair is sat at the middle of a stage, I'm confused as she gestures with her hand for me to sit on it but I comply and sit down.

"So um, for a few days now I've been thinking about what to get you for Christmas and before you say anything, yes I do have to get you something, I love you. But the thing is, it is so hard to get you something because I would give you the world Marley, even though it still wouldn't be enough. So I thought I would give you something from the heart" Kitty tells me softly and I can see she looks nervous as I look up at her eagerly and with tears in my eyes at what she had just said about me.

She strums a chord on her guitar, to make sure it's tuned properly. Oh my gosh, is she doing what I think she's doing? She takes a deep breath and begins to play a familiar tune on her guitar and then opens her mouth to…sing!

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**_

Oh my gosh, I can't believe that she is singing to me. Me! She starts to look a little less nervous and smiles at me charmingly while singing the next part of the song.

_**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say**_

_**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**_

A blush covers my cheeks and I look down when she sings the first two lines and giggle as she looks like she really means what she's singing.

_**Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say**_

_**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**The way you are  
The way you are**__**  
**__**Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

_**And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah**_

Kitty finishes kneeling in front of me and tears are streaming down my face, happy tears of course, very happy tears. I'd been smiling brightly throughout the whole song; I can't believe Kitty did this! No one has ever sang to me before, especially a song as romantic as this one! Man, I love her so much.

"So um, did you like it?" Kitty asks, panting a little. I smile wider and bite my lip; I shake my head at her making a cute, confused look appear on her face.

"I loved it Kitty" I tell her and wipe at my eyes, trying to rid myself of any tears. She laughs softly and brings her hand up to wipe the rest of my tears with the tip of her thumb. I look deeply into her hazel eyes.

"No one's ever sang to me before, that was the most romantic…amazing thing…" I trail off and she smiles lovingly at me, and I don't care if anyone sees us right now, I lean forward and press my lips softly against hers, trying to put all the love I feel for her in the kiss.

She's surprised at first but slowly starts to respond to the kiss, placing her hand upon my cheek. The kiss is soft, slow and simple, but it's perfect. I can feel all the love she's putting into this kiss and I know that she can feel my love for her also. This is the most emotional kiss I've ever had, ever dreamed of having.

After another minute of soft kissing, we pull away from each other and lean our foreheads together, both of us with matching smiles on our faces.

"I meant every word" she whispers softly and I giggle, seeing complete and utter honesty in her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Marley" she smiles lovingly at me and I run my fingers through her soft, wavy hair smiling while sighing happily.

"Merry Christmas Kitty" I say back, leaning in for another kiss which she happily complies. This is the best Christmas present ever!

…

Okay just a few more minutes till the final bell goes, just a few more minutes before the beginning of Christmas break, just a few more minutes until I'll get to see Kitty again. My leg's bouncing up and down, wishing that time would go faster.

_Jeez would you calm down?! You look like you're hooked up on too many energy drinks_

Oh shush, I'm just excited!

_Yeah, I can see that_

The bell ringing interrupts my thoughts and all the class starts to yell in excitement, I think I even saw the teacher look relieved that school was over for a couple weeks. I'm the first one out of the room, springing up out of my seat as fast as I could, running down the hall to the kitchen, excited to tell my mom what Kitty had done for me in the auditorium.

I push open the kitchen door and run through slamming my hands on the metal table to stop myself from running into it, and smiling widely at my mom who seems shocked and a little scared from my abrupt entrance.

"Mom you'll never guess what happened to me today" I tell her and she recovers from her shock and smiles at me, going back to cleaning up the kitchen.

"Oh yeah? What happened dear?" my mom asks me, with a questioning eyebrow raised. I smile and start to bounce on the spot, not being able to contain my excitement.

"Kitty sang to me" I tell her and she looks up at me, stopping what she's doing.

"Really? What did she sing?" she asks and sits down in front of me, she looks just as excited about this as I am.

"Just The Way You Are and afterwards she said she meant every word" I smile dreamily and rest my chin on my hand, thinking about how romantic Kitty is.

"Oh Marley, that's so great! Y'know I like Kitty, she's…different. You have a keeper" my mom tells me and I sigh, smiling.

"I know mom, it was just so…romantic, she's romantic…and perfect" I say dreamily, starting to get lost in my thoughts about Kitty, getting snapped out of them when my mom laughs slightly at me.

"I'm so happy that you have Kitty Marley, I think she's really good for you" my mom smiles, placing her hand over mine. I blush and smile back, squeezing my mom's hand in mine. I'm glad that my mom approves of Kitty; I always knew she'd like her though.

"She is…I think she's the one mom" I tell her softly and my mom just nods with a knowing look in her eye, going back to cleaning the kitchen while I stay sitting down, thinking about my amazingly romantic girlfriend.

"So Marley sweetie, I really am sorry that we can't have a tree this year but you know that we barely get by as it is and with your therapy sessions-"my mom starts but I cut her off with a small smile, not wanting her to get upset again.

"Mom I know and honestly it's okay…hey I know what will cheer you up" I smile brightly at the thought that just popped into my head, sitting up straighter on my stool as my mom looks at me curiously, giving me her full attention. I clear my throat a little and start to sing my mom's favourite Christmas song.

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_

_Born is the King of Israel!_

_And by the light of that same star_

_Three Wise men came from country far_

_To seek for a King was their intent_

_And to follow the star wherever it went._

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_

_Born is the King of Israel!_

When I finish my mom is almost in tears and I smile at her hopefully, I hate seeing my mom get upset and I hope that singing this song for her is making her feel better.

"Oh sweetheart that was so wonderful, I love you Marley" she comes over to me smiling widely and my shoulders sag in relief, happy that she's not sad anymore and accept the hug that she wraps me in.

"I love you too mom" I mumble into her shoulder smiling, I really do love my mom so much.

…

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

Wow, I'm so happy right now! Marley liked the song, loved the song in fact and I could not be more glad about that. I truly meant every word I sung and I made sure Marley knew that. I was nervous that I would mess up, since I didn't have much time to prepare but as soon as I looked into Marley's sparkling blue eyes, I didn't feel nervous or scared anymore, all I felt was my deep love for her.

I never thought true love was real, that it was just a fantasy and a myth. But when I'm with Marley, it feels so incredibly real. I didn't think a love like this existed until I met Marley.

_Would you stop with the love-y dove-y stuff! You're making me sick_

Hey, shut up, you know how I feel about Marley; she makes me love-y dove-y

_I know I know, but you never used to be like this_

Well I'm a different person now. I get cut out of my thoughts by the final bell ringing along with kids chatting about their plans for Christmas break. I think about how close it's getting to Christmas and smile widely; jumping right out of my seat and rushing through the door, heading for the place I knew Marley would be right now. It took me a few minutes but I finally got to the kitchen and what I hear makes me stop outside the door, it's the most beautiful singing voice I've ever heard which means that it must be Marley. I smile brightly listening to her sing, she truly is amazing. I wait a few seconds before I knocked on the door lightly.

"Knock knock" I say playfully and look inside to see Marley and her mom smiling brightly at me. Marley jumps out of her seat and crashes into me, I almost fall from the force of the hug but manage to keep Marley and myself up right and hug her tightly back.

"Hey" I say softly into her ear, squeezing her waist bringing her closer to me.

"Hi" she breathes out into my shoulder. A throat clearing brings us out of our embrace as we pull away from each other to sheepishly look at Mrs Rose who has a small smirk on her face.

"Hey Mrs Rose" I smile and give her a small wave.

"Hello Kitty, Marley was just telling me about how you sang for her" Mrs Rose tells me with a smirk still on her face and a glint in her eye. I blush smiling sheepishly and turn to look at Marley who's smiling brightly and looking at me with her sparkling blue eyes.

"Really?" I mumble and raise my eyebrow at Marley; she bites her lip and nods slightly.

"Well I think it was incredibly sweet of you Kitty" Mrs Rose smiles at me and turns back to cleaning up the kitchen; I blush at her words and look down at the ground. Marley grabs my hand and squeezes it gently which makes me look up at her to see that she's smiling softly at me and I unconsciously smile back.

Marley looks so cute right now that I can't help but lean over and kiss her cheek softly. I smile slightly as I feel her skin getting hotter under my lips as she blushes.

"I love you" I whisper softly into her ear and pull away slightly so I can see her face. She blushes and bites her lip while smiling brightly.

"I love you back" she whispers and now it's my turn to blush lightly and smile charmingly at her. Oh yeah, this is already the best Christmas break ever.

…

It's been a few days since school had finished and tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I haven't seen Marley since we broke up for Christmas break and I've missed her like crazy, we text and call each other every day but it's not the same, and I can't wait to finally see her tomorrow. It's almost midnight now and Marley and I had stopped talking around an hour ago because she was tired and needed some sleep. I've tried to go to sleep but I just can't, I don't know why, maybe I'm just really excited for tomorrow, since I'll finally see Marley again.

_Jesus it's only been 3 days! And you literally haven't stopped texting and calling her since!_

I miss her alright!

_Yeah, I kinda guessed that_

I groan and run my fingers through my hair in frustration, I can't sleep and I miss my girlfriend. I look at my alarm clock to see that it's just turned midnight and sigh. There is no way I'm getting any sleep tonight without seeing Marley; I get out of my bed and walk over to my closet to get a hoodie and my leather jacket since it was snowing outside. I open up my bedroom window and start to make my way down the tree, jumping down onto the snow covered ground. I take in a deep breath and wrap my leather jacket tighter around me, damn it was cold. I start to walk down the street, making my way to a very special person's home, because I needed to see her.

…

Around 10 minutes later I finally come to a stop in front of the Rose residence and I sneakily make my way over to the tree that I had climbed many times now. Once I'm at the top I look through Marley's window to see her sleeping peacefully with a content smile on her face. Jesus, she is so freaking adorable. I smile softly before realising how freezing it is out here in the snow and tap lightly on her window.

I see her shift slightly before she opens up her sleepy eyes to look over to the window and I wave to her sheepishly. Once she sees me her eyes widen and then brighten as she jumps out of bed and opens the window with a smile.

"Kitty? Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" she asks me, looking surprised and happy at the same time, I smile widely at her.

"I missed you and I couldn't stand to be apart from you any longer" I tell her, making her swoon as she sighs happily, her smile getting impossibly brighter.

"I missed you too" she bites her lip shyly, making me smile with adoration towards her. I begin to remember how cold it was out here and clear my throat.

"Um, could I maybe come inside cause I'm freezing my butt off out here" I tell her sheepishly and she seems to snap out of her swooning and gasps, apparently just realising that it was snowing out here.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, yeah come in" Marley ushers me inside and I smile at her thankfully, sighing as I feel the warmth of Marley's bedroom. I run my hands through my hair, shaking all the snowflakes out of it. I put my hands down and look at Marley to see her smiling at me; she's bouncing on the spot lightly looking like she wants to do something but is restraining herself. I raise my eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Are you oka-"I get cut off when Marley lunges herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her face into my shoulder. It surprises me at first but it only takes a second before I immediately respond to the hug and wrap my arms tightly around her waist, bringing her closer to me and inhaling the beautiful scent of Marley Rose.

"I can't believe you came all the way over here in this weather just to see me" she mumbles into my shoulder and I breathe out a chuckle into her hair.

"I would do anything for you Marley, I would go to the moon and back if it meant I got to see you for just a second" I tell her honestly, I feel wetness on my shoulder and I pull back slightly to see Marley with a tear dripping down her face as she smiles widely.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me" she tells me quietly and I bring one of my hands up from her waist to tuck a fallen strand of hair behind her ear, keeping my hand in place, caressing her cheek softly. She closes her eyes and sighs, leaning more into my hand.

"I love you so much Kitty" Marley says, her voice cracking slightly at the end of the sentence, a couple more tears flowing down her face. I bring my other hand up placing it on her other cheek and wipe her tears away softly with the tip of my thumbs. She wraps her hands around my wrists, keeping my hands in place and we both lean in slowly, our foreheads touching.

"I love you too" I whisper softly before closing the distance and pressing my lips against hers. She responds instantly and kisses me back softly and lovingly. The kiss is slow and I caress her cheeks with my hands softly as her hands move up from my wrists, to my arms, then to my chest and then wraps them around the collar of my leather jacket.

The kiss is filled with so much love, all the love we feel for each other and it's like nothing I've ever felt before. I love her so incredibly much.

…

The next morning we are awoken by Marley's mom and apparently she must have heard me come in because she didn't seem too surprised to see me. We talked and laughed while we had breakfast and then put a movie on. Which brings us to now with me, Marley and Mrs Rose squeezed together on the couch, watching The Holiday. Marley has her head on my shoulder snuggled into my side while my arm is wrapped around her waist. I've never been so comfortable, happy and content in my life. Right here with Marley, this is where I want to be, always.

The movie ended too soon, and before I knew it the credits were rolling down the screen. I look down to see Marley smiling happily at the screen, I'm guessing that she enjoyed it and I can't help the smile that pulls at my lips from how incredibly adorable she is. She must feel me staring because she looks up to me and smiles a little wider and her eyes have a little extra sparkle in them. I blush a little from being caught staring and Marley just giggles at me and kisses my cheek lightly.

"You are so cute" she whispers to me, making my blush go a deeper shade of red while I smile charmingly at her.

"Well you're cuter" I mumble to her smiling making her giggle cutely again.

"No, you're cuter" she smiles rubbing her nose against mine in an eskimo kiss, I shake my head at her playfully.

"Nu-uh you are" I tell her tapping her nose lightly with my finger making her smile widely.

"No, you are" she says nuzzling her forehead against mine, I laugh softly as she giggles again, she's so damn adorable.

_Ugh, you're making me sick!_

What? Come on, Marley thinks I'm cuter than her when she is so much cuter than me!

_Alright fine, you're both cute, now would you please cut it out!_

"Oh my God, you two are so adorable!" Mrs Rose coos at us making us both blush furiously but the smiles never falling from our faces. Marley rests her head down on my chest sighing and I kiss the top of her head softly.

…

Around an hour after cuddling on the couch, Marley had managed to drag me outside to play in the snow. I had never seen a more adorable and beautiful sight than Marley Rose in a cute winter hat, a scarf and a slightly puffy coat. The only other times I can remember seeing something as beautiful is every time I've ever seen Marley.

I can't remember the last time I had played in the snow and this was honestly the most fun I've ever had in my life. We went from having snow ball fights to making snow angels to making a snowman. Marley had put one of her hats on the snowman and Mrs Rose had lent us her scarf to put around its neck, overall I think we did a pretty good job. We were currently walking around Marley's lawn, with her hand linked in my arm as we talked and laughed.

"Y'know in some ways you're kinda like a snowflake" I tell Marley softly, she looks at me with her eyebrow raised and a small smile on her soft pink lips.

"And how is that?" she asks curiously, cuddling closer to me as we walked across the snow, I chuckle softly looking down.

"Well every snowflake is different and beautiful; I mean you could never get two snowflakes that are exactly the same. Which sorta reminds me of you, there's no one like you Marley" I finish softly, lifting my head up to look at her to see her smiling softly at me, those baby blue eyes standing out even more in the white of the snow everywhere.

"I love you Kitty" she breathes out softly before leaning forward and planting her lips on mine, I kiss back softly as she places her arms around my neck. I place my hands on her waist before wrapping my arms around her and yanking her into me forcefully, pulling us down onto the snow covered ground. She breaks away from our kiss and squeals as we hit the cold floor while I laugh loudly. She hits my shoulder playfully which only makes me laugh harder. I can see her trying to hold her giggles in and I lean over to place a sweet kiss on her cheek, this seems to work because when I pull back I see her giggling cutely and she pulls me into a big Marley Rose hug as we roll around in the snow, laughing together happily.

…

We continued to play in the snow for a while until Mrs Rose told us to come inside and warm up since it was starting to get dark out, had we really been playing for that long? Wow, I guess it's true when they say that time flies when you're having fun.

Once we got inside we realised how cold and wet we were-

_Haha, you do realise how dirty that sounded right?_

You have a sick mind

_I'm your mind_

Whatever! As I was saying, before I was _rudely _interrupted

_Hey, I was just pointing out the obvious_

Alright, alright so anyway since Marley and I were cold and wet _from _the snow, Mrs Rose said that we should each get a shower and then come downstairs to dry off and have some hot chocolate. I eagerly agreed because Mrs Rose makes the best hot chocolate I've ever had. Marley offered for me to go first but I insisted that she did, I wasn't going to let her catch a cold or anything like that from being damp for too long.

While she was in the shower I decided to look around Marley's room, it's funny because I've been in it so many times before but never actually _seen _it, properly anyway. I notice that Marley has a few books stacked up on her bedside table, right next to her lamp. The one on top reads _Beauty & The Beast, _I smile a little, _that is so Marley. _

I walk over to her bedside table and pick up the book, accidentally knocking over the other few books onto the floor.

"Dammit" I curse under my breath as I bend down to pick them up, I notice that somehow one of the books had fallen underneath the bedside table and reach under it to pick it up. Once I take it out I look at the cover and realise that it wasn't one of the books that had been sitting on Marley's bedside table because it read _'Marley's Journal'_. Curiosity got the better of me and I flip open to the first page.

_Whoa, Kitty what the hell are you doing? You can't read Marley's journal!_

Why not?

_It's invading her privacy, put it back!_

But…Ugh, fine!

I make a move to close it before I see my name written in Marley's neat hand writing. Before I can read what's written about me I hear a throat clear behind me and quickly stand up, turning to face the source of the sound. I see Marley standing in the doorway with her eyebrow raised and a smile playing on her soft pink lips. I put her journal that was still in my hand behind my back so she couldn't see it, but it's then I realise that the only thing covering Marley's perfect body is a thin white towel. I can't help but let my mouth drop open at the sight of an almost naked Marley Rose.

"Whatcha doin?" Marley asks me curiously, her eyes flickering down to where my hands are placed behind my back, still holding her journal in a tight grip. I smile sheepishly at her, which makes her giggle a little bit.

"Nothing" I tell her unconvincingly, she walks towards me slowly her eyes going from trying to see behind my back and back up to my eyes.

"What's behind your back?" she asks me with a glint in her eye, I gulp nervously taking a step back as she takes another one forward.

"Uhh, nothing?" it comes out more like a question than a statement and I can see that she doesn't believe me. She stares at me for a few seconds before lurching forwards and trying to grab what's behind my back, I manage to move around her fast enough to get away from her prying hands.

"Come on Kitty, just show me!" Marley tells me with a playful smile on her face as she keeps trying to grab what's behind me while I keep dodging her. I shake my head at her as I put my hand on her shoulder to keep her in place; she finally stops trying to reach behind my back and looks deeply into my eyes breathing heavily from running around her room. Like always, I start to get lost in her eyes, it's impossible not to.

As I stare deeper and deeper into her sparkling baby blue eyes I don't notice when she reaches behind my back and grabs her journal, bringing it to her chest and quickly moving away from me.

"Aha!" she yells triumphantly and looks at the book in her hand, realising what it is her eyebrows furrow together and she looks at me with a confused expression while I look at her wide eyed.

"Marley I swear to God I didn't read any of it! I was looking at the books on your bedside table and then I knocked them over by mistake so I went down to pick them up and I picked up your journal thinking it was one of the books but it wasn't, I caught a little glimpse but then you walked in and I swear I didn't read anything!" I explain to her so fast that I could hardly understand what I had said but it seems like Marley understood just fine since she's looking at me with a wide…smile?

"Kitty calm down, it's okay I believe you" she reassures me, throwing her journal on her bed and walking over to me wrapping her arms around my neck, I smile in relief and place my arms around her waist.

"So did you see _anything _in your little glimpse?" Marley asks raising her eyebrow, and I blush a little remembering about seeing my name in her journal.

"I may have seen my name in there" I tell her and now she is the one who is blushing, I smile a little at how cute she looks when she blushes.

"Yeah um, I uh, I write about you a lot" she admits biting her lip and her cheeks growing a deeper shade of scarlet. My heart beats a little faster thinking about Marley writing about me in her journal, I smile brightly.

"That is adorable" I tell her making her smile, I place my hands on her cheeks and pull her in for a kiss. The kiss lasted longer than I expected, and before I knew it our tongues were duelling together softly and slowly. She fists my shirt in her hands tightly, bringing me closer. After another minute of heated kissing we pulled away in desperate need for oxygen. We both pant heavily and I lean my forehead against hers smiling.

"Wow" I whisper, breathless and she giggles, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah, wow" she pants back, it's then I realize again that Marley is still in just a towel. I blush and look away from her.

"Um Mar, you're kind of wearing just a towel right now" I tell her awkwardly and she seems to catch on and blushes widely looking down.

"Oh right yeah, sorry" she mumbles embarrassingly, I chuckle at her and brush her hair back out of her face, lifting her head up slightly so she's looking at me.

"It's fine Marley, it's just a little teasing don't you think?" I say playfully making her giggle a little.

"Yeah, I guess" she sighs and we laugh softly with each other.

"I'm gonna go get a shower, be back in a few" I tell her, kissing her forehead softly and walking backwards to the door until finally turning myself fully around heading to the bathroom to take a warm shower.

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

Man, I have never been so happy! When Kitty came out of the shower I lent her some of my pyjamas and we went downstairs where we were greeted with some hot chocolate and a warm fire. We cuddled up on the couch for an hour and talked to each other and my mom. It was getting pretty late so we decided to go to bed and once my mom bided Kitty and I goodnight we cuddled together on my bed and it didn't take long before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

We were awoken the next morning by my mom yelling my name from downstairs, I grew a little worried and told kitty I'd be right back, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek before running out of my room and down to steps to where my mom was still yelling for me to come down.

"Mom?! What is it, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly, and once I get in the living room my question is answered. I gasp and bring my hands up to cover my mouth in shock, looking at the Christmas tree and decorations that littered across our living room.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too. I came downstairs and the back door was open, I thought it was a burglar but then I saw all this" my mom gaps and spreads her arms out, gesturing to all the decorations as I'm still trying to convince myself that I'm not dreaming. I slowly walk over to a gift bag under the tree and take out what's inside.

"Oh my gosh, mom I think this is from Beniton!" I say excitedly, holding the colourful sweater up to my body to see that it's a perfect fit.

"Oh my- I think I'm going to pass out…Marley there's eight hundred dollars in here!" my mom tells me astonished, my gapping mouth turns into a huge smile.

"Oh Merry Christmas mom!" I yell happily throwing my arms around her; I can't believe that an actual Christmas miracle has happened to us. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I look up to see Kitty standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes.

"Hey what's going o-"Kitty cuts herself off as she fully opens her eyes and widens them as she looks around the living room.

"Kitty look what happened!" I say excitedly and break out of my mom's hold to jump onto Kitty, bringing her into a tight hug.

"Oh my God, this is amazing" Kitty mumbles into my shoulder and I nod in agreement.

"…I still think we should call the police though" I say after having a second thought, Kitty and my mom laugh softly at me as we pull each other into a warm group hug, still a little overwhelmed with what's happening right now.

…

When we finally stopped thinking that this was all a dream, we sat down on the couch and started to open up some presents. My mom had gotten me a new hat and sweater, which I thanked her profusely for and to Kitty's surprise she had gotten her something too, a blue sweater that matched my pink one.

"Thank you Mrs Rose, this is really generous of you" Kitty thanks my mom with a smile and leans over to give her a hug while I smile brightly at the two; I knew that my mom liked Kitty.

"Oh you're welcome dear" my mom smiles at Kitty as they pull away from each other, I go to get up but Kitty clears her throat and pulls me back down, giving me a pointed stare.

"Now you didn't think that I wouldn't get you something for Christmas right?" she asks disbelieving and I gap at her, confused.

"But I thought the song-"she cuts me off with a light chuckle.

"No Marley, that was kind of a present I guess but it wasn't THE present" she says, putting emphasis on the 'the'. I sit patiently as she walks over to the front door where her jacket is hung up on the coat rack and reaches into one of the pockets to pull out two black velvet boxes. She drops back down on the couch in between me and my mom, handing us each a box.

"Merry Christmas" she says to both of us softly, smiling. I take the box from her with a smile as my mom takes hers.

"Oh Kitty dear you shouldn't have" my mom says while Kitty just shrugs, looking sheepish. I open the lid and gasp at what's inside, my eyes widening. Kitty sends me a hopeful smile as I try to get some words out.

"Oh my…Kitty this is…this is beautiful!" I tell her astonished and look back down at the silver necklace with a sparkling pink rose dangling from it. Kitty seems to look relieved and motions for me to turn around, I get what she's trying to say and turn around, holding my hair up. She takes the necklace and places it around my neck, clipping it in place. I hold the sparkling rose in my hand, getting a better look at it as my smile gets impossibly wider.

"Do you like it?" Kitty asks nervously and I look up at her disbelieving.

"Kitty I love it" I tell her honestly and lean in to give her a kiss on the cheek, when I pull back she's smiling charmingly and her cheeks are reddening.

"Oh my God, Kitty this is beautiful!" my mom says from beside us and we turn to look at her as she is holding a necklace similar to mine except instead of a pink rose it's a purple one. Aww, my girlfriend is so sweet!

"I'm glad you like it Mrs Rose" Kitty smiles and my mom laughs wrapping Kitty in a big hug while I continue to analyse my gorgeous new necklace!

"Aww, I love it sweetheart" my mom smiles and when they pull out of their hug I quickly get up and run to my room, yelling that I'll be right back. I grab my present for Kitty and run back downstairs to see confused and curious faces looking at me.

"Oh come on Kitty, you didn't think I would get you something?" I ask her with my eye brow raised; she looks a little surprised and smiles widely at me.

"Marley you didn't have to-"she starts but I cut her off before she could finish.

"I wanted to" I smile back at her and flop back down on our couch, handing her the wrapped present. I bite my lip nervously as she opens it; _man I hope she likes it. _When she's fully unwrapped the present she opens up the box inside and her eyes widen in shock, I hope that's good shock.

"Marley this is…I love it" she breathes out, taking out the bracelet I made for her out of different coloured string with 'K + M' clipped onto it.

"I got the K and M from a type writer and made them so they could clip on to the bracelet" I explain as she fastens it onto her wrist smiling at me and pulling me into a tight hug.

"I love it and I love you" she whispers softly into my ear making my smile get even brighter.

"I love you too, Merry Christmas Kitty" I say softly into her shoulder and I can feel her smile into mine.

"Merry Christmas Marley"

…

**A/N: Hey guys! Please don't hate me! I know it took I while to update but I gave you an extra long chapter to make up for it! Yayy**

**So unfortunately it will probably take another little while for the next chapter because I still have exams and studying to do :(**

**Hopefully you liked this chapter and please please review! It would really cheer me up! See you next chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee :(**

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

These have been the best couple of days of my life, and it's all because of one Marley Rose. I can't believe she got me something, I figured she wouldn't since she didn't really have any money but to my surprise she did get me a present and the fact that she made it herself made it all the more special. I'm so happy that Marley liked her necklace, I'd been wondering around jewellery shops for hours, trying to find something that suited Marley. When I saw the necklace I immediately thought of my bright eyed girlfriend and purchased it along with the other one I got for Mrs Rose.

But unfortunately all great days have to come to an end at some point, which is why I'm standing in the Rose's doorway and being hugged by Marley in a tight embrace. Mrs Rose had already bid me a sweet goodbye and gone to the kitchen to give us some privacy which I was grateful for. As soon as she left Marley had pulled me into a big hug and we had stayed like this for a few minutes now, but Marley showed no sign of letting go any time soon. I gently pry her arms from around my neck and create an inch of space between us so I could look at her.

"Okay, I really should go now" I say smiling playfully at her as she sighs deeply, clutching my shirt in a tight grip.

"Noo" she whines and I laugh at her softly before taking her hands and bringing them out of their grip. She makes the most adorable pout I've ever seen in my life and I swear she could make anyone do anything with that pout.

"Yes" I have to force myself to look away from that cute pout and lean up to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Don't pout at me like that" I mumble against her head and pull away to see that the pout had thankfully been replaced by a faint smile.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to leave" she says and I melt at how cute she is, I sigh and place both my hands on her cheeks caressing them softly.

"And I don't want to leave but you know that I have to" I tell her looking deep into her baby blue eyes, after a few seconds she nods slowly but still looks a little sad. I lean in and kiss her softly; it was only meant to be short but as she started to kiss back I couldn't stop, her lips were so addictive, she was so addictive. After a minute of softly kissing we pull away slowly, looking into each other's eyes smiling brightly.

"So I'll see you soon?" I ask her, my thumb stroking her cheek softly as she nods happily.

"I'll see you soon" she said as I force myself to pull away from her completely and walk out the warmth of the Rose household. I turn around and wave slightly to Marley as I walk down her street, once she's out of sight I fully turn around and make my way to the meadow, not quite wanting to go home just yet.

…

I've been walking around the meadow for an hour now, thinking.

_Bout what?_

You should know, you're me

_Whatever, come on tell me what you're thinking_

Since when are you so interested?

_Since you've been walking around aimlessly for an hour, I'm bored! So just tell me already!_

Fine, I've been thinking about Marley-

_Like that's not what you do all the time!_

Shut up and let me finish

…_Sorry_

So, I've been thinking about Marley and my father, the night he died is only a couple days away and I'm never really…okay when that day comes. It's like I lose my mind and I keep having flashbacks to that night, I can never think about anything but that night. The fight, my father, the crash…and how it was all my fault.

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

So needless to say, that was the best Christmas of my life. I was sad to see Kitty go but I knew that she had to; otherwise her mom might get angry and do something that I don't even want to think about. But I was even more sad then usual to see Kitty go because times are about to get rough for me and my mom. It's a couple days away from the day that my dad left us and it's never an easy time, so I guess I kind of needed Kitty right now. I sigh heavily and walk over to flop down on the couch next to my mom.

"What's wrong sweetie?" my mom asks me and I lean into her side as she strokes my hair softly.

"I miss Kitty" I pout and I hear my mom chuckle slightly, making me a little confused.

"Sweetheart she only left a few minutes ago" my mom tells me, I lift my head up from her shoulder and look at her with my eye brow raised.

"Mom I missed her as soon as she stepped out the door" I sigh again and snuggle more into my mom. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before my mom decides to break it.

"Marley I know that…day is coming up and I understand that you wish Kitty was here with you right now" my mom smiles at me sadly and rubs my arm soothingly.

"Yeah I do…but I understand that she can't" I say sadly, my mom nods at me and kisses my forehead, hugging me a little tighter. It's times like these where I'm really glad that I have my mom and I can't help but wonder if me and my mom would be this close if my dad hadn't of left us, I mean it was him leaving that made me and my mom have this close bond because all we had was each other. So in some ways I guess it was good that he left, otherwise I wouldn't have this kind of bond with my mom.

"It sucks though" I mumble after a few more seconds of silence, my mom laughs a little.

"Yeah, it does suck" she agrees with me and I crack a smile as we softly laugh with each other.

…

I'm starting to get worried and a little scared. Kitty hasn't been responding to any of my texts or calls for two days, today is the day my dad left me and if I couldn't be with her, I at least wanted to text her but it seems like I can't even do that. I'd left her multiple voicemails and none of which had she responded to. I'm starting to go crazy because I have no idea if Kitty is okay or if anything has happened to her, my thoughts immediately go to her mom and if she had hurt Kitty again.

_Marley come on don't think like that, Kitty's probably fine_

Then why hasn't she been answering my texts?!

…_I don't know, but there has to be a better explanation for this_

Well I'm going to find it

I quickly walk out of my bedroom and pick up my coat on the way out, I need to make sure Kitty's okay. So I head to the one place I knew she'd go if she weren't home, the meadow.

As I walk down the cold street, I pull my coat closer around my body shivering from the freezing weather. I look around to see my street lit up with Christmas lights people hadn't took down yet, it's getting pretty dark out so I walk a little faster, I never did like being on my own at night so I hope to God that Kitty is in the meadow. She told me that she sleeps there sometimes so there's a chance that she could be there now.

It takes another 10 minutes but I finally reach my destination and walk through the gap in the big bush to come face to face with the familiar looking meadow. I breathe out a sigh of relief, feeling safe here, like nothing could get in and harm me. I feel a small smile pull at the corner of my lips as I think about all the wonderful times me and Kitty had had here, this was our place.

I shake my head out of my thoughts and walk across the length of the field, my eyes searching around the darkness of the big space for Kitty. Having no luck, I decide to try in the woods, not wanting to think that Kitty was at home with her God awful mother. I hesitantly walk through the dark forest and see how creepy all the trees look at night, with their weird twisty branches. I take in a deep, shaky breath as I force myself to walk further into the woods. I cautiously go deeper and deeper until I come across a small river and I see a dark silhouette standing next to a tree, looking out at the light of the moon.

I step closer and accidently snap a twig in the process, making the silhouette turn around in surprise. I smile in relief when I see that it's Kitty but when Kitty furrows her eyebrows and doesn't smile back, I begin to get confused and worry starts to build up in me again when I vaguely make out some tear stains on her cheeks.

"What are you doin' here?" Kitty asks confused, I take another step towards her.

"You haven't been answering any of my texts or calls, Kitty I'm worried about you" I tell her concerned and walk even closer to her, stopping once we're a couple inches away from each other.

"I'm sorry, uh you don't need to worry about me" she says softly but I don't believe her.

"Kitty if something's wrong, you can tell me" I tell her and I can see her trying not to cry so I quickly move forward and wrap my arms around her as she breaks down, crying into my shoulder.

"It's my fault" she croaks out and I rub her back soothingly, shushing her softly.

"Sweetie what's your fault?" I ask her when she makes no move to say anything else; I feel her take a deep, shaky breath before she answers me.

"My dad died because of me" she mumbles into my shoulder and I gasp softly in shock, pulling her closer to me and trying to keep my tears at bay from how defeated my girlfriend is right now.

"Kitty what are you talking about?" I ask her disbelievingly, how could she think that it was her fault that her dad died? She sniffs and pulls away from me, wiping her eyes roughly while I look at her concerned.

"I didn't tell you the whole story" she says running her fingers through her blonde hair and started pacing a little.

"Well then tell me now" I tell her softly and place my hands on her upper arms, stopping her from her pacing. She's breathing heavily and after a moment of standing there, calming down she nods her head slightly. When she hesitates to say anything I nod at her encouragingly, she sucks in a deep breath and starts to speak.

"Okay, so it started off just like any other night, mom and dad were fighting and I was hiding in my room somewhere…but this time I didn't stay in my room, I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't listen to them fighting again…so I climbed out my window and ran, I just ran away like a freaking coward" Kitty bites out bitterly and walks backwards a few steps, out of my hold.

"You're not a coward Kitty" I tell her sternly, she shakes her head looking at the ground, away from my gaze and carry's on with the story.

"I ran for an hour until I realised that I had no idea where I was, I got pretty scared and called my dad and asked him to come pick me up…when he did he told me not to run off like that…we were driving over the bridge when…" her voice cracked a little and her breathing becomes shakier and quicker, it was taking everything in me not to hug her right now, but I knew that she needed to get this out so I stood silently, watching as she rested some of her weight against the tree and told me about what was probably the worst day of her life.

"It was a drunk driver, the car just drove into our lane and crashed right into us…and dad had no time to react or even try to swerve out of the way…I…I woke up in a hospital a few hours later and the doctors they were…they were confused that I was even still alive, they said that the crash should have killed us both but nope…just my dad…Marley if I hadn't been so stupid to run away, my dad would still be here and my mom wouldn't blame me for what happened…God, it's all my fault, it's all my fault" Kitty had started pacing again and running her hands through her hair, with tears streaming down her face. I stand there for a second, gaping at her before my instincts kick in and I'm quickly moving forward and wrapping my arms around her shoulder, pulling her as close to me as possible.

"Kitty listen to me, it is not your fault" I mumble into her shoulder, trying hard not to cry at how defeated my girlfriend was right now. I feel Kitty shake her head against my shoulder.

"It is Marley" she muttered and I place both my hands on her cheeks and pull away from her, so we're now looking into each other's eyes.

"Kitty I know how you feel, believe me I do. The night my dad left, I was so confused; I thought that we were happy together…but we mustn't have been if he chose to leave, and I blamed myself, I thought that I must have done something to make him go and leave like that. My mom tells me that it's not my fault but when I ask her why he left she never has an answer…I blamed myself for so many years but then I realised that it wasn't my fault, it was never my fault…it was my dad's…and Kitty listen to me, this isn't your fault either okay? It is not your fault" by the time I finish, we're both in tears and I pull Kitty back into me and squeeze her tightly as she clings on to me.

"I love you so much" she chokes out and I let out a breathy laugh, I will never get enough of hearing her say that.

"I love you too Kitty" I mumble into her neck, wrapping my arms tighter around her. I breathe her in and close my eyes, feeling a big weight having lifted off my shoulders from finally talking to someone about my dad and I am so glad that that someone was Kitty.

…

Once we had calmed down and stopped crying, we started to talk about our dad's, reciting the good and some of the bad memories we had of them. Kitty wanted to show me something and before I had finished agreeing she pulled me gently out of the meadow and onto the street. We walked for around 10 minutes, me questioning where we were going and Kitty not telling me, before Kitty stopped in the middle of an empty road and gestured cutely to the big space.

"What?" I ask her confused, she moves forward and grabs my hand pulling me onto the road with her. I look around nervously for any cars; Kitty seems to notice this and laughs softly.

"Marley don't worry, cars hardly ever come down here" she tells me assuredly and I bite my lip and look at her.

"Hardly?" I ask her unsure, she smiles at me and shrugs. Next thing I know she's on the ground, lying down with her hands on her stomach, looking content.

"Kitty what are you doing?" I giggle at her; she looks over to me and raises an eyebrow playfully.

"I'm lying down?" it comes out more of a question than a statement but it makes me giggle, she smiles charmingly at me and pats the space next to her.

"What if a car comes?" I ask hesitantly, but moving to lie down next to her anyway. I rest my head back on the cold concrete and try to get the least bit comfortable as I feel her shrug next to me.

"We die" she says bluntly and I gasp, smacking her on the shoulder grinning as she chuckles and brings her hand up to rub her arm where I had hit her. She rests her head back again and looks up at the stars, her chuckles dying down as I begin to fidget nervously, my head continuously turning to look around for any cars coming.

"Marley just relax okay? No cars are gonna come down here, just relax" she mumbles and I turn my head to the side to look at her, she looks peaceful staring up at the stars. I smile at how adorable she looks, happy that she's doing okay now after that talk in the forest. I look up at the stars above us and sigh at how amazing the clear night sky looks right now.

"My dad used to bring me here all the time when I was a kid, we would look up at the stars and he would always tell me that each star had a story, kinda like how a humans story is their life…can you imagine that? I mean there are billions and billions of stars in the universe, and each one has a story" she turns her head away from the stars to look at me, her words make me smile brightly.

"Wow, that's amazing" I whisper to her, she nods her head at me starting to lean closer, bringing her hand up to brush a strand of my hair out of my face, keeping her hand on my cheek.

"Not as amazing as you" she whispers, closing the gap between us as I blush at her sweet words. I kiss her back eagerly but softly as I bring my hand up to clutch at the collar of her leather jacket. Our lips move together in sync, and I can feel the love through the kiss, which only makes me want more. I press myself more against her, tugging her even more closer to me, bringing my free hand up to come through her silky blonde hair. I feel Kitty's tongue softly run over my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I happily give her. As our tongues meet, I can't help but let out a soft moan and I hear Kitty sigh in content as our tongues continue to dance together.

We're abruptly brought out of our moment by a loud honk of a horn, we pull away only to see a car coming towards us pretty quickly. Kitty pulls me up as I shriek loudly and we sprint off the road onto the pavement, I press myself up against the wall as the car drives further down the empty road. I pant, still pretty scared and look over to Kitty to see her bent over and holding her stomach while she laughs hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask her bewildered, as she keeps laughing hard. We could have just died!

_Oh come on, no you couldn't _

Yes we could have! The car was coming really fast!

_No it wasn't _

Okay, for once could you just agree with me?

_Hmmm…nope, sorry_

Ugh!

"You should have seen your face" Kitty laughs and points at me, I slowly ease myself off the wall that I had my back pressed against and pout at her.

"Kitty come on, we could have died" I tell her when her laughing had calmed down a little but she was still chuckling softly.

"But we didn't" she tells me grinning; I continue to pout at her. She sighs and walks forwards slowly, her smile never leaving her face though.

"Come on Marley, don't pout" she begs me and I have to force myself not to smile, she places her hands on my cheeks and leans in giving me a soft peck on the lips. When she pulls away I'm not able to contain my smile and she chuckles again, leaning up to kiss my forehead.

"Come on, let's get you home" she says softly against my forehead as she pulls away, I nod and link our hands together as we turn and start to make our way down the empty street.

…

It takes about 20 minutes until we reach my house and when we do I ask my mom if Kitty could stay the night, since it was getting pretty late and I didn't want her walking home on her own.

_Are you sure that's the only reason?_

Okay fine, that and I really want Kitty to stay over!

_I knew it_

We decided to have a little snack before we went to bed, which brings us to now where me, Kitty and my mom are sitting on the couch and talking while we eat some sandwiches.

"So Kitty, how have you been these past couple of days?" my mom asks Kitty taking a bite of her sandwich and Kitty swallows her food before answering.

"I've been alright, how about you Mrs Rose?" Kitty asks politely, smiling at my mom. I let my mom and my girlfriend talk and finger the rose pendent hanging from my neck, looking down at it and smiling brightly, remembering how Kitty gave it to me on Christmas. The day Kitty had left my mom and I had talked for a long time about how sweet Kitty was for getting us such a beautiful and expensive gift. I still have trouble believing how lucky I am to have such an amazing girlfriend and mom; sure I don't have a lot of money but I don't need or want any of that as long as I have my mom and Kitty. I'm so happy right now and nothing could change that.

"You done eating?" Kitty's soft voice brings me out of my thoughts and I look at her to see her pointing at my empty plate that my sandwich had been on; I smile slightly and nod my head. She smiles softly and picks up my plate, stacking it on top of the two she was already holding, I'm guessing that that was hers and my moms. She gets up from the couch and starts to make her way out of the room.

"Thank you Kitty!" my mom calls out smiling, as Kitty walks into our kitchen.

"No problem!" I hear Kitty yell back and I giggle slightly. My mom turns back around and looks at me with a wide smile, I furrow my eyebrows a little, confused.

"What?" I ask her and my mom shakes her head and chuckles slightly.

"I'm so happy that you've found Kitty honey, this is the first time that you've ever smiled or laughed on this day and I have Kitty to thank for that, I'm glad you have her" my mom smiles at me, I reach out and wrap my arms around her shoulders, giving her a big hug.

"I'm glad I have her too" I smile into her shoulder, we pull away after a minute and my mom sinks back into the couch, sighing happily.

"Oh, for once this day hasn't been filled with bad memories or sad surprises" my mom says relieved and I have to say that I am too. I open my mouth about to say something else when I hear a knock on our front door, I furrow my eyebrows in confusion of who that could be since we hardly ever get any visitors and Kitty is already here. My mom seems to be thinking the same thing, looking at the front door confused.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" my mom muses and I shake my head, still a little confused.

"I don't know" I mumble and another knock on the door brings us out of our wondering and I shake my head slightly, starting to get up off the couch before my mom can.

"I'll get it" I tell my mom as she smiles at me gratefully, probably because she doesn't have to get up now, she does look pretty tired today. As I walk towards the door, another knock is made and it starting to get frustrating now.

"I'm coming!" I yell loud enough so that whoever the person was outside could hear me. As I finally reach the door I place my hand on the handle and push it down, opening the door. My eyes widen when I see who is standing there on my porch.

"Dad?"

…

**A/N: Sup guys, sorry for the wait, I have been studying and I also went to my first comic con which was awesome! Okay so I have one week of big, important exams and then I will be able to update more! Yay! Soo first, sorry about the cliffhanger xp but I really, really hope that you liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts on it and maybe what you think is going to happen next ;)**

**karley4tw: Hello :) I'm really glad that you're liking my story so far and I hope that you liked this chapter. I was actually thinking about doing something a bit like you suggested, weird right? Also, that must have been a very awesome dream you had and I will definitely take your idea in to consideration ;) **

**Thank you so, so much to everyone that has reviewed, I really love reading them and it makes me write more, so thank you. Please, keep them coming and review! I really would love to hear what you all think. Bye for now :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**-No POV-**_

"Dad?" Marley asked disbelievingly, the man with light brown hair on the other side of the door nodded slightly.

"Hello Marley" the man mumbled, Marley sucked in a shaky breath and tried to say something but no words would come out. Luckily, her mom saved her and got up off the couch to go see who was at the door.

"Marley sweetie, who's at the do-John?" Mrs Rose eyes widened in shock at seeing her ex-husband and her daughters father standing in her doorway.

"Millie, it's good to see you again" John stated, his face staying stoic. Mrs Rose seemed to recover from her shock and stood up straighter, glaring slightly at the man she had once loved, a very long time ago.

"I wish I could say the same, now I want you to get off my property. Right. Now" she said sternly, John seemed to look a little surprised at that but quickly recovered and went back to showing hardly any emotion.

"Don't you want to know why I came back?" he asked her curiously and Mrs Rose shook her head immediately.

"No, I want you to go" she tells him, trying hard to keep her glare in place. However, John still didn't move and stayed firmly in his spot. After a second of staring at the Rose woman he sighed deeply.

"Millie listen-"he started but got cut off.

"I think she asked you to leave" Kitty voiced and his gaze switched to the blonde girl who was stood a few steps behind Marley and Mrs Rose, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and staring hardly at the man she didn't know standing in the doorway. She may not know him personally, but she knew that Mrs Rose didn't want him here.

"And who might you be?" he asked sighing, rather annoyed at the interruption.

"That doesn't concern you. Now you should do as she says…leave" Kitty's voice was stern and final as she didn't take her gaze off of John. After a minute of John and Kitty not braking eye contact and Mrs Rose and Marley hoping that he would leave, John cleared his throat and took a step backwards.

"Alright, I'll go…but I'll be back" he promised as he turned and started to walk down the street, Mrs Rose sighed and closed the door. Marley, who had been standing there frozen in place the whole time, spun around and ran up to Kitty, jumping in her arms as tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Whoa hey Marley what's wrong? Who was that guy?" Kitty asks softly, soothingly running one hand through Marley's brown hair and the other running up and down her back.

"My dad" Marley sobbed into Kitty's shoulder, clinging onto her for dear life. Kitty gaped for a few seconds before springing into action and began to comfort Marley, her heart breaking at seeing the girl she loved crying uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey it's alright…shhhhh…everything's gonna be alright" Kitty cooed into Marley's hair, closing her eyes as Marley's sobs continued. She wished that she could take the pain away from Marley; she wished that she could do something, _anything _to make Marley stop hurting. But she couldn't, all she could do right now was comfort Marley and stay with her, hoping that she could make her feel better.

...

When Marley had stopped crying, she had been so tired that as soon as she lied on her bed she was in a deep sleep, passed out from exhaustion. Kitty sighed and lifted Marley's body up slightly so she could put the cover over Marley. Once Marley was warm and comfy, Kitty knelt down at the side of the bed, brushing some of Marley's hair out of her face.

"I love you Marley Rose" she whispered softly, looking at Marley's peaceful, sleeping face with adoration. She leaned up and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, lingering for a few more seconds until she forced herself to pull away and leave the room, giving Marley some peace and quiet.

Kitty sighed tiredly as she walked down the stairs, running her hands across her face.

"You should go home and get some sleep Kitty" Mrs Rose said from her spot on the couch, Kitty looked over in her direction slightly startled.

"No I'm ok, it's Marley I'm worried about" Kitty said with concern across her face, she walked over and flopped down next to Mrs Rose.

"Marley is very…sensitive, I think right now she's more shocked than upset and Kitty she's going to really need you" Mrs Rose replied, placing her hand on Kitty's shoulder smiling sadly.

"Don't worry Mrs Rose, I'll be there for her…um, how are you doing?" Kitty asked softly, Mrs Rose sighed softly before smiling assuredly.

"I'm ok Kitty, little shocked but I'm ok…thank you for earlier" Mrs Rose smiled gratefully; Kitty furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"For what?" Kitty asked softly.

"For getting rid of John, I'm not sure if I could have gotten him to go and I know that Marley's grateful too Kitty, so thank you" Mrs Rose thanked her once again and Kitty smiled softly at her girlfriends mom.

"You're welcome Mrs Rose but it was no problem really" Kitty assured her, Mrs Rose smiled widely at her, placing a hand gently on Kitty's shoulder.

"You are a sweet, honourable girl Kitty; don't let anyone tell you differently" Mrs Rose told her squeezing her shoulder before letting go and standing up off the couch. Kitty stayed silent, smiling a little at the older Rose woman's words.

"Goodnight Kitty" Mrs Rose called from the doorway and Kitty turned around in the chair slightly to see Mrs Rose smiling warmly at her.

"Night Mrs Rose" Kitty smiled back as the Rose woman left the room and padded up the stairs to her bedroom. Kitty leant back against the soft cushions, closing her eyes letting out a tired sigh.

_Aww, is the poor baby tired?_

So not in the mood right now

_Fine, _Kitty thought as she lifted herself off the comfy couch and trudged her way up the stairs.

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

Once I opened up the door to Marley's bedroom, I smiled at the sight of an adorable sleeping Marley and walked over to carefully sit down next to her lying form on the bed. I leaned my back against the headboard and ran my fingers through Marley's hair, making a soft sigh leave the brunettes parted lips.

A smile pulled at my lips as Marley unconsciously cuddled closer into me, her hands clutching at my shirt. I continued to stare at her lovingly for a few moments before my annoying thoughts once again interrupted me.

_Y'know it's creepy to stare at people when they sleep?_

Did I not say that I wasn't in the mood?

_Your point?_

Conscience I'm not in the mood for you!

_Well_

I'm knocked out of my thoughts when Marley shifts slightly and her eyes flutter open. My fingers don't stop their gentle movement through her brown hair as she sighs softly and moves her gaze up to stare at my, the corner of her lips lifting up slightly.

"Hi" she rasped out, her voice cracking a little from all the crying she had been doing earlier. That thought made me frown slightly.

"Hey…how are you feeling?" I asked her quietly, as to not risk waking Mrs Rose up. Marley sighed, closing her eyes and snuggling more into my neck as I wrapped my arms more around her protectively.

"Better now that you're here" she mumbled and I felt my heart flutter at her words, kissing the top of her head and lingering slightly before pulling away as she snuggled even more into me.

"That's good, now you should get some sleep; it's been a long night" I tell her softly and I feel her nod in agreement against my neck. As I listen to her breathing even out and I'm sure that she's asleep, I let my eyelids slip closed and finally succumb to a deep slumber.

…

I sigh heavily as I shut my locker, it had been a few days since Marley's dad had showed up and luckily he hadn't come back, but that didn't make Marley less sad or angry. I'd never really seen Marley angry before, so it was kinda weird when I did. A day after her dad came back, she started to wonder why he did come back and why he left in the first place, I managed to calm her down but I never thought that I would see Marley Rose angry; she's too sweet and forgiving.

I'm worried about her; this whole dad thing seems to be getting her stressed and I'm trying my best to keep her mind off it and make her feel better but it only works for a little while. It kills me to see her sad and I have her father to blame for it, which means I already don't like him and I'm very close to hating him.

"Uh, hey Kitty" speaking of people I don't like, I turn around to see Jake standing there with his hands in his pockets. I raise my eyebrow at him in wonder.

"Hi" is my simple and short reply; I turn away from him, starting to walk down the hallway hoping that he'll get the message and leave me alone. Apparently he didn't because he started to walk after me.

"Wait, Kitty I just wanted to tell you that you're wrong about me and Marley, I'm not just gonna hump and dump her alright, I like her" he states, that makes me halt abruptly and spin around to stare at him hardly. I continue to stare at him for a few more seconds, searching to see if he's telling the truth which I'm pretty sure he isn't, before speaking.

"No you don't" I tell him, quickly walking away before he has the chance to say anything else. As if I haven't got enough problems already, with the special teacher, Marley's dad and now I have to worry about Jake taking Marley from me!

_Would you calm down! Marley's not gonna leave you for Jake_

You don't know that…

_Do you trust Marley?_

Of course I do

_Then trust that she loves you and she wouldn't leave you _

…Okay conscience you're right

_Aren't I always?_

No

I think as I walk through the cafeteria doors to see Marley sitting on her own at a table, picking at her food. I sigh and take a few quick steps towards her and sit in the chair next to her.

"Hey" I grin at her and her head snaps up in surprise before I wide smile spreads across her now happy face.

"Hi" she breathes out, my eyes flicker down to her food to see that she's barely eaten. She notices this and places her hand on my arm.

"Kitty I'm ok I promise" she promises me and I stare at her for a few seconds before letting it go and nodding at her.

"So um, I've been wondering…well ever since we got…_together, _we haven't, well I mean I haven't taken you out on a real date and I was just wondering if you would um, if you would like to…" I nervously talk, not being able to say what I want to say as Marley starts to giggle at me and places her hand on my arm.

"Kitty calm down ok? It's just me, now I think you were about to ask me something?" she says with a hopeful look on her face, I grin as we laugh slightly.

"Marley Rose would you like to-"I get cut off by a chair being scraped along the floor next to us as someone sat down on it.

"Hey Marley" Jake smirked at MY girl.

_Hmm is that jealousy I hear?_

What? Of course not!

_Yeah okay, whatever helps you sleep at night_

Oh just- just shut up!

"Oh um, hi Jake" Marley mumbles, looking a little disappointed which makes me smile a little. Ha! Take that Jake! She's disappointed to see you and she wanted ME to ask her out!

_You're getting really sad_

…Whatever

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this Friday" he asks with a smug grin on his face that I would just love to punch.

_Whoa, easy tiger_

Would you get outta here?!

"Jake I thought we talked about this, I don't want to be in a relationship right now" Marley sighs as I glare at Jake, though he doesn't seem to notice because he still has his hopeful look directed on Marley.

"I know okay? I know that you're still self-conscious about your body but-"he gets cut off by a pretty pissed looking Marley.

"Wait, what? Jake that's not the reason I don't want to go out with you, the reason I don't want to go out with you is because I don't like you in that way" Marley states and stands up from her chair abruptly, storming out of the room. Jake looks confused, whereas I don't even try to hide the grin on my face at my amazing, beautiful girlfriend.

Jake's gaze turns to me and when he sees my grin her furrows his eyebrows, giving me a questioning look. I just shrug my shoulder at him, my grin growing wider.

"Shut up" he mumbles and I can't contain my laughter this time. Jake huffs and throws one of Marley's fries at me, I catch it with my mouth and chew on it still grinning as he stands up and walks away in the opposite direction Marley had gone.

…

I rub my temples softly, letting out a tired sigh as I walk out the room where I had just had my first lesson with the special teacher. It was hard but she said that I was already making progress with my slowness and that if I keep working hard it should be completely gone in a couple months.

Instead of going to my locker, I head for Marley's. I smile widely when I see her standing there in the empty hallway, rearranging things inside her locker with a cute, concentrated look on her face. I walk slowly towards her, trying to be quiet and softly lean against the locker next to hers. I'm sort of surprised she hasn't noticed me yet but she does look pretty concentrated in whatever she's doing inside that locker of hers.

"There's my little badass" as soon as the words leave my mouth, Marley jumps a foot in the air and puts her hand over her heart, gasping in shock. I start to laugh hysterically at the look on her face as she recovers from her shock and slaps me on the arm playfully.

"Kitty you scared the hell out of me!" she said although there was a small smile on her face, so I knew that she wasn't really mad. My laughs turn into tiny chuckles as I rest my shoulder back on the lockers and Marley shuts her locker giving me her full attention.

"I'm sorry" I smile and look around making sure no one's there. When I know that the coast is clear, I bend down and give her a soft peck on the cheek, when I pull away her small smile has turned into a big bright one.

"Okay fine, I forgive you" she sighs playfully and I fist pump making her giggle cutely. We turn to start walking down the hallway towards the kitchen to go see Marley's mom.

"So how was your first session?" Marley asks me as we walk, I sigh with a small smile.

"It was okay, the special teacher said that I'm already making progress and that I should be better in around a couple months if I keep going there every day and working hard" I explain to her and she smiles, nudging me with her shoulder lightly.

"Hey, that's great. I know you can do this Kitty" she says happily, making me smile at her.

"What would I do without you?" I ask softly, her eyes shine brightly and she shrugs her shoulders adorably making me laugh a little.

"So how are you feeling?" I ask her, she sighs a little and looks down. I stare at her, patiently waiting for her answer.

"I'm…as good as you can be I guess" she tells me after a few seconds of silence, I stop in front of her and lift her chin up so I can look into her eyes. I can see the sadness in them making me sigh softly, I quickly pull her into a tight hug and she clings to my hoodie tightly, nuzzling her face into my shoulder.

"Hey everything's going to be okay alright?" I mumble into her hair, stroking it softly as my other hand runs up and down her back comfortingly.

"It's just…He hurt me when he left, n-not physically of course but emotionally he really hurt me and I-I don't know if I can be hurt again Kitty" she mutters into my shoulder and I can tell by the tone of her voice that she's trying to hold back her tears.

"He's not gonna hurt you again Marley, I won't let him" I promise her softly, she nods her head into my shoulder as I pull her closer to me, trying to show her how much I love her with my actions instead of my words.

…

I sit down on my bed with a heavy sigh; thinking about all the trouble Marley's dad is causing the sweet, Rose family. Before he came back, everything was finally going right for once, me and Marley were happy, Mrs Rose was happy. He's ruining everything and I won't let him.

But as much as I want to, I can't interfere just yet. All I can do right now is try and make Marley feel better and I have an idea on how to do that. I get out my phone and dial a number that I hadn't dialled in…well actually I'd never dialled this number. After 3 rings the person picks up.

"Hey yeah it's Kitty, listen I need you to do something"

…

I knock on the Rose's front door 3 times and after waiting patiently for around 10 seconds it opens showing a cautious looking Marley, but her eyes light up when she sees that it's me standing there, and I can see her body relax slightly. I guess she must have thought that it could have been her dad.

"Kitty? What are you doing here?" she asks me curiously and I smile at her softly.

"As much as I love comforting you, I figured you could use a friend right now" I simply say and step to the right as Unique comes up from the side of me and walks up to a surprised Marley, bringing her into a big, friendly hug.

"Hey girl, listen Kitty told me what happened and I know just the thing to cheer you up. Slumber party!" Unique exclaims happily and Marley laughs and sniffs slightly, but this time they're happy tears which makes me smile. Marley looks at me where her head is resting on Unique's shoulder as she hugs her best friend.

'I love you' she mouths to me, smiling brightly. I grin at how happy she looks.

'I love you' I mouth back and stare at the girl I'm in love with and her best friend hugging tightly, before stepping back and spinning on my heel walking down the street. Happy and relieved that my girlfriend feels happy again.

As I'm walking down Marley's street I bump into someone and I quickly go to apologize before I realise who it was I bumped into.

"Hey I'm sorr-hey wait a minute, you're Marley's father" I point at him in realisation, I had caught a quick glimpse of him when he had visited the Rose residence a few days ago and this was definitely him.

"It's John to you…whoever you are" he says to me and goes to walk around me before I grab his arm and pull him back in front of me roughly, he looks a little startled and I glare at him.

"Listen _John, _I know where you're going and I really suggest that you don't. Leave. Marley. Alone." I say sternly and he looks annoyed and even a little angry.

"She's my daughter, who are you to tell me what to do?" he asks and I tighten my grip on his arm.

"I'm her…friend, and you didn't have a problem leaving her 5 years ago, so why is it so hard now?" I ask him hardly, I knew it was a low blow but I don't understand how anyone could leave someone as sweet and innocent as Marley. He starts to glare at me and rips his arm out of my hold, pointing a finger at my chest.

"You don't know anything about me kid, so don't go assuming things" he snarls and goes to walk past me again but I do the same as before and grab his arm shoving him back in place.

"I know that you left Marley and Mrs Rose without something as little as an explanation" I tell him, keeping my hard gaze locked on his.

"I know that you hurt Marley and _no one _can hurt her and get away with it…but you did" I tell him, the tone of my voice staying even and this seems to make him a little angrier, but I don't give him the chance to say anything.

"And trust me John, if you hurt her again…you won't get off so easy" I tell him, poking him in the chest hardly making him stumble a couple steps backwards.

"Is that a threat?" he asks me, his voice staying even just like mine although I could see in his eyes that he was angry and even a little scared. I shake my head softly and step a little closer to him, looking him dead in the eyes.

"No…that's a promise" I tell him and he gulps a little, not saying anything. I stare at him hardly and he turns around slowly, walking back the way he came. I stare at his slowly disappearing figure, making sure that he doesn't turn around and once I know that he's gone I turn around and walk the other, longer way to my house. Even though John had gone tonight, I knew he would back again soon.

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

I laughed loudly and rolled onto my back as Unique finished her story about something that happened with a stupid teacher in her class today. We began to breathe heavily after a minute of laughing hysterically. I sat up to face her as we both sat next to each other on my bed. My mom had been a little hesitant at first but then decided to let us have the sleep-over since she thought that it would help me cheer up, and man, was she right.

I can't believe Kitty did this for me, it's like she knew exactly what would cheer me up when I didn't even know myself. Gosh, I just love her so much.

"So Marley girl, what's all this stuff about your dad?" Unique asks me softly suddenly getting a slightly serious look on her face; I sigh softly and start to fiddle with my fingers looking down at them.

"He uh, he came back a few days ago and I don't know, I guess I'm a little…shocked" I explain and look up when Unique places a comforting hand on mine; she's smiling at me softly.

"Hey, I'm sure it'll all come around…I mean you have me and you have Kitty" Unique states and I smile brightly at the mention of my blonde girlfriend. Unique seems to notice this as a small smirk makes its way onto her face.

"Speaking of the wild-cat, how are you two?" Unique asks excitedly and I giggle slightly at the nickname Unique had given Kitty.

"We're great…wonderful…she's wonderful" I tell her smiling and Unique squeals excitedly and moves closer to me.

"Okay come on, tell me everything" she says to me and I smile brightly, happy that I can talk about my amazing girlfriend with Unique again.

"She's just being so sweet and caring and _charming _all the time. And she's being so understanding with my situation and she's comforted me and made me feel better and…God, Unique I just love her so much" I say and we both squeal and giggle together happily.

"Oh my girl's in love!" she exclaims excitedly and I nod happily, my wide smile threatening to split my face.

"I am, I so am! When I'm with I feel like we're the only two people in the world and when she kisses me I feel like…like I'm flying" I sigh dreamily and fall backwards onto my bed, spreading my arms out whilst smiling brightly.

"Aw Marley I'm happy for you girl, you deserve this" Unique tells me softly and I look at her to see her smiling at me. I smile widely back and sit up once again to hug my friend.

"Thanks Unique, I love you" I mumble into her shoulder smiling, other than Kitty Unique was my very best friend.

"I love you too girl" Unique replies, squeezing me once before we pull away with matching smiles on our faces. Finally things are going good again.

…

I chew on my toast as my mom and Unique talk at the kitchen counter, a knock on the door interrupts our conversation and I put my piece of toast down on my plate before getting up out of my chair to answer it.

"I'll get it" I tell my mom and Unique and take a few quick paces to the door; I figured it was Kitty which made an unconscious smile appear on my face. Although when I opened the door, my thoughts happened to be wrong and the smile was wiped off my face.

"John?" I say confused as to why he was here again, he had a confused look on his face also, probably because I called him John instead of dad. I had decided a few days ago that I would call him John since he wasn't much of a father to me anyway.

"Marley, it's nice to see you and so…grown up too" he smiled at me but I didn't return it, I had expected to feel sad that he was here but all I felt right now was…anger.

"What do you want?" I ask him bluntly, he seemed a little startled that I asked him that which made me a little confused. _What, was he just expecting me to jump in his arms, happy that my dad had finally returned? Because that was most definitely not going to happen._

"I-I came to see you" he told me and I shook my head and went to close the door.

"Well I don't want to see you" I tell him, shutting the door but he stops it with his hand.

"Wait Marley, I came to check up on you and your mom, to see how you were getting on" he explained and I laughed bitterly.

"You mean to see how we were getting on _5 years _after you left us without any explanation" I spat out and he sighed looking down.

"Marley I didn't belong here" he told me softly and I look at him confused.

"What do you mean you 'didn't belong here'?" I ask him, he shakes his head at me.

"I didn't belong in this family, I thought I did but I didn't. Look Marley, you and Millie deserve better than me that's why I left and I couldn't tell you because I knew that you both would deny it and persuade me to say…I left because I wasn't ready to be a dad and I knew I would just fail you…I left for you and your mom" he tells me and I find myself not being able to speak for a few seconds, confused and hurt. That's no reason to leave your family!

"Then why did you come back?" I asked him bluntly.

"I already told you, to see how you two were doing" he sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; my father left me because he didn't think he could be a father? And now he's back just to 'see how we were doing', like an old friend from school would do?

"I want you to leave" I tell him, my face rid of any emotion. I'm trying to keep calm and not blow up on him, I wasn't sad anymore, just angry and I wanted him to go so things could go back to the way they were before. Just me and my mom, no dad.

"What?" he asked surprised, what did he think I would say? That I would just forgive him for leaving me for 5 years?!

"Leave and don't come back" I tell him sternly before slamming the door in his face; I turn around and lean my back against it, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The corner of my lips tug up in the tiniest of smiles, I wasn't over the moon but I was happy that my father might finally go and now that I know why he left, I realise that I don't need him. Me and my mom are doing just fine and I have Kitty and Unique now, the perfect family.

…

_**-No One's POV-**_

A happy Marley walks through the double doors of McKinley High and looks around for her secret girlfriend. Once she spots Kitty at her locker, she smiles brightly and skips up to her.

"Whoa" Kitty says startled as Marley jumps onto her, wrapping her in a big hug. When Kitty recovers from her shock, she hugs Marley back laughing slightly.

"Hello to you too" Kitty smiles and pulls away from the hug, going back to getting books from her locker. Marley smiles brightly and leans against the locker next to Kitty's, both her hands holding onto her backpack straps.

"So what's got you so happy?" Kitty asked, shutting her locker door and leaning against it facing Marley.

"Well, I think I just got my dad to finally leave" Marley smiles, looking a little relieved. Kitty's mouth opened in shock, she wondered why Marley was so happy about this but she decided that she was just happy that Marley was happy.

"That's a good thing right?" Kitty asked unsure and Marley giggled nodding her head as the two turned around and headed for Marley's locker.

"Yes it's a great thing, he came over earlier and told me that the reason he left me and my mom was because he didn't think that he deserved this family and that he didn't feel like he could be a father and then he said that he only came back just to 'see how we were doing'" Marley grumbled, opening up her locker while Kitty looked at her trying to process all this information in the time space of a minute.

"Wow…what a dick" Kitty said and Marley giggled, slapping Kitty's arm.

"Hey, language!" she exclaimed making them both laugh softly.

"So you're okay?" Kitty asked her girlfriend smiling, she was really glad to see Marley laugh and look somewhat free again.

"Y'know what? I'm more than ok. I realised that I don't need my dad, me and mom got on more than fine when he wasn't around and now I have Unique…and you" Marley smiled at Kitty closing her locker once she'd got her books out and Kitty smiled at her softly.

'I love you' Kitty mouthed to her, making Marley's smile grow in size and happiness. She wrapped her arms around Kitty's shoulders once again.

"I love you too" she whispered into Kitty's ear making the blonde girl grin into her girlfriends shoulder. The bell for first period interrupted their moment, making them break apart. Kitty took Marley's books from her, making the brunette smile brightly and they walked down the hall together.

"Thank you for being there" Marley said before leaning up and placing a quick peck on Kitty's cheek, the rest of the students having already left the hallway to go to first period. Kitty blushed a little and turned her head to look at the girl she loved.

"Always" she mumbled, smiling before the two made their way to class, happy that everything was going back to the way it was.

…

Kitty sighed happily, walking down Marley's street, having stayed there for dinner after school. She looked up from the ground and what she saw made her eyes harden. When the person walked past her, she turned around and grabbed him by his shirt, slamming him into the tree beside her.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Kitty growled at John as he struggled to break free, seeing that Kitty wasn't going to let him go any time soon he sighed and stopped struggling.

"Let go of me kid before I do something I might regret…actually I'll probably enjoy it" he threatened, glaring at the girl he didn't know, annoyed that she kept showing up everywhere.

"Listen John and listen closely. Marley. Doesn't. Want you here. And neither does Mrs Rose, so you're gonna leave. Now" Kitty said sternly, glaring at the man she was holding up against the tree. Before he had a chance to speak Kitty continued.

"Leave town _tonight. _Marley and Mrs Rose were doing just fine without you before, so I'm sure they're gonna be just fine if you leave now and don't return or hurt either of them _ever _again…and so help me God if you do, you're gonna wish you never came back" Kitty finishes, her glare sharpening making John let out a visible gulp and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Okay, alright…I'll go" he said putting his hands up in surrender, he went to turn around but Kitty stopped him once again, grabbing him and turning him around.

"Oh and one more thing…don't ever threaten me again" she told him, her glare hardening making him look away. She didn't wait for him to say anything and turned around, walking back down the street as John sighed in relief that the girl hadn't hurt him.

As Kitty continued to walk back to her own house, a smile formed on her face as she thought that John would definitely be leaving for good now, she could see in his eyes that he was a little afraid and when he said he would go he was telling the truth. She sighed happily, knowing that Marley and her mom would be happy again, and go back to normal. To the way things were.

…

**A/N: Sup guys! Good news…The big exams are over! Yay! I only have a few left and they shouldn't interfere with this story too much so that's good. Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter, I love reading them and they moderate me to write more and update faster ;)**

**Please, please review! I would love to hear what you all think of this chapter, if you like, don't like, what you think of Marley's dad etc. Soo please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Next chapter is…Sadie Hawkins! I wonder how that's going to go…bye for now :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**-No One's POV-**_

Kitty sighed softly as she walked down the hallway after another long lesson with the special teacher. She briefly looked at the flyers stuck on the wall next to her as she walked by but stopped abruptly and spun around to look again. She ripped a flyer off the wall and read it in her head.

_Sadie Hawkins! It's girls ask guys night, get ready for some dancing and fun! _Kitty read to herself bitterly. She wanted to ask Marley but she knew that she couldn't, as much as she loved her she wasn't ready to come out yet, and neither was Marley.

_So who are you gonna go with?_

No one, if I can't go with Marley I don't wanna go with anyone

_What about Marley?_

What about her?

_Well she's probably gonna go, you know how she loves dances, which means that she's gonna ask someone and we both know who that someone is going to be_

…We do?

_Yes…it's Jake you idiot!_

What? No no, you're wrong she won't ask Jake!

_Think about it Kitty, who else is there?_

…Me!

_Haven't we just established you two aren't ready to come out yet?_

So? That doesn't mean Marley's gonna go with someone else, especially Jake!

_Look put yourself in Marley's shoes, for some reason nearly every girl in McKinley likes Jake and if Jake wants to go with Marley and she says no what's everyone going to think?_

…That she doesn't like Jake?

_Exactly! And because they all like Jake and she doesn't, they'll probably just assume she's gay and Marley doesn't want to come out yet…do you see where I'm going with this?_

Yeah I do and you're wrong, Marley wouldn't ask Jake

_Whatever, just don't come crying to me when you realise I'm right_

Don't worry because I won't be crying

_Mmhmm _

'I won't!' Kitty thinks as she crumples up the flyer in her hand and throws it behind her as she continues her stroll down the hallway, all the while thinking about this stupid Sadie Hawkins dance.

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

Ugh! This whole Sadie Hawkins thing is so frustrating! I don't know what to do, conscience can you help me?

_Hm, what?_

Help me!

_With what?_

Sadie Hawkins! I don't know what to do, I really want to ask Kitty but I'm not ready to come out yet but I also really want to go to the dance, you know how much I love dances but-

_Whoa, whoa, whoa Marley slow down! What's the problem?_

Really? Forget it, you're no help!

Gosh, why did there have to be a dance? I sigh and rest my chin on my hand while watching Tina perform. I furrow my eyebrows a little when I notice that she hasn't stopped looking at Blaine since she started this song…wait a minute does she?...no she can't that would be ridiculous because Blaine is gay…right? Jesus, I'm so confused.

Once Tina is done with her performance she looks at Blaine expectantly.

"Blaine?" she asks hopefully and my eyebrows shoot up to my hairline in shock, my mouth opening slightly as does everyone else's. Blaine looked like he had been enjoying the performance, oblivious to what Tine meant by the song. He looked just as shocked as the rest of us, I mean had Tina forgotten that this guy was gay?!

"Ohhh, umm Tina…ummm…noooo?" he tells her, trying to say it in the nicest way possible. Tina's face drops and the hopeful look is swiped off her face, luckily the bell ringing breaks the awkward silence in the room and we couldn't be faster getting out of the room.

…

I sigh opening up my locker as I watch Jake walk down the hall, I knew that if I wanted to go to the dance then I would have to ask Jake since he won't stop asking me out and since all the girls like him it would be 'weird' if I didn't ask him. Sure, I might have liked him at first but now that I have Kitty, I know that those feeling weren't real and that they are _nothing _compared to what I feel for Kitty.

"Hey Marley, is everything ok?" Brittany asks, tapping me on the shoulder, breaking me out of my thoughts. My head snaps in her direction in surprise and I smile slightly at the tall, blonde girl.

"Oh yeah…well actually, not really" I say in defeat, I knew I couldn't lie and especially to Brittany. Turning back to my locker I rummage through it while Brittany smiles at me, almost understandingly.

"Let me guess, you're sad because you want to go to the dance with Kitty but you can't because then everyone would know you're having sweet lady kisses so instead you have to go with Jake?" Brittany guesses and my eyes widen in shock and fear that Brittany somehow knew.

"H-how did you know?" I ask her stuttering a little, still wide eyed.

"Marley I may not be book smart but I am so street smart, plus I'm bi and I have an awesome gaydar, I know two people in love when I see them" Brittany states and my fear doesn't go away, worried that Brittany might tell someone. As if sensing my worry, Brittany smiles at me comfortingly.

"Hey don't worry I won't tell anyone" she assures me and I let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you" I smile slightly at her, turning back to my locker.

"So?" Brittany asks expectantly making me turn to her in wonder.

"So, what?" I ask in confusion, raising my eyebrow at her, she sighs and nudges my shoulder gently.

"SO, what are you gonna do about the dance?" Brittany asks and I sigh, closing my locker.

"I guess I have to ask Jake" I sigh again, resting my head back against the locker and closing my eyes.

"Hey, I have to ask Sam and since I'm not so good with words I'm gonna sing, you can too if you want" Brittany offers and even though I'm bummed that I have to ask Jake in the first place I give her a grateful smile.

"Thanks Brittany" I say softly, she nods her head at me with a bright smile, almost as if to say 'no problem'. When she walks off I sigh again, thinking about what it would be like if I got to ask Kitty to the dance with me. A bright smile forms its way onto my face as I think about how she would nervously wait at the door for me, talking to my mom casually until I walk down the stairs in my dress, she'd call me beautiful and I'd blush, saying it back to her. She'd pull out a gorgeous corsage from behind her back and put it on my wrist, some people would call it cliché but I call it cute. When we got there we would dance and dance and dance, and when it came to the slow song she would wrap her arms around my waist and I would wrap mine around her neck, she would pull me close and whisper in my ear that she loves me and I would say it back with no hesitation. When the dance is over she would take me home and kiss me goodnight at my doorstep, once we had finally let go of each other I would go inside the house leaning against the door and breathing out a love sick sigh, my mom would ask how it went and I would reply with 'perfect'. That would be the perfect dance.

…

_**-No One's POV-**_

Kitty wasn't sure why, but she found herself in the choir room singing 'Tell Him' with the rest of the glee girls. Marley was starting to get nervous; she had just started to wonder how Kitty would react when she asked Jake out. _Would she be hurt? Angry? Upset?_ _I guess I'll find out soon since the song is almost over. Oh Kitty, please don't hate me!_

_Tell him that you're never gonna leave him _

_Tell him that you're always gonna love him _

_Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now_

Marley started to get even more nervous and anxious as the song was coming to an end, just a few more lines and she'd have to ask Jake Puckerman to the dance in front of the girl she loved!

_Just take his hand in yours and tell him_

_Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now _

_Just take his hand in yours and tell him_

_Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now!_

All the girls were panting as the song finished and Marley was about to walk out the room until she remembered what she had to do, she flashed Kitty an apologetic look, Kitty looked confused but before she could respond to Marley's 'I'm sorry' look, Marley yelled-

"JAKE!" she yelled in frustration, making everyone in the room jump. She sighed and smiled sheepishly at everyone. "I mean…Jake" she said softer and walked towards the boy, kneeling on one knee as if she were proposing "Would you like to go to Sadie Hawkins with me?" Marley finished and Jake had a smug smirk on his face while behind her, Kitty was shocked and a little hurt that Marley would ask Jake without telling her first.

"Yes, yes I would" Jake said smugly and Marley gave him a quick smile before turning around to see Kitty storming out of the room.

"Kitty! Wait!" Marley yelled, running after her. The people in the room looked confused but let it go; Brittany suddenly remembered that she still had to ask Sam. She walked up to him slowly with a smile.

"Sam, will you go to Sadie Hawkins with me?" she asked in a sweet voice, Sam smiled and nodded his head.

"An honour it would be" he said in one of his funny impression voices making Brittany giggle and give him a light peck on the lips.

_**(In the hall with Kitty and Marley)**_

"Kitty! Please wait! Just…stop!" Marley pants finally catching up with her hurt girlfriend, stepping in front of her so Kitty couldn't continue to walk down the hall.

"Why?" Kitty asks softly and that's when Marley looks into Kitty's eyes, seeing the hurt in them makes her heart break in two.

"Because…because I need to explain to you what really happened in there-"

"No Marley, I mean why did you ask him?" Kitty asks again, cutting Marley off. Marley's breathing doesn't slow down, not because she's tired from the running but because she's scared that Kitty might be mad at her.

"I asked him because he was the first guy that came to mind and trust me Kitty I don't want to go with him, I want to go with you but if I do that then we would be coming out and I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry Kitty, please don't be mad" Marley pleaded frantically with her blonde girlfriend.

"I'm not mad Marley…I'm hurt that you didn't tell me first" Kitty says softly, her eyebrows furrowing and she shakes her head slightly, still confused as to why Marley didn't let her know first before she asked Jake.

"Kitty I'm so sorry I know I should have but I didn't because I'm an idiot and…I'm sorry Kitty" Marley finishes with a deep, hopeful breath, hoping that Kitty would just smile at her with that charming smile and everything would be fine.

"I…I gotta go, I'm sorry" Kitty says softly before turning around and speed walking down the hallway and out the doors, trying to keep the tears in.

"No, wait Kitty! KITTY!" Marley calls after her desperately but Kitty had already left. Marley felt a few tears drip down her sad face and brought her hands up to wipe them away, but more kept streaming down. This time she didn't wipe them away, moving to cover her hands over her face, shielding her eyes away from the world. She then felt arms wrap around her and bring her into a warm body as the person stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Hey come on girl, she'll come around, don't worry about it" Unique assured her comfortingly and Marley broke down, clinging to Unique as she wept, thinking about how she should've just not gone to the stupid dance in the first place.

…

Kitty sighed, shutting her locker and running a hand down her tired face. She hadn't got any sleep last night, all the time thinking about Marley and the dance and Jake.

_Y'know I don't know why you're making suck a big deal about this_

What? It's a big deal because Marley asked Jake without telling me!

_Why should she need to tell you?_

Because we're together now and we're in love

_Ew, don't make me be sick. Come on Kitty we talked about this, Marley asked Jake because she loves dances and she can't go with you because she's afraid to come out, Jake was probably the first guy that came to mind. God, this is like the third time this has been explained to you! When will you get it through your thick head that Marley loves YOU and wants to be with YOU, not Jake!_

Okay fine, maybe I should've thought about this first…but you didn't have to be so rude, I really need to get a new conscience

_Y'know what you need to do? You need to get your shit together, that's what you need to do_

'Hey, shut up!' Kitty thought to herself and slung her backpack over her shoulder before moving to go to her next class, but a body blocked her way. Her gaze looked up from the floor to see Jake standing there looking smug…_idiot _Kitty's grumbled in her mind.

"What do you want?" Kitty asked annoyed since Jake hadn't looked like he was going to say anything, he looked at her with that stupid smug grin that she would love to punch right off his face right now.

"Oh nothing, just tell you that you were wrong and I was right, Marley does like me" Jake told Kitty grinning; it took everything in the girl not to mess up his stupid little face. She sucked in a deep breath, calming herself down before looking at him with a serious look.

"Whatever just…don't hurt her" Kitty tells him, Jake looks a little confused for a second before he started grinning again and Kitty furrowed her eyebrows at the slight dirty look that appeared on his face.

"Oh I get it, you mean when me and Marley are doin' it, I should try not to-"Jake doesn't get to finish as Kitty grabs the front of his shirt and slams him into the lockers roughly, she's breathing heavily through her nose as she glares at him. Jake looks surprised but then quickly recovers and stares at her with a confused look.

"Marley's a virgin, she's only sixteen Jake, she's not ready for that…what I meant was don't hurt her _feelings_" Kitty explains, trying to stay calm after what she just heard from the Puckerman boy. Jake laughed a little, then raised his eyebrow when he realised that Kitty was serious.

"Wait, are you serious?" Jake asked disbelievingly, Kitty nodded her head slightly, still holding him up against the lockers.

"Very…look Marley is sweet and innocent…don't take that away from her, or so help me God I will kill you" Kitty threatened him softly, Jake looked a little afraid for a second before holding his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa hey dude alright, I won't do that tonight. I didn't know you cared that much about her, I'm sorry" Jake apologized and at first Kitty was a little surprised before she remembered the sort of bond they had had that day in the locker room, they knew each other's kryptonite and he had helped her out and she returned the favour by helping him out with his. With that thought in mind she let go of the boy and stepped back a little with a small smile.

"It's…It's okay, look I'm sorry I slammed you into the lockers, that wasn't cool…but I meant what I said" Kitty reminded him and he nodded his head, bending down the pick up his backpack from the floor which he had dropped in the process of Kitty having slammed him into the lockers.

"Yeah I know and so did I" Jake said smiling at her, Kitty wondered for a second which part Jake meant, the part where he was apologizing or the part where he was talking about him and Marley doing…you know what. With that thought in mind Kitty smiled weakly, nodding her head before turning around and walking down the hall.

What Kitty didn't see when she was walking away was Jake's previous smile turning into dirty smirk and a glint form in his eye. _Sucker _was his last thought before he turned around and made his way down the hall, a smug look returning to his face.

…

"Mom! Have you seen my hair clip with the flower on it?!" Marley called out to her mother who was downstairs in the kitchen, she was frantically searching for her hair clip that would complete her outfit. Mrs Rose rushed up the stairs and walked into her daughters room, her hands going up to cover her mouth when a gasp escapes from her lips at seeing her daughter look so beautiful in her green dress.

"I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry" Mrs Rose said, her eyes starting to shine with tears. Marley smiled at her mom softly and walked towards her, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Mom, you can't start crying cause if you cry then I'll start to cry and then it will ruin my make-up" Marley said playfully, making both of them chuckle. They pulled away and Mrs Rose wiped at her eyes before smiling widely at her blue eyed daughter.

"You're so grown up, it feels like just yesterday where you were just this little girl stumbling around the house…you look beautiful" Mrs Rose smiled at Marley and both of them dabbed at their eyes, to rid the oncoming tears.

"Thanks mom…and I'll always be your little girl" Marley promised her mother before pulling her into a hug once again. The doorbell ringing broke their moment and Mrs Rose pulled away to go and answer the door, while Marley went back to searching for that damn hair clip. _Ah ha! There you are! _Marley thought triumphantly and slipped the hair clip in, just on the side of her head when her mom called her down.

"Marley I need to talk to you!" Mrs Rose yelled and Marley's eyebrows furrowed at the frantic sound in her mom's voice.

"Coming!" Marley yelled back and scampered down the stairs, once she got to the bottom she saw a smug looking Jake and her mom with a really confused and slightly annoyed look on her face. _Oh no, did Jake say something to my mom? _Marley thought to herself.

"Wow, you look…nice" Jake offers with a grin and Marley weakly smiles back before her mom is dragging her out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What is he doing here?" Mrs Rose asks her daughter in bewilderment, Marley sighs and sits down in the chair next to her.

"He's my date to the dance, and before you say anything I still love Kitty and I'm only going with him because…ugh, I don't even know why I'm going with him anymore" Marley sighs, resting her forehead on her hand while Mrs Rose looks at her with an 'oh really?' look on her face.

"I don't know either, do you know what he said to me when I answered the door? 'You're…Mrs Rose, right?'" Mrs Rose said in a manly like voice, Marley's eyes went wide before she groaned, leaning back in her chair.

"Seriously?" Marley groaned out and Mrs Rose nodded her head vigorously, Marley found herself thinking of just dropping it altogether and not going to this dance at all.

"Looks like your _date _is getting impatient" Mrs Rose mentioned, looking through the gap in the kitchen door at Jake who looked like he was starting to get annoyed at how long they were taking, even though it had only been no longer than five minutes. When Marley looked at the boy who kept continuously looking at his watch, she sighed and stood up from the chair, kissing her mom on the cheek before she made her way out of the kitchen. She could vaguely hear her mom whisper 'good luck' to her which made her smile a little. Once Jake saw her come in, he stood up straighter and grinned.

"Hey, ready to go?" Jake asks her and she just nods her head politely, worried that if she says anything she may start to snap at the Puckerman boy for being so annoying right now. When they got in his car, they began to make their way to the dance, all the while Marley biting her lip and wishing she had never asked Jake.

…

They'd been in the dance for an hour now and honestly, Marley was having the worst time and just wanted to go home. Her 'date' hadn't even bothered to get her a corsage, which made her a little sad. The highlight of her night was when she performed 'Locked Out Of Heaven' with the Glee girls…well everyone apart from Kitty who Marley had been searching for all night. _Has she not come at all? _Marley thought as her eyes continued to look around the decorated hall, desperately in search of her blonde, secret girlfriend.

All of a sudden the up-beat song turned into a slow one and Marley felt herself being pulled to a body that most definitely wasn't her girlfriend's. She looked up to see the grinning face of Jake Puckerman, _oh yeah I did come with him… _Marley thought, while forcing her arms to go around his neck. _Man, I shouldn't be doing this with him; I should be doing this with Kitty! _Marley thought to herself as she slow danced with the younger Puckerman brother.

Marley moved her gaze back to Jake as he started to lean in closer, her eyes widened when she realized that he was going to kiss her. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! _Marley chanted in her head, she gently pushed against his chest to make him move away…but he didn't, making Marley's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Jake, stop" Marley mumbled as Jake's lips kept trying to find hers as she leant her head back further away from him and continued to push against his chest, which wasn't doing much. His grip firmed on her waist and that's when she started to worry.

"Jake, STOP!" Marley yelled a little, but most of the people in the hall didn't hear her due to the loud music playing. Marley finally managed to push him away from her and glared at him while his eyes were wide with disbelief. She scoffed and spun on her heal, storming out of the dance, all the while thinking about Kitty and how she should have never gone to this stupid dance.

...

Marley was walking down her street, having walked home from the dance. She sighed as her shoulder slumped; _I wish Kitty was here _Marley thought to herself as she walked past her next door neighbours house. When she started to make her way across her lawn she looked up at the tree Kitty had climbed oh so many times. She stopped in her tracks as her eyes widened. Standing up in the tree, dressed in jeans, a white V-neck and a black leather jacket, was a smiling Kitty.

Marley gasped as she stared at her girlfriend who smiled down at her softly, making Marley's eyes brighten and a wide smile form on her face.

"What is it with you and trees?" Marley asked playfully, Kitty knelt down on the branch and shrugged.

"I guess I see things more clearly from up here" Kitty explained, the two stared and smiled at each other for a few moments before Marley sighed softly.

"Kitty I'm so sorry" Marley starts but Kitty interrupts her, still smiling at the blue eyed brunette.

"Marley it's ok, I forgive you, you forgave me for all the things I did so it's really only fair…plus I kinda overreacted a little" Kitty admits sheepishly, looking down slightly. Marley's eyes widen in disbelief and she shakes her head softly.

"No you didn't…Kitty you missed the dance because of me" Marley says sadly and Kitty shakes her head at her, jumping down from the tree, she slowly walks towards her adorable girlfriend.

"I don't care about the dance, I knew that it would of sucked because I wouldn't have been able to go with you...and if I'm ever gonna have a dance with somebody, it's gonna be with you" Kitty said softly and Marley starts to swoon at her girlfriends sweet words. Kitty smiles and takes Marley's hand, gently tugging her along the sidewalk. Marley looks at her with an eyebrow raise, feeling confused yet excited.

"Where are we going?" Marley asks and Kitty just shakes her head, a smile still on her face.

"Can't tell you that, it's a surprise" Kitty says teasingly, moving her head to the side to kiss Marley on the cheek, pulling back to see a giggling and blushing Marley.

"Okay, fine" Marley sighs playfully, a smile still playing on her lips. Kitty looked down slightly at the gravel covered ground, starting to look a little shy.

"Marley you look…unbelievably gorgeous" Kitty says softly, making Marley's smile brighter and her eyes start to shine with happy tears.

"Really?" Marley asks, biting her lip. Kitty nods, her gaze moving up from the ground to look at Marley. Marley leans forward and kisses Kitty's cheek softly, lingering a few seconds before pulling away and smiling brightly at a blushing Kitty.

"Thank you" Marley says softly, Kitty just nods her head again; her cheeks still a bright red making Marley giggle slightly. It only takes another few minutes before Kitty announces that they have arrived, Marley looks to where Kitty points to see the familiar bush that lead to the meadow. Marley turns to look at Kitty questioningly, her eyebrow raised. Kitty just smiles softly and gently tugs on Marley's hand to lead her through the bush and into the meadow.

Once they're through Marley's eyes widen and her eyebrows shoot up in shock, a gasp leaves her parted lips and her hands shoot up to cover her mouth.

"Oh my Gosh" Marley breathes out as she stares at the sight before her. The usually plain meadow has bright lights hanging from a few trees and scattered along some of the little hills, lighting the meadow up with a dim glow in the dark of the night. Needless to say, the sight was the most beautiful Marley had ever seen…well that's not including Kitty.

"Is this okay? I'm sorry if it's not enough, I know how much you love dances and I tried to make this place as, well 'dance-y' as possible but I only had a few hours so it might not be-"

Marley jumps forward and presses her lips to Kitty's, wrapping her arms around her neck, interrupting her from her nervous rant. Kitty's surprised at first but quickly recovers as she wraps her arms around Marley's waist, kissing her back softly and lovingly. They pull away after sixty seconds, desperately in need for oxygen. Marley pants softly and smiles widely against Kitty's lips, her eyes sparkling with tears and joy.

"Kitty this is amazing…you're amazing, no one has ever done anything like this for me before. I love you so much" Marley tells her and pecks Kitty's lips once more, just to prove her statement. Kitty smiles softly and pulls away.

"I love you" she says softly and grabs Marley's hand once again, pulling her further onto the field so that they are near the big tree, which is covered in dim, yellow lights. Kitty then pulls out something from her jacket pocket, Marley looks down to see a beautiful white corsage. Her eyes widen in excitement, thinking about how she would get a corsage tonight after all.

"A dance wouldn't be complete if the beautiful girl didn't get her corsage" Kitty said softly, smiling and slipping the corsage onto Marley's wrist. Once it was securely on, Marley observed for a few seconds before smiling widely at Kitty, feeling tears spring into her eyes as she held them back.

"It's beautiful Kitty, thank you" Marley smiled softly.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you" Kitty replied, honesty and love swirling through her hazel orbs making Marley swoon. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few more moments, just smiling and enjoying each other's company. Kitty then steps back and spreads her hand out towards Marley.

"May I have this dance?" Kitty asks charmingly and smiling widely, Marley giggles and curtsey's playfully as Kitty bows.

"Yes you may" Marley answers softly, taking Kitty's outstretched hand and letting herself be pulled into the warm and comforting body of her the girl she loves. She places one hand on Kitty's shoulder and her other staying wrapped around Kitty's; whilst Kitty's other hand is resting on her waist. They look into each other's eyes, smiling as they begin to sway slightly.

"There's no music" Marley states softly and Kitty seems to think it over in her head for a second before she smiles as an idea pops into her head. Marley looks at her with wonder and adoration, as Kitty smiles and opens her mouth to start singing softly as they continue to sway, side to side softly.

_**Oh, my love, my darling**_

_**I've hungered for your touch**_

_**A long, lonely time**_

Marley stared at her with amazement and disbelief shining in her eyes, she couldn't believe that she was being sung to once again, AND it was one of her favorite songs from one of her favorite movies! Kitty gazed into Marley's eyes as their swaying picked up and turned into small steps around the field.

_**And time goes by so slowly**_

_**And time can do so much**_

_**Are you still mine?**_

Kitty held onto the note for a few seconds, impressing Marley and making her swoon at the same time. She leant her forehead against Kitty's, breathing in her scent as Kitty began singing the next part.

_**I need your love**_

_**I need your love**_

_**God speed your love to me!**_

Marley moved her head from Kitty's, resting it on her shoulder as they continued to sway and move softly, her hand clutching tighter at her shoulder as Kitty sang softly and smoothly into her ear.

_**Lonely rivers flow**_

_**To the sea, to the sea**_

_**To the open arms of the sea**_

_**Lonely rivers sigh**_

_**Wait for me, wait for me**_

_**I'll be coming home, wait for me!**_

Marley lifted her head of off Kitty's shoulder as their steps speeded up slightly as they began to twirl around the meadow, their foreheads gently touching as Marley closed her eyes, listening to the smooth singing coming from her girlfriend.

_**Oh, my love, my darling**_

_**I've hungered, hungered for your touch**_

_**A long, lonely time**_

Kitty's singing picked up and started to get stronger, and she brought the hand holding Marley's up above them to gently spin her girlfriend. Marley smiled brightly as Kitty spun her around and brought her back into her, her baby blue eyes gazing intently into Kitty's hazel ones.

_**And time goes by so slowly**_

_**And time can do so much**_

_**Are you still mine?**_

_**I need your love **_

Kitty sings the high note perfectly, pressing her forehead closer onto Marley's as Marley closes her eyes again, loving the sound of Kitty's voice more than anything else as they danced together swiftly around the meadow.

_**I need your love **_

_**God speed your love to me!**_

_**Yeeah, ohhh, hoooo! **_

Kitty finished the song softly, spinning Marley around before dipping her. They looked into each other's eyes with love smiling at each other, Kitty was panting softly as she continued to hold Marley in a low dip, both her hands now resting on Marley's waist as Marley's arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Without saying anything Marley leaned up and closed the gap between them, her lips pressing lovingly against Kitty's. They continued to softly kiss one and other before they could no longer go without oxygen and slowly pulled away, their forehead leaning against each other's as they giggled softly.

…

They spent another hour dancing and talking in the meadow before Kitty decided that it was late and that she should take Marley home, not wanting to worry Marley's mom. The held hands on the way and after ten minutes of walking in the moonlight, they were stood on Marley's porch.

"Kitty even though it started bad, this has been the best night of my life and it's all because of you" Marley states softly, taking both of Kitty's hands in hers and gently running her thumb soothingly over her soft skin.

"Marley you're the reason every moment of my life is worth living" Kitty replies softly, leaning in and meeting Marley half way for a sweet kiss which was only meant to last for a couple of seconds but both girls couldn't seem to stop leaning back in for more.

The porch light above them flickered, turning on and off a couple times making both girls pull away and laugh softly.

"I think that's your mom's way of telling me to stop kissing her daughter and for me to go now" Kitty smiles softly, Marley sighs and leans in to give Kitty a warm hug, not wanting her to go.

"Nooo, I don't want this night to end" Marley whined softly making Kitty chuckle and she stroked the brunettes hair soothingly as her girlfriend cuddled more into her neck.

"Neither do I but I'm afraid we have to otherwise your mom might kill me" Kitty said playfully, Marley pulled away from Kitty laughing slightly and shaking her head softly.

"She wouldn't kill you, she likes you" Marley reminded her and Kitty smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind Marley's ear.

"Well that's good" Kitty mumbled as Marley leaned forward again, pressing her lips against Kitty's. This was just how she described her perfect dance and she knew that Kitty would be the only person to make that happen for her, and she had.

The porch light's switched on and off three more times, signaling that it was really time for Marley to come in now. Kitty sighed and pulled away, smiling at Marley warmly.

"Okay, now you really have to go inside…I love you Marley" Kitty told her softly, Marley smiled back, blushing a little but keeping eye contact as they stared at each other with love swimming in their eyes.

"I love you too Kitty…thank you for tonight" Marley replied softly as they stepped away from each other, Kitty stepping backwards onto Marley's door while Marley grabbed the door handle.

"You're welcome, goodnight Marley" Kitty smiled softly, Marley smiled and blew her a kiss.

"Goodnight Kitty" Marley said and fully opened the door, stepping inside. Once the door was closed behind her and Marley was in the warmth of her home, she sighed a love sick sigh and leaned back against the door, smiling uncontrollably.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your night?" Marley heard her mom ask her and she lifted her head from off the door and opened her eyes. She smiled brightly at her mom as her eyes sparkled as she remembered the events that had just occurred at the meadow.

"Perfect"

…

**A/N: Sup guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter and I really hope that you liked this one, just a little fluff to cure the drama from the last chapter :) Soo exams are almost over, just got a few more to do and then I should be finished, which means more updates! Yay!**

**Please, please review, it really motivates me to write more and update faster for you guys so please review! I love hearing what you guys think of the chapters! Bye for now :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

The night with Marley couldn't have gone better, I was nervous at first thinking maybe that she might be mad at me for not letting her explain or maybe I wouldn't have made the dance amazing enough for her. But everything was fine, it was great, it was amazing! That must have been the best, most magical night of my life. I smile to myself, putting my leather jacket on while opening the door.

"Hold it. Right. There" I sigh in annoyance when I hear my mother's voice behind me and turn around slowly to look at the woman in question, my eyebrow raised.

"Where have you been going all the time?" my mother asks me sternly and I know immediately what she means, ever since Marley and I got together I had been out of the house and spending time with her more and more, and it seemed like my mother had actually started to notice.

"Out" I answer bluntly, making a look of annoyance was over my mother's features.

"And where is out?" my mother asks me and I grab hold of the door again, opening it up wider.

"Not in" I reply and before she can get another word out, I'm walking out the door and slamming it behind me. Releasing a breath I didn't know I had been holding, I carry on making my way down the street, pulling my backpack strap more over my shoulder and I smile thinking about the perfect girl I was on my way to see.

…

Like usual, it takes around ten minutes before I'm standing in front of the Rose residence. I smile a little and start to climb the tree that would lead to Marley's room. Once I'm face to face with the window, I look inside to see a cute and happy looking Marley writing in her journal. I take a moment to just look. To just look at this angel that was sent to me from heaven. This unbelievably perfect, beautiful, funny, kind, caring and loving girl. The girl that I am deeply in love with.

After another few seconds of softly looking at the blue eyed brunette, I gently tap on the window. The sound makes Marley's head snap up in surprise, but the shock is quickly swept off her face, replaced by a bright smile and she closes her journal, placing it on her bedside table before jumping up from her bed and taking quick paces toward me, opening up the window.

"Kitty! What are you doing here?" Marley asks me happily and I smile at her sheepishly.

"I couldn't wait till school to see you" I tell her honestly and I can see her swoon slightly, making me smile.

"Why not use our front door?" she asks, smiling at me teasingly.

"Where's the fun in that?" I say playfully making her giggle cutely.

She grabs hold of my hand and pulls me inside gently; once I'm in she crushes her lips against mine, which surprises me. Although, my shock soon wears off and I'm wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her back. She runs her hand through my blonde hair as we kiss each other a little hardly but lovingly. When oxygen becomes a problem we pull away, resting our foreheads together and smiling widely. I bring my hand up to brush away a strand of her hair and keep my hand pressed softly against her cheek, making her lean into it and sigh softly.

"I love you" she whispers softly, making my heart thump wildly inside my chest, I breathe out a small chuckle.

"I love you too" I whisper back, making her smile widely this time and lean in for another sweet peck on the lips. One kiss turns into two, and two turns into three and then we just start to get plain greedy. Before we get too carried away I stop and pull my lips away from hers.

"Ready to go to school?" I ask her, both of us panting a little from all the previous kissing. She pouts a little but nods her head; I smile at her and peck her lightly on the lips, a smile replacing her pout.

"Let's go" she breathes out and grabs my hand, gently tugging on it leading me down the steps. She lets go of my hand to sling her backpack over her shoulders and I smile at Mrs Rose, waving slightly. She smiles back and winks at me playfully, making a red tint form on my cheeks. I feel Marley grab hold of my hand again and turn my head to look at her to see her smiling at me softly, her baby blue eyes sparkling.

"Bye mom, I'm gonna walk with Kitty to school" Marley informs her mom, opening the door and stepping outside pulling me with her.

"Okay sweetie, see you at lunch" Mrs Rose calls from behind us and Marley shuts the door before we start to make our way down the street together, our hands staying locked together.

"So um I've been trying to ask you this for a while but we always seem to get interrupted so I never get the chance to…uh, we've been together a while now and I never actually took you out on a real date so um, Marley would you…maybe want to…go on a date…with me?" I ask her nervously, looking at the ground the whole time. When I'm done I turn my head to the side to see a smiling Marley.

"Y'know you're really cute when you're nervous. Kitty of course, I would love to go out with you" Marley says softly and I release a breath of relief as she leans in to plant a sweet kiss on my cheek. When she pulls away I smile warmly at her and pull her into my side slightly as we continue to walk.

"That's great, say…today? After school?" I suggest and she nods her head excitedly making me chuckle at the cuteness that is Marley Rose.

…

When I dropped Marley off at her class, I began to aimlessly make my way down the hall. I had a free period so I decided to work on my slowness to fill the time. I started to head to the library when some jocks came up behind me and started bothering me.

"Hey Wilde you been studying for the test this Friday? Oh no wait, it doesn't matter if you do anyway you're too stupid to take it" some jock laughed and high fived his friends, I clench my teeth together and force myself to carry on walking, doing my best to ignore them. Once they noticed that I wasn't reacting their laughter stopped and the jock carried on provoking me.

"Oh I'm sorry did you not catch that? Was I talking too fast for you? Let me go a little slower. You. Are. Stupi-"before he could finish his sentence I slammed my backpack on the ground and turned around, slamming my body into him, bringing us both to the floor. I quickly through a punch to his face, making his head whip backwards. He recovered quickly and we started to wrestle on the floor. Before we had a chance to give each other any real injuries, I felt someone grabbing at my jacket and pulling me up off the ground. The person put their hand on my chest firmly, preventing me from kicking this jocks ass.

"Kitty calm down" a deep voice tells me, one hand on my chest and the other fisting my jacket. I turn my head to the side, only to come face to face with Jake Puckerman. I look back in front of me, breathing heavily to see the jock being helped off the ground.

"You're gonna regret this Wilde" the jock said sternly, I noticed that his nose was bleeding from where I had punched him which made me smile slightly. With that he turned around and stormed off with his two buddies by his side.

"Dude what the hell was that?" Jake asks me, letting go of me when he realises that I'm calm and I'm not gonna rip that guy's head off. I sigh and pick my backpack up off the floor, slinging a strap over my shoulder as I lean my back against the lockers.

"I don't know, he said something about my…situation and I just…snapped" I tell him running a hand through my hair in frustration, I hear Jake sigh next to me and he takes a small step forwards so he's closer to me.

"Look I know that this is…hard for you and I get it I do" Jake starts and I shake my head, laughing bitterly.

"No you don't…you don't know what it's like to feel so helpless and stupid all the damn time…it's so _frustrating _and I try, I'm trying to fix this but it's taking so long, I've barely made any progress and it's almost been three weeks now, I still can't sit through a test without my mind going blank, I can't progress information as quick as everyone else can, I can't do _anything_" I bite out and slam my hand on the locker roughly, a loud 'BANG' erupting through the empty halls and making Jake jump slightly in surprise. He sighs and looks at me as I pace a little, running my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Look dude I may not be in your situation but I do know what it's like when people talk about you behind your back and make fun of you when you're just trying to mind your own business…and I also know that beating someone's face in doesn't help, sure it feels good in the moment but when you're done you just go back to feeling like crap…so the next time someone makes fun of you just keep that in mind" Jake finishes and pats me on the shoulder before walking down the hall, I lift my gaze off the floor to look at him curiously, wondering why he was being sort of nice to me. I still don't like the guy though, there's something about him that tells me that he's bad news. With that thought in mind I lift myself off the lockers and carry on walking to the library.

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

I sigh softly and rest my chin on my hand furrowing my eyebrows in confusion at what my history teacher was saying.

_Girl, you really need to start paying attention_

I'm trying! But I can't stop thinking about my date with Kitty later, I can't wait!

_I get that but as your conscience I have to tell you to do the right thing, which is paying attention in class!_

Fine, fine I'll pay more attention

_Good_

"Pssst!" I hear a voice next to me say and I turn my head to the side to see Ryder smiling at me and he passes me a note. I look at him questioningly and open up the note to read it.

_Hey, do you wanna go out with me this Friday?_

I internally groan and try to think of an excuse to say back, I take a quick glance at Ryder to see him with a hopeful smile on his face which makes me feel a little bad that I have to shoot him down.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not looking to be in a relationship right now" I whisper to him apologetic, knowing that I couldn't write it down because of his dyslexia. He looks a little sad but nods his head anyway, going back to looking at the teacher. A few moments later the bell rings and I get up from my seat, rushing to the door excited. It was lunch now and I had something that I've wanted to do all day.

…

I nervously wait on stage in the auditorium, pacing up and down while clutching the sheet music in my hands tightly. I had texted Kitty five minutes ago to meet me here, so she should be here any minute.

"Hey beautiful" I hear a soft voice say behind me, I would know that voice anywhere. I smile and spin around to see a smiling Kitty walking onto the stage.

"Hi" I breathe out and Kitty stops in front of me, taking my hand and smiling at me warmly.

"So what was it you wanted to show me?" she asks me curiously and I take a deep breath and walk over to the side of the piano.

"I've been thinking about what songs we should do for sectionals, I think I've come up with something and I was wondering if you could sing it with me?" I ask her hesitantly and look up from the ground to see her looking at me, her eyes filled with love and adoration which washes away my nerves, replacing them with love and happiness.

"Of course, I would love to Marley" she replies honestly and I nod my head smiling, handing her a sheet with some lyrics. She takes a brief glance at it and smiles, I'm pretty sure that she knows this song.

"So um, I think that this song is one of the greatest love songs ever written and I've always wanted to sing it with someone but I just didn't know who…until now" I tell her, making her look up at me with a smile. I take a deep breath and motion for the piano player to start playing.

_(Marley _**Kitty **_**Both**__) _

_The day we met_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I found a home for my_

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

I look at Kitty the whole time, staring her right in the eye, showing her that I truly mean every word that I'm saying. The next line Kitty joins in and we take one step closer towards each other.

_**One step closer**_

I lean my head in as if I'm about to kiss her but turn my face at the last minute and maneuver around her, walking backwards with a smile on my face as Kitty turns around to look at me curiously but lovingly.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love ya for a thousand more_

I look at her and smile lovingly; she looks at me for a moment before stepping a little closer and singing the next part.

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take **_**away**

**What's standing in front**_** of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

As we sing together we take another step towards each other, our voices melding together to make the perfect sound.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

I looked deep into Kitty's eyes as she took my hands in hers, swaying together softly. I've never put so much emotion into a song before, I make sure that Kitty knows that I mean every word that I say, and looking into her eyes right now I know she does too.

_**Ooohoo, oohoo**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more!**_

_**Oohoo, oohoo, Ooohoo**_

_**One step closer**_

I rest my forehead against hers and close my eyes, bringing one of our linked hands up to the side of our faces.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

As the music slows down gently, I bring my forehead off of Kitty's to look deep into her hazel eyes, slowly leaning in together.

_**I have loved you**_

_**A thousand years**_

_**Mmhmmhmm, mmhmmhmm**_

As the song finishes, I close the gap between us, pressing my lips softly and lovingly against hers. She responds almost instantly, kissing me back with the same softness. The kiss was perfect, not too hard but just right, filled with the love that we share for each other. It lasts for another few seconds before we pull away slowly, leaning our foreheads together, breathing together softly.

"How was that?" Kitty pants softly, I pant along with her smiling a little.

"That was good…but I don't think it's for regionals" I tell her softly, our breathing slowly going back to normal. We smile and laugh together softly, our foreheads resting against each other again.

…

After spending some time in the auditorium, Kitty and I start to make our way down the hallway to Kitty's locker. When we get there, I lean against the locker next to hers as we talk idly.

"So what did you do in your free period?" I ask her smiling as she opens up her locker, she sighs softly and turns to me.

"Well to put it simply, some jocks said some stuff about me, I got a little angry, then Jake came and broke it up and gave me some advice" she tells me and I raise an eyebrow at her, sighing.

"Did you get into a fight again? What did the jocks say?" I ask her hesitantly, scared of the answer.

"They just said things about me being stupid and no I did not get into a fight, Jake broke it up before anything serious could happen" Kitty informs me and I look at her for a moment before wrapping my arms tight around her neck.

"Kitty stop calling yourself stupid okay? And please try to stop getting into fights; you know how I worry about you" I pull away from her smiling; she smiles back warmly and nods her head once. She closes her locker and we begin to walk down the hall.

"So how was your morning? Have fun in History?" she asks me playfully and I sigh shaking my head as she chuckles softly, I decide to tell her what happened with Ryder, not wanting to keep secrets from her even if it was nothing.

"No…Ryder asked me out" I blurt out making Kitty stop in her tracks and look at me with her eyebrow raised, I smile at her sheepishly.

"What?" she asks finally and I laugh nervously, biting my lip.

"Ryder asked me out, but I said no!" I rush out quickly, she takes a deep breath closing her eyes and I chew on my lip hoping that she won't mad. After what feels like forever but was really only a few seconds, Kitty opens her eyes and looks surprisingly calm.

"Okay" she says softly and my eyes widen a little in surprise.

"O-okay?" I ask her, to make sure I heard her right. She smiles charmingly at me and nods her head, continuing down the hall with me walking by her side.

"Yeah, sure I'm not exactly happy that Ryder asked you out but I know that you wouldn't ever cheat on me so…okay" Kitty finishes, making me smile at her a little, she starts to get a playful look in her eye as she goes to say something else.

"Besides I guess I should get used to guys asking you out, I mean it's impossible not to like you" she states with a smile in my direction making me blush lightly and look away from her gaze.

"It is to, possible" I tell her softly, starting to feel self-conscious again. I feel her nudge me with her shoulder gently, making me turn to look at her to see her smiling at me softly.

"Is not" she says playfully making me giggle softly, I nudge her with my shoulder.

"Is to" I state smiling; she raises her eyebrow at me shaking her head.

"Marley it so is not, and don't say 'is to'!" she rushes out before I can get another word in, I pull my tongue out at her making her gasp playfully, her hand going over her heart.

"Now I know that you did not just do that" she says with a glint in her eye and I giggle, doing it again. She lurches forward and wraps her arms around my waist from behind and spins me around, making me squeal and laugh loudly. I manage to get out of her grasp and start to race down the empty halls, Kitty following close behind me. Our laughs fill the halls as she chases me until I burst through the kitchen door, almost running into my mom.

"Whoa there sweetie, be careful" my mom smiles at me as I pant softly, smiling and nodding my head at her.

"Sorry mom" I apologize softly and she just nods her head smiling at me playfully, I feel arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind making me gasp softly in surprise before I start to smile brightly, knowing who it is.

"Got you" I hear Kitty whisper in my ear before planting a kiss on my head, I turn my face around so that I can see her smiling one behind me and plant one of my own kisses on her cheek making her blush. She goes to move away from me but I grab hold of the hand that are resting on my stomach, preventing her from going anywhere. She laughs quietly and kisses my temple softly.

"You two are too cute" my mom tells us from where she's cutting up some vegetables; we both blush a little and smile at her. Suddenly I remember that I forgot to ask my mom if I could go on my date with Kitty later.

"Oh hey mom, would it be okay if I could go on a date with Kitty later?" I ask her, putting on my best puppy dog look. She looks at me for a moment, then at Kitty, then back at me before smiling softly.

"Of course you can honey, but be back before dark and Kitty make sure you look after my little girl" my mom tells my girlfriend and I groan softly, leaning my head back onto Kitty's shoulder as I feel Kitty chuckle softly.

"With my life Mrs Rose" Kitty promises my mom and I turn my head to look at her, smiling softly at what she had just said. My girlfriend is the sweetest person ever!

…

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

I walk up to the Rose's doorstep with a nervous breath, clutching the white roses in my hands tightly. Since I had a session with the special teacher I told Marley and her mom to go on ahead and go home, I also had to set up our date so it was good for Marley to go home for a couple hours and wait there. After I had set everything up I went home to change into some black jeans, a grey V-neck and a light grey hoodie, putting my leather jacket over it.

The ten minutes it took me to walk to the Rose residence gave me time to think about this date and how it had to be perfect, since technically it was me and Marley's first official date together.

_So what's your plan?_

What?

_You do have a plan right?_

…I'm working on it

_Oh sweet Jesus_

I ignored my conscience and knocked lightly on the door, taking another deep breath and trying to shake off my nerves. The door opens seconds later, revealing a smiling Mrs Rose on the other side.

"Hi Kitty, come on in" Mrs Rose tells me kindly and I nod my head in thanks, she leads me over to the couch in the living room and I look around, seeing no sight of Marley anywhere.

"Marley's upstairs still getting ready" Mrs Rose informs me, as if she had read my thoughts. I smile a little and nod my head again, still feeling really nervous.

"So listen Kitty I'm not the type of person to do this but I am a parent so I kind of have to…What are your intentions with my daughter?" Mrs Rose abruptly asks me and I start to gap my mouth in surprise at the question.

"My…intentions?" I ask her, making sure I heard her right. Mrs Rose nods her head at me, with a serious look on her face and I suck in another shaky breath before replying.

"Mrs Rose I promise you that all I want is to make your daughter happy…when I'm around her I've never felt more happy, more content, more LOVED in my entire life…when I'm with her it's like we're the only two people in the world and right now she's the only thing that matters to me, she means _everything _to me…y'know those fairytales where the two people fall in love and their love can seem to do anything and then it all ends happily ever after, well I never believed in happily ever after, I didn't think it existed…but when I'm with Marley, it feels magical, like I could actually have a 'happily ever after'…that's how I feel…and my intention is to do everything in my power to make her feel the same way" I finish softly and I can see that Mrs Rose has tears in her eyes, she smiles widely and pats my shoulder gently.

"Kitty honey that was probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard and I already liked you but now I think I like you even more and I have absolutely no problem with you and my daughter dating. I can see that you make each other happy and that's all I ask" Mrs Rose smiles softly at me, pulling me into a hug as I sigh in relief, some of the nerves leaving my body. I'm so glad that she's okay with me dating Marley.

After a few more seconds of us hugging, we pull away with matching smiles on our faces and Mrs Rose pats my shoulder one more time before standing up from the couch.

"So I think Marley should be down any minute now…in fact…MARLEY, DID YOU HEAR WHAT KITTY SAID ABOUT YOU?!" Mrs Rose yells up the stairs, I look on amused. Was Marley really listening the whole time?

"YES, I DID MOM!" I hear Marley shout back from her spot on the stairs making me chuckle slightly, looks like Marley really was listening the whole time. Mrs Rose shakes her head softly, smiling at me.

"Well I need to go and help out at the soup kitchen for a little bit, so I'll see you later…oh and Kitty, I can tell you're nervous but don't worry I know for a fact that she's nervous too, this is her first date you know?" Mrs Rose informs me softly and my eyes widen at this new found information.

"Really? How could this be her first date, she's perfect" I say in astonishment, I really can't believe she hasn't been on a date before. Well great, not only is this our first date together, but it's Marley's first date EVER. Now this really has to be perfect for her.

"I like you Kitty and for the record, I'm glad that her first date is with you and not that Jake boy" Mrs Rose tells me, making me laugh softly.

"Thank you Mrs Rose, and I promise that I'm gonna really try to make it perfect for her" I promise her, she nods her head at me and turns around to open the door.

"I appreciate that, bye Kitty, BYE HONEY, HAVE A GREAT TIME!" Mrs Rose calls up the stairs to Marley, her hand pausing on the doorknob as she waits for a reply.

"THANKS MOM, SEE YOU LATER!" Marley calls out making me laugh again at the similarity of the two Rose women. Once Mrs Rose is out the door I get up from the couch as I hear Marley start to come down from the stairs.

"Y'know it's not nice to snoop and listen to other people's conver-wow…" I stop talking and my jaw drops when Marley had gotten to the bottom of the stairs and she was standing in front of me in a white dress and baby blue jean jacket, with three small, white flowers in her hair. To put it simply she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Marley you look…wow" is all I could get out, making Marley blush and giggle cutely.

"Thank you" Marley smiles brightly, her eyes sparkling even more than they usually do. Even though she looked a little nervous, I could see that she was excited too which made me relax a little. I suddenly remembered the roses I had got her and cleared my throat slightly.

"Um, I uh, I got these for you" I stutter a little, still amazed by how gorgeous Marley was. I hand the roses to her and she gasped in delight.

"Oh my Gosh, Kitty thank you, these are really beautiful" Marley smiled brightly and grabbed a vase to put them in.

"Just like you" I say playfully making Marley giggle. Once the flowers were safely in a vase, she grabbed hold of my hand and started to pull me out the door.

"How did you know white roses were my favorite?" Marley asks me curiously, swinging our hands back and forth in between us as I lead the way.

"Lucky guess?" I offer sheepishly and Marley raises her eyebrow at me.

"Okay fine, I may have asked your mom" I tell her blushing a little, Marley smiles cutely and grabs hold of my arm as well as my hand.

"Really? Aww, you're so cute" she coos making me blush even more, she seems to find my embarrassment funny and starts to giggle, leaning her head on my shoulder as we walk.

…

It takes another few minutes until we get to the meadow, Marley seems confused at first until I tell her that the dates not here but we have to walk through the forest to get there. Marley seemed to get even more confused at that but smiled anyway and let me lead her through the forest. We'd been walking for around ten minutes now and Marley was starting to ask questions.

"Where are we going?" Marley asks for the fifth time, I laugh a little and carry on through the woods with Marley following behind me.

"Just a little bit further" I inform her, refusing to tell her where we were going, as that would ruin the surprise.

"Y'know my legs are starting to hurt" she tells me and I just smile at her before stopping in front of a huge waterfall. I turn to Marley to see her eyes wide with shock.

"Oh my…Kitty it is so…amazing" Marley breathes out; I look at her smiling face and take her hand in mine.

"Yeah…I can think of something more amazing" I tell her softly making her head turn to me as she smiles at me brightly, her baby blue eyes sparkling.

"Oh yeah?" she asks me and I nod my head but let go of her hand and start to walk backwards slowly.

"Mmhmm…Race you to the top" I say grinning making Marley gap at my in surprise.

"Wait, we're going to the top?" she asks and I nod my head and start to turn around.

"Oh yeah" I answer her grinning and before Marley could say anything else I'm racing up the hill on the side of the waterfall. I hear Marley laugh loudly and chase after me.

"Wait, Kitty!" she yells, her laughs echoing through the woods. I glance back to see her smiling and running a few steps behind me, once I'm at the top I stop and turn around to look at her with a smile. She catches her breath for a second as I take her hand in mine once again.

"That was high" Marley pants making me laugh softly as I pull her gently so we're only a few inches away from the edge of the waterfall, looking out at the incredible view of trees and fields and the sunset.

"That was nothing, bet I could climb Everest" I say playfully as Marley's pants turn into her normal breathing again. She raises her eyebrow at me and smiles playfully.

"Nobody likes a bragger Kitty" Marley says to me playfully, making us both laugh a little. It's then where she really looks out at the view, taking in the amazing sight lit by the orange glow of the sunset.

"Oh my Gosh, Kitty it is so beautiful…" Marley states, her eyes wide with amazement and a bright smile on her face. I nod in agreement, looking out at the place I had found a couple days ago.

"The day after we danced, I found this place…I couldn't believe that it had been here all this time and I had never realized it before…and all day I just sat here for hours and hours just thinking about you because whenever you're not with me I miss you, hence why you're the only thing on my mind almost all the time" I confess to her, lifting my gaze up from the ground to look at her to see she was teary eyed. She leans into me and plants a soft, lingering kiss on my cheek.

"That's really sweet" she smiled at me, I smiled back and pulled her over to a picnic blanket that I had set up before. She gasped a little as we sat down and I pulled out the basket filled with food.

"You didn't!" She said playfully and I smile cheekily at her.

"Oh, but I did" I say back making her giggle as I get out some fresh strawberries and some sandwiches. We talk and laugh, telling funny stories to each other as we eat. When an hour has passed, we had finished the sandwiches and there was one strawberry left. Marley was sitting up crossed legged, whereas I was lying on my side, propped up on my arm.

"You can have it, I'm so full" Marley tells me, putting a hand over her stomach as if to prove a point. I grab hold of the last strawberry and hold it up in front of us; I must admit it looks pretty damn big.

"Marley this could be the best, most juiciest strawberry in the world but you wouldn't know because you're not gonna have it" I tell her teasingly making her giggle adorably.

_Ugh, you think everything she does is adorable!_

That's because it is!

"Okay fine, we'll split it?" she offers and after a little bit of thinking, I agree nodding my head. I hand the strawberry out for her to take but she surprises me by moving forward and biting half of the strawberry whilst I'm still holding it. I can't help but stare at her lips as strawberry juice covers them, making her lips glisten in the light of the sunset. I quickly snap out of my thoughts and bring the rest of the strawberry to my own lips, biting it off and tasting the juicy goodness.

Marley moans as she swallows the fruit, smiling at me softly as I swallow my piece.

"It's delicious, you were right" she tells me making me smile as I pack up the empty boxes that were once filled with food.

"I usually am" I say playfully making her laugh softly and slap me on the shoulder slightly. I laugh a little and grab her hand to pull her up, we move back over to the edge of the waterfall and sit down, our feet dangling over the edge, Marley's grip on my hand becomes tighter and I look over to her in concern to see her looking down at the ground nervously.

"Oh, Marley I'm so sorry, I forgot you were scared of heights, we can move" I say apologetically, moving to get up but Marley grabs my arm to keep me from going anywhere. I look to her in confusion to see her smiling and fortunately, she looks a little less nervous now.

"No it's ok, I'm not that scared anymore…besides, if I fall, you'll catch me right?" she asks me smiling, referring back to when we climbed the tree and I calmed Marley down with those words. I nod my head slightly, running my thumb over Marley's hand soothingly.

"Right" I smile at her warmly; she lays her head down on my shoulder and places our linked hands in her lap, playing with me fingers.

"Y'know Marley, all my life I've had to pretend to be someone, something I'm not. But when I'm with you, I feel like myself again…like I can be myself…and I don't wanna be anybody else as long as I'm with you" I confess softly, I feel Marley smile into my shoulder and sigh softly.

"I don't want you to be anybody else either…I wish we could just stay like this forever, no school, no Jake, no Ryder…just you and me" Marley says, snuggling more into my shoulder. I place my head on hers, sighing softly as I wish the exact same thing in my head. A song pops into my head and I can't help but start to softly sing it.

_(_**Kitty, **_Marley, __**Both**__)_

**Can you imagine, what would happen  
if we could have any dream**

Marley brings her head up from my shoulder to look at me in surprise and I think love in her eyes, I look out at the view but carry on singing.

**I'd wish this moment, was ours to own it  
and that it would never leave  
Then I would thank that star,  
that made our wish come true **_(come true)_

Marley joins in with me, her hands still holding mine, playing with my fingers gently, her gaze fixed firmly on me whilst I was still looking out at the sunset before us.

**Ohh Yeahh  
Cause he knows that where you are, is where I should be too**

I finally move my eyes away from in front of me and turn my head to look deep into her sparkling, baby blue eyes.

**Right Here, Right Now  
I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything**

I turn my body to face hers, holding both her hands in between us, looking at her with a loving smile on my face.

**Right Here, I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be **_(to be) _**  
But right now there's you and me**

I stand up pulling her with me, our hands staying interlocked. She looks at me with her eyes shining bright and she starts to sing the next verse with her beautiful, angelic voice.

_If this was forever, what could be better?  
We've already proved it works  
That two thousand one hundred twenty three hours  
__**a bend in the universe**_

She starts to walk backwards as we sing together happily, my hand in hers preventing her from moving any further away from me.

_It's gonna make everything _**(everything)**_  
in our whole world change  
_**(it's our change yeah)**_  
And you know that where we are, _**(where we are)**_  
Will never be the same  
_**oh no,**_oh no_

I spin her around and bring her into me as she wraps her arms around my neck and I place my hands on her waist, smiling widely together.

_**Right Here, Right Now**_ **(right now)**  
_I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view_  
_Cause you mean everything_ **(everything)**

I rest my forehead on hers but she moves backwards and out of my hold teasingly, starting to dance around the field, me happily following her.

_**Right Here**_ **(right here) **  
_I promise you somehow_ **(somehow were gonna)**  
_That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be _**(to be)**  
_**But right now there's you and me.**_

I turn away from her and hide behind a nearby tree and smile as I watch Marley look around for me as we carry on with our singing, our voices blending together like magic.

_Oh we know it's coming_ **(coming) **  
_And it's coming fast_  
_**It's always you and me**_

I decide to put her out of her confusion and creep up behind her and wrap my arms around her from behind and lifting her up in the air, walking backwards making her squeal.

**So let's make this second last**  
_**Make it last!**_

I put her down and she turns around to face me, our hands reaching out to grab hold of each other again as we pull each other close.

**Right here,**  
_Ooohh Right now._  
**Yeah I'm looking at you,**

I bring my hand up to brush away a strand of her hair behind her ear, my hand on her cheek lingering before it falls back down to grab her hand again as she smiles at me with adoration.

_And my heart loves the view_

As she that line she moves her head to nuzzle her nose into mine, giving me an eskimo kiss as her smile only gets bigger and brighter.

**Cause you mean everything**

I bend down slightly and Marley turns around once again, pulling me along with her hand.

_**Right Here, I promise you somehow**_  
**That tomorrow can wait,** _for some other day to be _**(to be) **  
**But right now there's you and me**

I pull her into me again and rest my forehead against hers, breathing in her sweet scent as she smiles softly, enjoying our song.

_You and me_  
**You and me**

I pull away from her and spin her around, so her back is pressed against my front and I'm holding her protectively from behind.

_Ohh You and me_  
**But right now there's** _**you and me**_

We finish the song softly together and I kiss her temple as she sighs in content, leaning back into me more as I wrap my arms around her tighter.

"I love you" she whispers into the wind, making me smile warmly into her hair.

"I love you" I whisper back into her ear as we stand pressed against each other, watching the sun go down and basking in the dim light of the orange glow.

…

We stayed there for an another hour before we decided it would be best to take Marley home now since it was starting to get dark, it's not that we wanted to go but Marley's mom would have started to get worried, if we could have we would have stayed there for a lot longer. But we didn't want to push our luck, so as soon as the sky started to turn into a dark blue, I took Marley home.

This brings us to now, where Marley and I are standing on her doorstep, neither of us wanting to part.

"Okay, now I really should go" I say for what seems like the tenth time but was really only the third. Marley groans but finally nods her head in acceptance.

"Okay, I guess you should…Thank you for tonight, it was the most perfect first date ever" Marley smiles softly and I look at her lovingly, resting my forehead against hers.

"You're welcome" I say softly before meeting Marley halfway, our lips meeting softly. Sparks fly as we finally kiss one another, our lips moving together in sync as I rest my hands on her waist and she wraps her arms around my shoulders.

I force myself to pull away after a minute has gone by, knowing that Mrs Rose is probably watching us with caution. I smile slightly at Marley who still had her eyes closed.

"I'll see you soon, I love you Marley" I tell her softly and bring her hand up to my lips, pressing a soft kiss to it before walking backwards slowly, watching as Marley blushed and smiled at me brightly.

"I love you too Kitty, I'll see you tomorrow" she tells me softly and opens her door, walking inside the warmth of her home. I fully turn around and start to head home, thinking that not even my mother could ruin my good mood.

…

As I open the door to my house, I step in and close it behind me softly, all the while trying to be as quiet as possible, hoping that my mother wouldn't be up or better yet that she won't even be _here_.

"Where do you go? And I want an honest answer" looks like luck wasn't on my side as I hear the stern voice of my mother. I turn to look at her and almost flinch at the glare she was sending my way.

"Nowhere, don't worry about it" I answer her before turning to go up the stairs, hoping to God that she would leave it alone. But she didn't, because the next thing I knew I was being shoved roughly into the wall, my head smacking against it making my vision blur for a second.

"Katherine, you tell me. Right. Now." She says to me, her voice hard and her eyes cold. Her grip on my jacket tightens and she pushes me further into the wall. My confidence falters and I think about how furious she would be if she found out the truth, but I don't know if I can lie to her this time. I gulp heavily and go to open my mouth.

…

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry that I took a while to update but I really, really hope you liked this chapter! And I know, I know I used a song from High School Musical, but the lyrics seemed to fit the scene well…**

**Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews! I love every single one I get so please, please review this chapter! As always, I would love to hear your thoughts :)**

**But I have some bad news, I'm going to Spain next week so I might not be able to update for another two weeks since I still have some exams to do, I'll try my best to update again soon but I can't make any promises :( Bye for now**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

"Uhh…" I stutter nervously and thank the lord when a knock on the door interrupts me and my mother's cold stare turns towards the door in annoyance. Her grip leaves its tight hold on my jacket and moves to grab the door handle, opening it up and glaring at whoever was on the other side.

"Who the hell are you?" my mom spits out and I sigh at how rude she could be sometimes…well, all times. I feel sorry for whoever had knocked on our door and was facing my mother's glare right now.

"Oh um hello there, I'm with the local church, I was wondering if I could get a donation?" was the response I heard, I chuckled bitterly under my breath and turned around, escaping up the stairs and into my room, knowing that my mother wouldn't pass up this opportunity since she's such a 'faithful Christian'. I locked the door and flopped down onto my bed, looking at the digital clock to see that it was already eleven at night. I sigh tiredly and close my eyes, not bothering to change out of my clothes and letting sleep overtake me. For once in my life, I was so happy that we had a local church.

…

I groan loudly as the annoying beeping sound comes from my alarm clock, signalling that I should get my butt out of bed. I slam my hand down on the button, happy that the beeping had now stopped.

_That is the most annoying sound in the world!_

Really? I bet I could think of something even more annoying

_Oh ha ha, very funny_

I run my hand over my tired face and reluctantly get out of bed, heading to my bathroom for a shower. After a nice warm shower, I was fully woken up and made my way over to my closet in a towel to pick out some clothes for today. I settled on a long sleeved, blue Henley shirt and some black jeans. I pushed the sleeves up to my elbows and after fixing my hair I headed down the stairs for a quick breakfast. As usual my mother wasn't up yet, so I fixed myself some toast and a glass of orange juice before heading out the door to go to school. I didn't bother grabbing my leather jacket because it was pretty warm outside, so I didn't need it.

I was running a little later than usual today, so unfortunately I couldn't go to Marley's first. When I walked through the school's double doors, I checked my watch to see that I had five minutes till the first bell and decided to go see my Marley before first period.

I saw her standing at her locker and rummaging through it, probably just to pass time. I smile and head over to her, tapping her on the shoulder. She jumps slightly in surprise and turns around but smiles when she sees me.

"Hi" she breathes out with a wide smile, before I have time to respond she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug. I wrap my arms around her waist and breathe in her sweet scent.

"I missed you" she mumbles into my shoulder, so only I can hear and my heart flutters at her words.

"I missed you too" I murmur back and force myself to let go of her, not because I wanted to but because if the hug lasted any longer it would look like a bit more than a friendly hug. I lean on the locker next to hers and watch as she rearranges her books in order of what lessons she had today.

I go to open my mouth to say something but Unique slamming her hand on other side of Marley's locker makes us both jump in surprise.

"This diva off is ridiculous, everyone knows that I would kick all of their asses" she exclaimed, a hand resting on her cocked hip. I blink stupidly, staring at her. _There's a 'diva' off?_

_Do you ever pay attention?_

Yes...just not when they announced there would be a 'diva' off

_Mmhmm_

Marley's laugh and the bell ringing broke me out of my thoughts; I nodded to Unique in agreement and took a few steps back.

"No argument there, I'll see you later" I say the first bit to Unique playfully and the second bit was aimed at Marley, she smiles and does a little cute wave. I turn around and walk to my locker to collect my books.

"See you later Wilde-cat!" I hear Unique yell behind me making me chuckle at the use of the nickname. I grab my books and head to my first period, Science. Yippee.

…

I sigh whilst standing in the lunch line, moving my tray along the bars and stopping at the end in front of Mrs Rose, smiling warmly at her.

"Hey Mrs Rose" I grab her attention and she looks up and smiles warmly when she sees that it's me.

"Oh hi Kitty" she greets me softly and I playfully furrow my eyebrows in thought.

"Hmm there's something different about you…is that a new hairnet?" I ask smiling making her laugh and touch her hairnet, I think I see a little blush on her cheeks as well making me smile wider.

"No, it's the same one…but in the last week, I've managed to lose a couple pounds" she tells me smiling and I smile back warmly.

"Well, you look great" I tell her honestly, making another light blush form on the elder Rose woman's cheeks. She and Marley are so alike.

"Thank you Kitty, I just figured that if Marley can get over her eating disorder then I could lose some weight too, this way we would be doing it together" Mrs Rose informs me and I smile softly at the kindness in her heart. _Yep, she and Marley are very alike. _

"That's really nice of you" I tell her softly and she smiles at me, before leaning forward with a glint in her eye. I hesitantly lean forward too, wondering what she was going to say and why no one else could hear.

"So, I heard that your date with my daughter went well, I remember her exact words were 'mom that was the best date, in the history of dates!' things are going good with you two huh?" Mrs Rose' smirk turns into a soft smile and I blush a little at hearing what Marley had said about our date. Feeling happy and accomplished that I had made Marley's first date good enough for her.

"Things are going…really, really good with us" I tell her, smiling at the thought of my secret girlfriend.

"Well, I'm glad, you two are good for each other" Mrs Rose smiles at me and puts some food on a student's plate next to me. I go to open my mouth and continue talking to her but a voice beside me interrupts me.

"Hey fat-lady, you gonna stop stuffing your face with the food and give us some?!" A jock yelled laughing with his friends; I slam my tray down on the bars forcefully and turn around to glare them.

"What did you just say?" I ask him sternly, he doesn't seem to get that I could rip his head off and just looks at me smugly and grinned.

"What's it to you?" he asks me, trying to look hard when really he's just embarrassing himself. I take a couple threatening steps towards him.

"If you don't stop being an asshole right now then we're gonna have a problem" I warn him and he finally stops laughing and starts to glare right back at me, his friend next to him doing the same.

_They are not the slightest intimidating _

I know right?!

"Well if you don't stop defending _that, _then we're gonna have a problem" he tells me, him and his friend stepping closer to me. I chuckle humourlessly.

"Looks like we have a problem then" I say staring at him as he stares back, looking slightly annoyed and for some reason a little angry.

_Probably because you're about to humiliate him if you get in a fight_

Haha, oh yeah

"Yep, looks like we do Wilde, ready to get your ass kicked" he smirked and cracked his knuckles. He and his friend took another step towards me making me laugh a little; did they really think that they could beat me?

"Alright but by who? I mean you can't mean you two, come on at least give me a challenge" I laugh slightly, mocking them and a chorus of 'ooos' surrounded us and it was then that I realised a small crowd had gathered around us and were watching our encounter with excited eyes.

"Okay, what about us five?" he said smirking and I looked at him in confusion before three more jocks came out of nowhere and surrounded me in a mini circle, I looked around at all of them and began to get a little less cocky.

_Yep, that should work, you're gonna get your ass kicked_

Shut up, I can take these guys

_Alright, but don't come crying to me when you get hurt _

I won't be crying or hurt

_Fine, whatever you say_

"Alright what's goin' here? You boy's hurtin' my Wilde-cat?" A new voice said and I turned my head to see Unique walk into the circle, looking more like a diva than ever making me smile a little.

"Wilde-cat? Haha! Nice nickname little Kitty! And girl-boy, you can leave now" one of the jocks mocked and the rest of them laughed, I glared at them a little but Unique didn't seem to be fazed as she just smirked.

"Alright fine, you can laugh now, cause I'm about the make all ya'll cry" she said making me smile and chuckle a little. The jocks didn't find it so funny though as one of them took a threatening step toward Unique but I quickly stepped in between them, roughly shoving the guy back away from her. He glared at me and shoved me right back, unlike him though I hardly moved. Hm, looks like I am stronger than him after all. He seems to get angry at that though and goes to swing at my face, my first instinct is to duck but I know that I can't, otherwise Unique would get hit. So I hold my breath and wait for the blow, when it comes it hurts a little but I've had worse. My head swings to the side but I don't fall the ground, when I turn back to look at him I see a please look on his face thinking that he had hurt me. Ha, you'd be lucky if that caused a bruise buddy!

"Kitty! Oh hell to the no! No one hits my girl and gets away with it!" I hear Unique yell and before anyone can react she brings knee up into the jocks balls making him groan and hit the floor. My eyes widen in surprise and I laugh at the almost crying jock, looking up to see a satisfied Unique. Behind her I see another jock running towards her and I push her out the way so he slams into me instead, sending us both to the floor. It knocks a little of the wind out of me but I recover before the other guy and flip us over, sending a punch into his face.

His head snaps to the side and he brings hand up to hold his eye, wow he's already given up? _This is too easy!_ As that thought enters my mind I feel another jock slam into me and start to wildly throw punches at my face. _Okay maybe a spoke too soon. _I manage to block most of them but he gets me on my right eyebrow, my right cheek and my left temple. This guy doesn't have soft punches and yeah, they hurt a little.

Before the jock can hit me again I kick him off of me, sending him a few feet away from me. I don't take any time to recover and stand up; walking towards him but a hand fisting my shirt stops me. I look to the fist and then to the person holding me back to see that it's Finn.

"Hey, guys knock it off!" he yells at all of us and I relax a little, breathing heavily. He leads me out the door along with a couple of the jocks. _Oh great, another trip to the principal's office. _

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

Oh my God, what the heck just happened?! I had to get my bag from the classroom since I had accidently forgotten it there, so I was a bit late to lunch. But when I got to the cafeteria I saw a big group of kids chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' I immediately thought the worst and that it was Kitty, apparently my assumptions were correct since I managed to catch a glimpse inside the circle to see Unique being held back by a couple jocks while Kitty was being beat up by a rather big jock.

I tried to get to her but I kept being pushed back, I saw Finn enter the cafeteria and ran to him desperately.

"Finn, you gotta help! A jock is beating up Kitty!" I told him and as soon as I finished he was running towards the circle and pushing everyone out of the way. I breathed a little sigh of relief that Finn would break it up but I didn't fully relax yet since I knew that Kitty was hurt. I didn't catch a chance to talk to her as Finn led her out of the cafeteria and probably to the principal's office.

I ran up to Unique and she looked a little pissed but happy at the same time, making me confused.

"Unique what the heck just happened?!" I ask her and she smiled at me widely, bouncing a little in excitement.

"Kitty just kicked those jocks asses! I think it started by one of them insulting your mom and Kitty stood up for her, then I tried to break it up and of them was about to hurt me but Kitty took the punch for me! Girl, your girl was awesome!" she exclaimed and my heart fluttered at what Kitty had done. _Awwww! She is just the sweetest and protective thing! _

"Aww! She stood up for you guys! That is so sweet! Wait, is she okay though?" I ask, starting to get really worried. Unique smiles but seems to wince a little.

"Yeah, took a few hard hits but she looked fine" she informs me and I smile, although I'm still worried about my girlfriend, I'm happy at what she did. Even though she doesn't think so, I know that she has a really good heart.

…

I've been standing at my locker for a few minutes now, waiting anxiously for Kitty to come out of the Principal's office. I stand up straighter when I see the door open and Finn walks out, followed by the two jocks.

_Haha, Kitty beat them up good huh?_

Mmhmm, normally I don't condone violence but those guy's deserve it

_Yeah they do!_

I see Kitty step out of the door next and I run up to her and jump into her arms, catching her a little of guard.

"Oh my God, Kitty are you okay?" I ask her and pull back to see red marks on her right cheek, left temple and next to her right eyebrow.

"Marley I'm fine, I promise…look I'm sorry I got into another fight, I know you hate violence but I-"I cut her off by bringing her into another tight hug.

"Don't worry it's fine, I don't care as long as you're okay" I mumble into her shoulder, unconsciously nuzzling more into her neck.

"I'm fine" she mumbles, pulling me closer. Nobody was in the hallway since it was lunch and most of them were either outside or in the cafeteria, so we didn't need to worry about them seeing us. I clutch at her blue shirt and breathe her in, God I am so glad that she is okay.

"Thank you for standing up for my mom and what you did for Unique was really sweet" I murmur to, smiling into her shoulder. I feel her smile into the side of my head and she combs her fingers through my hair, making me sigh softly.

"Thanks but I just did what was right" she exclaims, making me smile even more.

"You're amazing" I tell her pulling back, when students start to enter the hallway. She raises her eyebrow at me and smiles.

"Noo, that would be you" she says, smiling playfully making me giggle. The bell signalling the end of lunch breaks us out of our conversation and I sigh softly, I'd hardly spent any time with her today. Well at least I'll get to see her in Glee later. After we bid each other a small bye, I get my books from my locker and make my way to my next period.

…

We were sitting in the choir room, and Kitty was next to me. I was still worried about her since the red marks on her face were more visible now.

_Come on you gotta admit, she looks hot_

What? I am not answering that

_Oh come on Marley, you know she does_

…

_She's such a badass_

Okay fine! She looks hot okay! Are you happy now?!

_Mmhmm_

Mostly everyone in school had heard about what happened with Kitty and the jocks at lunch, that includes everyone in the choir room who were talking about it right now.

"So why did you do cause a fight Kitty? I mean there must be a good reason for you to give that poor jock a black eye" Tina exclaims, I force myself not to yell at her for taking that stupid jocks side.

"They were making fun of my mom and Kitty stood up for her" I tell her, giving Tina a hard stare before smiling at Kitty, who grinned at me. Tina was acting like a major diva lately and it was starting to get really annoying.

"Still no reason to punch the guy in the face" Tina said sternly to Kitty, who just raised an eyebrow at her. Unique cleared her throat and I smiled a little, knowing that she would clear this up.

"Wilde-cat didn't throw the first punch, the stupid jock did and it was aimed at me, Kitty stepped in the way and took it for me, then I kicked the guy in the balls and everyone pretty much knows what happened from there, so why don't you lay off my girl?" Unique said and my eyes widened a little when she mentioned Kitty taking the punch for her, I looked at Kitty to see her with a small smile on her face looking at me. I smiled brightly and thought that she was a thousand times sweeter now.

_And hot_

Would you quit it!

"Whoa you took a punch for her? Dude that's awesome" Jake exclaimed and held his fist out to Kitty; Kitty shrugged and bumped her fist against his. I rolled my eyes at them, they were so confusing, first they hate each other, then they're helping each other, then they don't like each other and now they can stand each other? Ugh, I can't keep up!

_Oh come on Marley, you know that Kitty doesn't like Jake_

Yeah I know, but she doesn't hate him anymore

_Eh, I guess_

"Hey guys, so we have made a decision on who is the biggest diva" Finn exclaims, walking into the room with Miss Pilsbury and smiling widely. It turns out that Tina won and I clapped for her even though I wanted Unique to win because she's my best friend…and because I don't really like Tina.

After Tina one, Glee was over so we all piled out and Kitty quickly said bye to me before rushing off to meet her special teacher. I sighed watching her go, I knew that she was still struggling with this whole special teacher thing but I could tell that she was already making progress and that she was really eager to get better, so that helped too.

"Hey Marley" Jake greeted me with a grin and I internally groan, not wanting to talk to him right now. But I force out a smile at him anyway.

"Hi Jake" I reply and turn around to start walking down the hallway, hoping to God that he doesn't follow. Obviously God didn't hear my plea for help and Jake followed me anyway.

"So, hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" Jake asks me and I stop in my tracks and turn to look at him, trying not to glare at his smug looking face.

"Jake we've talked about this, I don't want to be in a relationship right now" I tell him weakly and his grin doesn't leave his face, making me a little confused since I had just shot him down once again, he shouldn't be happy.

"Well then why did you ask me to Sadie Hawkins?" he asks me grinning and I sigh softly, looking down. I'm still not entirely sure why I asked him and therefore couldn't give his question a real answer.

"…I don't know" I tell him, still looking down at the floor. He tilts my chin up so I'm looking at him and I'm too surprised right now to pull away.

"I know, it's because you're still into me and don't worry I'm into you too" he tells me, still grinning and I gap at him for a few seconds, trying to get some words out.

"…Jake I-I" I stutter but can't seem to get a sentence out.

_Come on just tell him to hit the road! That you're taken! That you don't. Like. Him!_

But…wouldn't that be rude?

_Marley who gives a-_

Hey! Language!

_But I didn't say anything yet!_

Well you were gonna!

_Oh, bite me_

"Hey I gotta go but I'll catch you later" Jake grins at me one more time before turning around and walking down the hallway, with me gaping after him and my eyes wide.

"Hey girl, wanna hang?" Unique asks me, bumping her shoulder against mine, knocking me out of my shock and I blink a few times before responding with a shaky breath.

"Oh um, yeah sure" I say and Unique looks at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Are you okay?" Unique asks me unsurely and I shake my head slightly out of my thoughts, putting a smile on my face.

"Yeah, it's just…Jake" I say and Unique nods in understanding, her eyes showing a little annoyance.

"That boy again? I swear if he comes anywhere near you with that little thing between his legs I will kick his sorry little ass" Unique states and I blush at her choice of words but laugh slightly at her protectiveness.

"Okay first, gross. And second, you won't need to kick his ass because I won't let him near me with his…_thing, _I love Kitty and only Kitty" I tell her confidently, since everyone had already left the choir room and there was no one in the halls anymore, I could talk about Kitty and I.

"Yeah, I know, I know, you two are _in love _and you're gonna live happily ever after and everything" Unique said teasingly making me giggle, I don't deny her though. There have been times where I've thought about my future with Kitty and what it would be like.

_Wow_

What? You already knew this

_I know but all of a sudden it just seems so…real_

I know, it's scary…but also exciting and amazing

_It really is_

…

Me and Unique had decided to hang out at my house for a bit, just to catch up and have some girl time. We were currently sitting on my bed and I had just finished gushing about my date with Kitty.

"Man oh man, and just when I thought that girl couldn't get more romantic" Unique says smiling and making me laugh slightly and nod in agreement, unconsciously gripping hold of the rose pendant around my neck, thinking about my Kitty.

"I know" I sigh dreamily, thinking about her. We continue to talk about me and Kitty and how our relationship is going. But then Unique asks a question that catches me off guard.

"Soo, when are you two going to 'do the deed'?" she smirks with a glint in her eye and if I was drinking something right now I would spit it out and choke on it in surprise. But since I'm not drinking anything, I settle for just gaping at her with my eyes wide. She looks at me expectantly and I stutter for a few seconds before forcing some words to come out.

"W-what?" I choke out and Unique raises her eyebrow at me.

"Y'know, when are you two gonna have sex?" Unique asks me again and I laugh nervously, looking anywhere but at her.

"I don't know…I haven't really thought about it I guess" I say, looking down and picking at my bed sheets.

"Really? Oh come on girl, you can't tell me you haven't thought about it at least _once. _And you don't think Kitty has?" Unique asks me disbelievingly and I gap at her for a moment before responding.

"I-I-I don't know, maybe? And sure I've thought about it but…I don't know if I'm ready, I mean I promised myself that I would wait till marriage but with Kitty it just feels…" I search my mind for the right word and Unique smiles at me.

"Right?" she offers and I smile a little at her, nodding my head.

"Yeah…right…do you really think Kitty's thought about it?" I ask her hesitantly, biting my lip and Unique grabs my hand comfortingly.

"Look girl, I'm gonna be honest with you, Kitty has probably thought about it and I know that you were gonna do the whole wait till marriage thing but you guys love each other, like really _really _love each other. So why not now? Plus, I gotta admit your girl is one hot piece of ass, I mean have you seen her in dance rehearsals? Those abs, just mmm mmm mmm" Unique says playfully and I slap her on the shoulder whilst giggling softly.

"Hey back off, she's mine" I state softly, half teasingly and I go back to picking at my bed sheets and thinking about what Unique said and what I should do.

"Marls, if you really love her as much as you say you do, then I think you're ready girl" Unique informs me with a smile and I nervously smile back, mulling it round in my head. Should I?

_I don't know Marley; I mean we promised ourselves that we would wait till marriage_

I know but…if Kitty wants to then I shouldn't deny her, and besides I love her so I'm ready…right?

_I don't know, you don't sound ready_

Yeah well…I am and so is Kitty, so I'm gonna do this for her

_You mean you're gonna…_

Yes…on Friday…with Kitty…I'm ready…right?

…

I stand at my locker the next day, staring at Kitty across the hall who was rearranging her books in her locker.

"Hey Marls" Unique pops out of nowhere, making me squeal a little and jump out of my skin and turn to her with my hand of my heart and gasping for breath.

"Unique you scared the hell out of me!" I exclaim once I've calmed down, Unique puts her hands up in surrender and smirks when she notices me staring at Kitty again.

"Hmm staring at a certain Wilde-cat are we?" she says playfully and I sigh, closing my locker and resting my back against it, holding my backpack straps in my hands.

"Maybe" I answer weakly and she raises her eyebrow at me, when my gaze flickers over to Kitty again.

"Look would you just ask her to go to your place on Friday night? Y'know to do 'you know what'" she hints and I blush a little, my gaze flickering down to the floor.

"I don't know…" I say hesitantly and Unique nudges me making me look up to her.

"You afraid girl?" she asks me teasingly and I start to get defensive.

"What? No, of course not" I rush out; she flicks her gaze over to Kitty and then back to me before a tiny grin appears on her face.

"Then prove it" she states and my eyes widen, I look over to Kitty nervously and then look back to Unique. Seeing her grin, I hold my head up high and stand up straighter with a confident look on my face.

"Fine" I say before turning around and walking down the hall towards my secret girlfriend, when she sees me she smiles warmly and before she has the chance to even say hi, I get straight down to the point.

"What are you doing Friday night?" I ask her and she seems surprised at first but then smiles at me charmingly.

"Nothing…yet" she answers with a small grin and I smile slightly, nodding my head once.

"Good" is all I say before spinning on my heel and walking down the hallway with a confident smile plastered on my face, passing a grinning Unique on my way.

…

Friday had come and I was pacing nervously up and down in my room as I waited for Kitty to arrive. I had texted her to come to my house Friday night and she had agreed to, but I hadn't told her what I had planned, wanting it to be a surprise. It was dark out and I had lit a few candles to set the mood. I turn off the lights and the candles surround my room in a dim light making me smile slightly, _I hope Kitty likes it! _

_Marley are you sure you're ready for this?_

…Yes

_No you're not. Marley listen you don't have to do this, you can still wait, I'm sure Kitty wouldn't mind-_

Oh look, Kitty's outside, gotta go!

_Hey no wait- Marley! Come on, get back here! I wasn't done! Marley Rose!_

I ignore my conscience and open the window, looking at Kitty as she climbs up the tree and smiles at me once she's at the top.

"Hey you" she greets me softly and I help her climb through the window. I try my best to steady my breathing and calm my nerves, but it gets harder and harder to do so as Kitty steps further into the room and grabs my hand, smiling that sweet smile that always makes me swoon.

"Hi" I manage to breathe out, smiling at her like an idiot and biting my lip. She then takes her gaze off me to look around and notices the candles I had lit with a small smile.

"Aw, you lit some candles? That's pretty romantic Mar" Kitty smiles at me, lightly swinging our linked hands in between us. I feel my face heat up a little and I smile at her.

"Thanks…I just wanted it to be special" I tell her and I see her eyebrows furrow a little in confusion, but I don't give her a chance to respond as I lean in and join our lips together. Her lips don't move straight away, I'm guessing because she's a little surprised but that seems to go away as she begins to slowly kiss me back. I grip the collar of her jacket and start to move backwards towards my bed, bringing her with me.

As we sit down on my bed, I pull away for a second for some oxygen.

"I love you Kitty" I breathe out before smashing my lips back against hers, my tongue brushes against her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She accepts and when our soft tongues meet, I don't know which one of us moans but I don't care as I continue to make out with my secret girlfriend, both of my hands clutching at her jacket whilst one of hers is resting on my leg and the other on my waist. Oh my Gosh, I'm actually doing this, I'm going to lose my virginity.

_Marley would you listen to me? You're not ready for this and as your conscience it is my job to stop you_

Look I am ready okay? If I'm going to lose my virginity to anyone, I want it to be Kitty

_This is a bad idea_

Yeah okay, gotta go now, busy making out with my secret girlfriend

_Wait, no- Marley Rose you listen to me right now!_

Once again ignoring my conscience, I continue to kiss Kitty a tad bit hungrily. My hand moves over to the buttons on her shirt and I start to pop them open one by one but a hand going over mine stops my actions and Kitty pulls away from me.

"Whoa, Marley what are you doing?" she asks me slightly out of breath from our previous activities. My eyebrows furrow in confusion as I try to get my breath back.

"I thought you wanted this?" I ask her once I've stopped panting enough to be able to get out a sentence. Kitty seems to look even more confused by this.

"Umm, wanted what?" she asks and I blush a little, thinking of how to say this.

"You know…have sex" I whisper the last part as if it's a secret and Kitty's eyes widen before she's blushing like crazy.

"Marley I uh…what made you think that I…wanted…that?" Kitty stutters slightly, still bright red and my eyes widen a little as realization hits me like a ton of bricks.

"You…you don't?" I ask her hesitantly and she shakes her head slightly.

"Well not right now, I don't think I'm uh, ready for…that" she blushes, I look down and start breathing heavily, feeling really embarrassed.

"Oh my Gosh, I can't believe this is happening…I am so sorry" I apologize, covering my face with my hands trying to hide from her and wishing that this was all just some bad dream.

"Hey, Marls why are you apologizing? Here come on, stop hiding from me" she tells me softly and gently grabs my wrists, pulling my hands away from my face so that I'm looking at her smiling one.

"Marley this was the sweetest, most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me alright? You thought that this was what I wanted to do and even though you probably wasn't ready, you were gonna do it anyway. And you were gonna make it special, which makes you all the more amazing…so don't apologize alright?" she says softly, brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear and resting her hand on my cheek, caressing it softly. I feel myself relax at her words of comfort and smile at her softly.

"Okay…To be honest, I don't think that I'm ready for…that either" I admit, biting my lip slightly and smiling sheepishly making her chuckle a little. We hold hands for a few moments and just enjoy each other's company. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, I must admit that I am a tiny bit relieved that we didn't do…it. It's not that I don't want to do it with Kitty, because I do, it's just that I'm not ready to do that yet.

_I hate to say I told you so but…_

Yeah, yeah I know

"So…what now?" Kitty asks, after a few moments of comfortable silence. I look at her for a few seconds, chewing on my lip nervously.

"Will…will you hold me? It's just, I feel safe in your arms" I tell her, hoping that I wasn't crossing a line or making her feel uncomfortable after what had just happened. She just smiles at me charmingly and lies down on my bed, spreading her arms out as an invite for me to join her. I beam at her and happily crawl over to her, laying my head on her chest as she wraps her arms around me protectively.

"I love you" I mumble to her as I feel my eyes start to close when tiredness starts to take over me. She combs her fingers through my hair and rubs my back soothingly, making me even more relaxed and tired.

"I love you too" I hear her mumble into my hair and I let my eyes fall closed, as sleep takes over me and I slip into dreams filled with my wonderful secret girlfriend.

…

_**-No One's POV-**_

Marley sneaks up behind Kitty, who is standing at her locker and aimlessly rummaging through it. Kitty lets out a surprised gasp as Marley jumps onto her back, wrapping her arms around Kitty's neck.

"Whoa, you scared me Mar" Kitty breathes out, turning her head to look at her secret girlfriend who is grinning and trying not to giggle at the surprised look on the blondes face.

"Sorry" the blue eyed brunette apologizes, still smiling and hops off Kitty's back, grabbing the blondes hand to pull her to the nearest bathroom. Once Marley had checked every stall and made sure that no one else was in there, she turned to Kitty smiling and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Hi" Marley greets her with a silly grin making Kitty laugh lightly, putting her hands on the brunette's waist.

"Hey, so it's a shame Unique didn't win the diva contest huh?" Kitty said softly.

"Yeah but she'll always be the biggest diva in my eyes" Marley said playfully, playing with the strings if Kitty's hoodie and leaning in. Kitty chuckled softly, leaning in also.

"Most definitely" Kitty mumbles before their lips touched softly. The kiss was slow and soft and loving, neither girl wanting it to end.

"Oh…well this is uh…a surprise" a new voice said from the door, making the two girls freeze and turn their heads slowly to see who had broken the moment and caught them kissing.

…

**A/N: Hey guys, because of your awesome and lovely reviews, I decided to right this chapter up for you! But you definitely won't get the next one for another week and a bit, since I will be pretty busy in another country xp**

**So who do you think has walked in on Marley and Kitty? And is Jake going to try and get Marley again? Hmm, I would love to hear what you all think, so make me happy and click that review button! Pretty please! So I really, really hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to see what you all think :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited/followed, I love all of you! Bye for now :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee :(**

_**-No One's POV-**_

_"Oh…well this is uh…a surprise" a new voice said from the door, making the two girls freeze and turn their heads slowly to see who had broken the moment and caught them kissing._

"Coach Sylvester?" Kitty asks her eyes widening in surprise and a little fear at being caught in the act. Marley's eyes do the same as she clings a little tighter to Kitty's collar, looking at Coach Sylvester anxiously.

"Hmm you know what? Now I think about it, you two are perfect for each other; I mean you're both named after animals" Coach Sylvester exclaims, smirking at the two shocked girls and folding her arms over her chest. Seeing the fear in the two girls' eyes, she winks at them.

"Hey, don't worry I won't tell anyone" she reassures them before turning around and stalking out the room with surprised eyes staring after her. After a few moments of silence, Marley and Kitty finally recover from their shock and turn their heads to face each other.

"Did that just happen?" Kitty asks her girlfriend, still slightly in a daze.

"Um, I think so?" Marley says, it sounding more like a question than a statement. The two stare at each other for a second before giggling happily. The blue eyed brunette brings her girlfriend into a tight hug, nuzzling into her neck comfortably. Kitty wraps her arms tighter around her Marley, stroking her hair and kissing her temple. The two lovers smiled widely, basking in the comfort of one another and feeling a sense of relief at the fact that yet another person knew about and accepted them, agreeing to keep their secret a secret.

…

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

I walk out of the classroom I had just had my lesson with the special teacher in, running a hand through my hair. I let out a tired sigh and head for the double doors to go home but a hand on my shoulder stops me and I turn around to face the person, slightly annoyed to see Jake standing there. _Jesus, what does he want? I just want to go home! I'm so tired after seeing the special teacher again. _

"What the hell are you still doing here?" I ask him in wonder, gripping the strap of my backpack.

"I was waiting for you to come out of your 'special lesson', dude how long do does things last? Anyway, I kind of need some…love advice" Jake explains, stuffing his hands in his pockets whilst looking a little unsure and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Love advice? From me?" I ask him, trying not to grin at him coming to _me _for help with something; it just made it all the more better that it was for love advice!

"Uh…yeah" he said, his eyes facing the floor so he couldn't see my confused but grinning face.

"Why?"

"Cause y'know, you're a girl and you know what girls like…plus you kinda owe me for helping you with your…_problem_" he exclaims making my eyes flicker to the ground at the mention of my…'problem' as people are calling it. I'm still a little sensitive about that subject, but curiosity starts to come over me as I think about what Jake said. _Who for? _

"Okay, fine, but who's the girl?" I ask him curiously, his eyes lift up off the ground and he suddenly doesn't look so unsure anymore, as a stupid smug grin spreads across his stupid face.

_Easy girl_

Watch it

"First, you gotta promise that you'll help me" he tells me, pointing a finger at my chest and I start to get uncertain and a little worried that it could be Marley. But I sigh and nod my head slightly.

"Fine, fine I promise, now come on tell me…who's the girl?" I ask him once again, starting to regret my promise to him and getting a bad feeling.

"Okay, ready?...It's Marley" he grins and my bad feeling is confirmed and doubled.

_Shit! Why did you promise him that dumbass?_

Hey, I didn't know it was Marley!

_Oh come on, who else could it be?_

…Tina?

…_You're so stupid_

Am not!

_Are to! _

Not!

_To!_

Not!

"Uh, dude?" Jakes voice brings me out of my annoying thoughts-

_Bitch, I'm not annoying, you're annoying!_

Oh God help me

"Sorry, I was just uh lost in my…thoughts, you like Marley?" I ask him abruptly and that stupid grin is back on his face.

"Well duh, think about it, underneath all those ugly sweaters is a smokin' body" he smirks and it takes everything in me not to mess his face up even more than it already is.

"Hey don't talk about her like a piece of meat, Marley is so much more than a 'smokin' body' alright? She's sweet and caring and kind and innocent and forgiving and beautiful and she has the voice of an angel…she's like the definition of perfect" I say softly, getting lost in my thoughts of my gorgeous girlfriend and forgetting that I was saying these things out loud, and to Jake of all people. I quickly snap out of it, shaking my head and looking at Jake who looked a little confused but held his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, dude I'm sorry I didn't know you were that close friends. Which is why I need your help with this, you know what she likes and everything so if you help me woo her then she'll be begging to be mine" he grins at me and I feel that familiar feeling of jealousy and anger well up inside me.

"But-"

"Hey, you promised me remember? Can't go back on a promise, so you start thinking of things and I'll talk to you tomorrow" he says, patting roughly a few times on my shoulder as he walks past me. I stand there with my mouth gaping. What do I do?

_Duh! You don't help the jerk get your girl_

But I promised him, a Wilde never breaks their promises

_I think it's okay to break this one_

But if I do, then he'll know that something's up and he might find out about me and Marley. Think about it conscience, I agreed to help him before he told me it was Marley and if I tell him I can't after he tells me it's Marley, he'll figure it out and everything will be ruined!

…_Hmm, you may have a point there_

Ya think?!

With that thought in mind, I spin on my heel and continue walking down the hall and heading to Marley's house, knowing that before I do anything, I'll have to tell her what's going on first.

…

"Hey" I smile brightly, sitting on the tree branch outside her window, my mood lifting from just seeing the beautiful Marley Rose. She giggles cutely, making my smile grow even wider.

"You do know we have a front door right?" she says teasingly and I just shrug sheepishly, still smiling making her giggle again and gently pull me inside the warmth of her bedroom. Once I'm fully inside, my hand immediately grabs hers making her smile softly. She leads me over to her bed and sits down on the light pink sheets, pulling me down with her.

"So, how did your lesson go?" she asks me, biting her lip. I know that she's always a little hesitant when bringing up my 'problem' and I smile at her assuredly, to show that it's okay.

"It was ok, the special teacher said that I'm making progress and in a few weeks I'll be ready to take a test without my mind going completely blank" I tell her, feeling that sense of stupidity take over me again. I still haven't told my mom about me doing this yet and I don't plan to, she would have a cow if she knew that she had an idiot for a daughter.

"Kitty! That's great! I'm really proud of you" Marley smiles brightly, making my heart melt. She wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a warm and loving 'Marley Rose' hug. Yeah that's right; I named her hugs after her because no one else can give one as good as hers.

_Jesus, you're sappy_

Whatever

"Thanks Mar" I mumble softly into her shoulder, after a few more seconds she pulls back slowly, smiling brightly with a happy look in her eye. I raise my eyebrow at her questioningly, my lips lifting up in a small grin.

"What?" I ask her, she bites her lip cutely and smiles at me with a twinkle in her eye, making her so unbelievably adorable.

"Well, Valentine's Day is coming up and next to Christmas, it's my favourite holiday ever!" she exclaims happily, making me chuckle. I'd truthfully never really liked Valentine's Day; I mean you see people who are acting extra loving to each other on that one day, when really they should love them like that every day. But if Marley really loves it then I guess I can learn to love it too, for her.

"Really?" I ask her smiling at the cuteness that is Marley Rose when she nods her head excitedly.

"Yes, I love it! There's just love everywhere and it's so romantic! Although, I've never actually had a valentine before" she mumbles the last part and my eyes nearly bug out of my head like a cartoon from shock and disbelief.

"What? You've never had a valentine?" I ask her unbelievably, she shakes her head and bites her lip, looking down at her sheets and picking at a piece of loose thread on her sweater sleeve.

"No, everyone hated me remember? At my old school, I used to get picked on…a LOT because of my mom and my clothes, so of course no one ever even thought of wanting to date me" she muttered and all I could think of was how much I hated everyone who ever picked on Marley and wanted to kick every one of their asses for hurting her. I also could not believe how this perfect girl had never had a valentine before; I would expect every guy to be dropping on their knees for her.

"As incredibly hard as I find that to believe, I'm really sorry that you had to go through all of that…and you know that if I ever see one of those people who hurt you, I will kick their ass" I tell her with a small grin, making her giggle. She starts to play with my hands and her shining baby blue gaze into my hazel ones, and as I start to get lost in them she speaks.

"Yes I know and that's very sweet of you but I'm kind of glad that I haven't had a valentine until now, I'm really happy that you're going to be my first" she tells me softly and my heart melts at Marley choosing me to be her first valentine.

"You want me to be your first?" I ask her softly and she stares at me with a disbelieving look in her eye.

"Of course I want you to be my first…you don't know this but you were my first kiss, you were my first date and you are my first love…you're my first everything Kitty Wilde" Marley says softly and I start to feel my eyes tear up slightly, I breath out a small chuckle before bringing my hand up to her neck.

"Come 'ere" I tell her smiling, she sniffs and giggles before leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine, her hands gripping my shirt. I pour all my love for her into this one kiss, making sure that she knows how much I truly do love her through the kiss.

When we had eventually pulled away from each other, we started to talk about stuff from how our day was to stuff like Mr Schue's wedding. It was then that I remembered that I had to tell her about my little encounter with Jake.

"Um Marley, I have to tell you something" I say, a little nervous.

"Okay, what is it?" she asks with a curious look in her eyes, I suck in a deep breath and look down to her pink sheets before opening up my mouth to tell her.

"I kinda agreed to help Jake get, well…you?" I tell her, but it comes out more of a question than a statement.

"You did what?" Marley asks me, her voice rising a little in volume and her eyes widening. I put my hands up in surrender.

"I didn't mean to, I swear! He just came to me asking for love advice and he made me promise I would help him before he told me who the girl was and by the time he did I had already promised to help!" I quickly rush to explain, Marley sighs softly.

"Well can't you just take it back?" she suggests and I sigh, knowing that I can't.

"I don't think so, and it's not just because a Wilde never breaks a promise, if I tell him I can't help him after he's told me that it's you, he'll know something's up" I tell her sadly and she nods her head and sighs in agreement. I quickly try to think of something that might cheer her up and in a few seconds, an idea pops into my head making me smile slightly.

"Hey, there may be something not so bad about this" I tell her, smiling slightly. She looks at me, confused.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Think about it, I can't do romantic things for you in school, otherwise people would find out about us, but this way I could do it for you through Jake. I mean, I would tell him what to do and give him things to give for you. This way I can do things for you in school too" I tell her, making her smile a little.

"That's sweet, but I don't want to be with him, I want to be with you" she tells me, making me smile widely.

"You don't have to be with him, I tell him to do the things for you and then when I'm done, you can just tell him you don't like him" I explain and she seems to ponder it over for a second before smiling at me and nodding her head.

"Okay, but try not to get too jealous, remember whenever he does something, I'll be thinking of you" she exclaims, making me blush slightly and smile at her.

"Alright…but if he tries to kiss you I'll kick his ass" I tell her teasingly making her giggle and lean forward.

"I know you will" she smiles before pressing her lips to mine for a small, soft kiss.

_Well…this is going to be an interesting week_

…

"So dude, got any ideas?" Jake asks me, I sigh and close my locker, turning to face him and leaning my shoulder against my locker.

"Maybe" I say bluntly and look at his expectant face. After a few seconds of standing there in silence, he starts to get frustrated.

"Well are you gonna tell me?" he asks impatiently, I stare at him unsure for a moment before sighing.

"Okay fine, the first thing you gotta do is sing to her" I reluctantly tell him, that stupid grin forms on his face again as he nods his head.

"Okay, I can do that, but what song?" he asks and I think about telling him for a second before deciding that I should, it's for Marley right? And I would do anything for Marley.

"Let Me Love You, she's still a little subconscious about herself and this song shows that I-you, that _you_ will be there for her" I explain, silently cursing myself for nearly revealing Marley and I's secret. But Jake doesn't seem to notice as he's grinning like a fool.

"Dude, that's genius!" he compliments and pats me on the shoulder before walking down the hall as the bell goes, signalling first period. I sigh and rest my head back on the cold metal of the lockers, hoping to God that this all turns out alright.

…

_Let me love you, _

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

Jake finishes off the song, looking smug and as everyone claps their hands, I clench my teeth together to stop myself from doing anything stupid. This was a bad idea, all through the song Jake has been undressing Marley with his eyes and she doesn't seem to have noticed, just sitting there with a wide smile on her face, looking like she's really enjoying the performance. What worried me was that not once did she take her eyes of Jake, and I'm pretty sure that I saw that sparkle in her eye…

_Come on Kitty, remember what Marley said? Every time he does something, she'll be thinking of you the whole time_

I know, I know…but why couldn't she just glance at me once? She was staring at Jake almost as if she was swooning and it didn't look fake!

_Jesus Christ, would you calm down?! Marley loves you, YOU. Just like you love her, so stop worrying _

Yeah…yeah, you're right. I love Marley, and I trust her, she would never do that to me

"Jake that was amazing, good job! Was there a special someone that song was meant for?" Mr Schue smiled with a glint in his eye; I looked over to Jake to see him grinning at Marley and he looked pretty pleased with himself. I'm trying my best not to get jealous, but it's getting hard with the two of them staring at each other and smiling their freaking heads off…no, Kitty stop it! Marley's thinking of you remember? This isn't real, it's not real…man, this was a bad idea.

…

As I'm messing around with stuff in my locker, two hands from behind me grab my shoulders and shake them rather roughly. I almost jump two feet in the air but calm myself down to turn around and see the person who'd literally almost jumped on my back.

"Dude that song worked like a charm! Marley's so gonna be mine by the end of this week" of course it was Jake, it's always freaking Jake.

"Look, Marley's a person, you can't own her" I tell him with a stern look, turning back around to shut my locker. I hadn't seen Marley since yesterday in the choir room, when Jake sung the song that Itold him to sing. I wanted to see her but I was so exhausted from my lesson with the special teacher and besides, Marley said that she had some homework to do and that it was fine. _I miss her though _I think to myself with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, listen I need some more stuff to woo Marley with, you got anything?" Jake asks me, rubbing his hands together and completely ignoring what I just said. I sigh heavily and wonder if I should tell him anything else, I have tons of ideas but…

_But what?_

Oh, goody, you're here

_Oh, you're so hilarious, seriously though, but what?_

I don't know, I mean if Jake keeps doing the things I tell him, what if Marley starts to like him for real?

_Oh for the love of- Kitty would you quit being such an idiot?! Marley's thinking of you the whole time, there it's done, now stop thinking about it!_

But I-

_No!_

But-

_I said no!_

"Yeah, I got a few things" just as I finish talking, the bell for next period goes off and I rack through my brain for what thing I should tell him.

"Alright, I've got a free period now, so I'll go get something for her and give it to you at lunch" I reluctantly tell him, making Jake grin. My God, that grin just gets more annoying every time.

"You are a life saver, thanks bro" Jake pats me on the shoulder before walking down the hallway to class. I sigh once again and turn around to head through the double doors, already knowing exactly what I'm getting Marley…well actually knowing what I'm getting Jake to give to Marley.

…

By the time I get back from the flower shop, lunch had just started. I walk over to my locker to put the flowers away, once they were safely tucked inside my locker, I turned around and made my way to the cafeteria to get some lunch. All this jealousy has made me kinda hungry.

"Oh, hello Kitty" I hear a kind voice say and my head snaps up from the 'food' on my tray to see Mrs Rose with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey Mrs Rose, how are you doin'?" I ask her, smiling politely. I hadn't seen her in a while, a while meaning five days and I gotta admit I sorta missed her and her motherly instincts.

"I'm good thank you; I haven't seen you around the house in a while, everything okay?" Mrs Rose asked, looking concerned. I sighed tiredly and looked down at my tray.

"Yeah…I think so, it's just…Jake" I tell her and look up with a small grin when I hear her groan in annoyance.

"My lord, that boy again?" Mrs Rose groans and I grin at her, going to open my mouth to say something but someone patting me on the back from behind stops me and I don't even need to turn around to see who it is. When I turn my head, my thoughts are confirmed. Jake freaking Puckerman.

"So dude, got anything for me?" he asks grinning, I sigh a little and look back to Mrs Rose apologetically, only to see her glaring at Jake making my smirk a little.

"Yeah, uh it's in my locker" I inform him.

"Awesome, let's go get it then…uh, hey Mrs Rose" Jake waves awkwardly at Mrs Rose, looking pretty uncomfortable under the glare she was sending his way.

"Jake" Mrs Rose nods once at him, and I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at the look on Jake's face. He nod's at her and gestures for me to follow him out of the cafeteria.

"Come on dude" he says, quickly rushing out of there. I still have no idea why he calls me that, I'm obviously not a guy, but whatever that's the least of my problems right now.

"What was that?" Mrs Rose asks, with a slightly confused look on her face. I sigh and give her a look that says 'don't worry about it'.

"It's a long story" I smile at her one more time before turning on my heel and heading to my locker, where I knew Jake would be waiting. I purposely walk slowly, partly because I don't want to give him the flowers but also just to annoy him. Once I'm at my destination, my thoughts stand corrected when I see Jake impatiently standing at my locker.

"Finally! Dude what took you so long? Doesn't matter, so what have you got for me?" he asks me, jumping a little on the spot. I start to open up my locker as I answer him.

"Well, for _Marley _I got these peonies, it's her favourite flower" I tell him, pulling out the bouquet. As much as the brunette loved roses, she had told me that peonies would always be her favourite.

"Thanks man, this is gonna be so good!" he states, fist pumping the air before grabbing the flowers off me and running down the hall, I watch after him sadly, wishing that I could be the one rushing through the halls just to give my girlfriend some flowers. I guess I better go get some lunch now since I was so rudely pulled away from it before.

Sighing, I spin on my heel and start to make my way to the cafeteria. Hopefully school will be over as soon as possible so I can go and see Marley at her house. That thought lifts my mood a little and a small smile forms on my face as I push open the doors to the cafeteria.

…

_**-Marley's POV-**_

I decide to eat my lunch in the choir room today, I wanted to go over some sheet music for Glee…but also because I need to think about stuff.

_What kinda stuff?_

Well hello to you too

_Sorry, hi. Now what kind of stuff?_

…Kitty stuff…and Jake stuff

_Okay, hold up! Since when do we think about Jake?_

Since he sang that song for me

_Uh DUH! That was Kitty's idea! _

I know but…it sounded like he sorta, maybe, kinda meant it?

_What?! He did not mean it; he's Jake Puckerman, a PLAYER Marley!_

Well, maybe he's not?

_What are you trying to say? Do you…like him?_

What? No! Of course not, I love Kitty!

_Okay okay, just wondering because you lied about needing to do homework last night_

That was only because I didn't want her to feel bad about not coming over

_Really?_

Yes

_Reaaallly?_

Yes!

_Re-_

Are we really doing this?

…_guess not_

The door opening interrupts my useless thoughts and I look up from where I was standing at the piano, only to see Jake standing there with a grin. I look down to see something that he's holding in his hand…are those peonies?!

"Sup Marley" Jake smirked at me and for some reason I felt a small smile tug at my lips…it's probably just because of the peonies, man I love those flowers.

"Oh um, hey Jake, what are you doing here?" I ask him curiously, my eyes excitedly flickering down to the flowers in his hand, silently hoping that they were for me.

"Well, I came here for two reasons. First, to give you these flowers" Jake said, looking smug before handing me the peonies and I gladly take them, bringing the soft, delicate petals up to my nose to take a whiff of the gorgeous smell.

"Thank you, these are actually my favourite flowers" I inform him, but kind of knowing that it was Kitty's idea.

_Kind of knowing? You mean, FULLY knowing_

Well…what if Jake thought of this on his own?

_Holy mother of God, are we really going to have this conversation again? Marley, everything good that this idiot is doing for you is KITTY'S idea! Okay?!_

…Fine…Aww, she remembered!

"Yeah I know, that's why I got them for you…so second, I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date with me this Friday?" he asked with a smirk and a sort of smug look which started to kind of annoy me.

"Look Jake, I already told you I'm not looking for-"

"_A relationship right now _yeah I get it, but Marley come on, I saw you looking at me when I sang to you. Plus, I got you these flowers and I already told you, I'm into you and I happen to know that you're into me too" Jake grinned and I had to refrain myself from groaning, this boy could not take a hint could he?! I'm in love with Kitty you idiot!

"Jake, I'm not _into _you okay?" I tell him, putting emphasis on the word 'into', why can't he just say like? Into sounds too dirty.

_Innocent, innocent Marley_

Oh, shut it

"You can say that but I know in your eyes that you don't mean it, I mean come on! You asked me to prom! That means that you have to have some kind of feelings for me" he exclaimed, that stupid smirk back on his face. I go to deny it but the bell ringing for next period interrupts me, wow lunch is already over? That was fast.

"Okay, so I gotta go to class now but I'll catch you later" he winks at me weirdly and turns to walk out of the room, my eyes staring after him. I suck in a deep, shaky breath before packing up my things and walking out of the room myself.

…

A few taps on my window makes my head snap up from the homework I was currently working on. Yeah, tonight I was _actually _doing my homework and not lying about doing it. A bright smile spreads across my face when I see a cute looking Kitty sitting on a tree branch, holding a rectangular cardboard box and smiling charmingly at me.

I quickly spring up from my bed, my homework forgotten, piled on my bed. I bounce over to my window and open it up, smiling brightly at Kitty.

"Before you say anything, I know, I know I should've used the front door but…well, I didn't. AND the reason I'm here is because you have been working yourself too hard, what with all the homework and everything and I thought that you could use a little break from it all, so I brought your favourite. Cheese pizza" Kitty grinned cutely at me, slightly lifting the cardboard box up and that's when I notice how delicious it smells. When Kitty mentions the 'homework' part though, I start to feel guilt wash over me about lying to her but it's quickly covered by a smile when Kitty finishes talking. Aww, she's so sweet!

"I also came here because…I missed you" Kitty tells me, looking at me with such love and honesty I melt. It was then that I realised how much I'd missed her too, we hadn't really spent time together since Kitty told me what she had promised Jake.

"God, I missed you too" I tell her, smiling widely and helping her inside. Once she was standing in front of me, I pulled her into me for a hug and sighed happily into her neck.

"So, you hungry?" I hear her mumble into my hair and that's when my stomach decides to embarrass me rumbling, and not quietly. I pull away from Kitty with a blush, biting my lip as she chuckles.

"I'll take that as a yes?" she says jokingly and bends down to sit on the floor, me following her lead and plopping down next to her. When she lifts the top off the cardboard box revealing a delicious looking pizza, I feel my stomach growl again. Kitty chuckles again, handing me a piece. I smile in thanks and take a bite, closing my eyes at the taste.

"Mmmm, this is so good!" I say appreciatively, immediately taking another bite. Gosh, I didn't realise I was so hungry.

"Thanks, I made it" Kitty told me offhandedly and my eyes widened.

"You…_made_ this?!" I ask her in amazement, Kitty swallowed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, it's why I took a while to get here, I was making you this" she informs me and I feel my heart flutter. _Aww! She spent her time making this for me? _

"Aww, Kitty that's sweet" I swoon and giggle as a cute blush forms on Kitty's face.

"Like I said Mar, you've been working yourself pretty hard so I figured you could use a break" Kitty tells me softly and I feel the guilt creeping up inside me again but wave it off with a smile.

For the next hour Kitty and I sat and talked whilst we finished off the cheese pizza. It felt like a long time since I had had so much fun and felt so at ease with someone, and it was over all too quickly.

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Kitty asks as she picks up the pizza box and began to climb out the window. I nod my head at her with a small smile.

"Yeah, thank you for this, it was really fun" I tell her and lean in to give her a soft kiss. I feel sparks erupt inside me and realise how I'd missed kissing those pink lips.

"No problem, I love you Marley" she tells me with a small smile when we pull away from each other.

"I love you too" I tell her as she climbs out the window and down the tree. With one last wave at each other, Kitty blows me a kiss and spins around to make her way home. I close my window and lean back against it with a love sick sigh, still feeling butterflies in my stomach. Man, I love her.

…

How could I have been so stupid to even think that I still had any feelings for Jake? After last night with Kitty, I know for sure that I love her and only her. I smile as I catch a glimpse of Kitty down the hall messing around with things in her locker. I skip over to her and tap her on the shoulder, I giggle as she jumps a little in surprise and turns around to look at me with a cute smile.

"Hey" she greeted me, and just seeing her made my smile brighten.

"Hi…I um, I wanted to thank you for everything that you told Jake to do for me, it was really sweet and I can't believe that you remembered about the peonies!" I told her, a little excitedly. Kitty chuckled before answering.

"How could I forget?" she said playfully making me giggle. I go to say something else but I get interrupted by three cheerio's who had walked up to us.

"Hey Wilde, how's the dumb classes?" one of them asked and Kitty just sighed, turning back to her locker and ignoring them.

"Aww, do they last for a long time? Are they _slow _like you?" the cheerleader sneered and I felt an unfamiliar feeling of anger start to well up inside me.

"Stop" I say sharply, surprising not only Kitty and the cheerio's but myself too. The cheerleader didn't seem to like me standing up for my secret girlfriend though, as she turned her glare onto me.

"_What_ did you just say?" she asked me sharply and for once, she didn't scare me. She was teasing Kitty about something that I know Kitty's sensitive about. I took a glance at Kitty to see her watching the scene cautiously, but as I looked closer I could see one of her eyes almost filled with a tear, and that made me angrier.

"I said _stop_" I told her just as sharply and I could see her eyes widen for a second before she took a threatening step closer towards me, so our noses were only inches apart. But I stood my ground and tilted my chin up, returning her hard stare.

"Oh yeah Rose? Or _what?_" she spat and looked me up and down, I faltered for a second. Not knowing what to say back, I hated violence and I'd never used it before, but she's being so mean to Kitty and I can't help but feel anger. Her mocking laugh brought me out of my thoughts as she took a step back from me.

"That's what I thought, your friend Kitty here is pathetic, just like your _fat _mother" as soon as the sentence left her lips, my rage erupted inside me and before I had time to register what I was doing, I had barricaded into her and sent us both to the floor, the palm of my hand collided with the side of the cheerio's face and she squeaked out, grabbing and yanking at my hair.

I squealed in pain and moved my hand to yank at her hair also, as we rolled around the floor. I could faintly hear the crowd that had formed around us chanting 'fight! Fight!'. All of a sudden, two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and lifted me up, away from the cheerio who had thankfully let go of my hair. I thrashed around in the strong arms, trying desperately to get to the girl who had not only insulted my girlfriend but also my mom.

"Marley. Hey, calm down ok? Calm down" a soft voice spoke in my ear and I turned my head to the side slightly to see Kitty staring back at me worriedly. The soothing sound of her voice made me relax in her arms and calmed me down. I sighed softly and as quick as lightening, spun around in her safe arms, wrapping mine around her neck tightly, needing her comfort right now.

She seemed surprised at first but reacted quickly and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. I buried my face into the crook of her neck, trying to hide from all the staring faces and doing my best to keep my tears at bay from the pain of having my hair ripped out and also from what I had just done. I had been in a real fight, and not only that but I had started it!

_Well technically that bitch started it by saying mean things about Kitty_

Conscience! Language!

_What? It's true!_

…

Oh my Gosh! I've never been in trouble before; I've never had to come to the Principal's office because I'd done something bad! I'm freaking out right now!

"Miss Rose why did you attack Miss Hale?" Principle Figgins asked me and I was bouncing in my seat, I was so nervous. I quickly rushed to explain.

"Principle Figgins I swear to you that I've never condoned violence and I only did it this one time because she was mocking Kitty about having to have classes with the special teacher and that's a sensitive subject for Kitty, that and she made fun of my mom…again. Look, I know what I did was wrong and I'll accept any punishment that you're going to give me…just please, please don't suspend me" I beg him, I had said everything so fast that I worried he hadn't caught all of it. But as he sighed and leaned back in his chair, I guess that he had heard all of it.

"Miss Rose, what you did was wrong but…you are a straight A student, and you have never been in any trouble before…so, I will let you off with a warning, but just. This. Once" he said, pointing a finger at me. I let out a breath of relief and smiled widely at him.

"Oh thank you so much Principle Figgins! I promise, I won't ever use violence again" I promise him, happy that he had let me off the hook. I had never had detention before and I didn't want to start now.

Just I had finished speaking, the door slammed open and someone came rushing in. I turned around in my seat to see my mom standing there, slightly panting.

"Principle Figgins! I swear whatever Marley did, she had good reason for it! Please don't suspend her, she's a good girl, she's smart and has never gotten into trouble in her life, like EVER, so please whatever she did just…just…what did she do again?" my mom asked slightly confused, I cover my mouth with my hand to keep myself from laughing. I turn around to see Figgins' eyes wide open in surprise, so I take it upon myself to inform my mom on what was going on.

"Mom, we've already sorted things out. I'm getting let off with a warning" I tell her with a small smile, my mom looks relieved with this information and sighs, putting a hand over her heart. She turns her head to look at Figgins thankfully.

"Thank you Principle Figgins, you won't regret this I promise you" my mom smiles gratefully one more time before walking with me out the door and stepping into the empty hallway.

"Alright young lady, talk" my mom says, looking at me pointedly. I groan a little, I hate when she calls me that.

"Young lady? Really?" I ask her, returning her pointed stare. When she just raises her eyebrow at me, I sigh and look down.

"Okay, okay…I got in a small fight with a cheerio…look before you say anything, she was making fun of Kitty and calling her dumb, and I don't know, I just got so angry and she would stop and I just…lost it, I guess? I'm sorry, I know it was wrong and I hate violence but-"

"Sweetie slow down! Listen I completely understand why you did what you did, if I was you I honestly would have done the same thing…but that doesn't mean I can let you off the hook, you did get into a fight so um…you are…honey I honestly have no idea what to do, you've never done something bad before" my mom says sheepishly, making me laugh softly.

"I think you're supposed to ground me?" I offer her.

_What are you doing?! Now you've just gotten yourself grounded!_

Oh yeah…darnit

"Right, ok so…no reading for a week?" my mom said, more like offered. I giggle a little because I don't even read that much but decide to accept my sort of punishment.

"Okay mom" I smile before pulling her into a hug, both of us chuckling a little.

"So…did you get her good?" my mom asks mischievously, referring to my fight with the cheerio. I smile slightly into my mom's shoulder.

"I slapped her across the face" I tell her, kind of worried if my mom will think that that was bad.

"That's my girl" my mom replied laughing whole heartedly, and I join her.

_Hm, I guess she didn't find that too bad then?_

Nope, guess not

…

I had already missed half of fifth period, so instead of heading to class, I went with my mom back to the kitchen. Once we got there, she asked me to tell her exactly what had happened. So I recited to her every detail of the scene, including the bits leading up to the fight and the bits that happened after it.

"…and then Mr Schue dragged me away to the Principal's office" I finish telling the story to her, and as I do the bell for next period rings but I don't make any move to go to my next class which was math. I vaguely recall seeing the cheerio that I had fought today was in that class and I did not feel like being near that girl.

"Well that cheerio is not a very nice girl, and I'm finding it harder and harder to follow through with this grounding thing" my mom tells me, probably half kidding, making me laugh softly. I go to open my mouth but the door bursting open interrupts me and I'm suddenly wrapped in familiar strong arms.

"Oh my God, Marley are you okay?" I feel Kitty mumble into my hair, holding me close and I sigh happily.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I tell her assuredly, pulling back and wincing as Kitty's hand brushes along the place where the cheerio had yanked at my hair. Kitty notices this and instantly looks worried.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Kitty asks me, placing her hands gently on my cheeks and looking so concerned about me that it just melts my heart.

"It's just my head; it hurts a little from when she pulled my hair" I tell her, waving it off as if it was nothing, when actually it did hurt, and not a little bit. Kitty seems to get this and instantly moves, heading over to the fridge. She pulls out an ice pack and comes back over to me, gently placing it over the spot on my head that was hurting.

I wince softly but then relax as Kitty's gentle touch treats my sore head. My hand softly holds her arm as she puts a little pressure onto the ice pack, my eyes gazing up at her and hers firmly concentrated on working on my head.

"It's strange" I mumble to her, smiling a little. Her gaze briefly looks down at me before returning to what she was doing.

"Hm?" she mumbles, her eyebrows furrowing a little in confusion, making me smile at how cute she looks.

"Usually I'm the one looking after you when you've been in a fight" I tell her with a playful smile, she looks down to me smiling.

"Looks like the roles have been reversed huh?" she says, both of us chuckling softly.

"Nah, you're still the badass in this relationship" I tell her giggling and leaning up to give her a kiss but she pulls away, gently pushing me back down with her eyebrow raised.

"Ah, ah, ah don't move, I'm trying to take care of you right now" she tells me lovingly and I can feel my heart flutter as she continues to dab the ice pack gently onto my head, making it less and less sore.

We sit in silence for a few more moments, me gazing dreamily at her beautiful features and hers staying firmly on my head as she nursed it. Kitty then decided to break the silence.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch for hurting you" she mumbles, smirking a little as I giggle and smack her arm slightly.

"Hey, don't cuss" I scold her with a teasing look in my eye, she chuckles softly but then gets a serious look in her eye as she goes back to dabbing at my head with the ice pack.

"Seriously though, she hurt you Marley" Kitty says, looking broken as she keeps holding the ice pack onto my head that it breaks a little piece of my heart. I grab the hand holding the ice pack to stop her and stand up from the stool to look at her reassuringly.

"Hey, I'm fine ok? I promise I'm fine" I tell her, pulling her into a hug when I see tears start to form in Kitty's eyes.

"I'm fine" I mumble one more time into her neck, nuzzling closer to her. My hands clinging to her shirt collar, whilst hers wrap themselves around my waist.

"I love you so much" she chokes out, making my heart beat a hundred times faster. I smile widely and feel a single tear drop down my cheek, a happy tear of course.

"I love you too Kitty" I whisper softly to her, my head not hurting at all anymore.

…

I sigh heavily in annoyance as I walk onto the auditorium stage to see Jake standing there with a smug grin on his face.

"I got your note, what do you want?" I ask him, referring to the note he had left me in my locker, telling me to meet him here at lunch. I don't know why, but as much as I was against the idea, I ended up here anyway.

"I just wanted to see if you had admitted that you're into me yet?" he asked with a smirk, walking forwards so that his face was only a few inches away from mine. I wanted to step back, away from him but it was as if my feet were stuck to the ground and I couldn't move them no matter how hard I tried.

"Jake, we've been over this _many _times, I DON'T like you okay?" I tell him, trying to get my point across since he didn't seem to be listening all the other times I had said to him that I in no way liked him.

"You can say what you want, but we both know that it isn't true" he says, leaning even closer to me making my eyes widen. I tried to move away, but my feet wouldn't move an inch.

"J-Jake…s-stop" I tell him, silently cursing myself for stuttering under his gaze.

"You can't deny it anymore Marley" he tells me and before I have any time to say or do anything else, he pushed his lips onto mine.

…

**A/N: Sup guys, I'm back! Miss me? Well, I missed you. **

**I can't believe it, I reached 100 reviews! And I have you awesome people to thank for it! Seriously though, thank you so much to everyone who has EVER reviewed this story, I never thought that I would reach 100 reviews and it's amazing to see that you guys like this story that much, so thank you!**

**I know it's been a while since I last updated and I'm sorry! But I spent one week in Spain and all the other days were spent in school and doing homework, so I'm sorry about that but I wrote this extra extra long chapter to make up for it! Yayy!**

**So I found something pretty awesome. Anyone ever noticed that on a laptop/computer keyboard, the letter 'M' 'K' and 'J' are all next to each other, shaped as a triangle with 'M' on the bottom and 'K' and 'J' on the top? You thinking what I'm thinking? Karley/Jarley love triangle! Yeah, just thought I'd share that with you.**

**I really hope that you all liked this chapter and please please please keep those reviews follows/favourites coming, I love reading and/or getting them. Love you guys and bye for now! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee **

_**-Marley's POV-**_

_"You can't deny it anymore Marley" he tells me and before I have any time to say or do anything else, he pushed his lips onto mine. _

To say I was shocked would be an understanding. I stood there with my hands by my side, not reacting, but after a couple of seconds I found myself slowly starting to kiss him back.

_Marley! MARLEY! What the hell are you doing?!_

I'm…I'm…what?

_What the- STOP kissing him!_

Oh…r-right

I pull away abruptly, my eyes wide and my mouth open in shock at what just happened. I look at Jake to see him grinning and before he can say anything else, I'm quickly sprinting out of the room. What the heck just happened?!

…

As soon as I got out of there, I found myself running all the way home and collapsing on my bed. I'd never skipped school before, but I just needed to get out of there. I thought I-no, no I _know _I love Kitty but I think I might have some feelings for Ja-

_Don't say it_

But I do, I think I like Ja-

_No!_

I THINK I LIKE JAKE!

_Oh God, see, now you've said it!_

I know it's wrong and I shouldn't but…I just do!

_Why? The only thing good about that guy is…is…see, I literally can't think of anything good about him!_

Oh come on conscience, what about all those things he did for me just so he could go out with me?

_That. Was. KITTY!_

Maybe but…maybe not, maybe Jake actually likes me

_Okay fine, and what if he does? You're just going to drop Kitty for him?_

No, of course not! Well…I don't know

_I can't believe you!_

I'm sorry it's just-

I get brought out of my thoughts by my phone ringing; I pick it up and look at the caller ID. My heart breaks a little when I see that it's Kitty, I feel so damn guilty. Taking in a shaky breath, I put on a fake smile and put the phone to my ear.

"Hi" I speak up, trying my best to sound happy even though the guilt is welling up inside my stomach.

"Hey, where are you?" I hear her ask, concern dripping in her voice.

"I'm at home, I wasn't feeling too good so I came here" I tell her, hoping that the lie was convincing enough.

"Well are you alright? I'm really worried Mar" she tells me and I squeeze my eyes shut to keep my tears at bay from the guilt I feel.

"Yeah I'm…I'm fine now, it was just a…stomach ache, you don't need to worry" I tell her, hearing her sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I'll always worry about you Marley. So I was thinking after my lesson with the special teacher I could come over? If that's ok with you and your mom" she rushes out the last part, making me smile a little. But once I processed what she had asked me, I started stuttering like crazy.

"A-actually Kitty, I-I don't think that's a good idea, I still don't feel too good a-and I just want to be alone right now and um…get some s-sleep" I manage to get out, I feel so bad for saying this to her because I know how she gets after her special lessons and how she needs comfort from me. I hear Kitty suck in a surprised breath before clearing her throat, and I can just imagine her nodding her head in acceptance but also disappointment.

"Oh uh, okay, I'll let you rest then. I hope you feel better and call me if you need me alright?" she tells me with so much worry and love in her voice, that the guilt inside me is timed by a thousand but I can't tell her what happened with Jake and I, and I most definitely can't tell her about my new found feelings.

"Yeah I will…thanks" I tell her, my voice wavering slightly as I feel my eyes start to well up. But I force the tears back and hope that this call would end now so I can just curl up in my bed and think about what the hell I'm feeling.

"I love you" I hear her tell me, making me purse my lips together tightly to not make a sound and I feel a tear drop down my cheek. I didn't say it back because I wasn't sure of anything anymore and I didn't want to lie to her any more than I already I have, I couldn't.

"Alright, I'll uh…I'll see you tomorrow" is all she says before hanging up. I squeeze my eyes together tightly as I feel a few more tears stream down my face; I let out a choked sob and fall back onto my bed. Man, I am such a horrible person.

_Can't argue with that_

Conscience!

_What?! You're the one who said it! I was just agreeing with you_

Well…don't! You're supposed to tell me that I'm not a horrible person and I did what I did to protect Kitty's feelings!

_Oh so, kissing Jake was protecting Kitty's feelings?_

Well…no, but lying about it is…that sounded horrible

_Yeah, no kidding. Oh hey since we're on the subject, WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS HIM?!_

Ugh, I don't know ok! I guess all these feelings had built up inside me since the day he sang to me, and then he gave me peonies. Peonies conscience!

_Yeah I get it; he gave you some flowers, blah, blah, blah_

Conscience! They are not just 'some flowers'! They are my favourite flowers and he remembered!

…_Why are you SO dumb?! Kitty remembered, not Jake! Kitty! Remember Kitty? Your GIRLFRIEND_

Of course I remember Kitty! I love her remember?

_Do you?_

…What?

_Do you really love her? _

…Of course I do!

_Then why didn't you tell her that over the phone?_

Because I…Well I…I love her okay, I do…I…I…Do I?

…

I made my way down the hallway, all the while thinking about the girl I loved and the boy I was starting to like and how I had no freaking clue about what I was going to do about it. Once I reached my locker, I stopped and turned to look down the hall, searching for a certain blonde. My eyes light it up when I see Kitty at her locker, but as I went to go over to my secret girlfriend, an arm reaching out to rest on the locker next to mine stops me.

"Hey Marley" Jake smirks at me, ugh, of course it's him.

…_Ok, how the heck can you like THAT?_

I told you! He seems to actually like me

_Oh and Kitty actually loving you, isn't enough?_

What? Of course it's enough, it's just Jake is…

_Gross? Disgusting? Rude? Arrogant? Annoy-_

No! He's…I don't know, kind of sweet I guess?

_Oh really?_

Sometimes…

_Name one time and I won't bother you for a month_

Okay fine, well…there was the time when…when…I can't think of one right now, but there was definitely a time!

_Apparently not, and since I could think of tons of times Kitty's been sweet to you, you should stay with her_

I never said I was gonna leave her conscience! I love her and I'm not gonna ruin what we have just because I like some boy

_Damn right you're not_

"Oh um, hi Jake" I reply, trying to look over his shoulder at Kitty who was now staring at us warily.

"So hey, I was wondering if you wanna go with me to Mr Schue's wedding on Saturday?" I hear Jake ask me, but to be honest I wasn't listening to him. I decided that I would forget about my sort of crush on Jake and continue with my relationship with Kitty. I love her, and I'm not gonna let Jake Puckerman ruin that. Which is why I wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

"Yeah sure, listen I gotta go" I tell him, having no idea what I had just agreed to but I didn't really care. I side stepped past him, heading over to Kitty with a bright smile.

"Hey" I breathe out when I reach her; she looks to me with a matching smile on her face.

"Hey you, how you feelin'?" she asked me, looking concerned and I feel that guilt pang inside me again at how I had lied to her the night before.

"Better, thanks. Turns out I just needed some rest" I tell her, hoping that she'll believe it. Fortunately, she does and smiles at me, closing her locker.

"Good, I was worried about you" she exclaims, leaning her shoulder against the lockers.

"Kitty, I told you not to worry" I chastise her playfully.

"And _I told you_ that I'll always worry about you" she says, smiling a little at me. Before I could say anything else, the bell for first period rang and we began to walk down the hallway.

"So, what did Jake want?" Kitty asks me curiously, I look over to her sheepishly.

"I don't actually know? I wasn't really listening" I reply, smiling as she chuckles a little.

"Haha, you are somethin' Marley Rose" she smiles making me blush a little. We then reach my class and part ways, promising that we'll see each other in glee later. It's weird, spending just a few minutes with Kitty made me remember how much I love her and that I want to be with her so much more than I'll ever want to be with Jake.

_Duh_

…

I've made a huge mistake-

_Yeah, no shit Sherlock_

Hey! You had a part in this too, you could have stopped me!

_Hey don't go blaming this on me! This was all you_

…You are me!

As I was saying, I've made a huge mistake. A few minutes ago, Jake had texted me asking what time he should pick me up on Saturday. I was confused at first, but it didn't take me long to put two and two together. I had accidently agreed to go with Jake to Mr Schue's wedding on Saturday. I haven't texted him back yet, I want to tell Kitty first and see how she reacts.

_Well, I'm guessing not well_

Hey, you don't know that

_Mmhmm_

"Hey, you okay?" Kitty whispers from her seat next to me and I snap my head to the side to look at her. She must have seen me looking worried; I'm going to tell her about this but not now, not here in glee. I'll do it when glee's over.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smile at her slightly, even though I'm freaking out inside. She seems to look unsure, but thankfully lets it go and goes back to listening to whatever Mr Schue's babbling about.

Glee's over too soon and I find myself nervously walking up to Kitty as she waits for me outside the choir room. To be honest I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's not like I'm telling her that I like Jake. Which I don't!

"Hey, what's up?" Kitty asks me once I step out if the door, my mouth gaps open for a few seconds like a fish before I answer her.

"How do you know something's wrong?" I ask her warily, she simply raises her eyebrow at me slightly.

"Because I know you Marley, so what's up?" she asks me again and I stare at her for a few seconds, knowing that I'll have to tell her about me agreeing to Jakes offer to go to Mr Schue's wedding with him. I sigh and look down.

"Just…don't get mad, kay? I sort of, maybe agreed to go to Mr Schue's wedding with Jake" I tell her, holding my breath and waiting for her reaction.

"You what?" she half whispered, half yelled. I look at her sheepishly.

"I agreed to go to the wedding with Jake? Look it was when I wasn't listening to what he was saying and I accidently said yes to going with him, I'm sorry" I rush out quickly, hoping that she won't be angry with me. Luckily, she seems to calm down after I tell her this and smiles a little at me.

"It's ok, you can just tell him no now right?" she asks me, looking kind of hopeful and I have no idea why I say what I say next.

"Actually, I can't" I tell her quickly, she looks at me with her eyebrows furrowed, confused.

"Um, why not?" she asks me and I look down to the ground, trying to come up with a good excuse for what I said. Not being able to find one in my stupid brain-

_Hey, don't go blaming this on me!_

Ugh! Fine, not being able to find a good excuse, I just say the first thing that comes to mind.

"I don't know" I mumble.

_Wow, great excuse_

Oh, shut up

"What do you mean you don't know Marley? I mean…do you _want _to go with him?" she asks me, looking unsure and a little broken. I feel that familiar feeling of guilt settle upon me again and I quickly try to explain.

"No of course not! I just…I…I don't know" I say again, Kitty looks at me confused and I can see a little hurt in her eyes, which kills me that I'm the reason it's there.

"Fine, I…I gotta go to my special lesson, I'll see you later I guess" she offers weakly before turning around and walking down the hall while I watch helplessly after her. Why did I do that?!

…

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

Jesus, why did I do that? I shouldn't of just walked away from her, she probably can't tell Jake no because she's the sweetest person in the world and she doesn't want to hurt his feelings. Yeah, that's gotta be it.

_What if it's not?_

What?

_What if she does actually like the guy?_

Conscience! Of course she doesn't like him, she wouldn't lie to me

_Okayyy, but what if she does?_

Then…then…she doesn't okay!

_Okay, fine but don't come crying to me when she dumps your ass_

Would you shut up! She wouldn't dump me, we love each other!

_Yeah, yeah okay whatever; now carry on with your monologue _

Fine, I will. So anyway, I want to make it up to Marley for just storming out on her, it took me all night but I finally finished my gift to her. I was planning to show it to her today, after school. Speaking of Marley, I see her messing around with stuff in her locker down the hall and I quickly walk over to her, a smile already making its way onto my face from just seeing the girl.

"Hey Mar" I greet her, smiling at her sheepishly. She seems surprised to see me but smiles a little.

"Hi…you're not mad at me anymore?" she asks me hesitantly, biting her lip making me feel guilty again for storming off on her.

"I was never mad at you before, jealous sure but not mad" I assure her and I see her let out a small sigh of relief. Ah screw it; I'm not waiting till after school, we'll just have to miss first period.

"I wanna show you something" I tell her, taking her by the hand and gently pulling her out the school doors.

"Where are we going?" she asks confused but also sounding a little curious which makes me smile slightly as I continue leading her down the street.

"You'll see" is all I tell her before we're walking down the street casually and chatting about things like glee and Valentine's Day.

Once we get to our destination, the meadow, I gently tug on her hand which is now linked in mine and pull her over to the big tree which had my art smothered on.

"Did you…" Marley trails off, looking at what I had done. All night I had been thinking of something I could do to make it up to Marley, and then I thought about how I hadn't technically done anything for her for Valentine's Day just yet, so I rushed down here and did what I did best. Art. In the tree, I had carved a large heart, and written inside that heart in scripted writing were the words 'Marley and Kitty forever'. It had taken me a while, a few hours maybe, but Marley was so worth it.

"I did, I wanted to make up for just walking out on you, I realized that you're just too sweet of a person to say no to Jake" I smile at her, but furrow my eyebrows a little when she gets that weird look on her face again, she's been doing that for a few days now and I have no idea why. But that weird look seems to be swept away because then her mouth gaps open and closed once she looks back at the tree again, I'm guessing she's at a loss for words and I hope that that's a good thing.

"Marley, I'm not entirely sure if you like this or not so if you could maybe tell me that would be great" I laugh nervously and she seems to come out of her shock, her head snapping to the side to look at me. Luckily, I can see that sparkle in her bright blue eyes that I love so much, which I know is definitely a good thing.

"Kitty of course I like it, I love it but this must have taken you such a long time" she says as if she's surprised that I would do this for her, which of course is ridiculous. I would literally do _anything _for Marley.

_Even die?_

If it meant that she would live, then definitely

…_Wow_

Yeah

"It didn't take that long and I was thinking that since I technically haven't done anything for you for Valentine's Day yet, this would fill that space" I tell her, hoping that this was okay and good enough for her. Ha, who am I kidding, nothing in the world is good enough for this girl. But hopefully this comes just a little close.

"Well I love it…and of course you've given me things for Valentine's Day Kitty, you just gave them to me through Jake" she tells me, getting that weird look on her face again. I don't know, it looks like a mix between guilt and fear, which confuses me but I decide to let it go, waving it off for something else. Instead, I just smile warmly at her, taking her hands softly in mine.

"Happy Valentine's Day Marley" I say softly, nearly getting lost in her baby blue eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kitty" she replies just as softly and she leans in resting her head against mine gently. I smile, closing my eyes and leaning in slowly, waiting for her to meet me halfway. She does, and it feels like heaven when her soft, pink lips touch mine. Come to think of it, I hadn't kissed her for three whole days but it felt like forever. I'd missed these lips so much, I didn't think it was possible to miss kissing someone so much, but apparently it was very possible.

After a few moments of softly kissing, we pull away from each other, panting softly. "I love you" I mutter, opening my eyes to look into hers. I only catch a glimpse of those beautiful blue eyes I love so much before she's tightly wrapping her arms around my neck, burying her face into my neck.

"I love you" I feel her mumble back into my neck softly, making me smile happily and hug her back just as tightly around her slim waist. I love this girl so much. Which is why I need to do something else, tell her something else. Something that I've never told anyone before. I pulled her down to sit down on the grass, our backs up against the tree.

"There's something else too, um…y'know the night when I told you about the car crash and you told me about your dad? Well I…I wasn't completely honest with you" I tell her nervously and forcing back tears, I look away from Marley's confused looking face, not being able to look her in the eye.

"What do you mean Kitty?" she asks me softly, I go to speak but choke on my words, shaking my head and looking down at my hands. I see delicate hands reach out and take mine, making me look up to her.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything right?" she asks me and after a few seconds of looking into her eyes filled with truth, I nod my head softly and take a deep breath, looking away from her again as find the words to speak.

"Well um…my dad didn't exactly die from a car crash, he um…he drowned. When the drunk driver crashed into us, it sent our car over the bridge and into the water. We were trapped, my dad tried to smash the window open but it was no use…all I remember is reaching out and taking my dad's hand and telling him that I loved him, I should have died, I don't know why I didn't, but the next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital and the doctors were telling me that they found my dad in the car but they found me on the bridge, but I still have no freaking idea how I got there…I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole story before, to be honest I don't know why I didn't, I guess I just…didn't know how, I'd never told anyone out loud before…so, um, yeah…that's what happened, that's the whole story" I finished, sniffing and looking down, hoping that Marley won't be mad.

The next thing I know, two arms are wrapping themselves around me, bringing me into the comfort of their warm body. I cling to Marley like she's my lifeline as she whispers gentle words into my ear. "I love you Kitty and I am so sorry that you had to go through that, but I'm here for you now okay? You don't have to be alone anymore" she whispers soothingly and I finally let the tears fall, burying my face into her neck.

"I love you so much" I choke out, over joyed that she had been okay with this all and even happier that I wasn't alone anymore. I mean sure, I had my mom but…it was like she had died along with my dad, she wasn't herself anymore. But that didn't matter, I had Marley now. And she would never hurt me.

"Why? You could do so much better than me?" I feel Marley mumble into my shoulder. I pull away from her abruptly, wiping my eyes and staring at her disbelievingly.

"Better? Marley you loved me when no one else did or would. You saw what was deep down inside me when I wasn't even sure about it myself and you accepted me. Believe me, there's no way I could do better. I think you're perfect" I tell her truthfully, making sure that I'm looking her in the eye so she can see how much I truly mean what I'm saying to her. I see her eyes start to tear up, and I begin to worry if I had said something wrong.

"I love you Kitty Wilde" she smiles tearfully and jumps onto me, sending me flying backwards so I'm lying down with her on top of me. It surprises me at first but soon enough we're both laughing wildly, once again enjoying each other's company. Just how I like it.

…

_**-No One's POV-**_

Marley walked down the hallway, headed in the direction of Kitty's locker and feeling horrible. After what Kitty had done for her in the meadow and what she had told her, the guilt was eating away at her, she knew she was deeply in love with the girl and she couldn't lie anymore. She was going to tell Kitty that Jake had kissed her…and that she had kissed him back. Even though she knew that she wanted to be with the blonde, she had no idea how Kitty was going to react to this news. But she guessed not very well.

Once she reached her destination, she felt the guilt start to eat away at her again when she saw Kitty look up at her, giving her a smile. Marley couldn't take it anymore; she needed to tell her…but not here.

"We need to talk" is all the brunette says before slowly turning around and walking off in the direction of the choir room, looking back at Kitty as a request to follow her. The blonde does so, slightly confused and scared at what all this was about. _Is she going to leave me? What if she's realized that she deserves better than me? _The blond wonders worriedly.

Once they are in the choir room, Marley turns around to look at the girl she had fallen for.

"I have to tell you something" Marley says nervously, Kitty stayed silent, unsure of what to say. Marley gestures to the seat in front of her.

"Um, you should sit down" she offers and after a few seconds of staring curiously at the blue eyed brunette, Kitty does so, plopping herself down on the seat directly in front of a nervous looking Marley.

"Marley, what's going on?" Kitty finally speaks up, looking at her secret girlfriend, confusion written all over her face. Marley sucks in a deep breath, looking the blonde in the eye.

"I haven't been completely honest with you either" Marley admits, making sure that she's looking at Kitty. As hard as it is to look the one she loves in the eye whilst telling her this, she knows that she has to. Kitty doesn't say anything, sitting silently and waiting patiently for her girlfriend to tell her what was going on.

"I wanted to tell you sooner but yesterday you did and said all those sweet things, I just didn't want to ruin the moment and…" Marley pauses, watching as Kitty smiles up at her cutely and feeling terrible, _okay, here goes _Marley thinks to herself, biting her lip.

"Jake kissed me…and I let him" she blurts out, the smile is wiped off Kitty's face, slowly morphing into a confused frown. She looks down, pursing her lips together and nodding her head slightly. After a few seconds of staying sat down, she stands up abruptly and begins to walk out the room silently.

"Kitty…Kitty…D-don't leave" Marley pleads after Kitty, her voice trembling as tears start to fall down her cheeks. But, without looking back, the blonde was already out the door. Marley lets out a broken sob, covering her tear stained face with her hands. The same thought going through her head.

_What have I done?_

…

**A/N: Sup guys! So, I apologize that this update is a little late but I've had a pretty busy week; I have been getting caught up in the world of The Vampire Diaries, I went to see Despicable Me 2 yesterday and I can't remember the last time I've laughed so hard, it was freaking hilarious! I've had sports day at my school and I also got my report card back, all A's baby! Well, apart from one B xp **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really hope you all liked this chapter and know that the thing about Kitty and her dad's car crash will return later in the story. So what do you think will happen next? Will karley brake up? What's Kitty gonna do? Hmm, I guess you'll just have to wait till the next chapter ;) Love you guys, bye for now :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Ugh…I don't own Glee!**

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

I just…I can't…I don't understand, why would she do that?

_Kitty, come on-_

No! Why would she do that? I thought…I thought she loved me

_Look, you're overreacting, she said that HE kissed HER, she only let him-_

That's basically the same thing

_Actually it's 'basically' not! She was probably surprised_

Maybe…but she still looks at him like she has feelings for him

_So what? She LOVES you!_

How can I be sure about that?

_Hmm I don't know, maybe because she tells you that all the damn time?!_

…Maybe you're right

_Aren't I always?_

No

_Rude_

I don't care

_Ruder_

Oh my God, shut up!

_Fine, whatever, but only because I want to!_

I sigh and turn around, my feet taking me back in the direction of the choir room where I had left Marley. However, before I can reach my destination, I bump into someone turning round the corner. I look up, going to apologize but the apology gets stuck in my throat when I see who it is.

"Dude! I've been looking all over for you!" Jake exclaimed, smirking stupidly. I grit my teeth together, and force myself not to kill this guy right now for kissing _my_ Marley. As much as I want to break his stupid face, I can't, otherwise he's find out about me and Marley and I'm still not ready to come out yet, and I'm pretty sure Marley isn't either.

"Yeah? Well, I'm kind of in a hurry right now, so…" I say trying to side step past him, only for him to step back in my way. Growling in protest, I look at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Dude come on, whatever you're in a 'hurry' for can wait, I kissed Marley! AND she kissed me back! AND she's my date to Mr Schue's wedding on Saturday! I just texted her a second ago checking to see if she'd changed her mind about it, but nope, still wants to go with me! Your ideas of wooing worked!" he exclaimed, looking excited and stupid. I clench my fist together tightly when he mentions Marley kissing him back but refrain from messing up his idiot face. Marley said that she only _let _him kiss her; she didn't say anything about kissing him back. And she's STILL going to the wedding with this douche after what just happened in the choir room?!

"Isn't that awesome?" he asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, yeah that's real awesome, I gotta um…I gotta go now" I tell him, spinning on my heel and begin walking the opposite way down the hall.

"Dude, I thought you were heading the other way?" he calls after me questioningly, pointing behind him to the choir room where I'm guessing Marley still is. I stare at where he's pointing for a moment before shaking my head slightly and continuing down the hall.

"I changed my mind" I tell him over my shoulder, not looking back as I walk straight through the double doors. I didn't care about skipping the rest of school and even my special lesson, I just wanted to get out of here and think.

…

I found my feet automatically taking me to the meadow, because that was always the place where I could sit down and think. It had always been the place where I felt calm and like I could be myself…well actually whenever I was around Marley I felt like I could be myself, but that wasn't really an option right now.

I immediately headed for the biggest tree, the one I love to climb because it gives me the best views to draw. Wow, I hadn't drawn in a while. Usually it helps me think so I should probably do that now-

I stop in my tracks abruptly when my eyes catch the carvings on the tree of what I had done for Marley. Suddenly all my confusion is swept away, leaving only anger in its place. I don't understand, I thought she loved me…how could she do that to me?!

All this anger built up inside me and suddenly lashed out all at once, I swung my fist back and before I knew it I had punched the tree right where it said _'Marley and Kitty forever'_. Really hard.

I groaned in pain and held my hand tightly, clenching my teeth together and falling to my knees. I felt hot tears begin to fall down my cheeks, I try to force them back but with my emotional and now physical pain, it was hard to do so. After a few seconds, I give up attempting to force my tears back, and just let them fall freely, leaning my forehead against the tree whilst clutching my aching hand to my chest and letting out a broken sob. _How could she do that to me?_

…

I stayed in the meadow for another half hour before I figured that I should probably go and sort my hand out, I could vaguely see pieces of wood chips in there, which I guessed wasn't a good sign. I decided to just go back to school and go see the nurse there; hopefully I won't run into Marley on the way.

It doesn't take me long to get to McKinley and I start to make my way to the nurses office. I look to my side to see that I'm passing by the kitchen and threw the gap in the door I can see Mrs Rose is working hard in there, I don't know why, maybe out of habit, but I found myself lightly knocking on the door with my uninjured hand. Mrs Rose' head snaps up to look at me and a kind smile spreads across her face when she sees that it's me.

"Oh well hello Kitty, shouldn't you be in class?" she asks me curiously, putting down the knife she was using to cut up some vegetables.

"Uh yeah I should, um I'm sorry, you're probably really busy and-"

"Good lord, what on earth happened to your hand?" Mrs Rose interrupts me, walking forwards and taking my injured hand gently in hers to take a look.

"Oh um, it's a long story" I tell her hesitantly, not wanting to tell her about the events that had occurred in the last few hours, no that was Marley's job.

"Well come over here and I'll get you cleaned up, it looks painful" she tells me softly, leading me over to sit on the counter. I internally thank her for not pushing me to tell her how it happened, but I think she may have the smallest idea from the wood chips that are poking out of my knuckles.

"It's not so bad" I tell her smiling a little, even though it hurt like a bitch.

_It's your own fault for punching a tree, seriously, what's wrong with a pillow?_

I was angry okay? And that was just the first thing I saw

_Well, you're an idiot_

Thanks, that's real nice of you to say

_Mmhmm…so, you wanna talk about it?_

Well, it does hurt a little-

_Not your injury stupid, you and Marley!_

Oh, uh no

_Why?_

I just don't okay?!

_Fine, fine we'll talk about it later_

No we won't

_Uh, yes we will_

No we won't! I don't wanna talk about it, especially not with you!

_Well tough luck, you're gonna!_

Ugh! I swear I could just-

"Ow!" I hiss as I feel Mrs Rose pick out one of the pieces of wood, I blush as she looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I'm sorry but it's gonna hurt" she tells me, smiling apologetically. I nod for her to go on, preparing for the oncoming pain. This time when she pulls one out, I manage to keep my mouth shut but I do whimper a little…go on say it.

_Say what?_

That I'm a baby

_No you're not a baby…you just act like one_

Ugh

_Haha_

"There all done with that, now I'll go get some gauze for you to wrap around your hand okay dear?" Mrs Rose tells me softly and I internally do a little happy dance that that torture was over.

"Thanks" I smile at her appreciatively as she rummages through a draw, pulling out a long strip of white gauze. She walks back over to me and begins to wrap it around my hand gently.

"So how are you and Marley doing?" she asks me, her gaze flicking up to mine before falling back down to my hand. I freeze for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say. She obviously didn't know about Marley and I, should I tell her? But…what _do _I tell her? I don't even know what's going on right now, I have no idea if me and Marley are broken up because we didn't actually say we were but it kind of seems like we are but…I have no idea.

"It's uh…it's not so good" I mumble, avoiding her gaze when she looks up at me with shock written all over her face.

"Not so good? Why, what's happened between you two? Is everything okay?" Mrs Rose asks, looking concerned. I sigh a little before hopping off the counter and grabbing my backpack I had previously dropped on the floor. My injured hand felt a lot better now thanks to Mrs Rose, which meant that I could and should probably leave now.

"I don't know, ask Marley. Thanks for the help Mrs Rose, later" I weakly smile at her before making my way out of the kitchen before she can say anything else.

As I make my way to my locker, the bell goes off signalling lunch and all the students come rushing out of their classes to quickly get to the cafeteria. Accept me, I'm not that hungry, I open up my locker and take some books out of my backpack, placing them in there.

"Hey" I hear a soft, slightly hesitant voice speak up beside me. My hand freezes on the book inside my locker and I purse my lips together, closing my eyes tightly and letting out a small sigh. I would know that voice anywhere.

I look to the side of me to see a hopeful and slightly hesitant looking Marley standing there, biting her lip. Instead of replying to her, I turn my head back to my locker and continue to place books inside it.

"You're still pissed" she states, and again I don't show any sign of starting a conversation with her, rummaging around in my locker aimlessly. I hear her sigh next to me and take another step closer, making me pause in my movement.

"You know that I'm sorry, and if I could take what I did back, I would in a heartbeat" she tells me, steeping closer and I purse my lips together, turning my head to look at her to see she looks truly honest about what she's saying and for a moment I feel my features begin to soften. I mean she had been so focused looking into my eyes that she hadn't noticed my messed up hand yet, if she's so desperate that must mean she cares right?...no, no Kitty remember what she did? She can't care about you as much as you do her.

"Well you can't…y'know if it was just him kissing you, I would've been fine but it's the fact that you didn't even try to push him away, I mean Marley you kissed him back…you did that even when you knew how I felt about you" I tell her defeated, and she shakes her head wildly, her eyes beginning to fill with tears making me feel a little guilty that I'm the cause…but she hurt me too.

"I feel the same way Kitty" she pleads with me and I look down at the ground shaking my head slightly, before looking back at up to her.

"No you don't…because I would have never done that to you" I tell her brokenly, before shutting my locker and walking away from her, only hesitating when I hear a sniff come from Marley but I shake it off and continue making my way down the hallway.

…

_**-No One's POV-**_

Mrs Rose was cleaning up the kitchen when her blue eyed daughter came bursting through the doors and into her arms.

"Mommy!" Marley wailed into her mom's shoulder, clinging to her for dear life as broken hearted tears poured from her eyes. A surprised Mrs Rose wrapped her arms around her crying daughter and shushed her softly, stroking her silky brown hair comfortingly.

"Oh sweetie, what happened?" Mrs Rose asked softly, not letting go of her seemingly broken daughter and Marley showed no signs of letting go either, only clinging onto her mother tighter.

"I-I…J-Jake…a-a-and K-Kitty…a-and I…I r-ruined e-everything!" Marley choked out, Mrs Rose softly shushed her and brought her over to sit on a stool. Gently pulling away from her and wiping away her daughters' tears, although it was no use since Marley kept crying out more. Once Marley had calmed down enough to be able to get a sentence out, Mrs Rose smiled at her encouragingly.

"Alright, now why don't you tell me what's got you so upset, hey?" Mrs Rose asks gently, wiping away some more fallen tears. Marley sucks in a shaky breath and bites down on her lip, looking at her mother with teary eyes.

"I…I cheated on her mom" she whispers and Mrs Rose has to strain to hear it, but when she does her eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"You-you what?" Mrs Rose sputters; Marley sniffs and lets out a broken sob.

"Jake kissed me and…and I kissed him back. I don't know why, I have no idea what I was thinking but I did it and now I've ruined my chance at love mom, I cheated on the love of my life!" Marley yelled, beginning to sob uncontrollably again and Mrs Rose snapped out of her shock, bringing her daughter into the comfort of her arms, shushing her softly and soothingly.

"Oh honey…" Mrs Rose says, still at a loss for words, since she too had begun to think that these two girls were forever. All she could do right now was do what she does best and be there for her daughter when she needed her the most.

"She was the one mom, she was the one" Marley manages to choke out in the process of her broken sobbing. Mrs Rose didn't reply, just softly hushing her broken daughter, rubbing her back soothingly and sending a silent prayer up to God that this all turns out okay, and Kitty will find it in the goodness of her sweet heart to forgive her daughter and take her back, because like she said. They were forever.

…

"I really don't want to go to this thing anymore mom, can't I just stay home and cry?" Marley pleaded with her mother as she was helping her with her dress for the wedding. Mrs Rose raised her eyebrow at her daughter.

"No, you've been doing that for the past couple of days, now as much as you don't want to you should go out with your friends and have fun. Plus, do you really want to miss the wedding of your glee teacher?" Mrs Rose asked her daughter, Marley had not stopped crying since the day she told Kitty what had happened. Every night she would cry herself to sleep, thinking about the blonde cheerleader and clutching her brown leather jacket she had given her tightly to her chest as if it were her lifeline, it gave her comfort because it smelled like Kitty, and in some way it was as if the blonde were really there with her and holding her in the protection of her arms. Well, it was the closest Marley could get to that now. She missed her greatly, more than she ever even thought possible.

"No of course not it's just…_he'll _be there" Marley said with a hint of disgust in her voice and Mrs Rose instantly knew who she was talking about it, the boy who seemed to ruin lots of things. Jake Puckerman. The first time the lunch lady saw the cocky boy, she knew she didn't like him but when her daughter began to form a small crush on the idiot, she had to pretend to. God knows how relieved she was when Kitty came along and now that boy had messed things up again. It was definitely safe to say that Mrs Rose did not like the boy one bit.

"I know honey, and as much as you don't like him right now, you'll just have to get past that for tonight, just try to avoid the boy" Mrs Rose told her, trying to offer her advice, but Marley was already way ahead of her.

"But what if…_she's _there?" Marley asked timidly and again, Mrs Rose knew exactly who she was talking about, the girl who had stolen her daughters' heart. Kitty Wilde.

Mrs Rose looked at her daughter with a sad smile, she knew how much the two girls loved each other and seeing how broken Marley was, she was certain that Kitty was the same way, maybe even worse.

"Well then maybe that won't be a bad thing…think about it this way sweetie, if you see each other then maybe you two can talk about things, straighten things out" Mrs Rose said with a small smile, whereas Marley internally laughed at the choice of her mother's words.

"Mom, I think we are way past _straightening _things out" Marley said with a small smile and after a moment of silence, both Rose women began to laugh loudly.

"Oh there it is, there's the laugh I missed so much" Mrs Rose exclaimed happily as Marley giggled at her mother's silliness, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms lovingly around her mom.

"I love you mom" she mumbled softly into her mom's shoulder.

"Oh, I love you too honey and don't worry, things will come around, I just know it" Mrs Rose reassured her, squeezing her tightly before pulling away and looking her daughter over in her beautiful pink dress.

"You look gorgeous" Mrs Rose exclaimed, a tear forming in her eye at how grown up her baby was getting.

"Thanks mom" Marley smiled for the first time in days. Her mom smiled brightly at her one more time before grabbing her car keys off the table and walking out the door. Marley had insisted Jake just meet her there and not pick her up, she wanted to spend the least time with the boy as possible.

"Alrighty then, let's get moving" Mrs Rose exclaimed, hopping into her little car along with Marley who got into the passenger seat next to her mom.

"Yay" Marley said with fake enthusiasm making her mom chuckle softly before she started the car and began their journey to Mr Schuester's wedding. Hopefully there wouldn't be any drama since there had been enough of that for one week.

…

_Is no drama too much to ask? _Marley thinks to herself annoyingly. It turns out Miss Pillsbury had changed her mind and decided not to have a wedding today, leaving Mr Schue waiting at the altar. _Well, I guess this is a week for heart breaks _Marley thinks to herself sadly, sighing and propping her chin on her hand as she sits in the reception, watching as people danced wildly around the decorated hall, Jake included.

Don't get her wrong, she's happy that he's not with her but come on! He's supposed to be her date to this thing and he's having fun while she sits miserably on her own. _Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have come to this! _Marley thought to herself annoyingly. She would much rather be at home right now, and crying over Kitty like she'd been doing ever since the day she told the truth.

She unconsciously fiddled with the rose pendant between her fingers; she never takes this necklace off because it reminds her of Kitty and their relationship. She hadn't seen Kitty at the ceremony and anywhere else, so Marley guessed that she hadn't come. She was disappointed but also kind of relieved about that fact. Sure, she missed Kitty like crazy and desperately wanted to see her, but she was also hesitant about talking to her, since she knew that right now, Kitty wasn't so happy with her.

Marley looked around the large hall, seeing people laughing and having a good time, even though the wedding had been a bust. Her eyes flickered over to the double doors seeing them open and someone step into the room, she was about to look away until she saw a flash of blonde hair and a black leather jacket. _Kitty. _She was here, she was really here. Marley instantly straightened up in her chair and felt a small smile tugging at her lips at the sight of the girl she was insanely in love with. But the happiness shown on her face was replaced with confusion when Kitty walked hastily up to Jake and pulled him aside, seemingly having a serious conversation with him. _What are they talking about? _Marley wondered with furrowed eyebrows.

_-With Kitty and Jake-_

"Whoa, dude what gives?" Jake whined slightly making Kitty roll her eyes at the boy she still despised.

"Look I got your text, what the hell do you mean by 'I'm totally getting some tonight'?" Kitty asked, putting on a deep voice when she intimidated Jake. Suddenly Jakes face broke out into a smug look as he grinned at the blonde girl.

"Well I figured that all that stuff you said to do totally worked and now Marley completely digs me, I'm so getting laid tonight!" he exclaimed, grabbing hold of Kitty's shoulders and shaking her excitedly while she looked at him with wide eyes. Suddenly she snapped out of it and starting shaking her head at the boy.

"What? No, no, no, listen Marley's a virgin, she's not ready for that" Kitty tells him, desperately hoping that he won't go through with what he's saying, she knew that Marley was still self-conscious about herself and that she definitely wasn't ready to have sex yet. But unfortunately it seemed as if Jake wasn't paying any attention to her right now, his gaze focused on the beautiful blue eyed brunette sitting on her own at a table behind her. She missed Marley more than she ever could have imagined, but that doesn't change what she had done and Kitty wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive her just yet.

"Yeah, yeah, look I know what I'm doing okay? I'll see you later" Jake said quickly, patting her on the shoulder and walking off before the blonde could get another word in.

"No, no wait!" Kitty tried calling after him but it was no use, he was already walking over to the girl she loved. She sighed deeply and looked up at the ceiling. _Please God, don't let them get together tonight! _Kitty prayed, before turning around and stalking out the room.

…

"Um, Jake where are we going?" Marley asked timidly as Jake led her through a hallway full of cheap hotel rooms. The boy in question turned his head to look at her with a smirk she didn't like.

"You'll see" is all he said before walking further down the hallway, Marley following behind hesitantly. He had dragged her away from the reception downstairs moments ago after she had watched him and Kitty talk about something that Kitty seemed to greatly disagree with. When the blonde cheerleader had left, she had wanted to call her mom to come pick her up so she could get out of there as quickly as possible but the Puckerman boy had dragged her up here before she could pull out her phone.

"Ah, here we are" Jakes voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked as he opened one of the hotel room doors and walked inside, pulling her in with him and Marley realised the pretty much the only thing in here was a double bed.

"This is…nice?" Marley tried, but it came out more as a question than a statement and she really just wanted to get out of here and away from Jake, but before she could even attempt to escape he had pulled her down onto the bed with him.

"Yeah well, it has a bed and that's pretty much all we need" he smirked making Marley feel uncomfortable and slightly nervous as he leaned into her and planted his chapped lips onto hers before she had the chance to react. Her eyes widened in surprise and she immediately pushed him away from her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marley asked him with shock and a little anger written all over her face.

"Uh duh, isn't it obvious?" Jake replied and leaned back in, pushing his lips onto hers once again and his hand moving to cover her thigh.

Marley gasped in surprise before she roughly shoved him off of her and getting up from the bed, glaring at the confused boy and wiping at her lips in disgust. She was not about to make the same mistake again.

"Stop it!" she yelled at him and he began to look angry too.

"Stop what? Oh come on Marley, I've given you stuff, I even sang to you! Why can't you just give me what I want now?! I mean it's the least you could do for all the awesome things I did for you!" Jake yelled in anger and Marley looked at him in disbelief but that quickly morphed into one of anger too. She could not believe this guy!

"Oh my Gosh Jake, I can't believe you! My virginity is special to me and I don't just want to give it up to just anyone okay? And how dare you say that! It wasn't even you who did all those things for me; I know that Kitty was the one who came up with all of that sweet stuff!" Marley accidently admitted and for a moment Jakes eyes widened in surprise before they went straight back to looking pissed, but Marley wasn't finished.

"Y'know the only reason I even came here tonight was because my mom told me to go out and have some fun, I didn't even want to come here! Especially with you! Goodbye Jake!" Marley yelled before spinning on her heal and walking out of the hotel room before Jake could get another word in, slamming her door on the way out. She paused outside the room, letting out a breath of relief and let a small smile form on her face. She was finally free of Jake Puckerman…well she hoped she was at least, but he couldn't still like her after all that…could he?

With that thought running through mind, Marley began making her way back down the hallway and into the reception, whipping her phone out and dialling her mom's number.

"_Hello?" _Marley heard her mom answer and began to make her way out of the hall and into the night whilst replying to her mom.

"Hey mom, can you please come pick me up now?" she asked politely, shivering a little at the cold bite of the winter air.

"_Of course honey, I'll be there in ten minutes okay?" _Mrs Rose replied and Marley's shoulders sagged sadly that she'd have to stand in the cold for another ten minutes, but it could be worse she figured, it could be twenty minutes.

"Okay mom, see you soon, love you" Marley said softly.

"_I love you too sweetie" _Mrs Rose replied softly before Marley hung up, unconsciously wrapping her arms around herself as an attempt to keep warm. It worked a little but that didn't change how freezing she was, so she started to move a little on the spot but that didn't work either. She huffed and looked up at the sky, wishing that Kitty was here, she would keep her warm, whether it was giving her her jacket or wrapping her arms around her and if she was being honest, she preferred the second one.

"Uh, hey" she heard a smooth voice behind her and Marley turned around to see a hesitant and cute looking Kitty standing there with her black leather jacket in hand and Marley couldn't help but brighten up just at the sight of her.

"Kitty" she breathed out with a smile, Kitty looked at her for a second, trying her best not to let a smile come to her face at the sight of the adorable brunette but failing as the tip of her lips lifted up into the smallest of smiles.

"You look like you need this" the blonde girl stated softly, handing her jacket to a still cold Marley and the brunette gratefully took it off of her, smiling gently. Kitty kept her bandaged hand behind her back, out of Marley's sight, she didn't want her to see it because then she would ask how it happened, and Kitty didn't want to tell her that she had ruined the carving in the tree with her hand, that may upset the blue eyed brunette and she didn't want to do that.

"Thank you" Marley smiled widely at the familiarisation of all of this, as she wrapped the warm jacket around her shoulders, she smiled and sighed happily when she breathed in the sweet smell of Kitty Wilde.

"Yeah, it's uh, it's fine. I just was about to go and I saw you here shivering and I couldn't just leave you standing here in the freezing cold with that pretty dress on, so I decided to come over and oh my God I'm rambling aren't I?" Kitty smiled a little as Marley giggled and nodded her head cutely. She hadn't forgotten what Marley did and she hadn't really forgiven her either, but that doesn't mean she doesn't still deeply love the girl and Marley was shivering like crazy, she couldn't just walk away.

"Yeah you are" Marley smiled whilst biting her lip, her eyes brightened when she saw Kitty smile a little. They stood for a few seconds, just looking at each other and enjoying being back in each other's company. But then Kitty remembered why they hadn't been in each other's company for what felt like so long and her small smile disappeared off her face. Marley seeing this began to grow worried.

"Um, I should…I should go" Kitty announced, starting to turn around but Marley calling her stopped her in her tracks.

"Kitty, wait!" Marley yelled desperately, Kitty looked over her shoulder at her questioningly and Marley started to stumble over her words.

"I…I mean…you know that I…" Marley stuttered but Kitty seemed to understand as she sadly smiled at the girl, nodding her head slightly.

"I know" she replied softly before turning back around and walking down the street, all the while both girls thinking about how much they wished things were how they used to be.

…

Marley sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time as she sat in the warm car with her mom, looking out the window at the many houses passing by.

"Okay, you've been sighing ever since you got in this car and you suddenly have a black baggy leather jacket around you, now tell me what happened at that wedding!" Mrs Rose said, almost desperately making Marley's head snap towards her mother in surprise since none of them had spoken for a little while.

"Well which part do you wanna hear first, the Jake part…or the Kitty part?" Marley asks and Mrs Rose's eyes widen in surprise at hearing the blonde girls name, she wasn't expecting to hear that and now she was even more eager to hear what had happened at the wedding.

"Umm, well I guess which ever part happened first?" Mrs Rose offered and Marley nodded her head in agreement, looking down at her hands, already picturing her mother's reaction in her head, and it wasn't pretty.

"Okay, that would be the Jake part, so um…well to put it simply he kind of, tried to do…_it _with me" Marley mumbles and suddenly jolts forward as her mom slammed on the breaks, pulling the car over to park on the curb. Once the car had fully stopped, Mrs Rose turned her furious look on her daughter, making Marley's eyes widen in surprise since she had never seen her mom look so mad before.

"He did what?!" Mrs Rose yelled in outrage.

"He tried to do-"

"No, no its okay I heard you the first time…Marley sweetie, you didn't…did you?" Mrs Rose asked unsurely making Marley's eyes widen and her nose scrunch up in disgust.

"Wha- of course not mom! Ew, that's disgusting!" Marley exclaimed and Mrs Rose sighed in relief, slumping back into her chair.

"Oh good, I seriously dislike that boy. Anyway, tell me about the Kitty thing now and please tell me that it's good news" Mrs Rose begged her daughter, still feeling a little angry that that Puckerman boy had attempted to have sex with her _daughter_. Oh how she wanted to kill that boy right now.

"Um, well I'm not exactly sure if it is or not…okay so, I was waiting outside for you and I was getting cold, and then _Kitty _came out of nowhere and offered me her jacket saying that she didn't like seeing me cold, I swear to God mom, I haven't smiled that much since…_that _day" Marley told her mom, referring to the day that changed everything. This new information brought a smile to Mrs Rose's face as she thought about how the two girls were still very deeply in love with each other.

"You love her don't you honey?" Mrs Rose asked her daughter softly, although it came out more of a statement than a question. Marley turned to look at her mother with a 'are you kidding me' look on her face.

"Mom, of course I love her…and I want to be back with her more than anything, I mean…I would kill just to have a few seconds in those warm, protecting, _safe _arms again" Marley sighed, getting lost in her thoughts about a very special person. Her mom smiled at her and turned the car back on, not wanting to bring her daughter out of her happy thoughts right now. She really hoped those two would sort everything out. And soon.

…

Kitty sighed as she entered breadstix and made her way over to the bar, sitting on the stool tiredly.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked as she came over making Kitty look up. A thoughtful look appeared on her face as she thought about what to get, she figured that the girl knew she wasn't old enough to drink alcohol, so that option was off the table.

"Um, just a root bear please" she sighed and the bartender nodded, pouring some of the cold liquid into a glass before handing it to her. She searched through her jean pockets for some cash but the bartender stopped her with a smile.

"Hey, it's on the house, you look like you're having a real rough time" she explained when Kitty gave her a questioning look.

"Thanks" Kitty smiled weakly but gratefully at her, bringing the glass up to her lips and letting the cool substance glide down her throat.

"No problem" she replied smiling before turning around and walking away to deal with a few customers at the other end of the counter.

I sighed once again as I rested the glass back on the wood of the counter, thinking about how I wish the past few days had never happened and things could just go back to the way they were.

"Now what's got you so down?" a voice spoke up from behind her, making her close her eyes unbelievably. She opened them up before turning around in her stool to face the person in question.

"John" Kitty exclaimed and the man in front of her gave her a small smirk.

"Hello Kitty"

…

**A/N: What's up guys? It's been a while and I really am sorry, I have been so…actually I have no excuses, it's been so unbelievably hot over here in England and I've been to so many parties and my birthday's coming up (next Saturday :)) so yeah, I haven't really had that much time to write…sorry xp **

**So…let's talk stories. Have any of you read LostLove2015's story Untouched? If you haven't, go read it! Like, right now…seriously, go read it. It's awesome and has just taken a really surprising and great twist XD**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I love reading them and like always, I would absolutely love to hear what you think of this chapter, so please please please click that review button! I will try to update the next chapter quicker than this one and since I finish school on Tuesday (Summer break! Wahoo!) I will have loads more time to write. Bye for now ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

_**-No One's POV-**_

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Kitty asks him, leaning back against the counter and glaring at the man who had hurt the person she cared most about.

"Don't go all crazy on me again; I just came here to tell you something…important" John told her, Kitty scoffed and began to walk away, her drink forgotten. She didn't want to talk to this guy for another second but John called out to her desperately.

"No, Kitty wait…It's about the accident!" John yelled a little, making Kitty stop in her tracks and slowly turn around in confusion.

"How do you know about that?" Kitty asked, knowing exactly what accident he was talking about. John looked at her nervously as he replied.

"You're going to want to sit down for this" he tells her hesitantly, she looks at him questioningly but complies and sits down on the bar stool, curiosity and fear running through her as she wonders what exactly he needs to tell her.

John moves over to sit next to her and looks really nervous as he begins to fidget around in his seat. Kitty starts to get annoyed as twenty seconds have gone by and he has been yet to say anything.

"Look if you don't say anything in the next five seconds I swear to God I'm gonna-"

"Alright, alright I'll talk…there's really no easy way to explain this to you so…" he states, his gaze flicking over to the expectant blonde before moving back down to look at the wooden counter.

"I'm the reason that you're alive…but I'm also the reason your fathers dead" he reveals to the blonde girl and Kitty doesn't know quite how to react, so she just freezes in her seat, her mouth gaping slightly and her eyes wide.

"W-what do y-you mean?" she stutters out, fear and confusion rushing through her veins. John sighs heavily and looks up at the blonde, preparing to tell the unheard story of what happened on that horrible and unfortunate night.

"The night of your…crash, was also the night that I…_left _Marley and her mother, it was late and I was driving through the rain but I was tired, upset, _confused _and even angry at myself for what I was doing so when I was going over the bridge I didn't…I didn't see the car coming…I didn't see _your _car coming…" he tells her, regret and sympathy showing deep in the pools of his blue eyes. Kitty furrows her eyebrows as her eyes start to glisten, because now she has the slightest of ideas as to where this story was going…and she didn't like it.

"It all happened so fast and before I knew it your car had…your car was in the water and sinking fast. I-I didn't know what to do, I was _scared_…but then I heard your dad screaming for help so I jumped into the water, going to save him but he…he told me to save the girl in the backseat…_you _Kitty…which meant that I had to leave your dad-"

"Stop…just stop talking" Kitty breathes out shakily and abruptly gets up from her stool, storming out of breadstix and into the cold night air, breathing in as much oxygen as she could since for a moment in there she felt like she couldn't breathe. Taking deep and heavy breaths, she runs her hands over her face, trying her hardest to force back the tears coming on from the memories of the worst night of her life.

"Kitty just let me explain" Kitty hears a voice speak up from behind her and anger starts to take over her.

"Explain what? Huh? Explain how you're the reason my father's _dead?!_" she raised her voice at the man, who flinched in response.

"Look I'm sorry-"

"Sorry?! You're sorry?! Sorry's not gonna bring back my dad you bastard!" she practically screamed at him, surging forward and before she could register anything, her fist that wasn't bandaged had connected with the tall man's jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Breathing heavily over John, Kitty realises what she just did and falls to her knees, tears streaming down her face as she buries her head in her hands, letting a choked sob break the surprised silence of the two.

Groaning, John slowly sat up, holding a hand to his _very _painful jaw.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that" he said, wincing from the pain of moving his bruised jaw. He was pretty sure if Kitty hit him just the slightest bit harder she would have broken it.

The only reply he gets from Kitty is the death glare she sends him through her tears, but it's still scary enough to make him freeze for a few seconds before sighing and speaking up again.

"Look Kitty I just…I just want you to know, that what I did that night has haunted me ever since and I'm certain that it will continue to do so for the rest of my life. I can't tell you how sorry I am and I swear to God if I could take back every stupid thing I did that night I would" he tells her with a shaky voice, thinking also about how he had left Marley and Millie when he said the last part. He wished he could take that back too.

Kitty looks at him for a few seconds before sighing and looking down.

"I guess that…you kinda saved my life, I mean you wouldn't have had to if you didn't ditch Marley and Mrs Rose but…you still basically saved my life, I mean you could have just done a hit and run but you didn't so…thanks? I guess" she mumbles, making John smile a little at the fact that the blonde girl had been rid of her rage and now looked just plain tired.

"There's no thanks needed Kitty…there's one more thing that I want to say though" he exclaims making Kitty's head snap up in bewilderment. _What else could he have to say? _She wondered.

"I understand that you and my daugh-…that you and _Marley _have broken up and before you say anything of course I knew about you two, it was pretty obvious how you two were in love and no friend is _that_ protective Kitty" he tells her, remembering the day when Kitty had threatened him about leaving town.

"So what I'm trying to say is…go get her back" he tells her, Kitty's eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Um, w-what?" she asks him in shock, as he smiles a little at her.

"Go to Marley's house and get her back. I don't like that Jake kid and to be honest, I think you're perfect for her" he tells her honestly, Kitty looks at him still a little surprised that he was saying this. She missed Marley more than ever and she had already been contemplating about attempting to win the blue eyed brunette back.

"I see how you look at each other Kitty and I know that you deeply love her, and I also know that she feel the exact same way. Now usually, I would tell you not to hurt her but I already know that you would never, you protect her and love her and really that's all I ask. But promise me something Kitty, when you do go and get her back. Give her this for me would you?" he asks, handing the still surprised blonde a sealed letter. She hesitantly took it from him, looking at the man questioningly.

"It's a letter for Marley, explaining and telling her everything I wish I could in person…please Kitty, promise me that you'll give this to her?" he asks her, his eyes pleading with her to say yes. She looks at him, uncertain for a few seconds before sighing and nodding her head slightly.

"Okay, alright, I promise" she gives in and stuffs the letter into the back pocket of her jeans. John smiles widely but then winces again as pain shoots through his jaw making Kitty grinned a little bit. _What? I still don't like the guy, seeing him in pain isn't terrible, plus knowing that I caused it makes it even better _she thinks to herself with a small smile still on her face.

"Uh, you might wanna put some ice on that" she tells him, still grinning a little.

"Yeah I'll get right on that, so um I guess this is goodbye Kitty…now, go get your girl" he smiles at her before getting up and walking back into breadstix, no doubt about to ask where they keep the ice.

Kitty sat there a few moments more, before abruptly standing up and confidently began walking down the dark street, only one destination in mind.

…

"Mom, seriously I'm okay!" Marley tells her worried mom, sighing tiredly. As soon as the pair had got home, Mrs Rose had bombarded her daughter with questions about exactly what happened at the wedding and if she was alright after what the younger Puckerman brother had attempted to do.

"Are you sure dear? Because I would completely understand if you're not, y'know it's been an…interesting night and all and-"

"Mom! Really, I promise I'm okay" Marley insisted, she loved her mom and was happy that she cared about her this much, but she really just wanted to go to bed right now.

_Really?_

Oh God, not you!

_Hm, well thank you for that lovely greeting_

Yeah well…you're not welcome!

_I was being sarcastic stupid! Anyway, you gonna answer my question?_

Fine, yes I actually do want to go to bed right no-

_Not that you idiot! I mean are you really okay?_

Well…yeah

_Uh huh, for some strange reason I don't believe you_

Look conscience, I'm seriously fine about the Jake thing, it's just…Kitty-

_Oh my GOD! Would you seriously just get back together with her! You have literally thought of nothing but Kitty for days, and I should know, I'm the brain!_

Conscience don't you think that I would get back together with Kitty if I could?! I want to, more than anything but…she hates me

_Oh come on Marley, she doesn't hate you_

How could she not? I cheated on her conscience! CHEATED!

_Yeah, I understand what cheating means, no need to freakin' yell!_

Sorry I'm just…so frustrated with everything, I'm so frustrated with my life!

_Yeah, yeah quit whining_

Hey! This is the part where you're supposed to say 'don't worry Marley, everything will be fine and Kitty will love you again in not time and you'll get married and have little Marley and Kitty babies and everything will be perfect'!

…_Yeah, uh I'm not gonna say that_

Gosh, some conscience you are

_Whatever, I'm not gonna lie to you, that's not my job_

What's your job?

_Uh duh, to tell you wrong from right! I thought you knew what a CONSCIENCE was Marley?_

Ugh, whatever, stop talking to me now, I'm exhausted

_From what? Thinking about Kitty?_

Shut up!

"Alright then, well I think it's time for bed, goodnight sweetie, I love you" Mrs Rose' voice snaps Marley out of her thoughts and she sends her mother a warm smile.

"I love you too mom, night" she replies smiling softly, as her mom makes her way up the stairs leaving Marley standing alone in her living room, her thoughts going back to a certain blonde she cares for deeply.

"Okay, I should really get some sleep" she mumbles to herself tiredly, not because she was sleepy tired, but because she was emotionally tired, of feeling so many feelings at once. Love, sadness, regret, guilt, anger, frustration and love. _Yeah you heard me right, I said love twice! _

The brunette began making her way up the stairs and threw open the door to her room, falling onto the bed front first and groaning into the pillow. She sighed, getting up and pulling her pyjamas out of her drawer. Once she's comfortably changed into them and out of her dress, she settles back into her bed, clutching the black leather jacket Kitty had gave her that night tightly against her. Unconsciously smiling as she breathes in the fresh scent of Kitty Wilde.

She was just starting to drift off to sleep, when she heard a familiar tapping against her window. She felt her heart flutter and butterflies in her stomach at the thought of said blonde girl coming back to her, but she sadly pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she figured that that would most probably never happen again.

The blue eyed brunette slowly and curiously got out of her bed and cautiously walked toward her window. Her blue eyes widened in shock at seeing Kitty sitting outside patiently on the branch of the familiar tree outside her bedroom. Snapping out of her surprise, she quickly rushed forward and pulled open the window, not being able to help the small smile that tugged at her lips at seeing the girl she was madly in love with again.

"Kitty…what are you doing here?" Marley breathed out and Kitty's eyes flicked over to Marley's bed to see her leather jacket that she had handed Marley just a few hours ago and a small smile tugged at her own lips as she figured that Marley was probably going to sleep with it, and her heart couldn't help but melt at that thought. Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned her gaze back onto the blue eyed brunette in front of her and sucked in a deep breath.

"I just came back for my jacket" she answered shortly and looked at the disappointment in Marley's eyes as her shoulders sadly dropped. Kitty internally smiled as she spoke once more before Marley could have the chance to.

"And this" she said softly before surging forward and attaching her lips to Marley's. The brunette's eyes widened in surprise before they slowly closed and she eagerly kissed the blonde back, both girls sighing at how much they had missed the other's lips.

Kitty's hand came up to caress the blue eyed brunette's cheek, whereas Marley's came up to clutch at the blonds collar, to keep her there for as long as possible. When oxygen became a problem, both girls pulled away from each other with matching smiles on their faces, panting softly.

"I missed you so much" Marley whispered, her baby blue eyes shining brightly for the first time in three days.

"God, I missed you too" Kitty whispers back, leaning in for more and Marley eagerly accepts. After about ten seconds of softly kissing, Kitty moves her lips over to Marley's cheek, then her neck, then her shoulder as Marley giggles adorably. Kitty smiles and pulls the girl into an intimate hug, not paying any attention to the fact that she was still sitting in a tree.

"I love you Kitty, I'm so so sorry" Marley mumbles into the blondes shoulder, her eyes glistening slightly as she remembers how much she hurt the girl she loved. Kitty just shushes her softly, stroking her soft hair in comfort.

"Hey, hey it's alright, it's okay. I forgive you Mar, please don't cry" Kitty pleads softly, pulling back to wipe away a fallen tear that had escaped Marley's eye. The brunette sniffed slightly, smiling brightly at the fact that Kitty had forgiven her.

"Really? You forgive me?" Marley asks, wiping her nose with her sleeve as Kitty smiled warmly at her, nodding her head softly.

"Yeah, I do. I love you Marley" Kitty said softly, Marley breathed out a small laugh, her eyes sparkling with happiness making Kitty's heart flutter at the beautiful and adorable sight.

"Can I be your girlfriend again?" Marley asks so innocently that Kitty melts at how cute the brunette girl is.

"Of course you can Mar" Kitty smiles, Marley giggling in response before leaning in again for a quick kiss, to seal the deal.

"Oh, do you wanna come inside?" Marley asked, suddenly remembering that Kitty was still sitting on the sturdy branch outside. Kitty chuckled, nodding her head slightly.

"Um yeah, that would be nice" Kitty said jokingly, making Marley giggle again before she helped pull Kitty in through her window. When Marley turns around from shutting her window, her eyes widen as she looks at Kitty's bandaged hand.

"Oh my Gosh, Kitty what happened to your hand?" Marley asks worriedly, rushing forward to cradle the blonde girls wrapped hand in her own, inspecting it with careful eyes.

"Um, it's nothing-"Kitty starts but gets cut off by a worried Marley.

"Kitty this is not nothing, now please tell me how this happened" Marley pleads with her girlfriend, pulling her over to sit on her bed. Kitty takes in a deep breath, wondering if Marley would be mad at her for sort of ruining their tree.

"Okay um, well after you told me about…_that thing_, I got kind of angry and I went to our special place to clear my head" Kitty started explaining, Marley smiling slightly when Kitty referred to it as '_our _special place'. "Then I saw our names in the tree and I got so angry and upset and I ended up…punching it, and that's how my hand got all messed up like this" Kitty finished explaining and Marley's eyes had already started to water.

"I really hurt you didn't I? God, Kitty I am so sorry for what I did" Marley exclaims, a tear beginning to roll down her cheek as Kitty furrows her eyebrows.

"Wait, you're not mad?" Kitty asks her, a little confused as to why the brunette wasn't at least a little mad that she had ruined her valentine's gift to her.

"What? Kitty, how could I be mad at you when this is all my fault?" Marley exclaims, a few tears now having dripped their way down her face and it breaks Kitty's heart to see the girl she loves look so guilty and sad. She shakes her head slightly, bringing her hands up to cup the brunette's cheeks, wiping away the fallen tears.

"Hey, I told you, I forgive you. Now please, stop beating yourself up about it, kay?" Kitty told her comfortingly, looking at Marley with caring eyes as the blue eyed brunette nods, sniffing and wiping at her tears as Kitty pulls her into a protecting embrace.

"Look, the past is the past; let's just focus on our future now" Kitty mumbles into soft brown hair and Marley smiles widely at her girlfriend's words.

"We have a future?" Marley asks, pulling away slightly and biting her lip. Kitty looks at her with her eyebrow rose slightly.

"Do you want us to?" she answers her question with a question, wanting to know if Marley thought that this was as serious as she thought it was. Marley looked at her for a second before smiling widely, nodding her head.

"I do" she smiled, Kitty smiling along with her when she heard her answer.

"Well then yes, we have a future" Kitty said, making Marley's smile grow even wider and her eyes shine even brighter.

"God, I love you so much Kitty Wilde" Marley breathed out, wrapping her arms around the blondes neck.

"Not as much as I love you Marley Rose" Kitty smiled, bumping their noses together cutely making Marley giggle and smile adoringly at the girl she loved more than anything.

"Hmm, I beg to differ" she said playfully before leaning forward and connecting their lips together once again, having missed having those sweet lips being pressed against her own. Not wanting the kiss to end, but in need of oxygen, Marley pulls away and bites her lip as she looks at Kitty unsurely.

"Um, I wanna show you something" she stated, looking a little nervous. Kitty remained silent, but gave the brunette a questioning look. Marley pulled out of Kitty's hold completely, making the blonde whimper slightly which brought a smile to Marley's face as she moved to sit on the floor in front of her drawers.

She took a deep breath before removing the fake bottom and pulling out a leather bound book and a pink folder filled with sheets. She took a deep breath before returning to her bed and sitting in front of a curious Kitty.

"Okay so um, first, this is my journal and I've been writing in it since that day you apologized to me about all the stuff you did. Pretty much all of it is about you but um, I want you to read it, so you can know how I really feel about you and know how much I trust you with this" Marley explained and Kitty smiled lovingly at the girl in front of her, she was beyond touched at the fact that Marley trusted her with something so special and personal to her.

"Wow Marley, this is-"

"Actually that's not it, inside this pink folder is a bunch of songs that I wrote…and I've never told anyone about them before, not even my mom but I'm kinda proud of them…do you wanna uh, maybe see some?" Marley asked, looking beyond nervous as she stared at the blonde in front of her. Kitty's eyebrows rose to her forehead as she processed the words Marley had said to her. _Wow, Marley writes songs? Well to be honest it's not that big of a surprise, I mean I've always known Marley was really talented and was capable of writing her own songs. I can't believe she trusts me enough to show me this, when she hasn't even shown her mom! Wow…she must really love me._

_Well no shit Sherlock_

Of course, you just have to make a comment on everything in my life don't you?

_Yup, pretty much_

Uh huh, thought so

"Uh yeah! Yes, of course, I would love to see your songs" Kitty smiles genuinely and takes hold of Marley's hand as she notices that the brunette still looks a little unsure.

"A-are you sure? I mean, they might not be that good and-"

"Hey, I'm sure they're amazing, just like the person who wrote them" Kitty reassured and smiled charmingly at a swooning Marley.

"Awwww, you're just the sweetest!" Marley exclaims, peppering kisses all over a blushing Kitty's face.

"Yeah, yeah, can I see your songs now please?" Kitty asked, silently cursing herself for getting so embarrassed.

"Right, yeah sure" Marley replies, pulling back and handing over the pink folder, whilst nervously chewing on her bottom lip. Kitty smiled reassuringly at the brunette and opened up the folder, looking over the words and scribbles on each sheet carefully. Taking in all the emotions that Marley had felt and used to turn into many songs. And each one Kitty loved.

After around ten minutes, Kitty had finished looking through all of Marley's songs and closed the folder, looking up at an anxious Marley with an unreadable expression before she broke out into a warm smile.

"They are amazing Marley" Kitty states, Marley's shoulders sagging in relief as she releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Really? You like them?" Marley asks, smiling hopefully at the blonde, who nods, smiling back at her.

"I _love _them, Marley you have to show these to Mr Schue, these songs would win regionals for us, hell they'd win nationals" Kitty stated, handing the folder back to Marley as the brunette shook her head with fear strewn across her face.

"No way, I can't do that, you might think they're good enough but I don't and I really don't want to be the reason we lose regionals" Marley states, looking at Kitty with big doe eyes that the blonde just couldn't argue with her, even though she knew that Marley's songs were more than good enough to win them regionals, she didn't want to make the brunette do anything she didn't want to do. But before she could say anything, Marley continued.

"I mean I've never showed them to anyone before…well until now, but they're private and personal and-"

"Hey, say no more. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay?" Kitty told her comfortingly, making the blue eyed brunette smile in relief and nod her head. Suddenly, Kitty remembered what she had promised someone a couple hours ago.

"Oh hey I almost forgot…John wanted me to give this to you" Kitty stated, pulling a slightly crumpled white letter out of her back pocket and handing it to a really confused Marley.

"John? When did you see John?" she asked the blonde, confused out of her mind. _John's back? _She thought, a little fearfully to herself.

"Uh, well a couple hours ago I went to breadstix and John found me there…yeah, turns out he was the one that crashed into my dad's car and also saved my life by pulling me out, but leaving my father to die" Kitty told her, Marley's hands coming up to her mouth as she gasped in surprised, her eyes showing sympathy and a little anger.

"Oh my Gosh, Kitty I…I'm so sorr-"

"Hey, why are you apologizing again? This wasn't your fault, it was John's okay? Alright? Anyway, after he told me I went outside, I need some air, he followed me and I might have punched him in the face? I'm sorry, I was just so angry and I-"

"What? Kitty don't apologize, I would have done worse to him for what he did to you" Marley exclaimed, making Kitty smile slightly before she carried on telling Marley what happened.

"So anyway, after I calmed down, we talked for a little bit, he said sorry and all that. Then he made me promise to give this to you, now the guy may be a jerk, a huge asshole actually…but he did save my life and I think the least I could do is give this to you for him" Kitty finished, pointing to the letter still resting in Marley's hands. The blue eyed brunette frowned slightly.

"No, the least you could do is nothing" she mumbled, making Kitty chuckle a little before she leaned over to kiss Marley on the forehead.

"I'll give you some privacy, I need to go call my mother anyway, tell her I'll be late coming back…not that she cares" Kitty said playfully after a few seconds of thought, smiling at the small smile it brought to Marley's face. She sighed slightly at the scared look on her girlfriends face and gave her a reassuring look.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright, okay? I'll be right outside if you need me" Kitty told her, kissing Marley on the cheek and lingering for a few seconds before pulling away and walking backwards.

"I'll see you in a minute" she reassured, giving the brunette a thin lipped smile before climbing back out the window and down the tree, leaving Marley to her thoughts.

_Okay, I can do this; it's just a letter _Marley thought to herself, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. _Ugh, why am I so scared to do this? _She thought, frustrated.

_Hmm, I dunno, maybe because this is the man that abandoned you when you were just a kid?_

Yeah I know, you don't need to remind me

_Well then…come on, open up the damn letter, I wanna know what this asshole has to say_

Conscience! Language!

_Hey, Kitty said it first!_

…Okay, alright! Fine! I'll open the damn letter

_Yes! That's my girl_

Marley took one last shaky breath before opening up the crumpled letter in her hands and reading the words that had been written down.

_**Dear Marley,**_

_**I know how you must feel about me and I know that you most probably hate me. But I had to explain to you why I left you and your mother, I tried once before but I knew that you didn't care about what I had to say and I completely understand why. I loved you and your mother very much Marley and I hope you know that, but I had to leave you, I had no choice. I was in deep trouble with some men; I owed them money that I had borrowed from them to pay for things like the bill for our house. I had lost my job, but I didn't tell your mother because I didn't want her to worry. I had no money to pay them back, so that's why I left. They were dangerous men Marley, and I couldn't risk the chance of them hurting you or your mother. And that's the real reason why I left. I can only hope one day that you will forgive me, and please know that I love you very much Marley. And by the way, about your girlfriend Kitty, hold on to her, I like her, she'll protect you, something that wish I could do. And don't worry, by the time you've finished reading this letter, I'll be gone and you'll never have to see me again. I just wanted you to know the truth. I love you Marley and please tell your mother that I'm sorry.**_

_**John**_

By the time Marley had finished reading the letter, she was in tears and a choked sob had left her mouth. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. _He was protecting me _she thought to herself in realization. It was then that Kitty decided to return, climbing her way through the window.

"Hey, how's the reading goin'?" she asked the brunette, smiling at her and before she had the chance to notice her tears, Marley had shot up out of her bed and flung herself into Kitty's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Surprised, Kitty held onto the crying brunette, softly stroking her hair.

"Whoa, hey, hey what's wrong?" Kitty asked gently, Marley still clutching tightly onto her shoulders as if she were to let go then the whole world would end.

"He did care Kitty, he did care" Marley sobbed into the blondes neck, as Kitty softly shushed her, whispering soothing words into the brunettes ear as she began to calm down. After a few more seconds, Marley's sobs had calmed down to sniffs and she pulled away from Kitty, the blonde cupping her cheeks to wipe away the remains of her tears, smiling at her warmly and comfortingly. Marley's heart melted at how much this girl cared about her and she knew that she didn't want her to leave.

"Kitty, can you…can you stay with me tonight? I just really don't want to be alone" Marley asked, a little shyly and Kitty just smiled at her, her deep hazel eyes showing how much she loved and cared about Marley.

"Of course" Kitty answered softly, and Marley smiled at her gratefully, pulling the blonde over to lie on her bed with her, after Kitty had taken off her shoes. Kitty switched off the light and Marley snuggled impossibly closer to her, wanting to feel every bit of Kitty's warmth on her skin.

"I love you so much" Marley told her, her head resting on Kitty's chest and the gentle and steady beat of the blondes heart letting peace and safety wash over her for the first time in what felt like forever to the brunette, but what was really only three days.

"I love you too Marley" Kitty answered, smiling softly into brown hair.

"Kitty?" Marley asked after a few moments of peaceful silence.

"Yeah?" Kitty replied, soothingly rubbing Marley's back up and down, making the brunette close her eyes and sigh softly in relaxation.

"Can you sing for me? Please?" Marley asked timidly, biting her lip and hoping that her request wasn't too forward.

"Sure" Kitty answered after a few seconds of silence, making Marley sigh in relief and relax back into Kitty, snuggling deeper into the warmth of her girlfriend.

Kitty wracked through her brain for a song to sing to her beautiful girlfriend, and a small smile appeared on her face when she thought of the perfect one.

_**It's you and me,**_

_**The stars and moon will keep us company,**_

_**They'll watch over us as we fall asleep,**_

_**And I will hold you close**_

_**So lay your head down on my pillowcase**_

_**Close your eyes and feel my warm embrace**_

_**Cause in my arms you know you will be safe**_

_**And I will hold you close**_

Kitty sang softly and smoothly, watching as Marley lightly hummed along to the song, smiling at the cute sight of Marley Rose as she continued singing softly into the night.

_**So baby let my heartbeat be**_

_**The rhythm that puts you to sleep**_

_**My smile will be the first thing you see**_

_**When you wake up**_

_**When you wake up**_

_**So dream with me**_

_**Hold my hand; escape reality**_

_**Let my love be your cavalry **_

_**And I will hold you close**_

Marley had stopped humming now; having slowly started to drift off at the sound of Kitty's soothing voice. Feeling safe and protected in Kitty's arms plus the soothing sound of Kitty singing to her, she felt as if nothing could ever harm her.

_**Don't you worry; I'll be by your side**_

_**I promise I'll be here all through the night**_

_**I'll comfort you until morning light**_

_**And I won't let you go**_

_**So baby let my heartbeat be**_

_**The rhythm that puts you to sleep**_

_**My smile will be the first thing you see**_

_**When you wake up**_

Kitty looked down at her girlfriend to see that Marley had almost fully succumbed to sleep, looking as peaceful and relaxed as ever. The blonde smiled adoringly at the sight and continued her lullaby.

_**So baby let my heartbeat be**_

_**The rhythm that puts you to sleep**_

_**My smile will be the first thing you see**_

_**When you wake up**_

_**So baby let my heartbeat be**_

_**The rhythm that puts you to sleep**_

_**My smile will be the first thing you see**_

_**When you wake up**_

Kitty looked at Marley, only to see that the brunette was now snoring lightly and she smiled, lowering her voice slightly as she sang the last part of the song, not wanting to wake the peaceful and adorable brunette.

_**So baby let my heartbeat be**_

_**The rhythm that puts you to sleep**_

_**My smile will be the first thing you see**_

_**When you wake up**_

_**When you wake up**_

Kitty softly finished the song, gently kissing Marley's forehead and wrapping her arms tighter around the brunette's waist.

"I love you Marley Rose" she whispered into the peaceful night, and slowly drifted off to sleep, holding her love to her chest protectively. And for the first time in three days, she felt as if everything would be okay.

…

**A/N: Hey guys! Karley are back together! YAY! **

**So, I know that this chapter has kinda taken a while to get up and I'm sorry about that, but I was busy celebrating my birthday (whoopiee) and my mum was off for a WHOLE week last week (which seriously, NEVER happens) so I spent that week hanging out with her, since I hardly see her at all, so I hope you forgive me for being a little late? **

**So, thank you so so so much for the reviews on the last chapter, I got quite a lot and was pleasantly surprised XD so thank you very much and I would seriously love to hear what you all thought on this chapter. Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? I wanna know! What did you think of John's explanation? Or the fact that he's the reason that Kitty's dad is dead but also the reason she's alive? Hmm, I really really wanna know what you think, so please please review, I love them! Sooo, I'm gonna go watch some vampire diaries now…again…damn, I have a problem xp bye for now ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee**

_**-Kitty's POV-**_

It's been a week since me and Marley got back together, and I couldn't describe how much I had missed her. I mean, if Marley wasn't with me, I felt lost without her. I didn't know what to do without her by my side. She has my heart, so when we split, it was as if she took my heart away with her, and I couldn't feel happy about anything anymore.

But now we're back together again and all my grey skies had turned into a bright blue again. Sort of like the colour of Marley's eyes, but nowhere near as beautiful.

"Hey" I hear a happy, cute voice speak up from beside me and I turned my head to look into those exact sparkling baby blue eyes. A smile unconsciously makes its way onto my face from just seeing the bright smile on hers.

"Hey, what's up?" I say casually, closing my locker and leaning my shoulder against it. She mirrors my movements and smiles at my, clutching her books to her chest adorable.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering how my favourite person in the whole wild world is doing?" she asks cutely and I look around playfully before pointing a finger to my chest in fake surprise.

"Who? Me?" I ask her, smiling playfully at her while she giggles at my antics, nodding her head.

"Mmhm" she hums, and I chuckle a little before answering.

"Oh well, she's great, now how is my favourite person?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at her, a smile still on my face as I watch her giggle slightly again.

"Assuming you mean me, I'm good…I missed you though" she adds, nudging my playfully in the shoulder as I smile softly at her.

"I missed you too" I tell her honestly, we had actually last seen each other about a couple hours ago when school had started, but I don't care, I missed her anyway. And apparently she felt the same way. Before we can talk about anything else, the bell for third period and rang and I see Marley visibly sigh as she realises the next time we'll have the chance to talk is lunch, and that was hours away. I gently take her books from her, making her look up at me in confusion.

"Come on you, I'll walk you to class" I tell her softly, smiling when her face lights up again and we begin to walk down the hallway, heading towards Marley's English class.

"So, are you excited about the new glee assignment?" Marley asks me, and I could tell that she was definitely excited about it judging from the wide smile spread across her face. I nod my head at her with a small smile.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome, we are so gonna beat the boys at this" I state, a little excited myself. Mr Schue had told us all that movies are a good way to calm you down from day to day anxieties, so he set up a mash up competition with Boys vs. Girls singing songs from movies. Since I'm a pretty big movie lover, this should be fun.

"Oh yeah, there is no way I am losing to them, we have this in the bag" Marley states smiling widely and I smile at her with adoration, she's getting a lot more confident with her performing now, since the sectionals incident, Marley hasn't been quite the same when she performed with the glee club, but over the past couple weeks, she's gotten a lot better and I'm really proud of her.

"What?" Marley asks me smiling and I realise that I had been staring at her for a little while now, but I instead of moving my gaze elsewhere, I just smile wider at her.

"Nothing, I'm just…proud of you, I mean you've gotten a lot more confident with your performing over the past couple weeks Mar" I tell her happily as we stop outside of her classroom, I hand her books over to her as she smiles softly at me.

"Thank you Kitty, that means a lot actually because I have been trying really hard to get back into performing with everyone without feeling so guilty about what happened at sectionals" she states with a small frown as she presumably thinks back to that day where she had fainted and got us disqualified. I don't blame Marley at all for what happened though, unlike everyone else in glee.

"Well you're doing an awesome job" I tell her which makes her smile return and replace her small frown, she leans up and wraps her arms around my shoulders, as I wrap mine around her waist.

"Thank you, I love you" she whispers into my shoulder and I smile into her hair.

"I love you too" I whisper back before she pulls away, smiling one last time at me before walking into her classroom and sitting next to Unique who playfully waves at me with a knowing glint in her eye. I chuckle slightly, waving back before turning around and jogging down the hall to my class, which I was most likely late for by now.

…

"How's it goin' Wilde-cat" Unique smiles at me, coming up to my locker where I was previously putting books away. I turn my head and smile slightly at the girl.

"Hey Unique" I greet her smiling. I hadn't spoken to her for a while, what with all the drama that was my life.

"So I'm throwin' a little glee party this Friday at my house, you in?" she asks me, getting straight to the point. I think about it for a second before looking at her with a tiny smirk.

"Little party huh" I ask her playfully, knowing that Unique was definitely not the type of person to throw a 'little' party.

"Yes Wilde-cat, you heard me. Little. Party. So, are you in or out?" she asks me again, looking at me expectantly. I mull it over in my head, my mom was actually starting to catch on that I was hardly ever home anymore, so will it be okay if I go?

_Who cares? Just sneak out, bitch won't notice_

Oh great, just the person I wanted to talk to

_Really?_

Of course not! I talk to you too much

_Eh whatever, you know you love me_

No, that would be weird

_How so?_

Well for starters it'd be like loving me, also you're so ANNOYING. Why on earth would I love you?

_I think you'll find that I'm a very lovable person_

…Okay I've completely forgotten what my problem was

_See! That's why I'm such a good conscience! I make you forget your problems_

That's not what a conscience is supposed to do! You're supposed to fix my problems!

_Jesus, do I look like some kind of genie to you? I can't just fix all your problems just like that!_

Ugh, you're the worst conscience ever!

I decide to think about my problem by myself and I know that I could just sneak out, I mean my mom wouldn't notice, she never notices when I'm gone…actually I think she prefers it when I'm gone.

"Marley's gonna be there" she adds, smirking a little with a mischievous glint in her eye that makes me kinda nervous. But then I register what she said and I instantly make up my mind.

"Okay, I'm in" I give in, smiling just at the thought of my beautiful Marley. Unique squeals, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Awesome, I knew my girl would get you to come. Now I get to see you two lovebirds bein' all…well, lovey" she exclaims, smiling widely as I look at her with wide eyes.

"What, no! We can't be all 'lovey' with tons of people surrounding us, we're a secret remember?" I tell her anxiously, Marley and I had talked about it and we both still weren't ready to come out to everyone yet.

"Oh come on Wilde-cat, it's just gonna be the glee club, you'll find a private place to get it on with your girl" she says smirking, and I choke on my own saliva at her choice of words, my face heating up as I blush slightly and I start to stutter.

"Um, we don't-I mean, we haven't-"

"Haha, calm down girl, I'm just teasin'" she tells me, laughing as I shake my head slightly, trying to fight the oncoming smile.

"Not cool" I tell her, smiling slightly at her as she laughs. But suddenly she stops laughing and her eyes widen in what looks like concern as she looks at something over my shoulder. I look at her in confusion before turning around to see what it was that had changed her mood so quickly.

I sigh and feel a little anger take over me when I see Ryder being picked on by some jocks about his dyslexia. I know exactly what it feels like to have people pick on you just cause you're a little different than them, I know how much it hurts and I know exactly how angry it can make you.

Before I can register anything that I'm doing, my feet are taking me in the direction of Ryder and the idiots. I can faintly hear Unique calling after me but I just ignore her and before I know it, I'm standing directly in front of the scene before me.

"Hey losers, why don't you back off before I break your faces" I tell them warningly, making all three of their stupid heads snap towards me. Ryder looks to me also, looking shocked and kind of flattered I think. After a few seconds their surprised faces turn into smirking ones.

"Oh look who's standing up for dumb over here, it's dumber" one of the jocks mocked me, getting a laugh out of his buddies. I flick my eyes to the ground, losing my confidence for a second before shaking my head and returning my gaze back to their smirking faces. _C'mon Kitty, don't let them get to you _I tell myself but before I have the chance to say something back, he keeps going.

"Oh come on Wilde, why don't you just admit it to yourself, you don't belong here. And when I say _here, _I mean in a high school" he taunts, making me look down in shame because deep down I know he's right. I'm dumb and I always will be.

"Hey, knock it off" I hear Ryder say to them but they don't, they just keep going and going, throwing insult after insult at me.

"You know you're not good enough Wilde, so why don't you just stop trying to make yourself believe that you're ever gonna be anything more than stupid" he smirks, and I keep my gaze on the floor, sucking in deep breaths and trying to stop myself from believing every word that this guy says.

"Hey, leave my cheerio alone, now get outta here so I don't have to look at your pathetic faces" Coach Sylvester's voice snaps us out of our confrontation and I finally bring my gaze up from the floor to see the jocks looking like they're about to shit their pants or something from the glare Coach Sue was throwing them.

"S-sorry Coach Sylvester" the jock who had been speaking to me said before turning around and practically sprinting down the hallway with his buddies. I watch them go with a slight frown on my face, still thinking deeply about what had just happened.

"You okay kid?" Coach's voice snaps me out of my thoughts again and I turn my head to look at her, my eyebrows furrowed as I keep the tears down. I'm not gonna cry about this again.

"Uh yeah…yeah, I'm fine" I tell her, but I don't even convince myself. Before she can say anything else though, I pivot on my heel and walk quickly down the hallway, wanting desperately to get away from everyone's judging eyes.

I burst through the auditorium doors, wiping away any tears that are threatening to fall down. _I don't want to cry about this again, not again _I think to myself angrily as I step up onto the stage, running my hands through my hair as a tear falls down my cheek.

"Stop crying" I mumble to myself, wiping away another fallen tear angrily. _Stop it Kitty, stop being such a wimp! _I chastise myself, forcing myself not to let another tear drop. I try to take deep breathes, resting my back on the wall when someone comes barging through the doors I had come through moments before.

"Kitty!" I hear Marley yell, taking quick steps towards where I was leaning against the wall. I don't look at her though, keeping my gaze on the other side of the auditorium opposite me and I hear her steps slowing down until she's standing a few feet away from me.

"Kitty, I-I saw what happened…are you oka-"

"No…no, I'm not okay" I cut her off, sniffing slightly and I rub my nose with my sleeve, still refusing to look at the brunette.

"Kitty you…you shouldn't listen to them okay? They don't know what they're talking about" she tries but I breathe out a humourless laugh.

"Yeah they do Marley…they know exactly what they're talking about…and everything they're saying is true" I say bitterly, my breathing picking up and when Marley speaks I can practically hear the tears in her voice.

"No it's not Kitty, it's not!" she tries to tell me, almost desperately but I just can't seem to be able to believe her right now.

"Do…do you understand what it feels like to never feel like you're good enough to do anything?…like you have to-to _prove _yourself to _everyone _to make them believe that you're not just some idiot kid who's never gonna make it through high school…I mean, do you understand how it feels to try _so hard _at something, only to have it thrown back in your face, showing you that you're nothing" I say to her, my voice starting off shaky but then soon changes to angry as I sniff and look down.

I hear a sniff come from Marley and I compose myself before turning my head to look at her, seeing the tears that are running down her face as she looks right back at me with sadness in her eyes just breaks my heart even more.

"I'm dumb Marley…and it doesn't matter how much studying I do or-or how many special lessons I go to, I'll always be stupid" I tell her shakily and she shakes her head at me, sniffing before stepping closer towards me, her hands coming up to my shoulders to pull me into her arms.

"L-listen to me okay? I don't care what those stupid jocks say and you shouldn't either. I love you and you are not stupid, so please stop calling yourself that because it's killing me Kitty. It kills me, to see you like this…and you are definitely. Not. Nothing. You're something Kitty, you're something to me…so please, please stop this, just stop doubting yourself because…because you can do this okay? You can get over this and I'll help you to…you don't have to be scared and you don't have to face this alone anymore because I'm here, I _love _you Kitty and I'm here okay? I'm right here" Marley comforts me, occasionally sniffing but pulling me closer to her and clutching me tightly as I nod into her shoulder, feeling another tear drop. But I don't bother to wipe it away this time.

"I-I love you too" I say shakily into her shoulder, burying my face deeper into her hair so I can breathe her in, which instantly begins to calm me down. She sniffs again, stroking my hair lovingly as we clutch onto each other tightly, basking in the love and comfort that we equally provide for one and other. And she's right; I don't feel as alone in this anymore.

…

Marley and I stayed in each other's embrace for the rest of lunch. We were surprised it had been that long because of how comfortable we felt in each other's arms. We had stopped crying about ten minutes before, so we smiled a little at each other before stealing a small kiss that felt so big inside, and started making our way to glee.

Which brings us to now. Marley and I had been sitting here for about five minutes and just about everyone's here, of course apart from Mr Schue who was always late. I had been quiet ever since we came in, not cause I was still upset about earlier; I guess I'm just kinda embarrassed. I know it sounds stupid, I mean everybody cries but I've been raised to believe that crying is a sign of weakness. So I guess I just don't want them to think that I'm just some cry baby, cause I'm not.

_Uh huh, sure_

What? I'm not conscience!

_No no I believe you, I mean it's SO believable after all the CRYING you've done over the past couple months_

Y'know what-

_What?_

Okay, I'm done talking to you!

_Fine with me_

Okay…good

_Oh come on Kitty, you say you're done talking to me then like ten minutes later, you come back to me with your problems again_

Just…just…oh just shut up!

_Okey doke, but I'll be counting down the minutes until you're back_

I won't be back!

_Wow, okay not-so-Arnold Schwarzenegger _

Fortunately, Jakes voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, you okay dude?" he asks me, with a mix of sympathy and a little concern in his eyes. Don't get me wrong, there's still something about him that I don't completely trust, but ever since he helped me out with my 'problem', the guy's not so bad.

Everyone else sitting in the choir room seems to be asking the same question just by the way they're all looking at me. I just nod at him silently, Marley rubbing my arm comfortingly and looking at me worriedly. I turn my head to her and smile slightly, reassuring her that I'm okay. She smiles a small but beautiful smile back at me, making me feel even better.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Kitty, I mean you're probably the only person in here that actually understands what I'm going through, so I really appreciate it" Ryder thanks me, looking at me in a kinda weird way. But I just smile softly at him.

"It's okay. Like you said, I know what you're going through and I know how it feels to get picked on for something you can't help but…have, so really it's okay Ryder" I tell him, as he smiles back at me widely. I feel Marley's hand on my arm tighten, making me look to her to see if she was okay, only to see her glaring at Ryder, who had turned back around in his seat.

I smile a little at the thought of Marley being jealous, aww she looks so cute. Isn't she just adorable conscience?

_Oh what was it you said earlier? You're not talking to me anymore? Ha! I knew you'd be back, they always come back_

What are you, some evil ex?

_Nope, just your AWESOME conscience, who you can't last exactly five minutes, seven seconds without!_

Oh my God, you actually counted?!

_Damn right I did!_

"Hey, you okay?" I whisper to Marley, making her hard gaze snap from Ryder to look at me, but when she does, her eyes soften and I can see a faint blush on her cheeks making me smile at how adorable this girl is.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" she tells me quietly, her hold on me getting a little less tight and goes back to gently stroking it, almost making me forget what we were talking about from how good it felt. Almost.

"You're not jealous are you?" I ask her, smiling a little. Of course she had no reason to be jealous, there's no one else on this earth that I'd rather be with than her. But that didn't mean I couldn't have a little fun since I'm admittedly jealous quite a lot with Jake trying to win Marley over all the time.

"What? No, Kitty don't be ridiculous, of course I'm not jealous" she states defensively, but I could see in her eyes that she was too jealous.

"Uh huh" I smirk at her and before she has the chance to deny me again, Mr Schue decides to choose this moment to walk into the room, making everyone's attention turn towards him as he apologizes for being late…again. I chuckle a little at the slight look of defeat on Marley's face.

"Shut up" Marley whispers playfully to me, a smile pulling at her lips as she listens to what Mr Schue's saying, making me chuckle even harder.

…

Once school is over, I nervously walk up to Marley, who is at her locker.

"Hey" I greet her, making my presence known. Her head whips to the side to look at me and she stares at me for a second before smiling and sighing.

"Okay fine, maybe I was a little jealous" she admits making me smile at how adorable my girlfriend is.

"Marley-"

"I mean how could I not be? Ryder was staring at you with googly eyes"

"Marle-wait, what are googly eyes?"

"You know, googly eyes! It's when you go all soft when you're looking at the person you feel something for! Eyes that are googly!" she states wildly, and I just stare at her blankly. "Oh come on, we do it all the time" she says in a low voice, so no one but us could hear. I blush a little and shake my head, trying to remember what I was gonna ask her in the first place.

"Marley, I didn't come over here to make you admit that you were jealous. I came over here because I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me later" I tell her, a little nervous as I wait anxiously for her answer. After our first date, I had been meaning to take her on another, but then all the stuff with Jake happened and…well, you know the rest. A bright smile spreads across her beautiful face and she nods her head excitedly.

"Of course, I would love to! That sounds awesome" she smiles widely, automatically making me smile too, feeling just as excited as she looked right now.

"Okay, cool uh, so I'll pick you up at six?" I ask and she nods her head, still with that cute smile spread across her face.

"Okay, I'll see you then" I say to her, looking around the empty hallway before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. Pulling away to see her smiling, blushing face.

"See you" she says softly and I smile at her one more time before turning around and walking down the hall with a skip in my step. I had forgotten about the event from lunch, because now all I could think about was Marley, and how excited I am for tonight.

…

_**-No One's POV-**_

"Oh honey, that's great! What time is she going to pick you up?" Mrs Rose asked her excited daughter. As soon as Marley had come home she had immediately started to tell her mom about her date with Kitty, it's safe to say that the brunette was beyond excited.

"She said she'd be here at six. Oh mom, I'm so excited!" Marley exclaimed, smiling brightly at her mom as they sat on the couch talking about her amazing girlfriend. She had around ten minutes till Kitty got here, and she'd heard about how lots of people usually get really nervous before they go on a date. But she had no nerves inside her, only excitement and she really wished time would move faster so she could be with Kitty.

"Do you have any idea where she's taking you?" Mrs Rose asked, smiling widely at how happy her daughter looked right now. She was ecstatic when she heard that the two had gotten back together, even though they were just teenagers she knew that they loved each other very much.

"Umm not really, but she said to dress casual so I'm guessing it's not to some fancy restaurant or anything" Marley answered, still wondering where the blonde was going to take her.

"Well I'm sure wherever she takes you, you'll have a great time" Mrs Rose tells her, making the younger brunette smile even wider but a knock on the door stopped her from replying. Her eyes widened and brightened as she looked towards the door and then back at her mom in excitement.

"Well, go answer it" Mrs Rose tells her daughter as Marley doesn't seem to be making any move to go and actually open the door. The blue eyed brunette widens her eyes in realisation and jumps up from the couch, skipping over to the door and opening it to see a smiling, cute looking Kitty standing there in her leather jacket with a chequered shirt underneath, along with a plain t-shirt and some jeans. Simple clothing but she still looked cute to the brunette.

Marley had decided to wear a skirt, a t-shirt and her zip up hoodie, along with her favourite flat cap.

"Kitty!" she yelled and before the blonde on the other side of the door could say anything, Marley had thrown herself into Kitty's arms, making the blonde stumble back a bit in surprise as she laughed at her girlfriends adorableness.

"Haha, hey Marley" Kitty laughed into the brunette's shoulder, happy that she had her love in her arms once again.

Marley gave her girlfriend one last squeeze before pulling away and looking at the blonde excitedly.

"So, where are we going?" Marley asked, she knew Kitty wouldn't tell her, but it was worth a shot.

"You'll see when we get there" Kitty smiled at the cute pout that formed its way onto Marley's lips, but with a soft kiss on the cheek, the brunette's beautiful smile was back. Kitty opened her mouth to say something else, but before she had the chance to speak, a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Kitty dear, is that you?" Mrs Rose questioned as she walked up to the doorway and Kitty smiled politely at the Rose woman.

"Yes it is, how are you Mrs Rose?"

"Oh I'm good thank you, how are you sweetie? Is your hand okay?" Mrs Rose asks the blonde, pointing to Kitty's hand that used to be bandaged. It had healed a couple days ago.

"Yeah uh, it's okay, thanks for y'know, helping me out with it" Kitty said, smiling a little at her girlfriends mom. Marley looked confused at that and Mrs Rose smiled at her in reassurance.

"You're welcome honey and Marley dear don't look so confused, I just helped clean up her hand after she, well y'know…punched a tree and all" Mrs Rose said playfully, nudging Kitty's shoulder as she blushed a little. After a few more minutes of talking, Kitty said that it was probably time for her and Marley's date. So they bid Mrs Rose goodbye and began to walk away.

"Bye girls! Have fun!" Mrs Rose called after them, making them both smile back at her.

It was about a ten minute walk to the bus stop, so the two had time to talk before they got there and Kitty spoke up first.

"Hey, I'm sorry we have to get the bus, I just don't have enough money to buy a car yet-"

"Kitty it's okay, honestly I don't care how we get there as long as I'm with you" Marley told her, with a smile directed towards her beautiful blonde girlfriend. Reassuring her that she really didn't mind about having to take the bus at all.

"I love ya" Kitty said with a playful smile and leaned up to kiss the girl on the temple lovingly as Marley smiled brightly, a small blush coating her cheeks.

"I love ya too" Marley replied happily, leaning her body against Kitty's comfortably as the blonde wrapped her arms around her.

…

Thirty minutes later and the couple had arrived at their destination, far enough away from Lima that they shouldn't see anyone they knew here.

"Bowling?" Marley said in surprise, watching as people laughed and had a good time as they got strikes and spares.

"Yup, bowling. I figured after all the drama that's been going on with us lately, we deserved a little fun" Kitty stated, smiling sweetly at the girl beside her as Marley looked at the place around here with fascinated and excited eyes.

"This is awesome but I…I've never bowled before" Marley admits, biting her bottom lip as she looks at Kitty who's eyes widened at the news.

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, I mean my mom and I didn't have enough money to do fun stuff like this" Marley told her shyly and Kitty recovered from her surprise, taking the brunettes hand in hers and smiling softly.

"Well then I guess I better show you how" Kitty exclaimed, lifting Marley's spirits up as she smiled brightly at the blonde girl and Kitty chuckled at how adorable Marley was.

_**-Twenty minutes later-**_

After Kitty had paid and they had put on their bowling shoes, they both stalked down to their isle and Kitty began to show Marley how to bowl.

"Okay, so you put your three middle fingers in the holes like this" Kitty explained as Marley watched and blushed slightly at Kitty's choice of words. The blonde lifted up the bowling ball and showed Marley how to hold it before handing it over to the brunette, so she could try.

"Whoa, it's a little heavy" Marley stated, smiling a little as she held it like Kitty had shown her.

"Yeah, don't worry you'll get used to it" Kitty smiled and walked up behind Marley, directing the brunette to face the pins that were lined up at the end of the long aisle. Marley's breathing hitched as she felt two hands come up from behind her to wrap around her wrists.

"Okay, now line it up with the pins and when you bowl, try aiming for the middle pin okay?" Kitty whispered into Marley's ear softly, helping her line up the ball. When the brunette nodded, she stepped away and watched as her girlfriend took a few breaths before rolling the ball down the aisle.

They both held their breaths as they watched the ball roll and roll and roll, until finally it reached the end, sending all the pins down at once. Marley's eyes widened in surprise then she squealed in delight turning around and jumping into a laughing Kitty's arms.

"Oh my Gosh! Kitty I got a strike!" Marley exclaimed happily as Kitty spun her around in a circle.

"I knew you could do it!" Kitty stated, just as ecstatic as Marley was. The two laughed happily, Marley because she had gotten a strike and Kitty because of how freakin' cute her girlfriend was.

…

An hour later found the girls sitting in a booth and eating a burger and fries as they laughed and talked about the silliest things. Marley had ended up being a natural, winning the bowling match easily. But Kitty didn't mind, she was just glad that Marley seemed to be having just as great a time as she was.

"So have you heard about Unique's party this Friday?" Marley asked as she popped a fry into her mouth.

"Yes I have, are you goin'?" Kitty asked her, taking a bite out of her burger as she waited for the brunettes reply. She remembered Unique telling her that Marley was indeed going to be there, but she wanted to hear it from Marley too.

"Hmm, I'll go if you go" Marley stated, looking at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. Silently asking her if she was going to go to Unique's party, truth is Marley did want to go, but only if Kitty was going too.

"Well then I guess we're going to a party this Friday" Kitty exclaimed, smiling as Marley nodded her head excitedly, smiling widely. Kitty could see in Marley's eyes that she wanted to go so she said she would. _Anything to make her happy _Kitty thought to herself.

"Really?" Marley asked excitedly, she wanted to make sure that Kitty wanted to go. She knew that Unique's party would almost definitely be a lot more than just the glee club, and if any jocks went, there was a chance that they could pick on her again and she didn't want Kitty to feel uncomfortable. But the blonde just smiled at her softly, looking around the area before leaning in and pressing her lips against Marley's for a few seconds, making the brunettes heart flutter.

"Yes Marley, really" Kitty said softly, making the surprised blue eyed brunette smile brightly at her, her hands playing with the collar of Kitty's leather jacket as they looked deeply into each other's eyes, resisting the urge to kiss one and other again.

"Come on, let's go play some pool" Kitty said, smiling a little and pulling her girlfriend up with her and walking over to one of the many pool tables in there.

"I've never played pool before" Marley stated, watching as Kitty set up the table. The blonde glanced up at her for a second before going back to placing the pool balls inside the plastic triangle.

"Well lucky for you, I'm an expert. My dad and I used to play pool all the time before he…y'know, so I'll teach you" Kitty said, pulling two queues up and handed one over to Marley with a soft smile. The brunette took it and looked at Kitty questionably, not knowing what to do now.

Kitty chuckled before resting her queue to the side and coming up to stand beside Marley to help her out.

"So, all you have to is hit this white ball, to pocket one of those coloured balls in any of these pockets. Whichever type ball you pocket first, you have to pocket all the rest of that type. But you can't pocket the black ball until you've pocketed all of your balls. Get it so far?" Kitty asked her and Marley's eyebrows were furrowed as she processed all the information Kitty was telling her, making her look beyond adorable to Kitty.

"I think so" she answered uncertainly, making Kitty chuckle a little as she further explained.

"Don't worry; it's a lot simpler than I'm making it out to be. So, if you pocket the white ball then your opponent gets two extra shots, same thing goes if you pocket one of their balls or your white ball doesn't hit anything or if it touches your opponents ball and if you touch the black ball. You pocket the black before all your balls are gone, you lose the game. Do you get all this?" Kitty smiled at the slight look of confusion on the brunettes face but Marley nodded anyway, looking determined to be good at this, just like she was at bowling.

Kitty smiled and looked at her expectantly, Marley then realised that she was supposed to start now.

"Oh right um…could you help me?" Marley asked her innocently, biting her lip and Kitty nodded her head, that soft smile never leaving her face.

The blonde moved to stand behind the brunette and gently pushed Marley down a little, so she was in the correct position. Kitty then bent down behind her and held onto her hands so she could move them to the right place on the queue, Marley's breath hitching at how close and intimate Kitty felt right now.

"Okay, so just aim for any ball you want" Kitty softly told her, remembering that she was only in this position to teach Marley how to play. The brunette nodded her head, to signal that she had a ball in sight, still trying to slow down her quickening breathing.

"Now pull the queue back…and shoot" Kitty whispered, Marley's eyebrows furrowing as she concentrated and when she took her shot, the white ball hardly did anything to the other balls, just bouncing off of them and into a pocket making Kitty softly chuckle.

"Just don't pocket the white ball" the blonde said, making Marley playfully glare at her.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have if you weren't being so distracting" she replied, giggling a little as the playful smile didn't leave Kitty's face.

"Sorry" Kitty said softly before standing up from their position and going to retrieve the white ball, to continue their game.

…

It turns out that Marley was nowhere near as good at pool as she was at bowling. She managed to pocket a few balls, but Kitty had easily won. Neither of the girls cared though, because of how much fun they were having. Neither of them wanted to go home, but it was getting late and Marley did have a curfew. So with one last game of pool, which Marley lost again but not as badly, they made their way back to Marley's house.

Which brings them to now, the couple standing on the brunettes porch, lips locked together, neither of them wanting this wonderful night to end.

"Mmmmm…I should really go inside now" Marley spoke, pulling away from the kiss and panting softly as Kitty smiled at her softly and lovingly.

"Yeah, I guess you probably should" Kitty told her softly, going to pul away completely, only for Marley to pull her back in, clutching onto her as tightly as possible.

"Oh, but I don't want this night to end!" the brunette exclaimed, pouting a little at the thought of Kitty having to go and having this beautiful night coming to end.

"Neither do I, but we have school tomorrow and-" Kitty began but got cut off as Marley pressed her lips onto hers once more, the blonde didn't hesitate to respond to the kiss. Softly kissing those smooth pink lips back, both girls sighing at the fireworks they felt.

"Girls! Say goodnight, it's almost eleven!" Mrs Rose's voice forced them to pull away and they chuckled softly at Marley's mom, unfortunately knowing that the older Rose was right. They leant their foreheads against one and others, softly smiling at each other and making silent promises of love.

"Goodnight Marley" Kitty spoke softly, forcing herself to pull away completely and began to walk backwards slowly.

"Goodnight Kitty" Marley replied sweetly, taking one last glance at the softly smiling blonde before turning around and entering her home. Immediately leaning back against the door with a love sick sigh.

"I take it the date was good?" Mrs Rose smiled at her daughter, making Marley's head turn to her with a happy smile still on her face.

"The date was great" she confirmed, right before going into a full blown rant about her and her sweet girlfriends second and perfect date.

…

Kitty walked up to her house with a smile still on her face, she couldn't stop smiling since she left the Rose residence. That date was just what she needed for her spirits to be lifted up from earlier on that day.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she took notice of a fairly big brown envelope in the mail slot of her door. She took it out and got even more confused when there was no address, no stamp, no _anything _on the front of the letter. Well apart from her name that had been written on there in sloppy hand writing.

Her heart started beating faster as she opened it up and pulled whatever was in there out. Her quacking heart suddenly stopped and her world came crashing down on her when she saw what the envelope held.

It was a photo of her and Marley from that evening, but not just any photo. It was the photo of them kissing at the booth, the quick kiss that Kitty had given Marley, thinking for sure that no one was looking. But that wasn't it. Because the few words written in red, were the exact words that could ruin Kitty's life.

_I know your secret._

…

**A/N: Sup guys! I'm sorry it has taken me a bit of a while to update, I went to visit my grandma for a few days, then I went to the Harry Potter studios in London which was AWESOME. But I made this update pretty long for you, so hopefully this makes up for it!**

**Soo, Kitty and Marley are in trouble huh? Who do you think knows? I wanna hear all of your ideas as to who it could be! So please, please leave a review for this chapter. I would LOVE to hear your thoughts!**

**So I'll try to get another chapter up for you as quick as possible, but I do start school on Wednesday so I will be pretty busy, but I will try my best ;) By the way, the song Kitty sung in the last chapter to Marley was called Lullaby by Chester See, he's awesome you should check him out if you haven't already. Sooo…bye for now ;)**


End file.
